The Beast Within
by writer928
Summary: This is the 3rd story in the Kiba Neji series. Tala is growing along with the other young shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Unlike them, she holds a powerful beast within her, a burden which never leaves her mind. As grows will the beast become a curse or help her grow into one of the most powerful shinobi of the Leaf? What new friends and foes will she make along her journey?
1. The Bond Between the Three Great Eyes

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 1: Bonds of the Three Great Eyes**

 **The third story in the series I hope everyone enjoys. I'm a little unsure about this chapter, so please leave a review. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. If you have any question you can send me a private message.**

* * *

Tala eleven years old and her graduation from the academy was quickly approaching. In this time Tala had grown both physically and mentally. All her time with Lady Tsunade had rubbed off on her. Sometimes her parents were unsure if that was always a good thing. She was starting to stand up for herself more and more. Coming out of her shell. And that Inuzuka temper was making a more frequent appearance.

Tala sat in her favorite tree in the village, taking a few moment to watch the people below. She was exhausted. Tsunade started on her more advanced level of training several months ago. Keeping up a constant chakra level for so long was draining, but she'd adjusted. She yawned and put down the anatomy book she was reading. Tala ran her fingers through Shiromaru's fur. He gave a pleased yawn. She was about to close her eyes when she heard Luka and Lycan rushing in her direction.

"Hey sis", said Lycan with a wave his hand.

He was now nine years old and in his second year in the academy. Lycan was looking more and more like their dad. The only difference being his eyes. His spiky brown hair hung in his face. He was dressed in what he normally wore. A black t-shirt, a thin army green jacket with a lot of pockets, black pants, and sandals. On Lycan's head was Keeper, Shiromaru's younger brother from Shine and Akamaru's last litter. He had thick black fur, white paws, and a large white spot on his chest. Papa said he was named after a great dog who saved his life. He wouldn't go into any more detail than that. It seemed to be a very sensitive topic.

Luka was smiling up at her too. Unlike his sister, he took more after his mother's Inuzuka side. But he somehow always manages to be late for everything though. He has father's messy silver hair that always seemed to lean slightly to the left. His eyes were a dark gray almost black. Luka held a strong resemblance to his father and person an idea what Uncle Kakashi looked like without his mask. His dog was standing loyally by his side. His dog, Redtail was Coyote Tamaskan mix with sandy red fur.

"What do you two want?" she asked.

"To see if you wanted to play with us", said Lycan.

"No, I'm tired", said Tala.

"You always say that", he whined.

"I told you she would say that. Senna was the same way", said Luka.

"At least she has an actual reason. What have you been doing all day, Tala? How can you be tired all you've done is read?" asked Lycan.

She rolled her eyes she wasn't in the mood for playing. He had no idea how straining it was to keep a constant state of chakra. It may seem like she's doing nothing at times, but she was working hard. She would have to do this for three years. Tsunade told her it may be shorter since she has such a massive surplus of chakra.

"Tomorrow", said Tala.

"You always say that too", said Lycan.

"I'm sorry, Lycan", she said.

Tala truly meant it. Before she started this level of training. She used to play with him and Luka almost every day. He rolled his eyes and went off with their cousin. Tala sighed and pulled her headphones over her ears. She took out her old Ipod. Tala had no idea where she had gotten it from, but she had it since she was a toddler. It was filled with the best music from almost every genre. They were the best brand out there. It took her forever to save up for them. She put her book over face, blocking out the daylight.

Sarada just left her home. She was frustrated with Shizune. Why won't anyone be honest with her? All she wanted to know was about birth. Was her mom really her mom? She wanted an unjudgemental listener. She found Tala in her favorite tree. Sarada had no idea why she liked it so much. It was in the center of the village and always noisy. Thier friendship grew strong from their rivalry and school.

"Tala", she called.

She seemed to be asleep. Sarada climbed into the tree. Her friend was asleep with a book over her face. Shiromaru was asleep on her stomach. The pup raised his head and turned it to side slightly. Sarada gave him a slight wave. He relaxed and rested his head on his paws again.

Tala hadn't changed much in appearance since she first met her. There were only slight changes to her tomboy style. She wore a black t-shirt, an old baggy brown leather jacket, black pants, and sandals. Tala only wore one piece of jewelry, a golden chain necklace with a pink rose pendant. Sarad a never saw her take it off. Tala almost always wore her hair in a messy bun, but she always allowed her long bangs to hide her face. Sarada went to lift the book from Tala's face. Her shot out and grabbed her wrist. With her free hand, Tala took away the book away from her face.

"You smelled me", said Sarada.

Tala nodded. Sarada found her constantly forgetting how keen Tala's every sense was. She has the Byakugan eyes. A nose that could outmatch any bloodhound or any other animal she could think of. And finally the hearing of owl.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Sarada didn't take Tala's gruffness personally. She knew Tsunade was putting her through some hellish training.

"Shouldn't you be with your mom? I thought she was sick with a fever", said Tala.

"She'll be fine", said Sarada.

Sarada took the photo from her pocket. Tala sat up to see it. She'd seen in many times, before.

"You look like your dad. It's obvious you are your parents' daughter", said Tala.

Sarada smiled.

"You think so?" she said.

"Yeah, you have his hair and eyes", said Tala.

"Not yet", said Sarada.

"I wasn't speaking of the Sharingan. And you shouldn't rush such things it will come in time", said Tala.

"You sound like my mom", said Sarada.

"She's right", said Tala.

"Your eyes awoke when you were turned two", said Sarada.

"So?" said Tala.

Sarada's attention went to photo once again.

"This woman has the same glasses as me", said Sarada.

"Could be a coincidence. Lots of people wear glasses", said Tala with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't think so. Did you discover anything?" asked Sarada.

Since Tala was constantly with Lady Tsunade she had access to more information than her.

"Nothing new. I don't see what it matters where you're born. You're a member of the Hidden Leaf Family. And even if Sakura wasn't your biological mother, she's still your mom she loves with all her heart and would do anything for you. That's what matters most", said Tala.

"She'd still be lying to me", said Sarada.

"She isn't lying about how deeply she loves you. And I highly doubt she isn't your biological mother. You smell too similar", said Tala.

"Smell doesn't prove a bloodline. And what's with you and all this lovey stuff?" asked Sarada.

"It was how I was raised. Animal clans rely strongly on our emotional bonds with each other. It helps the pack function as one when needed", said Tala.

"Makes sense. What if your Dad wasn't your dad. Wouldn't you want to know who that person was?" asked Sarada.

Tala nodded.

"I would be curious, but that wouldn't change how I feel about my dad. What would this other person mean to me if they hadn't taken the time to love like my dad does? I won't think them worthy of the title parent, so I wouldn't bother with knowing him", she said.

Tala packed up her books. She got up and stretched.

"Want to get something to eat? My treat", offered Tala.

"Sure", said Sarada.

Maybe food would help clear her mind. She was doubtful but it was worth a shot. Sarada wasn't surprised when Tala picked a burger place. They settle at a table. Shiromaru sat under the table. Soon their order came. Tala licked her lips as a juicy burger was placed in front her. She quickly dug in.

"Where do you put it all?" asked Sarada.

She had seen Tala finish off five super sized burgers in one sitting and still have room for more. If it weren't for the marking and those white eyes, she would have thought her a member of the Akimichi Clan.

"I have a fast metabolism", said Tala.

The reason for fast metabolism was the beast within her. If she ignored its hunger for longer than two weeks it took a toll on her body. Maybe she would go hunting tonight. Her body craved as shifted. Allowing her body to partially eased tension within herself. If she were lucky she'd catch a deer. Sadara only ordered some black tea and a candy bar. A pair of boys around their age passed by the window. Their gaze lingered on Sarada. Tala sighed. Would anyone ever admire her for her beauty? She knew Sarada didn't care less about their attention. Tala wasn't boy obsessed like many other girls of her age, but she wanted some attention. Was she asking too much?

"If you dressed better they would look at the same way", said Sarada.

Tala blushed, but shook it away.

"You're a Saluki and I'm the mutt someone would walk by in the pound", muttered Tala.

Sarada decided not to pick on what Tala said. Chocho finally took notice of them and decided to join them. Tala resisted the urged to groan. She found Chocho slightly annoying. Tala didn't know a person could think almost every situation revolved around her. Chocho took a seat next to Sarada. Shiromaru started growling.

"You have to get better control over your dog", said Chocho.

Tala gave her a warning glare.

"He doesn't like you. I can't control how he feels", said Tala.

"Why? What have I ever done to him", asked Chocho.

" _You fat clumsy bitch you step on my tail every time you're within a yard of me!"_ growled Shiromaru.

Tala smirked. She knew Shiromaru wasn't referring to a female dog.

"What he say?" asked Chocho.

"I rather not say", said Tala.

They relaxed. Tala nibbled on a French fry. Chocho leaned closed, sending a glare at her.

"Can you leave?" asked Chocho.

"You came to our table uninvited and am asking me to leave in what world does that make sense?" said Tala.

Chocho glared at her.

"Can I sit?" she asked.

Tala nodded.

"Sure", said Sarada.

"What do you have to say? Whatever it is I honestly don't care whatever it is", she said.

"She won't say anything", said Sarada.

Chocho didn't understand that Tala didn't care enough about her to give away her secrets.

"I've had something on my mind and it's been eating away at me. Promise to keep it to yourself?" said Chocho.

"Sure, what's up", said Sarada.

"It's just I've been beginning to think that maybe I'm not really my mom and dad's kid. Well, look at me. I don't resemble them in the least!" whispered Chocho.

Tala burst into laughter. Shiromaru fell backward onto his stomach a fit of laughter.

"Thanks for the laugh, Chocho. I really needed that", said Tala as she wiped away a tear.

Then she saw Chocho was serious, which made it even funnier. She forced down the second wave of laughter. Tala was so tempted to point out the flaws in Chocho's theory before she could Sarada kicked her in the shin. She gave a slight twitch. Tala would get her back for this.

"Err, now that you mention it", said Sarada.

Tala tensed when an unpleasant scent touched her nose. It was bleachy ammonia smell, which belonged to Mitsuki. She resisted the urge to cringe. Tala had nothing against Mitsuki, he was a stranger to her but seemed kind. His scent triggered her gag reflex. She swallowed it down. Tala had no idea why he smelled so inhuman. Also from his scent, she gathered he had a great deal of chakra. Tala only knew of Mitsuki because Sensei Iruka had her show him around. She had to keep a smile on that whole hour to stop herself from throwing up.

"That is what is commonly referred to as your tragic heroine syndrome. The condition is said to afflict young girls of a certain age who lack a certain self-awareness as they try to establish a sense of self", said Mitsuki.

That seemed like the right diagnosis for Chocho and Sarada. She would never speak that thought aloud to Sarada. Tala sighed. It reminded her that she had on her psych reading. She understood treating mind was important, but it wasn't as interesting as the body.

"Well, that is if you care about such trivial things. Oh, Tala it's nice to see you again", said Mitsuki.

"Nice to see you too", she said.

"You know him?" asked Sarada.

"Yes, this is Mitsuki. He transferred from another village a little while ago", said Tala.

"And you must be Uchiha", he said.

"How do you know, Tala", asked Sarada.

"She gave me a tour of the academy. Very friendly couldn't stop smiling the entire time. If it weren't for the Inuzuka marking I would have thought her a Hyuga. I always respect a fellow prodigy", said Mitsuki.

Tala blushed it was rare for a boy of her age to give her compliment.

"Hey, Mr. Know-it-all! You don't know the first thing about the delicate, sensitive, heart of a woman. Right, Sarada?!" said Chocho.

"Why are you red?" he asked.

"Oh, it seems that Tala has a crush!" squealed Chocho.

"Shut it!" she growled.

"Such a reaction you know it's true", teased Chocho.

"I have no feeling for him in such away. Only an ally", said Tala.

Her voice was still flustered.

"Yes, our feelings for each are only those of mutual respect for each other skills", said Mitsuki.

Tala watched Mitsuki give Chocho a simple once over.

"You must be of the Akimichi Clan, I presume? Even without seeing your family crest, one look at you and anyone would know that. You needn't worry", said Mitsuki.

Tala noticed Sarada was lost in a deep thought. What Mitsuki said earlier got to her. Chocho hadn't noticed. Mitsuki took his leave. Tala took a deep breath finally being free of that smell.

"Oh yeah, guess what? I was thinking of taking a road trip. A road trip to go in search for my real mom and dad. You should come", said Chocho.

That caught Sarada attention. Something seemed to click for her.

"What's wrong?" asked Tala.

Sarada grabbed her in dragged Tala toward the exit. Tala barely had time to leave money on the table. They were racing through the village. Shiromaru was chasing after them.

"Sarada, stop tell me what you're thinking", said Tala.

"The road trip I could find my dad and make him tell me the truth", said Sarada.

"How could you make your dad do anything? He's one of the most powerful ninjas to come out the Hidden Leaf. You may be one of the most powerful students in the academy but you won't last long", said Tala.

"Then I'll find the woman", said Sarada.

"How?" asked Tala.

"With you", said Sarada.

"Me? I don't their scents. How am I suppose to track them?" asked Tala.

"You have a familiarity with the Land of Fire unlike anyone else I know", said Sarada.

"I'll go with you, but you're alone if we go pass the border", said Tala.

They went running again. Suddenly Tala slowed her eyes were focused on the sky.

"What is it?" asked Sarada.

"An eagle", said Tala.

"So?" asked Sarada.

"It's a messenger eagle. He only appears when importance new comes in", said Tala.

"Can you call it down?" asked Sarada.

"No, birds aren't my specialty", said Tala.

In all actuality, Tala could easily call the eagle down. She'd spoken to the bird a few times. He was the strong quiet type, but he was on a mission an interfering could be dangerous. There's was also the fact that it would reveal a power that she could explain. Very few people knew of what was sealed within her and she wanted to stay that way. If her friends were ever to find out they would think she's a freak.

"Come on", said Sarada.

She smirked. Sarada knew taking Tala along was a good. They rushed to the Hokage's office. The heard the end of the conversation. Tala yanked Sarada away from the door as the Hokage came charging out. He hadn't taken notice of them. Tala stopped Sarada from following.

"Let go", she growled.

"No", said Tala.

"Why not?" asked Sarada.

"We can't follow too closely or we will be noticed. I know the Hokage's scent I'll be able to track him", said Tala.

Sarada nodded. She followed Tala through the village. Sarada how full trust in the power of Tala's nose. They stood outside the gates of the village, hidden amongst the trees.

"Did we miss them?" asked Sarada.

"We got here before them", said Tala.

She sniffed the air. Tala caught another scent. It was a mixture of cigarette smoke, sake, and aftershave, Shikamaru.

"What is it?" asked Sarada.

"He's with Shikamaru", said Tala.

The Hokage and Shikamaru came into view.

"Please take care of all the graduation exam preparations for me", said Naruto.

"You got it", said Shikamaru.

Tala's eyes went. She'd forgotten about the graduation exam. If she didn't graduate her parents would be so upset. And her twerp of a brother would never let her forget it. The look of determination in Sarada's gaze worried her. Maybe she should leave now this isn't her problem. No, she couldn't do that. A friend is a friend to the very end and she needed her right now. A salty sugary smell touched Tala's nose. She gave a slight growl of agitation.

"What is now?" asked Sarada.

"We've been followed", said Tala.

Sarada and her both suppressed a groan as Chocho made an appearance.

"Sarada, wow. You're even more fired up than I was", she said.

"You know I bet my real dad is a total hottie. If you spot any eye candy, go break the ice for me. Got it", said Chocho.

Sarada groaned. Tala slapped the heel of her palm against her forehead. She so wanted to scream out at the girl.

"Why are you here, Inuzuka?" asked Chocho.

"Her sense of smell may be useful", said Sarada.

Tala attention to turned to the Hokage.

"Apologize for Boruto for me please", he said to Shikamaru.

Tala twitched. She tried avoiding Boruto as often as possible. He still bullied her mercilessly and since he was family she didn't know how to approach the issue without causing further tension. She'd tried mending things with her cousin, but he wanted nothing to do with her. Tala didn't understand why he hated her so much. What had she ever done to him?

"All right then I should get going. I've got a bad feeling about this", said Naruto.

He walked past them without notice.

"Isn't that the seventh? Looks like he's head in the same general direction as us", said Chocho.

He took off in a full run. Tala went running a head. She turned back when she Chocho had fallen flat on her face. She took a breath and ran back over to them. The Hokage's scent was strong it would be easy to track him.

"You two okay?" asked Tala.

"Fine", said Sarada.

"Yeah, just fine", said Chocho as she brushed the dirt from her clothing.

Boruto and Mitsuki came running to the gate. Sarada grabbed her forward and dragged them into view. Boruto instantly glared at her.

"We'd be more than happy to pass along his lunch if you want?" said Sarada.

"We will?" asked Tala.

"Yes, we would", said Sarada.

Tala didn't want to do any favor for her cousin.

"Sarada?" said Boruto.

"The three of us were going to spend some girl time together. Since we're headed that way, we'll hand over the bag to the seventh when we bump into him. That's the least we can do, right girls? Besides, this way we get to enjoy the scenic route just like you wanted Chocho", she said.

"It's all good, but maybe I should try some to make sure it hasn't gone soiled or anything", said Chocho.

"Smells perfectly fine to me", said Tala.

"Your nose isn't always right", said Chocho.

"Actually our noses are almost always right. Isn't that right Shiromaru?" said Tala.

He barked in agreement.

"She's right my cousin's snout has never been wrong", said Boruto.

If it were any other person Tala would beat them senseless for calling her sound a name.

" _Come on stand up for yourself",_ said Shiromaru.

"Hush", said Tala.

"Err, don't worry about it. I'll just bring it back home and tell mom. That doofus knew mom made it and made me bring here yet. He hasn't earned the right to have this delivered", said Boruto.

Tala didn't understand how he could treat his father with such disrespect. She was raised to respect her elders. Tala watched to the two interact. She knew her friend would get her way. Tala sensed back up maybe needed so she joined her. Eventually, Boruto grudgingly handed it over.

"Let's go", said Sarada.

Tala nodded. She was more than ready to stretch her legs.

"Right behind ya", said Chocho.

The three girls took off in a run.

"What did Mitsuki want?" asked Tala.

"He's crushing on me so hard like as if", said Chocho.

Tala snorted but managed not to laugh. She would give Chocho this she wasn't lacking in confidence. Tala stopped. Something wasn't right.

"What is it?" asked Sarada.

"Something doesn't feel right. I can't put my finger. It just feels like we're being watched. Give a moment this won't take long", said Tala.

Her Byakugan activated. In the distance, she saw an odd looking tailed animal running away. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Tala sighed it was probably nothing. Maybe a squirrel with mange, but it was moving so quickly. She would keep an eye out for it.

"Do you see anything?" asked Sarada.

"No it was nothing", said Tala.

Shiromaru whined. Tala shook her head it was nothing.

"Well, let's get going", said Sarada.

Tala let them run a head for a few moments.

" _What is it?"_ asked Shiromaru.

"My gut is telling me danger", said Tala.

" _We were taught to follow our instincts. And that's extra true for you",_ said Shiromaru.

"Come on, we should catch up", said Tala.

"Look, I know it doesn't matter once you start chewing but if we keep going at this pace, the inside of that lunch box ain't gonna look pretty", said Chocho.

"You must stop thinking with your stomach, Chocho", said Tala.

"Says the girl who thinks with her nose", said Chocho.

"Will you two stop your bickering? If we don't hurry up, we'll never catch up. Besides, if he never gets to eat it, then it defeats the entire purpose", said Sarada.

Sarada sped up. It was easy for her and Shiromaru to keep up. After a few minutes, Chocho collapsed. They hadn't even run a mile yet. How can she be so winded?

"That's it. I can't. I'm done", panted Chocho.

Tala tensed. An unknown scent was approaching them quickly.

"Prepare yourselves", warned Tala.

Out of nowhere a pale skinned boy with kneeled in front of them. His scent was the first that caught Tala's attention was his scent. It was similar to Mitsuki's in away. Tala's eyes went wide when she caught a glimpse into his eyes. The Sharingan! That should be impossible.

"Don't look into his eyes!" ordered Tala.

"Who's that? A friend of yours Sarada?" asked Chocho.

"Come with me", he said.

His voice was cool a monotone.

"And you are?" asked Sarada.

"Uchiha Shin", he answered.

That isn't possible.

"Come", said Shin

There was some kind of canister in his hand. Tala didn't know what it was. She lowered into a crouch, prepared to either attack or flee, whichever the moment called for. It turned out to be a scroll. He spread it on the ground.

"Father insisted I bring you back. So I must even by force", said Shin as he pulled a weapon from the scroll.

Tala stood back. She was backup. Waiting, to see if she were needed. The ground shook a Chocho's giant palm slammed down on the ground. Shin easily jumped over her.

"CHOCHO!" screamed Sarada.

Tala sped in just in time to protect her. Please let this work.

"Rotation!"

Chakra burst for her chakra points as she spun. Shin went flying in the opposite direction. Tala went steady.

"I actually did it", she said slightly stunned.

Papa taught her rotation months ago but she couldn't get. He blamed on the constant strain of Tsunade's training. She didn't get too caught up in the success of her jutsu. They were still in battle. He charged again. At that moment the Hokage appeared, protecting them from the attack.

"A Sharingan. I see it's you", said Naruto.

He moved in front of him. This battle was no longer there's. Tala allowed herself to relax.

"Sorry, buddy but I'm gonna have to make this real quick. There's a bunch of stuff I wanna ask", said Naruto.

There was no answer from Shin. His expression turned to one of anger.

"I see so that's how it's going to be", said Naruto.

Shin's eyes changed. Tala and the others tensed.

"So we're pullin' out the Mangekyou Sharingan. Well then, looks like I can't go easy on you, even if you are a kid", said Naruto.

Flames of orange chakra flickered off the Hokage's shoulders. Shiromaru and Tala shiver at the pure intensity of his chakra. Never have they smelled anything like it before. Shiromaru whined before crawling into her shirt.

"He is our ally. Don't fear", said Tala.

That didn't coax him out of his hiding. A deep voice caught her attention.

" _Naruto, it's about damn time. When was the last time you let me stretch out and cut loose",_ said Kurama.

Tala flinched she knew she was the only one who heard this inner conversation.

" _Let's give the Queen of the Wild a show of our power", he said._

Tala tensed. Naruto spared a glance at her, barely a second. He knew he could hear the conversation within him. A flaming orange glow surrounded him. Nine orange glowing hands emerged from him.

"Don't go nuts", warned Naruto.

The three girls couldn't help staring in awe at the great power. Tala eyes went wide she a small creature appeared by Shin's side. It was the one she saw before.

"Let's withdraw, for now, Shin. Of all the people, he's the one opponent that out of your league", said the creature.

A swirling wind sucked Shin in. Tala went to Sarada to check on her, while Chocho embarrassed herself the Hokage.

"He was here for Sarada", he said.

"That explains what you saw before", said Tala.

"What you see?" asked Naruto.

"That transportation machine I saw it following us before, I didn't know what was until now. I should have said something earlier but I didn't know", said Tala.

"It's alright, Tala there was no way of you knowing", said Naruto.

He went to Sarada. Naruto sensed her worry, but there was no need for it. No, harm would come to these children while under his care. He patted her head.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure he doesn't touch a hair on your head and settle this whole thing myself", said Naruto.

He pulled away.

"Even if I split off into a clone to escort you guys to the village, you still wouldn't be safe. I'm especially concerned for you and Tala. Your eyes may be of interest to him. The safest place for the three of you is by my side next to my real self. ", said Naruto.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Chocho.

"For now, I've got to head for the tower that's beyond the mountain pass. You guys will be coming with me. Who knows? We just may bump into your old man along the way", said Naruto.

Sarada blushed her eyes shimmered with hope, this was a chance for her dream to come true.

"We're going to meet Sarada's dad? This journey was supposed to be about finding my dad!" said Chocho.

Tala easily read her uncle's confusion.

"Don't ask", said Tala with a shake of her head.

Naruto decided to take his niece's advice.

"What is Sarada's dog like?" asked Tala.

"Yeah, I've never even seen him before", said Chocho.

"Well, rather than have me try and explain. You should probably just let Sarada tell you", said Naruto.

Sarada's gaze went to the ground.

"I can't because I don't remember anything about him", said Sarada.

He'd forgotten that Sasuke wasn't there for most of Sarada's childhood.

"Well then, I guess I got a few stories to tell", said Naruto.

Chocho's stomach growling broke the short silence.

"What the heck? I was the one that asked about him in the first place. More importantly, I'm running on empty here", she whined.

Sarada gave Naruto the lunch box.

"Thanks, sorry for the trouble", he said.

They had a small picnic and Naruto told them stories of Sarada's father.

"All three of you look so much like your parents. And Tala it amazes me that you're able to use Rotation and you're only an Academy student. You'll give Pops a run for his money", said Naruto.

Tala blushed.

"Thank you", she said with a bow of her head.

"Tala", said Chocho.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving my life", said Chocho.

"No, problem. I would do anything for a fellow member of the Leaf family it's my job to protect you. I hope you'd do the same for me", said Tala.

Naruto was amazed to see such strong will of fire in someone so young. They took off in a run. Again in less than a mile, Chocho had gone to her knees again. They were so close to.

"I can't go! I need a break", she gasped.

"Guess it can't be helped. Just a short one", said Naruto.

"We're almost there. It just a little further to Rendezvous Tower", said Tala.

Sarada anxiously tapped her foot.

"Don't worry, we'll get there. Go ahead and put your bags down too, Sarada", said Naruto.

"I need to go to the bathroom", said Sarada.

"Don't wander too far", said Naruto.

Tala instantly knew something was up.

"I'll go with her", she said.

"Good idea", said Naruto.

The two girls walked off to a more private place.

"Are you going to tell me what's up?" asked Tala.

Sarada knew Tala wouldn't allow her to leave on her own. She slammed the side of her against the base of Tala's neck. Sarada caught her and ease her to the ground. Knowing Tala's recovery time, she wouldn't be out for long. Shiromaru was growling at her. She didn't dare go near the dog, knowing he would bite without hesitation.

"She'll be up soon", said Sarada.

Sarada took off in a run. If Tala would forgive her she didn't know, but there were more important things on her mind right now. Shiromaru followed her for a few strides then he remembered what his father taught him, never abandon your master. He went to Tala's side.

 _"Please wake up" he whined._

He licked her cheek. Shiromaru was relieved to see her eyes open. She slowly sat up.

"I can't believe she did that!" snarled Tala.

She rubbed her neck. Tala forced down her urged to chase down her friend and give her a piece of her mind, more like a piece of her fist.

" _We should go after her",_ said Shiromaru.

"No, first we have to return to the Hokage and Chocho", said Tala.

"Tala, what took you so long?" asked Naruto.

"Sarada ran off without me. I didn't want to follow her alone", said Tala.

She left out the part of Sarada attacking her. Tala was angry with her friend but she didn't want her getting into any real trouble. She followed Naruto to the tower. He pushed open the double doors of the tower.

"Sarada, what the hell were you doing running off on your own like?!" asked Naruto.

By the tone of his voice, Tala knew he was more worried than angry. That man in front of them was no doubt Sasuke Uchiha, Sarada's father. He had his blade pointed at her. Tala watched as he slowly lowered his blade. He hadn't recognized her. That made no sense to her. How could a father not recognize his child?

"Sorry Sasuke, I got held up a bit", said Naruto.

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Sasuke.

Why had he brought children with him? This was no place for them.

"Why did you bring these children along with you?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly-

"I came to see you dad!" said Sarada.

Her voice was stained with emotion.

"I found out that the Seventh was going to meet you, so I decided to tail him. There was something I just had to ask you", said Sarada.

Tala tensed this isn't a conversation met for her ears. This was a family matter of the Uchiha's, but she had no choice but to stay. She kept her eyes focused on the ground.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, it's actually about my mom. Is she my real mom?" asked Sarada.

"What happened?" he asked.

Tala did know how he could remain so unemotional to his daughter.

"What do you mean 'what happened?'" said Sarada.

She took a shaky breath.

"You're never around that's what happened! Would it kill you to spend some time with mom and me?! That is unless you are totally okay with forgetting your own daughter's face!" screamed Sarada.

She took the photo from her pocket.

"What the hell is the deal with this girl standing next to you wearing the same glasses as I do?! Did you think I, your daughter, would just be able to ask mom about something like this? Mom doesn't say a word about you and you are never around! I can't believe you guys. Why is everything so fucked up?!" asked Sarada.

She was exhausted from letting out so long bottled up emotions. Sarada regained her breath.

"Just talk to me. Where the hell have you been all this time? What have you been doing, Dad?" she asked.

"It doesn't concern you", said Sasuke.

She ran out of the door. Tala didn't follow her friend need space. And comfort she didn't think she could provide. That left her alone with Sasuke and Chocho. Her way of breaking the ice with potato chips only made things tenser. Tala sniffed something caught her sense. It was Shin's scent but bigger.

"A group is coming toward us", she said.

A moment later several sets of feet landed on the tiled roof. Tala growled. Sasuke rushed out to defend his daughter and closest friend. Tala followed behind. Her Byakugan activated, helping her dodge the dangers of the battle. The smell of blood caught her nose. A sword had pierced through the Hokage's side.

"Don't worry girls I'm fine", said Naruto through gritted teeth.

"I can heal you", said Tala.

"No, I'll be fine there's no need for you to waste your chakra", said Naruto.

In her mind, it wasn't a waste. No, she wasn't going to take that! She grabbed his sleeve. A shield of purple chakra surround her arm protecting her from his flaming chakra. She encouraged him to the ground. Naruto was caught off guard by the girl's strength. She pulled the blade from his abdomen.

"You could have given me some warning. Sheesh, you're almost as bad of Tsunade!" said Naruto.

Tsunade was on her way to making a third version of herself in Tala.

" _Quit being such a drama queen. You're making us seem weak. This truly embarrassing",_ mutter Kurama.

"He's right you're being a drama queen. And you're lucky that I'm a small fraction of the medic she is!" growled Tala.

She easily channeled her chakra into the wound. It didn't much to heal him since he such a powerful chakra source to speed his own recuperative abilities.

"Their ability allowed them to manipulate weapons freely. I can't believe it worked on Sasuke's though", said Naruto.

A set of blades came toward. Tala ducked, but Sarada couldn't move quickly enough. Sarada's dad shielded her with his body.

"As humans peace halts our progress and evolution. Just like what happened to all of you", said Shin.

Tala instantly noticed how the blades in Sasuke were restricting his motion. He couldn't fight properly like that, but he was still a powerful threat. She knew there was little chance of him allowing her to him heal him.

"A species which doesn't will inevitably be destroyed", continued Shin.

Another was approaching. She smiled. A flash pink Sakura attacked Shin.

"TRY LAYING YOUR HANDS ON MY HUSBAND AND BELOVED CHILD AGAIN!" she yelled.

Tala stared in awe at the woman's frightening power. Tsunade believes she's capable of surpassing that? "Who the hell are these guys?!" she growled.

"Who the hell are these guys?!" she growled.

"We were in the middle of figuring that out. Why are you here, exactly?" asked Sasuke.

Tala thought the reasoning was obvious. She was grateful to have Sakura here. An arm of chakra sprouted from Naruto keeping Shin pinned to the ground.

"You okay, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Fine, thanks to Tala", he said.

Sakura walked over to Sarada.

"I'm sorry. I meant to sit down and have an earnest heart to heart with you, Sarada", she said.

Tala went to her friend's side and gently squeezed her hand, not knowing what words to say to comfort her.

"No matter how you try and spin it. I'm the one who has to own up to it. You're not the one who should be apologizing", said Sasuke as he pulled the blades from his arms.

Before they could finish their conversation a sphere of wind suck Shin, his clone, and her mother into the vortex. Sarada hung her head. She felt so helpless. Between her father and Naruto, she was a weakling. Even Tala had proven to be of more use than her. She'd gotten her father hurt because she couldn't sense an approaching attack with the same speed as Tala. Sarada pulled her hand away from Tala's.

"To think they even had access to space-time teleportation", said Sasuke.

"Damn it, they got us. It's just like Kurama said. I'm so pathetic", said Naruto.

They took a moment to collect themselves.

"It's no use. I don't know if they've gotten too far away, or if they ran inside some sort of barrier. I can't sense Sakura's chakra. Tala is there any trace of her scent?" asked Naruto.

He knew it was a last ditch attempt, but it was worth a shot.

"I'll try", said Tala.

Tala closed her eyes. She focused her chakra to her nose, further sharpening her already powerful sense of smell. There was nothing.

"I'm sorry there's no scent for me to follow. I'm not sure if this is helpful but I noticed something odd", said Tala.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Shin and all those children smelled exactly the same. Not even identical twins have the same scent", said Tala.

"Interesting", said Sasuke.

"Kakashi Sensei was wondering if this shinobi might have some kind of connection with Orochimaru", said Naruto.

"I was thinking the same exact thing", said Sasuke.

"His left arm was implanted with Sharingans", said Naruto.

"Back when I fought with Danzou, his right arm was the same way. And the person who gave Danzou that arm was Orochimaru", said Sasuke.

"So in other words, to find Sakura we'll have to take a field trip to Orochimaru's", said Naruto.

"I suppose so, but what should we do about the kids?" asked Sasuke.

"They're also after Sarada. At this point, now that know that you two are father and daughter, it'd be safest for us to travel together. Lest she gets taken hostage to be used against us", said Naruto.

Sarada was relieved to feel Tala's hand wrapped around hers again. This time she didn't pull away. She was grateful for Tala's comfort and even more so for her forgiveness.

Chocho didn't understand what was happening, but she could feel the tension between Sarada and her hotty father. She pulled a bag of chips from her backpack and offered them to Sasuke.

"I seriously hate heavy moments. My weight is about the only thing I can stand being heavy. Hang in there, my maiden heart of glass. I don't have any other flavor left except lightly salted. But if that doesn't patch up things between you guys, then I'm totally out of brilliant ideas", said Chocho.

Tala groaned. It would take more than chips to mend things between Sarada and her father. Tala wished it were that simple. Eventually, they met up with Yamato. Tala had never met this jonin before. Every once in awhile she caught him talking with her Uncle Kakashi.

"Please stop it. I don't want the Hokage referring to me as captain", he said.

"I don't know if I'm gonna be able to accept that. After all, you'll always be Captain Yamato to me", said Naruto.

"I've heard about most situations from your predecessor. Sorry, but I can't step away from my post here. If anything happens, I have to be able to pursue Orochimaru", said Yamato.

"Understood, this time around we have Sasuke on our side. So this should be a lot easier than last time", said Naruto.

"Alright, let's head in. I know my way around inside", said Sasuke.

They walked into the hideout. It seemed to be a maze of stone halls. Dim orb like lights hung from snake fixtures along the walls. Tala was struck by the smell earth, chemicals, blood, and snake. No one else but her and Shiromaru seemed to take notice of it. She picked Shiromaru and let him ride in the hood of her jacket.

"It's this way", said Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, this isn't your old hang out anymore! How about being more on the look out", said Naruto.

The next hall they turned down was they were confronted by two strangers, a man with hair and a large man with orange hair. They were the men from Sarada's photo.

"Damnit, I told you, Sasuke", said Naruto.

The one with white hair smelled of salt water, sword cleaner, and blood. Tala didn't quite know how to describe the other man's scent.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke. This ain't a place to be takin' little kids on a stroll y'know", said Suigetsu.

"The Hokage", said Jugo.

"Take me to Orochimaru", said Sasuke.

"It doesn't look like that's gonna be necessary", said Naruto.

A powerful almost stench came walking down the hall toward them. Tala nearly threw up. Shiromaru put his paws over his young looking man that stood in front of them stunk. It reminded her of Mitsuki's but far more potent. Her face turned a slight shade of green.

"Well, well you are the last person I expected to come visiting here again", said Orochimaru.

"You're so young. You are Orochimaru aren't you", said Naruto.

That was Orochimaru? Tala was expecting someone a lot older. His appearance also explained how dark and sickly his scent was.

"I'm sure you're very well aware that it's me. Looks like some things never change. That's what I always liked about you", he said.

"Oh, and who are these children. Let me guess. The black haired girl is obviously yours, Sasuke. I look forward to seeing her grow from a distance of course. And those white eyes I believe your Tala Inuzuka", asked Orochimaru.

Tala's eyes went wide. How did he know her name?

"You quite interesting I thought the beast within you would have eaten through you by now", said Orochimaru.

"What is he talking about?" asked Sarada.

"Nothing", said Tala.

Sasuke stepped forward distracting both Orochimaru and Sarada from Tala.

"Some man appeared like he was one was of your subordinates came after these children's lives and kidnapped my wife", he said.

"Have I done anything to warrant suspicion? What do you have to guard outside watching for me then?" asked Orochimaru.

"In that case, who is the man who has the Sharingans implanted all over his body in the same fashion as Danzou's arm was? Where is he now?" asked Sasuke.

"Let us speak in a different room. Come with me", said Orochimaru as he led the way down the hall.

He lead them to a room full of medical tech. It was far more advanced than any of the machines in the hospital Tsunade allowed her to use. She was almost tempted to touch one of the machines. Tala shoved her hands in her pockets. In the center of the room were three large tubes filled green liquid. Inside one was a growing human form.

"That is Shin's ability. He's simply obsessed and intoxicated with Itachi, but he's not a true member of the Uchiha Clan. He is no longer here with me, but he was once one of my test subjects. Yes, he is the child who literally became Danzou's right arm. That child is special. He possesses a unique physical body which accepts any transplant without rejection", said Orochimaru.

Amazing thought Tala. If she could ever figure out such an ability. It could save so many. A person would never have to worry about not finding the right donor. Tala shook the thought from her mind. This was dark science.

"Clones?" asked Naruto.

"That explains why they all share the same scent", said Tala.

"They're of a higher class than your clones. Every single one is an original. You could say that they are a kage-bunshin that will never disappear", said Orochimaru.

"I don't get it", said Naruto.

"Think of it this way. It's another form of asexual reproduction. A clone splints from the original source or another clone creating a different person in personality, but share the exact DNA and physical appearance. It really is quite interesting", said Tala.

She saw her explanation hadn't made it any easier for Naruto. Tala gulped when the golden green eyes focused on her.

"Correct, Tala. You don't seem to be inhibited by your father's DNA", said Orochimaru.

Tala growled.

"Unlike germs and other creature the increase their numbers by splitting. These clones need time to cultivate to grow. If you want one to disappear, then you have to kill them", said Orochimaru.

"Are humans such simple existence? Are you really okay with performing those kinds of experiments?" asked Naruto.

Tala didn't know much about the man before except the basic. She knew that he lost no sleep over what he'd done. Some may argue that would make him a better scientist lacking the conscience to care.

"Humans are much simple than I ever imagined. Humans are slaves to their genes. Any person and any person that they're related to or came from, it can all be verified and proven", said Orochimaru.

"What about someone other than a clone? What about a more conventional parent and child?" asked Sarada.

"Of course, would you like to judge for yourself, little miss?" asked Orochimaru.

"Don't take his bait. You don't want to further draw his attention", warned Tala.

"We don't have time for science projects. I'm sure you have an idea where this Shin might be. Tell us now", ordered Sasuke.

"Very well, if that troublesome Shin were to be captured by the Leaf, you'd be doing me a huge favor. I'll explain in detail, so why don't we head to a room with a monitor. Would you all mind continuing this little tour?" asked Orochimaru.

As the tour moved forward Tala stayed toward the back of the group with Sarada. She caught her tugging on the white haired man's sleeve. Tala waited for her. She was unwilling to leave a friend behind with a stranger. Sarada gave her a nodded, which meant go on without me.

"Are you sure?" asked Tala.

"Yes, trust me", said Sarada

Tala nodded and caught up with the group. She caught up with the group.

"Tala, where's Sarada?" asked Naruto.

She shrugged her shoulders. Tala couldn't make eye contact though. She had to work on her lying. It was an important ninja skill. Naruto knew the girl was lying, but Tala wouldn't reveal anything. He went back to find her.

Tala waited outside for the rest of the group. Naruto and Sarada came running out a few moment later.

"Sarada", said Tala with a wave of her hand.

She noticed that Sarada had been crying. She didn't mention it.

"Where did you guys go running off to?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm sure they just got lost. It's friggin' god damn maze down there", said Suigetsu.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Now is not the time. First, we need to save Sakura", said Naruto.

"She may already be dead", said Orochimaru.

Tala resisted the urge to attack the man. He was too powerful an opponent for her.

"My wife is not that soft. It's highly probable that by the time we get there, she'll have already taken care of everything. As soon as I figure out the location, I'll take us there", said Sasuke.

Tala watched in amazement as Sasuke eyes activated. Never had Tala seen something so beautiful, terrifying, and powerful at the same time.

"It looks like eye power is finally returning", said Sasuke.

"Since when were you eye powers weakening? How the heck did that happen?" asked Naruto.

"Investigating Kaguya's time space dimension entering that place requires a fair amount of chakra", said Sasuke.

At that moment a sudden inspiration hit Tala. She knew the medical issue she wanted to correct. Tala wanted to discover a method the fully recover the eyes of dojutsu user. It would allow the Leaf to keep their most powerful shinobi longer. Tala shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. A dark purple skeletal creature appeared around Sasuke.

"Sarada, your father is amazing", said Tala.

"I think it's safe to say he isn't exactly a 'good' guy. But he's definitely pretty amazing", said Sarada.

They took flight in the beast. Tala should have offered to fly them. She'd gained greater control of her beast state. But she didn't want anyone seeing it. The giant hand of the skeletal creature scooped up Shin in its hand. They landed and Sasuke went to tend to his wife. The cozy family moment was ruined when the Shin clones turned against their master. With an alpha like that leading them, of course, it would only be a matter of time before they turned against each other. A pack is only as strong as their alpha.

"What have you done?" gasped Shin.

"Enough, father now you have become expendable. Nothing more than a used up, old hunk of flesh", said a Shin clone.

"How dare you! I am the original damn it!" shout Shin.

"Father, your eye powers have become feeble and decrepit. From this point forth we shall be the ones to evolve and progress. That of course action. Is most logical", said the Shin Clone.

"I wondered why something like this hadn't happened before", said Sakura.

They were surrounded by a seemingly endless sea of Shin clones of different shapes and sizes.

"When and where did all these come from?" asked Shin.

"We made them. We no longer need you, Father", said the Clone Shin.

"I've got the big one. Shiromaru you stay behind", said Tala.

He whined.

"Trust me, boy. Sarada and Chocho will take good care of you", said Tala.

She would have to go into her beast form. That be the best way to take out the most opponent. Tala ran on all four toward the crowd of enemies, before leaping into the sky and transforming. The shift was painless and quick. Upon her landing, she crushed a few clones.

Sarada and Chocho stared. The creature let out a roar unlike any other beast in creation. Even the Shin clones took a moment to stare. They watched the beast easily swatted away the Shin clones with it large paws. Its body was all black with slightly darker tiger stripes going across its body. With a bat of its large wing, blew away several clones. Its face was a mixture of big cat and dog. The beast's snake tail hissed angrily.

"What is that?" asked Sarada.

"That's Tala revealing her greatest secret", said Naruto.

Tala focused on the largest clone. She pounced on it causing the giant to fall backward smashing some of his allies. Tala dug her teeth into its neck, ripping out it throat. She sensed when the battle was over. Tala trotted over to the group.

"You can shift back", said Naruto.

Tala shook her head and laid down.

"What is she doing?" asked Chocho.

"She over us a ride home", said Naruto.

Tala nodded. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke climbed on her back with out hesitation. Shiromaru stared at her for a moment before running up her arm and laying down on her head. He had the most powerful master ever. She waited for Sarada and Chocho to follow. She whined when they didn't. This what she feared. The people she considered friends being afraid of her. Sarada ran up to her muzzle.

"This awesome why didn't you tell us you could do this before?" she asked.

Tala turned her head slightly to the side. No one had ever called this state awesome. Her tail started wagging. Chocho and Sarada climbed onto her back. Tala took a running start before jumping into the air. She loved the feeling of the wind through her fur.

Sarada was amazed. She stood up and felt the wind on her face. When she was traveling with her father she didn't get a chance to enjoy it. This was wonderful. Chocho groaned.

"I think I'm going to be sick", she said.

Tala growled.

"I don't think she'd appreciate that", said Sarada.

Tala landed in the forest about a mile away from the village gate. She lowered her wing so her passengers could slide down. Once they were off her back she shifted into her human form. Her clothes were ragged from the transformation. She was happy that managed to keep most of her clothes. Normally, when she shifted out that state she was naked. She rolled her shoulders. Naruto handed her cloth.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"You have blood on your face", said Naruto.

She wiped her mouth.

"Thank you", said Tala.

"Chocho, Sarada I prefer you keep my secret", said Tala.

"Of course", said Sarada.

"Got it", said Chocho.

"But what was that?" asked Sarada.

"Question for another time. It isn't a topic I'm comfortable talking about. Do you still want to be my friend? I know turning into a monster may be a turn off for a friend. I can understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymore", said Tala.

"Why you think that?" asked Sarada.

"Because I'm a freak", said Tala.

"No, you're unique", said Sarada.

"Unique huh? I think I like that", said Tala.

"Tala, I'm sorry for what I did you. Can you forgive?" asked Sarada.

"Come here", said Tala.

Sarada walked closer. Tala punched her in the face sending her slamming into the tree.

"Now you're forgiven", said Tala.

The adults stared at them in pure shock. Sarada actually smiled. She walked up to her friend.

"You were right about love. It took this journey for me to understand it", said Sarada.

Tala smiled.

"I'm glad you understand", she said.

"I've also learned something else", said Sarada.

"What?" asked Tala.

"That I want to become Hokage and make share more bond with those of the village. I know that's your dream as well", said Sarada.

Tala smiled even brighter.

"It always more fun when I have a rival. I won't make it easy for you, Sarada you'll have to work for it every step of the way", she said.

"I wouldn't want any other way", said Sarada.

"And which ever one of us becomes Hokage we will always remain friends and rivals to the very end", said Tala with her hand out stretched.

Sarada took her hand.

"To the very end", she said as she shook Tala's hand.

Each of the girls went home with a story to tell.

* * *

 **The next chapter will focus more on Tala.**


	2. Graduation

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 2: Graduation**

 **Hey, readers, I would love to hear what you think of this newest story. Thanks for taking the time to read.**

* * *

Tala was allowed to sleep in this Saturday, Lady Tsunade gave her the weekend off since the graduation exams were Monday. She was forced to leave her bed when Shiromaru scratched at the door. She pulled a pillow over her head.

"This is the first weekend in months we're allowed to sleep in. Can't you hold it in a little bit longer?" asked Tala.

He whined.

"Okay, I'm getting up", said Tala as she got up from bed.

She opened the door of her room and Shiromaru went running out the doggy door built into the front door. Tala thought of putting a putting a doggy door for her bedroom, but then she'd have the worry about Lycan more frequently sneaking into her room. She took a seat at the kitchen table. Tala grabbed and put four large waffles on her plate.

"That's some look, Tala", said Lycan.

She didn't have the energy to come with a clever retort, so she growled. Tala didn't need her brother pointing out her horrible bedhead.

"You want to fight sis!" said Lycan.

He ready to fight. Neji and Kiba paid them no mind. They'd learn from experience it was best to allow them to work it out on their own most of the time. This was a normal occurrence at their kitchen table. Tala smirked.

"I may be half awake but that's more than enough to take you on twerp", she said.

"Bring it on", said Lycan.

He jumped across the table, tackling her to ground. The children tussled on the floor.

"How they have this level of energy just a few moments after waking up is beyond me", said Neji.

"At least it makes breakfast interesting", said Kiba.

Shiromaru and Keeper watched their masters fight.

 _"My master will win",_ said Keeper.

Shiromaru huffed.

 _"You need to get your eyes checked baby brother. It's obvious Tala will win as always",_ he said.

A few moments later, Tala was sitting on her brother's back.

 _"Told you",_ said Shiromaru.

"Get off me!" growled Lycan.

"I will as soon as you yield", said Tala.

"NEVER!" shouted Lycan.

"It one simple word baby brother", she said.

"I'm not a baby", said Lycan as he struggled against her.

"Yes, you are", said Tala.

"I'm not the one who had a pacifier until they were six", said Lycan.

Tala yanked her brother's underwear over his head.

"Careful brother, you're dangerously close to making me truly angry", said Tala.

Lycan tensed.

"Fine, I yield", he said.

Tala got off her brother. He took his underwear off his head.

"Your reason I have to keep on getting new underwear", said Lycan.

"I thought it was because you left skids", said Tala.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Lycan.

"Do you want a rematch, brother", said Tala.

Her Byakugan activated. Lycan's activated.

"Enough you two", said Neji.

They both backed down.

"Sorry Papa", they said.

"You have got to tell me how you do that", said Kiba.

"It's simple they know who's truly in charge", said Neji.

Tala in enjoyed her meal. She spared a glance at her brother. He grounded for skipping class all his academic classes for a week. His punishment was cleaning all the kennels, no video games, and no playing with his friends after school for two weeks. He had a ton of homework to catch up on. His hyperactive mind concentrating difficult. After being tested he was diagnosed with ADHD. Tala never thought any less of her brother.

Lycan glared at his sister. He was always being compared to her. Why don't you act more like your sister? Lycan hated it. He knew it wasn't her fault. But she was the perfect child great everything. It wasn't his fault he was a perfect prodigy like her. He wasn't built for sitting at a desk staring at a chalkboard all day. It was so boring! His weekend was ruined by homework. What the young boy didn't understand was he was a prodigy in his own right. He may lack the academic mind of his sister, but he was smart. Lycan was a prodigy in the Inuzuka fighting style.

"Hey, Lycan", said Tala.

"What? Are going to give me another wedgy?" he asked.

"I can help you with some your homework if you want. All you have to do is ask", said Tala.

"I don't need your help!" growled Lycan.

She raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"Alpha pride", huffed Tala.

She got up from the table.

"Thanks for breakfast, Dad", said Tala.

"No, problem Sunshine", he said.

"If you change your mind Lycan I'll be training", said Tala.

She left. Lycan realized he'd made mistake when he looked back down at the math problems on the worksheet.

"Why didn't you take Tala up on her offer?" asked Neji.

"She's too smart. It makes me feel like an idiot half the time", said Lycan.

"You aren't an idiot, Lycan", said Kiba.

"Then why is this so confusing for me? Tala got this without a problem", he said.

Papa took a seat by his side.

"Lycan, you aren't stupid. You only have a different way of learning things. That's nothing to be ashamed of", said Neji.

"Thanks, Papa I feel a bit better now", said Lycan.

He shoved his homework into his backpack.

"Where you are you going?" asked Kiba.

"To see Tala. I hope she hasn't changed her mind", said Lycan as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Have you helped Aunt Hana with the kennels?" asked Neji.

"Yes", he said.

"We'll check before you can go", said Kiba.

Lycan groaned. If he didn't hurry, Metal might find Tala before he got to her and challenge her to some stupid competition.

"Daad!" he whined.

"Come on, pup", said Kiba.

Kiba smirked when he saw Lycan glaring at him.

"I'm not a pup!" he growled.

"You will always be my pup", said Kiba.

"Let's go already. Come Keeper", said Lycan.

The black puppy ran to his master's side. Kiba looked at the kennels, seeing if they met his high standards.

"So can I go?" asked Lycan.

"Yeah you can go, but if I find out that you snuck off the go play with your friends instead of going to your sister. I'll add another week to your punishment and add the horrible chore of cleaning out the litter boxes at your aunt's office", said Kiba.

It was a tempting idea but he only had a few more days left in his punishment it wasn't worth it. He found Tala at the training field. Ten starlings stood at her feet. Their attention was focused on her.

"You understand what I want you to do?" asked Tala.

The birds nodded. Lycan had no idea what Tala was doing. He'd seen some of her advanced training methods, it was brutal and dangerous. This seemed relatively tame, but he was curious to see what she was planning. She tied a blindfold around her eyes. The birds dove toward her. Lycan watched as Tala dodged almost all of them. Lycan was amazed. She was dodging them with only using her sense of hearing.

"Enough", said Tala.

The starlings perched around. She untied her blindfold.

"So you finally came to your senses and decided to take me up on my offer", said Tala.

"Yeah, can you also can you help me with my transformation jutsu", said Lycan.

"What problem are you having with it?" asked Tala.

"I can transform into any dog with ease, but turning into people is difficult", said Lycan.

"I had the same problem, but I'll help that first your math homework", said Tala.

Lycan was amazed to find out that Tala had difficulty with a jutsu. They spent an hour on his math. He was mentally exhausted from the experience. Tala seemed in different toward it.

"So what were you doing?" asked Lycan.

"Honing my senses. I don't want to be more dependent on one than another", said Tala.

Tala got up.

"Where you going?" asked Lycan.

"You said you needed help with your transformation jutsu", she said.

They went home.

"You two home sooner than I thought", said Kiba.

"We'll only be here for a little bit", said Tala.

She went to a narrow table pressed against the wall of their living room. It was filled with ninja related photo. Like Lycan and Tala's acceptance ceremony to the academy. There were photos of their parents with their teams. Tala took the photo of their dad's team.

"What are you doing with that?" asked Kiba.

"Helping Lycan with a jutsu. I promise nothing will happen to it", said Tala.

Kiba shrugged. He followed the kids to the backyard. Kiba decided to watch them. He found it funny how the two pups could be at each other's throats one moment and be civil another. It reminded him of him and Hana.

"Do you have to watch us?" asked Lycan.

"If you want me to leave make me", said Kiba.

"Ignore him", said Tala.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" he asked.

"This is Dad when he was a few years older than you. Since the two of you look so alike it should be easy", said Tala.

Lycan stared at the photo. There were few differences.

"You first", said Lycan.

"Transform",

Standing in front of him was a younger version of their Papa.

"Wow, Dad what you think?" asked Lycan.

"That's Neji alright", said Kiba.

In a puff of smoke, Tala returned to her normal appearance.

"How long did it take you to learn that?" asked Lycan.

"More than I like to admit. A few days maybe. Animals are so much easier for me", said Tala.

Tala was the first in class to understand the jutsu but when it came to human transformations they were difficult.

"Can you still do your impersonations?" asked Lycan.

Tala smiled. She could impersonate any animal to perfection, even those that had gone extinct. She used to do it all the time when Lycan was a baby. It would make him go into a fit of laughter.

"I thought you would have gotten too old for that", said Tala.

"No", said Lycan.

"What animal?" asked Tala.

"Do a lion", said Lycan.

Tala roared.

"Go on try", said Tala.

After a few failed attempts Lycan got the hang of it. Tala smiled. She took a seat on the porch swing. Their Dad left sometime during their training. Lycan took the empty seat beside her.

"Lycan, you know I don't think you're an idiot", said Tala.

"You don't", he said.

"You can be annoying as hell, but I've never thought you were stupid", said Tala.

He smiled.

"Do you want to know a secret?" she asked.

Lycan nodded.

"I envy you", said Tala.

"What? Why?" asked Lycan.

He truly didn't understand. What could she possibly be jealous of?

"You can actually be a child. Being a genius isn't all it's cut out to be. Being aware of things most people of my age never to take notice of. I grow bored so quickly of the things others of my age take interest in. Because of previous experiences, my social skills aren't the best", said Tala.

Lycan smiled and he blushed.

"It must be difficult for you, constantly being compared to me. I'm surprised you don't hate me", said Tala.

"Na, it's not that bad", said Lycan.

Tala raised an eyebrow. He sighed. But sometimes he'd gotten angry with over things that weren't under her control.

"I don't hate you. But it does get annoying", said Lycan.

"I never wanted this attention", she said.

He believed her. She was never one to intentionally bring attention to herself. Tala tried avoiding it if possible.

"You'll be a great shinobi Lycan and one day a powerful well respected Clan Alpha. I have full confidence that you'll do wonderful things for both the village and our clan", said Tala.

Lycan turned red. Becoming Clan Alpha wasn't fate he could escape. But he had time. Clan alphas normally don't retire and become elders until they turned fifty. That meant he had twenty some years until he had to worry about it. Barnard, Saber, and Kondoru were getting ready to step down and allow their sons to take their place.

"How do you know?" asked Lycan.

"I was told by a reliable source", said Tala.

"Dad?" Lycan.

"No",

"Papa?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Grandma?" asked Lycan.

"No, Lycan", said Tala.

"Then who?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you", said Tala.

Lycan wasn't going to even bother trying to figure out what she meant.

"I know what we're going to do this weekend!" he said.

"What? I planned on studying and getting some more training in", said Tala.

"Not today", said Lycan.

Tala smirked.

"So what will we be doing today?" asked Tala.

"We're going to the fair", said Lycan.

"Why?" asked Tala.

"I'm going to help you be a kid today before you graduate", said Lycan.

"I have to study", said Tala.

"You're a straight A student. And you've been studying all week. Would it kill you to have some fun?" asked Lycan.

"But you're grounded", said Tala.

"I'll make an exception", said Kiba.

"You will", said Lycan.

"Your brother is right you should have some before you become a ninja. Be a kid for a few hours", said Kiba.

"But have to work on my thesis", said Tala.

Kiba sighed.

"You know most kid your age don't even know or want to know what a thesis is", he said.

"They don't", said Tala with a tilt of her head.

Kiba took his wallet and handed Tala seventy bucks.

"I want the two of you to have fun. If there's any extra money I expect it to be returned", said Kiba.

"Can you come with us?" asked Tala.

"Yeah, can you?" asked Lycan.

"I wish I could but I have to a gathering of the Clan Alphas", said Kiba.

"What time do you want us to be back?" asked Tala.

"Be back by eight", said Kiba.

"Thank you, dad", they said.

"No problem have fun", said Kiba with a wave of his hand.

"We should see if Luka wants to join us", said Tala.

"Really?" asked Lycan.

"I don't see why he shouldn't join in the fun. Senna, too if she's up to it", said Tala.

Kiba watched two pups went running off to the fair.

"Your meeting with the Clan Alphas will take an hour at most you could have gone with them", said Neji.

"I could have or we could sometime to ourselves for a few hours. You and me all alone imagine the fun we could have in that time", said Kiba as he leaned closer to Neji.

Neji smirked.

"What fun we could have", said Kiba.

"You'll found out when you get back", said Neji.

The fair was in it starting days. Tala knocked on the door Senna's house.

"Hey, cus why you here?" she asked.

"We wondering if you and Luka wanted to join us", said Tala.

After the tiring mission she had she was happy to go.

"Sure", said Senna.

"I'm coming too", said Luka.

"Dad can we have some money for the fair?" asked Senna.

Kakashi groaned this would take a large chunk out of his wallet.

"You can with us too, Uncle Kakashi. It would be unfair if we didn't invite you too", said Tala.

"That's if you aren't too old for it", said Lycan.

Kakashi sighed.

"How old you four think I am?" he asked.

"Fifties", said Luka.

"Late forties", said Lycan.

"Mid-forties. So do you want to come?" asked Tala.

Leaving four children of the Inuzuka bloodline alone at fair on a sugar high could be dangerous. The children rushed to the ticket booth. Senna dragged her and their brothers into a photo booth. They each got a copy. Tala carefully tucked it into her jacket pocket.

"Where should we go first?" she asked.

"The spinning rides first since we haven't eaten anything yet", said Senna.

Their time at the fair was fun. The hours ticked by quickly. One of the funniest moments being, when Kakashi threw up after the tilt a whirl. They started their walk home. Each of them carried a giant fair prize. They first went to Kakashi's home dropping off Senna and Luka.

"Come on Lycan we should be getting home", said Tala.

He groaned that was the last thing he wanted to do. Meanwhile, at the Inuzuka house, Neji and Kiba lay naked in bed. The sheets were ruined by their love. Neji was sticky and sore from the event. His pale skin was spotted with hickeys and other love marks. Cum dripped from in between his legs. He slowly sat up. Kiba's arms wrapped around him. The alpha's head rested on his shoulder.

"You smell wonderful", said Kiba.

"I stink of sweat and sex", said Neji.

"Yes, wonderful", said Kiba as he licked Neji's neck.

"Come we have to shower the kids will be here soon", said Neji.

He took Kiba's hand and led him to the bathroom. They both dressed. The two of them rarely had opportunities to be intimate. Since both their basic instinct were satisfied now that they had one omega and one alpha. Neji rarely went into heat, maybe once a year, even then it was much more manageable. There was a knock on the front door.

"I've got it", said Neji.

Kakashi smirked when he saw a hickey on Neji's neck.

"Did you two have fun?" asked Neji.

"Yes, Papa", they said.

The two pups went straight to their rooms.

"Thanks, for watching over them", said Neji.

"No problem. It looks they weren' the only ones to have fun", said Kakashi.

Neji blushed and covered the hickey on his neck. Kakashi laughed.

"I should get going", said Kakashi.

Tala placed the giant blue gorilla she won in the corner of her room. She changed into her comfy clothes. Shiromaru jumped onto her bed and quickly fell asleep. Tala didn't wake him. She knocked on the door to her brother's room.

"Come in", said Lycan.

Lycan's room was a mess as always. His bed was always unmade. Dirty laundry littered the floor. The desk was covered in a mess of unorganized paper. Taped to the wall were photos of him and Keeper. On dresser were the most important photos. Like the photo of the Lycan and Keeper first met. Lycan sat in bed throwing darts into the board on the other wall. Keeper was curled up by his side.

"What you want, sis?" asked Lycan.

"To say thank you. I needed that", said Tala.

"No problem. You weren't the only one who had fun", he said.

"I'm going to bed", said Tala.

"So early?" asked Lycan.

"Yes, today was a long day and tomorrow I have to study", said Tala.

"Night sis", said Lycan.

"Night baby brother", said Tala.

Tala went to her room and swiftly fell asleep. She woke up at nine the next morning. Tala took a seat next to her Papa. She poured herself a bowl of Strawberry Mini Wheats. Lycan was asleep. Shine and Akamaru were eating breakfast.

"Where's dad?" she asked.

"Asleep, he had a tiring day yesterday", said Neji with a slight smirk.

Tala groaned.

"Papa", she said.

"Yes", he said.

"Were you worried about what team you were placed with?" asked Tala.

"No", said Neji.

"Who do you think I'll be placed with?" asked Tala.

"Most teams are based on their parents' squad", said Neji.

"What about my sensei?" asked Tala.

"I couldn't tell you. You'll have to wait until Tuesday", said Neji.

Tala groaned. She didn't want to wait. Monday were exams, Tuesday was placements, and Wednesday was the graduation ceremony.

"Will you and Dad be able to come?" asked Tala.

"Of course we are. We wouldn't miss it", said Kiba as he ruffled his daughter's hair.

Tala smiled.

"I'll make sure to bring my camera", said Kiba.

Tala blushed.

"Are you worried about the exam?" asked Kiba.

"Not really", she said.

"Good to see you're confident", said Kiba as he patted her back.

The day went by quickly. Tala got ready for bed. She turned off the lights and got into bed. Shiromaru lay on her chest. She ran her finger through his fur.

" _Excited for tomorrow?"_ he asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" asked Tala.

" _Yep"_ , said Shiromaru.

"We should get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day", said Tala.

Soon they were asleep. Tala woke and quickly got dressed. She ate breakfast with her family. Then her, Lycan, and Luka went to the academy.

"Good luck, Tala", said Lycan before running ahead of her.

"Thanks", she said.

She went into the classroom. Tala took her seat in the back of the room next Shikadia. Throughout their time in the academy, they always sat together in whatever classes they shared.

"Hey, Shikadai are you ready for today?" asked Tala.

He yawned and leaned back in his chair.

"This is such a drag", said Shikadai.

"It will be over soon enough", said Tala.

"Soon isn't soon enough", said Shikadai.

"At least today is a half day", said Tala.

"There's that", said Shikadai.

"Will you pass?" asked Tala.

"Yeah, I don't want to stay here another year", said Shikadai.

Tala nodded in agreement. She wouldn't want to spend another year here. Tala wanted to get out see more of the world.

"What to hang out after this and play some video games?" asked Shikadia.

"Sure", said Tala.

"I'll stop by your house when I finish", he said.

Shino passed out papers the exams.

"You have two hours to complete the exam. If you finish early go to the room where the second stage of the graduation exam will take place. If any of you are foolish enough to cheat you will automatically be banned from graduation until next year. Do you understand?" asked Shino.

"Yes, Sensei Shino", said the class.

Tala looked over the exam. It was simple really. She quickly worked her way through. Once she was done she took a few moments to double check her answers. When sure her answers were correct she went to the front of the room and handed it to Shino.

"Are you sure you're finished? You have an hour and thirty minutes left", he said.

"I'm sure", she said.

He swiftly checked through her answers. They were all correct.

"You may proceed to the next part of the exam", said Shino.

"Thank you, Sensei", said Tala with a slight bow of her head.

She walked quietly out of the classroom with Shiromaru following behind her and went to the next room. Headmaster Iruka was sitting at the table with Shizune. On the table were forehead protectors.

"You must make at least two passable clones", said Iruka.

"Yes, Sensei", said Tala.

Ten perfect clones appeared by her side.

"Very good, Tala. You pass", said Iruka.

Tala jumped with joy. Shiromaro barked with joy, his tail wagging rapidly. He was so happy for his master. She went to the table. Iruka handed me a forehead protector. She tied it around her neck.

"I need one more", said Tala.

"Why?" he asked.

"Shiromaru is as much a ninja as me", she said.

Iruka smiled. He handed her another forehead protector. Tala tied it around Shiromaru's neck. The dog stood proudly.

"You look very handsome, Shiromaru", said Tala.

"You may go home, Tala", said Iruka.

"Thank you", she said before leaving with Shiromaru chasing after her.

Tala went home. Kiba was surprised to hear Tala come home so early.

"DAD LOOK!" she yelled as she proudly showed off her forehead protector.

"Congrats, Sunshine I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you!" said Kiba as hugged her tightly.

"We both are", said Neji.

"Thanks, Papa and Dad", said Tala.

She pulled away.

"Put it on", said Kiba.

Tala tied it on.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Perfect", said Kiba.

He grabbed his camera. They took a photo.

"You're a ninja now, Sunshine", said Kiba.

"Dad, your eyes all watery", said Tala.

"No, they aren't", said Kiba.

"Look Headmaster Iruka gave Shiromaru one", said Tala.

" _Yeah look, Dad",_ he said.

Akamaru and Shine were proud of their son. They licked his cheeks. Tied her forehead protector around her neck, letting her bangs fall in her face. Tsume opened the door.

"Hey, grandma", said Tala.

"Congratulations!" she said.

Tsume gave her a blue envelope.

"What's this?" asked Tala.

"A little gift", said Tsume.

Tala opened the envelope. There was a card with five dollars in it.

"Thanks, Grandma", she said.

"Hm, Tala are you sure you want to wear your headband like that?" asked Tsume.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Tala.

Tsume untied the forehead protector from her granddaughter's neck. She tied it in so it worked as a headband, keeping Tala's hair out of her face.

"Much better", said Tsume.

"What do you think, Papa?" asked Tala.

"It's nice being able to see your face", said Neji.

Tala blushed.

"Oh, can I hang out with Shikadai?" she asked.

"Sure but be back for dinner. It will be special to celebrate", said Neji.

There was a knock on the door.

"That's Shikadai. I should get that", said Tala.

Shikadai waited outside for Tala.

"Hurry up, Tala. If we take too long my dad might take over the couch", he said.

"I'm coming!" she growled.

The front door opened. Shikadai couldn't help staring. This was the first time he'd really seen her face. Her face lacked all blemishes. And those eyes. She had long dark brown eyes that complimented her white eyes with every blink.

"What are you staring at?" asked Tala.

"Uh, did you do something with your hair?" asked Shikadai.

"Shit, I knew it didn't look good", said Tala.

"No, it's fine. I just have to get used to seeing your face", said Shikadai.

"Bye dad", said Tala.

"Bye Sunshine", said Kiba.

"Be back by five, Tala", said Neji.

"Yes, Papa", she said.

They started walking to Shikadai's.

"Why does your dad call you, Sunshine?" he asked.

"When I was a baby he sung You're My Sunshine to me. From then on I was his Sunshine", said Tala.

"That's corny", said Shikadai.

"Yeah", said Tala.

The two went into the Nara house.

"Hi, Tala. I love what you've done with your hair", said Temari.

Tala blushed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nara", she said.

Her and Shikadai took a seat in front of the tv.

"So you excited for tomorrow", said Tala.

"Not really, I already know I'll be placed on a team with Chocho and Inojin", said Shikadai.

Tala spent a few hours playing video games. It was only two but she wanted to get some training in.

"I should be going", said Tala.

"Already?" said Shikadai.

"Yeah, I want to get some training in", said Tala.

She hadn't burnt off enough energy yet.

"You should go train with her", said Temari as she turned off the TV.

"Mom, I hadn't saved yet!" groaned Shikadai.

"How about the two of you have a quick spar", said Temari.

"We don't spar", said Tala.

Shikadai never had an urge to spar with Tala. She is a vicious fighter. In his perspective, she's the strongest to come out of their graduating class. Some would automatically think of Sarada Uchiha or Boruto, but if the three were pinned against each other his money would be on Tala. She lacked Boruto's over confidence and need to act. Sarada had brute strength and Sharingan, but Tala had mastery of Byakugan and the ability to end Sarada's monstrous strength. If he were ever forced to battle against Tala he'd yield.

"Why?" asked Temari.

"Doesn't feel right fighting him. And he can't keep up with my training. No offense Shikadai", said Tala.

"None, taken", he said.

It was true he couldn't keep up with her intense level of training. Just watching it was enough to tire him out. His mom doesn't understand just how powerful Tala is. She the only person he knows that can keep up with Metal's extreme training. The twisted thing was she actually thought it was fun.

"I should get going. See you tomorrow, Shikadai", said Tala.

"See ya", he said.

He groaned when he saw his mother tapping her foot against the floor. Shit, what had he done this time?

"If you trained like her you'd have better scores", said Temari.

Shikadai sighed. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to deal with.

"She's a genius", he said.

"And what are you?" asked Temari.

"One that doesn't want to put in the same amount of intense effort", said Shikadia.

"Do you like her?" asked Temari.

"I wouldn't hang out with her", said Shikadai.

"That's not what I meant", said Temari.

Shikadia groaned.

"She's only my friend", he said.

"TALA!" screamed Metal.

She braced herself for impact. Metal embraced her in a powerful hug.

"Let go of me", she warned.

"Sorry Tala", he said.

Shiromaru barked.

"And sorry Shiromaru", he said.

Lee found his sound talking to Tala. He was so happy that his rival's child and his were rivals and friends. They were both brimming with youth.

"Hi, Mr. Lee", she said.

"It's your turn to chose the challenge", said Metal.

"A race from the village gates to Hokage Rock and back", said Tala.

"Easy!" said Metal.

"There's more to the challenge than that", said Tala.

"Give me all you got. With our joined power of youth there's nothing we can't do", said Metal.

"The race will be on all fours", said Tala.

"All fours", said Metal.

Tala nodded.

"You're on", said Metal, giving thumbs up.

"Mr. Lee would mind being the judge?" asked Tala.

"I'd be happy to help in such youthful passion!" said Lee.

They walked to the gate. Tala went to all fours. Shiromaru was on Tala's hand. He readied himself for her great speed. Metal followed her lead.

"Wait, Tala how much does Shiromaru?" asked Metal.

"Twenty some pounds", said Tala.

Metal empty his backpack and placed two large rock it. Then he went to all fours.

"And whoever loses has to a lap around the village on their hands", said Metal.

Tala sighed. It seemed a bit extreme to her.

"Get on your marks get set go!" yelled Lee.

They took off at full speed. The two weaved through villagers and buildings toward Hokage rock. Tala had a massive advantage. She loved the feeling of the wind going through her hair. Tala skidded a cross the finish line. About ten seconds later Metal crossed.

"Tala is the winner", said Lee.

"Next time I'll beat you", said Metal with a smile.

"If we running on two legs you would have surely won", said Tala.

"One day I'll beat you in a race on all fours I know it", said Metal.

"I'm undefeated in my speed on all fours, but I encourage you to try", said Tala.

Metal started walking away on his hands.

"Wait", said Tala.

Metal stopped.

"What is it, Tala?" he asked.

"I make going to let a training opportunity go to waste", she said.

Metal smiled. He waited for her to wrap her hands. She went into a handstand. They walked through the village. Shiromaru followed behind not quiet understanding why his master indulged Metal's urges. Tala didn't care about the odds looks but Metal seemed slightly timid.

"Metal, to mind them just focus on our training", said Tala.

"Yeah", said Metal.

The hours ticked by. Tala lost track of time. She soon realized that it was almost five. Tala got to her feet.

"We aren't finished", said Metal.

"I'm sorry Metal but I'll have to end our training early. But if I don't leave now I'll be late", said Tala.

"See you tomorrow, Tala", he said.

"See ya, Metal", she said.

Tala ran to the main house. The air smelled of all her favorite foods. Every time one of the Inuzuka family graduated grandma would make all their favorite and the whole family would have dinner at the main house. Tala walked into the dining room. Everyone was already at the table waiting for her. Dogs were sitting on the floor waiting for scraps.

"Where were you young lady?" asked Tsume.

"Sorry grandma I was training with Metal and lost track of time", said Tala.

Tsume shoulders sagged.

"Alright come in sit down. We're all hungry", she said.

Tala took the empty seat next to her cousin.

"Dig in", said Tsume.

In less than an hour, most of the dishes were empty. Even the dogs were stuffed. Tala yawned and stretched her food coma state hadn't worn off yet. Tala helped her grandma gather the plates.

"Grandma?" she said.

"Yeah", said Tsume.

"Who were the members of your squad?" asked Tala.

"My squad was built of Shibi Aburame and Hizashi Hyuga", said Tsume.

"You were on a team with my grandpa? Why didn't I know that until now?" asked Tala.

"It brings up old memories. Hizashi grew a part from me and Shibi. It wasn't that he wanted to, but it was his family. He didn't want to burden us the strain so the friendship faded. I think I have the photo", said Tsume.

On a table crowded with photo, Tsume picked up a frame. She handed her the photo.

"There my old squad", said Tsume.

Tala looked at the photo. Grandma looked so different. Her spiky brown hair was as messy as ever, but expression was more carefree. She was smiling brightly full of confidence. Hizashi stood next to her. He looked so much like Papa the only difference being grandpa's skin was slightly tanner. Eventually, it was time to go home.

"Bye grandma thank you for the wonderful meal", said Tala.

"No, problem", said Tsume.

Tala went to her room. She was excited for tomorrow, so excited that she wasn't able to get much sleep. Tala got up the next morning, ready for the day. Lycan and Keeper weren't up yet since they didn't have to go school today. She quickly ate breakfast and was about to run out the front to when Papa stopped her.

"Papa?" she asked.

"I'll be walking with you to school", said Neji.

Her parents stopped walking her to school when she finished her first month. She didn't understand the change but didn't fight. She waited impatiently for her Papa to finish breakfast.

"Hurry up!" she whined.

"There's no reason to rush", said Neji.

He smirked. Sometimes Tala could be the most patient person in world other times she could barely stand to wait a second. He put his dish in the washer and put on his shoes.

"We can go", said Neji.

Tala rushed ahead of him, but he kept at a steady pace. She ran back to his side.

"Papa, why are you walking me to school?" asked Tala.

"To tell you something", he said.

Tala met his gaze.

"Whoever you're paired with Tala they will become your closest and most trusted friends. That's not something to be taken lightly or for granted", said Neji.

"I won't Papa", she said.

Tala played with her fingers.

"What about you and Tenten? What happened to break that trust?" she asked.

Neji tensed.

"She did something unforgivable", he said.

"What was it?" asked Tala.

"That's a story for another time", said Neji.

Tala knew that meant there was little chance of her ever knowing the story. They made it to the Academy.

"Have fun Tala", said Neji.

"I will", she said.

Tala walked into the classroom and took her normal seat next to Shikadia. Shiromaru jumped onto the desk. His tail was thumping against the table. She scratched behind his ears.

"Excited boy", said Tala.

He nodded and licked her cheek. Shikadai didn't seem too enthused about today. Tala understood. There was no surprise in it for him. And there was the whole thing it would be a lot more work. Shino walked into the class with a clipboard in hand.

"Today as you all know you'll be placed on squads and given a jonin to learn from", he said.

He looked down at the clipboard.

"Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, and Mitsuki. Go to the room down the hall", said Shino.

Sarada sighed and got up. She knew she would be assigned with Boruto but she was hoping that she might be placed on the same team with Tala.

"Next Chocho Akimichi, Shikadai Nara, and Inojin Yamanaka", said Shino.

Shikadai gave a wave to Tala before leaving to join his team.

Other teams were called.

"Faith Aburame, Tala Inuzuka, and Metal Lee", said Shino.

Tala smiled. Shiromaru's tail wagged. She was on a team with two of her friends. The three of them walked out of the classroom. For the first time, an Inuzuka was the quietest member of the team. She was excited about their future adventures.

"Who do you think our sensei will be?" asked Metal.

"Could be any of the jonin", said Faith.

"Who do you think it will be, Tala?" asked Metal.

"Not a clue", she said as they entered an empty classroom.

Metal started rummaging through his bag.

"What are you doing?" asked Faith.

"Well since we're on the same team I thought the two of you should wear these", said Metal as he yanked two green jumpsuits from the bag.

" _He can't be serious",_ said Shiromaru.

Tala twitched before taking the jumpsuit from him, not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" asked Metal.

"Not here", said Tala as she shoved the embarrassing garment into her backpack.

"What about you, Faith?" he asked.

"No", she said.

"Why not?" asked Metal.

"It's not my color", said Faith.

Faith was obsessed with the colors blue and yellow. Her wardrobe calmed since their first days of the academy, now she took on the style of the Aburame. She wore black pants, shirt, and sandals. Her favorite colors were shown in her jacket. It was dark blue and a belt of yellow flowers tied it together. The sleeves of the jacket hide her hands and the hood hide most of her face from view. She still wore her light blue cat eyed classes. The door opened. The three young genin turned to see who it was. Tala's eyes went wide when she saw her Aunt Hanabi standing in the doorway.

"Aunt Hanabi", said Tala.

"From now on its Sensei Hanabi", she said.


	3. Teamwork

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 3: Teamwork**

 **Sorry, for how long it took me to update. I would love to hear what you think of this chapter please leave a review. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.**

* * *

Tala could only stare at her aunt. She never even considered her as an option. Tala didn't know much of her aunt. She seemed like a nice enough person. Tala didn't understand why there was such tension between her parents and Hanabi. It seemed to be more than just the branch family and main tension.

"Nice to met you, Sensei!" said Metal as he violently shook Hanabi's hand.

She smiled brightly. Her expression was warm. She wore an orange kimono shirt and red pants. Her long dark brown hair was tied with a white ribbon. A forehead protector was tied around her neck.

"It's nice to meet you too. I look forward to getting to know all you. Why don't the three of you tell me about yourselves?" said Hanabi.

She spent a great deal of time reviewing her students' files. Hanabi had a fair understanding of their abilities and personalities, but that was only paper. She wanted to truly know the students given into her care.

"What do you want us to say?" asked Faith.

"Tell me your goals so I'll how better to know how to train you", said Hanabi.

"ME FIRST!" shouted Metal.

"Go ahead, Metal", said Hanabi.

"I want to be the best taijutsu user in the Leaf", he said.

"And you, Faith?" she asked.

"I want to raise a new breed of beetles that will surpass those of my clan", said Faith.

"What about you, Tala?" asked Hanabi.

"I want to be Hokage", she said.

None of her friends looked down out her for having such a dream. Metal and Faith fully believe their friend had the capability to do so. Though few others of their year believed she could. They all believed the next to be Hokage would go to Sarada or Boruto.

"Very good, I hope to be able to help you reach those dreams. Thursday I want you three to meet me at the training grounds at eight in the morning", said Hanabi.

"Yes, sensei", said the three students.

Metal and Faith went to the door, Tala followed behind them. She stopped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Tala, stay behind I want to speak with you", said Hanabi.

"What about us, Sensei?" asked Metal.

"You two go on", she said.

"Come on Metal this conversation doesn't concern us", said Faith as she tugged him out of the room.

Hanabi shut the door.

"What is your opinion of me?" she asked.

"I don't have any place to say. You're my sensei. I respect you", said Tala.

"Tell me truthfully", said Hanabi.

Tala bit her lip, but she wouldn't say. Hanabi was an older. She was taught to respect those older than her.

"You distrust me. It's safe to answer I won't judge", said Hanabi.

"Yes", said Tala.

"I don't blame you for having such feeling", said Hanabi.

"You don't", said Tala.

"No, it was the way you were raised by your parents. I hold no grudge for them holding such belief I deserve. I'm a different person from then. I hope to mend that break", said Hanabi.

"Whatever event happened with you and my parents is between the three of you. I'll form my opinions are my own to form. And I will grant you my trust in the belief it was rightfully given. As long as you teach us and treat my friends well I have nothing against you. May I leave?" asked Tala.

"Yes, you may go", said Hanabi.

She went to the door.

"Oh, Tala", said Hanabi.

"Yes", she said.

"Don't expect special treatment because we're relatives", said Hanabi.

"I never expected it. Like you said before you're no longer my aunt, sensei", said Tala.

She watched her students leave. For a moment felt as if she were speaking to someone of equal or greater age. It will be interesting to how three students grow together and the adult they'll eventually be. Hanabi took a breath. She wouldn't be surprised if one or both of Tala's parents visited her.

Tala smiled when she saw her friends waiting for her at the front gate of the Academy. She ran over to them with Shiromaru following behind her. They started their ways home.

"You didn't have to wait up", she said.

"We were both in agreement of waiting for you", said Faith.

"What did Sensei want to speak with you about?" asked Metal.

"That's none of our business", said Faith.

"None I want to tell as a squad the best way for us to function perfectly we should perfectly honest with each other. That's how a pack works", said Tala.

"A pack?" asked Metal.

"Yes, I other words we are a family. We'll be trusting each other with our lives", said Tala.

"Yes, a family", said Metal.

"Family", said Faith.

"There's tension between my parents and our sensei. Something happened between them I don't know what but it enough to make things awkward", said Tala.

"How will they respond to this?" asked Faith.

"Not well", said Tala.

Tala tried to shake the thought from her mind. Right now she wanted to enjoy this time with her friends. They stopped in front of Metal's house. It was a cute yellow house. Fresh herbs touched Tala senses. Smoke always rose from the chimney. Momo waved at them from the window. She came running down the path to meet them. Lee sped past her.

"Oh aren't you three adorable!" squealed Momo.

"Mom!" whined Metal.

"Aren't you lucky to be on a squad with beautiful girls!" said Momo.

She hugged locked the both of them in a powerful hug. Momo smelled of curry and spice. The two girls took a deep breath as the woman released them. They groaned as she pinched their cheeks.

"SUCH A WONDERFUL GROUP! BRIMMING WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" proclaimed Lee.

Tears were streaming down his face.

"I'm so proud!" cried Lee.

Tala never understood why the Lee family had to be so passionate about everything.

"You two should stay for dinner. I'm making Lee's favorite", said Momo.

"A wonderful idea", said Lee.

Both girls paled. They'd seen Metal's lunch the intense smell was enough to make their eyes burn.

"No thank you. My parents expect at dinner", said Tala.

"Mine as well", said Faith.

"Oh, okay", said Momo.

"See you tomorrow", said Metal frantically waving his hand.

"Bye", they said.

They relaxed when they were a safe distance from the house.

"That was close", said Faith.

"Yeah", said Tala.

The two girls went their separate ways. She took a seat on the front porch and took off her shoes. Tala dug her toes into the grass. Today would be the perfect day for a run. She threw her backpack on the deck. Shiromaru twitched impatiently ready to join. She went to all fours and took off in a run. They ran through the trees. For hours they ran. Eventually, Shiromaru grew tired and rode on his master's shoulder. Tala energy ran low and came to stop. She'd run into another clan's territory. She took a seat beneath. Her eyes closed.

"Boo!"

Tala jumped, landing on one the tree's branches. She glared down out the person who'd snuck up on her. Leon Taro stood staring up at her with those red slit eyes. Standing by his side was Sairento his white tiger. He's the grandson of Saber and Senna's teammate. How the hell had he gotten the upper hand on her? She forced her claws from the tree's bark.

"I thought it was dogs that chased cats into trees", said Leon with a smirk.

Tala growled. Leon hissed in response. To most these sounds would seem threatening, but this a playful act. She jumped down from the tree.

"What did you scare me for?" she asked.

"I was patrolling the territory and stumbled upon you. I couldn't resist the urge to sneak up on you", said Leon.

"It wasn't fun", said Tala as she pulled a splinter from her fingertip.

"I'm surprised I was able to sneak up on you", said Leon.

"Don't think much of it, Leon. It won't happen again", said Tala.

"Sure it won't", he said with a wink.

Tala groaned.

"If were I Senna you wouldn't have even dared", she said.

Leon blushed. Tala knew of Senna and Leon's feelings for each other. Every now then when either of them got on her nerves she would mention it they would instantly leave her alone. The two never acted on it. Uncle Kakashi might kill Leon if he ever tried something with Senna. Tala was actually jealous of this. She wanted to have to same kinds feelings even if meant getting in some trouble.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Leon.

"I was on a run and accidentally entered your family's territory", said Tala.

"Since here you should visit my grandfather. That might put him in a better mood. You have to tell me your secret of how you got him to like you so much", said Leon.

"Maybe I'm just not as annoying of company as his grandson", I said.

"Funny", said Leon.

"So how is your grandfather? Is he adjusting to the life of an elder", said Tala.

"He's as temperamental as ever", said Leon.

"What do you expect from a feline?" asked Tala.

"The old man gives new definition to grumpy old cat", said Leon.

They found Saber lounging in a tree, sun bathing. His golden hair now littered with strands of silver over hung his face. Bass lay in the branch next to him. He slowly opened a green eye when he heard them approaching.

"Hey, gramps", said Leon.

He gave a slight nod, acknowledging him. Saber yawned and stretched digging his claws into the bark. He landed gracefully in front of the two kits.

"So what do I owe this visit to", asked Saber.

It was true Tala often visited with Saber. He was the expert in ancient history. Tala thought it best to know everything she could about the beast within her. She enjoyed learning more about history.

"I thought it would be nice to stop by. Leon and Sairento were nice enough to escort me", said Tala.

"They were", said Saber with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, grandfather", said Leon.

"How unlike you", said Saber.

"There's more me than you think", said Leon.

"Do you have time to talk?" asked Saber.

Tala nodded. Bass groaned and jumped from her perch. As Leon walked away she swatted him on the ass with her large paw. Tala giggled.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"This grumpy old cat isn't one who takes being mocked lightly", said Saber.

"How?" asked Leon.

"I know all the going on's in my territory", said Saber.

" _Stop whining I didn't use my claws"_ , said Bass.

Bass trotted over.

" _Hello, my lady",_ she said with a slight bow of her head.

Her voice like silk.

"Hey, Bass", said Tala as she rubbed under the tiger's chin.

She spared a glanced at Shiromaru.

" _And puppy",_ said Bass.

" _I have a name!"_ growled Shiromaru.

" _So"_ , she said.

Tala picked up Shiromaru before he could further get on the nerves of the big cat. She knew Bass wouldn't hesitate to use her claws.

" _My lady, have you finally come around decided to take a feline as your partner instead of a mutt. My grand kittens would love the opportunity to work with you",_ said Bass.

"Sorry Bass I'll have to refuse yet again", said Tala.

She followed the elder to the main house. It was a large home of mostly windows. Cats of all kinds wander the land and buildings. Solar panels decorated the roof. They went to the meeting hall. It was a large hall. In the center of the room was a long table. At the head of the table was a large wooden chair with clawed decoration. It was the throne. Only the Clan Alpha was allowed to sit there. On the back of the wall was a large stone carving of a tiger. The side walls were lined with book shelves.

Tala took a seat at the edge of the long table. She looked at her hands. Her claws took on more curved appearance and were sharply pointed. Tala sighed she was already adapting to spending within the Taro Territory. She caught a catnip ball Saber threw at her when she wasn't looking.

"Your reflexes match those of my clan", said Saber.

Tala couldn't resist rubbing the ball against her cheek. She placed the ball on the table. She had all the power of each of the animal clans both living and extinct. It was only a matter of tapping into them. It was easiest for her to channel the strength of the five great clans. It still wasn't an ability she could control well. That also came along with their weaknesses and some of their tendencies.

"You shouldn't mess with me like that", said Tala.

"I only find it interesting see how quickly your body adapts", said Saber.

She got up from her seat on the table and walked to the tall bookshelves. She carefully ran her fingers over the fragile spines of the books.

"Is there any new text you want me to read", said Tala.

"No, nothing you haven't already read. You've worked through my entire library. If only my grandson shared your same enthusiasm for history", said Saber.

Tala relaxed.

"Have you noticed any changes within yourself?" asked Saber.

She shook her head.

"I don't really have much else to talk about", said Tala.

"Feel free to sunbathe", said Saber.

It wasn't a bad idea.

" _Sun bathing is for cats. Let's play in the mud",_ said Shiromaru.

"Hush", said Tala.

She took the colorful catnip filled ball from the end of the table.

"Can I keep this?" asked Tala.

"It's yours I have many more", said Saber.

Shiromaru climbed onto her shoulder. Tala jumped into one of the branches and settled down. Her eyes soon closed. Shiromaru found himself dozing off as well. Hours later Tala woke. The sun was setting. She jumped down from her perch. Shiromaru yawned.

"See sunbathing isn't so bad. There's nothing wrong with enjoying a cat nap every now and then", said Tala.

Tala took off at full speed. She stood when she reached her house. Shiromaru jumped from her shoulder. Tala went to the hose and washed the dirt from her feet and hands. Then went in. Dad was sitting in the kitchen, next to Papa who was reading a book. Lycan and Keeper were watching TV in the living room. Four large pizzas were sitting on the table.

"Hey, sunshine enjoy your run?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah", said Tala.

She went to the fridge and got Shiromaru food. Tala took a piece of pepperoni and sausage pizza.

"Whose your sensei?" asked Neji as peered up from his book.

Tala tensed, nearly dropping her pizza.

"Tala", said Neji.

He peered up from his book, in an attempt to figure out his daughter's hesitation.

"Hanabi", said Tala.

Both her parents tensed. The atmosphere of the room changed. The pups tensed in response to the change in their parents. Each of them straightened and focused on the alpha pair.

"I don't know or understand why you hate her so deeply. She seems nice enough and is willing to prove herself. She told me she's a different person from before", said Tala.

"Papa?"

His gaze was tense and emotionless and his jaw was locked. She knew they wouldn't react well. Tala knew her parents wouldn't talk of their dislike of her sensei while she was awake. Tala sighed.

"Will you at least tell me what she's done to make you hate her so much", said Tala.

"You're too young to understand", said Kiba.

"If I'm smart enough to understand the complexity of the human anatomy. I pretty sure I'll be able to comprehend your reasoning for hating my sensei", said Tala.

"No", said Neji.

"No, that's the only reason you'll give me", said Tala.

Neji gave a curt nod.

"What could she have possibly done that was so bad?" asked Tala.

"Leave it alone, Tala", warned Neji.

"What if I don't want to?" she said.

"Go your room young lady", said Kiba.

"NO!" snarled Tala.

Kiba glared at her and she met his gaze without flinching.

"I don't have to listen to you", said Tala.

Kiba gave a low warning growl. Tala tensed but wouldn't allow herself to fall into it. She growled right back, baring her teeth.

"Tala Inuzuka, you go to your room now!" snarled Kiba.

His eyes flashed gold. At this point, Lycan and Keeper had taken shelter in their room.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Tala, go", said Neji.

His voice was ice. Tala gave a small whimper. She shook the shock away. Her papa rose from his seat. He gave little sign of anger. The only motion he gave was a slight raise of his eyebrow, a simple motion that dared her to challenge him. Tala stormed into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. The door soon fell from its hinges and cracks appeared on the wall.

"What have I told you about slamming door?!" growled Neji.

"Who gives a shit?!" growled Tala.

"Langue!" warned Neji.

Tala rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at, Papa", said Kiba.

Tala rolled her eyes again to annoy her parents. She grabbed the door off the floor and forced it awkwardly back in place.

Neji's strength left him as soon. He returned to his seat. Neji shook his head in stress. He was both proud and irritated by Tala's strong will. Stubbornness runs strong from both him and Kiba; he knew from the beginning that she would have the same streak.

"I hoped the rebellious streak wouldn't appear so soon", said Kiba.

"It isn't only rebellion Kiba. She's curious and unused to us hiding things from her", said Neji.

Neji went to the front door and slid on his shoes.

"Where you going?" asked Kiba.

"I need to clear my head. I'll be back in a few hours", said Neji.

Before he could leave. Kiba took his hand in his. He removed his forehead protector and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I love you", said Kiba.

Tala heard the front door close as Papa left. She felt somewhat bad for challenging him. Tala fell back into her bed. Shiromaru jumped onto her bed.

"You don't have to be in here with me, Shiromaru", she said.

" _I want to_ ", he said as she licked his cheek.

"Do you know why they hate Hanabi?" asked Tala.

Shiromaru shook his head.

"Neither do I", she said.

Papa wouldn't have reacted that way if weren't so major. It wasn't often she saw him in such a state. It worried her. Guilt came rushing forward. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed the subject as far as she did, but it was in nature to be curious.

"I should apologize when he gets back", said Tala.

Kiba sat on the old leather couch. It had gone through hell and back. There was a large purple brownish from where he sat on one of Lycan grape juice boxes. Part of the armrest chewed and torn from where Tala used as a chew toy when she was teething. Soon he'd have to buy another. Either he or Neji would need to pick up a mission. The job flow was slowing slightly. He was lucky he co owned kennel and pet hotel. He flipped on the TV in an attempt to distract himself. Kiba glanced at Tala's bedroom she hadn't made any move to escape her room.

Hours later Neji returned from his run. His shoes were covered in mud and his clothes were wet with sweat. He kicked off his shoes and sat exhausted next to Kiba. The sofa gave a pained grunt.

"We have to get a new couch", said Neji.

"Not until this one dies", said Kiba.

"And new door and repairs to the wall", said Neji.

Kiba's head fell back and he groaned. Their attention left each other when the door of Tala's room opened.

"Tala did I give you permission to leave your room", said Kiba.

She shook her head. Her gaze was focused on the ground.

"I wanted to say sorry", said Tala.

He got up from his seat and raised her chin.

"It's fine, Tala. I shouldn't have gotten upset over you being curious", said Neji.

"So will you tell me?" asked Tala.

"No", he said.

Tala's shoulders sagged.

"And the payment for that is coming out of your allowance", said Neji.

She knew better than to complain, so she returned to her room.

Later that night Neji and Kiba to their room. He took a book from the shelf. Neji didn't want to think about it. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep well tonight. Kiba waited for him to be ready to talk. After half an hour, Neji finally put down his book.

"She was right to be defensive of Hanabi", he said.

"How the hell-

Neji pressed a finger against Kiba's lips, silencing him. He got up from bed, from a drawer he pulled a dog whistle. Kiba pulled a pillow over his head. Neji blew the whistle. Their pups' whines could be heard from the other side of the wall.

"I taught you better than to ease drop", said Neji.

"Shit, Papa you didn't have to use the whistle", said Lycan.

"Then two of you should improve your spying skills", said Neji.

He put the whistle away when he heard the doors of their rooms close. Kiba moved the pillow from his head.

"Sorry about that", said Neji.

"It fine. Why do you think she's right?" said Kiba.

"Tala doesn't know what pain Hanabi caused us. I see no reason for her to ever know", said Neji.

He tentatively touched the scars on his hips, Olcan left behind. He shivered.

"Maybe Hanabi has changed for the better and we are too set in our way to see it. Tala isn't plagued by our knowledge", said Neji.

"I don't like it", said Kiba.

"Neither do I but what choice do we have. We must trust our Hokage's choice, no matter how much we disagree with it", said Neji.

Neji fell into a sleep, but it wasn't peaceful. He was plagued by night terrors. Neji woke covered in a cold sweat shaking. Kiba's arms wrapped protectively around him.

"Shh, you're safe I'm here", he whispered.

Kiba's hold around Neji tightened. The smell of distress leaving his omega drove his instincts insane. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"My Kiba", whimpered Neji.

Kiba hadn't heard Neji say that in years. He tightened his hold on his beloved. Neji nuzzled closely to his neck. After some time he stopped shaking in his arms.

"Kiba, let go", said Neji.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

"Yes", he said as he pulled away.

Kiba slowly let him leave his arms. Neji got up and dress.

"Where are you going?" asked Kiba.

"To speak with my cousin", said Neji.

"Neji it's two thirty in the morning", said Kiba.

"Time doesn't matter", said Neji.

"Wait, I'll come with you", said Kiba.

"No, this is a conversation I need to have with her alone", said Neji.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

"No", said Neji.

"Take Akamaru with you for my peace of mind", said Kiba.

"Fine", said Neji.

Akamaru got up from bed and followed Neji. They stopped at the Hyuga compound. Neji walked to Hanabi home. She sat on the front porch in a rocking chair.

"You were expecting me", he said.

She nodded.

"I thought you'd come sooner", said Hanabi.

He took the empty seat.

"Do you have any idea of the depth of pain you caused me and my family?" said Neji.

"No, I want to fully understand depths of what I've done", she said.

"You made me distrust the man I love. You're young Hanabi and have yet to meet your great love, so you have no idea how great a slight it is", said Neji.

Neji leaned back into his chair.

"I ran from him and was taken by monsters. They bound my power leaving me little strength to defend. And violated me repeatedly without mercy", he said.

Neji clenched his hands to stop himself from trembling. He would not be seen as weak. Akamaru sensed his distress and rested his large head on his knee. He ran his fingers through his white fur.

"I'm so sorry, Neji. I never knew the horrors you endure. You must understand I never thought that would be the outcome. I only knew the objective was simple split you and Kiba up. I never thought it would result in what it did", said Hanabi.

The words hollow to him.

"It doesn't matter its story of the past. One my children shall never know", said Neji.

Hanabi nodded. She would never tell a soul what her cousin told her today. It wasn't her place to tell.

"I will never trust you completely, Hanabi. That's just the fact of the matter. I'm placed in a position where I have to trust you with one of the most valuable beings in my life. If any thing were to happen her I would hold you personally responsible and who knows how I'll react", said Neji.

She understood the threat.

"She's my student, Neji. I'll do all I can to protect and teach her even if it means putting my own life at risk. I would do that for all my students", said Hanabi.

"Don't disappoint me, Hanabi. This is my child", said Neji.

"I won't", she said.

He got up from his seat. Akamaru rubbed against his leg. Neji left with Akamaru following closely behind him. He needed something to the horrible edge of fear coursing through him. Neji went home. Akamaru settled on the floor, watching him. From the back of the fridge, he pulled a bottle of white wine. He poured himself a tall cool glass and settled at the table with the bottle next to him. Neji finished off the entire bottle before joining Kiba in bed.

Kiba woke before Neji to get a special breakfast ready to celebrate Tala's graduation. The ceremony was a proud moment for the family. He sighed when he saw the empty bottle of white wine on the kitchen counter. Kiba threw the bottle in recycling and washed the glass. Drinking sometimes helped soothe Neji's nerves before bed, normally it was only a glass or two at most. But an entire bottle was a bit much. Kiba made breakfast and woke the kids; they rushed to table where a wonderful breakfast was set out.

"Where's Papa?" asked Lycan.

"Sleeping", said Kiba.

"Is he okay?" asked Tala.

"He's fine, Sunshine. Only a bit tired", said Kiba.

He left the kitchen went into his room.

"An entire bottle in one night, Neji that isn't healthy", said Kiba.

That earned him a glare from his slightly hung over mate.

"Don't talk to me about unhealthy drinking habits. I'm not the one who came stumbling into our house with newest clan alphas too drunk to even walk straight. Did you think I enjoyed caring for four drunken idiots with the added challenge of caring for a sick child?" said Neji.

"Okay, okay you've made your point, Neji", said Kiba.

Neji got up from bed and rubbed his temples. Kiba seemed extra peppy today.

"What has you excited?" he asked.

"Don't you remember today is Tala's graduation", said Kiba.

"How could I forget?" said Neji.

"You had a rough night last night. It's all right beautiful. Do you feel well enough to attend?" asked Kiba.

"I won't miss her graduation ceremony", said Neji as got to his feet.

He quickly dressed and went into the kitchen. Neji kissed both his pups on the head.

"Papa, you feeling okay?" asked Lycan.

"Fine", said Neji.

Tala sensed that something was wrong but it wasn't her place to ask.

"Are you ready for your big day?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, Dad", said Tala.

"Why do I have to go? It's not like you need me. I want to hang out with Luka", whined Lycan.

"You can. He will be attending too. Along with your older cousin and her parents", said Neji.

"It's all part of being a pack. We are there for each other in good moments and bad", said Kiba.

"Fine", huffed Lycan.

"Well, I should get going. I told headmaster Iruka that I would help him set out chairs", said Tala.

"Bye Sunshine. We'll see you soon", said Kiba.

Tala kissed her parents goodbye then went running to the Academy. An hour later the Inuzuka pack and other members of their family went to the graduation. Tala smiled when she all of them. The graduation went smooth and Kiba took many photos as proof of his daughter's proud day.

"Tala, Metal, Faith come here", called Hanabi.

There they took their first group photo. The photographer handed them each a copy. Tala smiled at the photo. She would get a frame for it today. She caught her dad glaring.

"See you tomorrow Sensei Hanabi", said Tala before running over to her parents.

"So where do you want to go for dinner, Sunshine?" asked Kiba.

"I want hamburgers the ones you make not from the fast food place", said Tala.

"That can easily be arranged. First, I have to pick some things up from the store", said Kiba.

"Can I come?" asked Tala.

Tala stopped wanting to go the grocery store with him when she was eight.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have to pick up the frame from the store next door", said Tala.

Together they went to the store. It felt like he hadn't shared some time with just the two of them. He took a car from the front of the store. They walked through the aisle picking out the things they needed.

"Tala",

"Yes",

Kiba looked at his hands he knew he might regret asking this question.

"I'm only going to ask this once Tala so please don't get upset. Are you sure you want to be a shinobi? It's not too late. Your Papa and I wouldn't be disappointed or think any less of you", said Kiba.

"Dad, I've always wanted to be a ninja. I saw the amazing things you and Papa could do and want to do them myself. It made me aim to do better. I can't quit now or ever", said Tala.

"I had to ask", said Kiba.

"I know", she said.

Kiba walked to liquor aisle with Tala following behind him. He put two bottles of white wine into the cart. They stopped at the counter. Kiba smirked when she saw Tala eyeing her favorite candy.

"Go a head", he said.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to have sweeties before dinner", said Tala.

"It will be our secret", said Kiba.

Tala smiled. Kiba grabbed the bags. Tala snatched the candy from the bag. She started tossing the small strawberry chocolate candies into her mouth, catching them every time.

"What's your favorite candy, Dad?" asked Tala.

"Chocolate covered bacon", said Kiba.

"Mmm, that's good too", said Tala.

Kiba took a few dollars from his wallet and handed it to her.

"Go to the dollar store and pick up a frame. I want to get groceries into the fridge", said Kiba.

"Yes, Dad", she said.

She went to the dollar store.

"No dogs allowed", said the cashier.

"Sorry, Shiromaru. Go wait outside I'll be out in a few minutes", said Tala.

She picked up a two-dollar frame. At the front desk, she saw strawberry flavored Kit Kats. She licked her lips. With the spare cash, she could easily buy two large bars and there were anko flavored ones, Lycan's favorite. She put the two chocolates on the table. She paid and quickly got home. On the porch, she saw Lycan and Luka playing video. Tala tossed her brother the candy.

"What this for?" asked Lycan.

"Is there something so odd about a sister buying her brother candy?" asked Tala.

"Let me guess you bought yourself some and you knew Papa wouldn't get angry if you included me", said Lycan.

"So?" said Tala.

Lycan ripped open the wrapper. He snapped off a piece and took a bite.

"Mmm", he said.

His eyes opened.

"What a piece?" asked Lycan.

"No, I don't have much of sweet tooth", said Luka.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I got you a bag of Tohato Caramel Corn", said Tala.

"Yet you didn't", said Luka.

Tala rolled her eyes.

"Do you want a piece of strawberry candy", she said.

He shook his head. Luka didn't understand how each of his cousins could have such a sweet tooth.

"I heard your dad was making his famous burgers", said Luka.

"With the amount of ground beef Dad bought I'm assumed you're already invited", said Tala.

Neji joined them. Tala offered him a piece. He sniffed it before handing it back.

"Don't like strawberry?" asked Tala.

"I had my fill of strawberry when I was pregnant with you", said Neji.

Later that day Kiba started up the grill. Tala licked her lips at the smell of cooking mate. The dogs were drooling. The house was loud with noise. Tala loved all the noise.

"Pups dinner!" called Kiba.

The children went running. Tala allowed Luka and Lycan to go before her. It was normal pack behavior to allow the youngest pups to eat first. Senna stood behind her. When it was her turn, her dad placed three large burgers on her plates. She poured herself a glass of orange soda. Tala sat outside and ate her dinner. Her dad was rocking back and forth on the porch swing with a beer in his hand. Akamaru was sleeping beside him.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Of course, Sunshine", said Kiba.

She yawned and leaned closely against him. Soon Tala fell asleep against his side. He ran his fingers through her hair. She's still her perfect little girl. He hummed a song to her.

"You will always be my little girl", said Kiba.

Early the next morning Tala woke and gathered her ninja supplies. She saw Papa making tea. The coffee machine was brewing. Papa looked exhausted.

"You feeling okay?" she asked.

"Fine, Tala I didn't sleep well that's all. Where are you going?" he asked.

"Training", she said.

Neji nodded. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you, Papa", said Tala.

"Love you too", said Neji.

Tala went to Faith's home. Her friend came running out the front door. On her back was a shiny black backpack it resembled the exoskeleton of a beetle. Its legs formed the straps.

"Cool bag", said Tala.

"Thanks, my dad got it for me", said Faith.

When they reached Metal has they saw him doing push up. He was already two hundred.

"Starting training without us Metal?" asked Tala.

"Nothing wrong with a warm up", he said.

He picked up an orange backpack, containing his supplies. They walked to the training grounds. Faith and Tala sat against the logs, watching do jumping jacks at rapid speed.

"Save some of your energy Metal. We don't know what sensei will be having us do today", said Tala.

"I have more than enough energy to spare", he said.

Hanabi was proud to see her students arrived early.

"Morning Sensei", they said.

"What will we be doing today?" asked Faith.

A slight chime touched Tala's ear. On their Sensei's belt were two silver bells.

"The three you will aim to take these bells from me", said Hanabi.

"Sensei there are only two bells", said Tala.

"Yes, one of you will end up tied to a log. If you don't manage to get them by lunch you won't eat. To succeed you'll have to come at me as if you want to kill me", said Hanabi.

Three students were disappeared from the view.

"What's the plan?" asked Faith.

"Yeah, Tala", said Metal.

"None of us will be able to get a bell unless we work together. So we will choose at random by drawing straws. Faith, I want you to send your beetles to cut three blades of grass at different lengths", said Tala.

Faith nodded. Three beetles left her sleeves. They came back with three blades of grass. Tala took them without looking.

"Each of you will draw one. Who ever has the shortest will be tied to the stump. Agreed?" she asked.

Faith and Metal nodded. They each drew a blade of grass. Tala drew the shortest. She didn't complain.

"So what's the plan?" asked Metal.

Faith nodded.

"Why do you look to me?" asked Tala.

"You're the most skilled at it", said Faith.

"Yeah", said Metal.

They want her to be the alpha of their small pack.

"If you ever change your mind on this I'll accept it", said Tala.

Metal and Faith nodded. Each of them agreed that Tala would be the best to lead their group if they weren't under their sensei's instruction.

"Metal, you're the fastest of the four of us. So you will be the first to get a bell. Faith and I will do our best to distract her. I'll go in first to distract Faith you go in as you think needed. First, we observe", said Tala.

From different hiding places, they watched their sensei lay obvious traps with bells. None of them made a move to take them, knowing it was a trap.

"Impressive", said Hanabi.

They smart not falling for her traps. Hanabi relaxed, waiting for her students to make a move. With her team, it wouldn't surprise her if she'd have to use her Byakugan. Shiromaru came walking forward. Hanabi knew that the dog wasn't a normal puppy. He started growling at her. The pup came charging forward. He jumped to attack her. There was a puff of smoke as the dog transformed into Tala.

"Rotation",

"Rotation",

The two opposing rotations scent Hanabi and Tala were sent in opposite directions. Hanabi be was amazed. This child mastered the technique of the main house such a young age. She heard Naruto speaking of how Tala had mastered it, Hanabi thought he'd only was confused. But here it was a genin mastered the most valued technique of the Hyuga Clan.

Tala stood with Shiromaru by her side. Both were ready to attack. Sensei and student activated their Byakugan. They both took a similar stance. The only difference being was Tala's stance was more predatory. Hanabi knew this wouldn't be like sparring against this child wouldn't be like fighting against other genin Gentle Fist users.

Sensei would be a difficult opponent, but one worth facing. She charged at her target. They deflected each other's charges of chakra as they fought, as they tried to attack each other's chakra points. Hanabi had the added difficulty of Shiromaru aimed for her blind spot and other weaknesses physical weakness.

The young girl's talent amazed Hanabi. She actually had to put up an effort to fight against her. Tala's moves were ruthless and aimed to kill. A massive swarm of beetles circled around them.

"Rotation",

Hanabi spun, as did Tala. Their two rotations canceled each other out. A slight chime caught both of their attention. Hanabi smiled when she saw that Faith and Metal were both holding bells.

"Very good you two. Faith and Metal you may go", said Hanabi.

"Yes, sensei", they said.

"See you later, Tala", said Metal.

Tala allowed Hanabi to tie her to the log. Shiromaru lay by her feet.

"You planned that entire strategy", said Hanabi.

Tala nodded.

"You are someone to look out for her", said Hanabi.

"Thank you, Sensei", said Tala.

"I'll be back for you in a few hours", said Hanabi.

She watched sensei walk away. Shiromaru started chewing on the rope.

"Stop that", said Tala.

" _Why?" asked_ Shiromaru.

"I accept the consequences of my actions. We should use this time to meditate", she said.

" _That's so boring!" he whined._

"It's good for you. It help learns patience, which is something you need to improve", said Tala.

" _Fine"_ , muttered Shiromaru.

Tala went into a state of meditation. She yawned. Her ears perked when she heard someone approaching, Boruto. She growled. He laughed when he saw her tied to a log.

"When Metal told me you were tied to a log I thought it was too go to be true", said Boruto.

She flinched when he kicked her with all his strength. Shiromaru charged at him and bit him. Boruto managed to shake the dog off his hand. Tala expelled chakra from her chakra points, shredding the ropes. She attacked. Tala only did enough to disable her cousin's chakra for a few minutes.

"Shiromaru, you okay?" asked Tala.

" _Fine",_ he said.

"How dare you attack me?" he said.

"What can you not handle being beaten by a girl?" said Tala.

Boruto smirked when he looked at his bleeding hand.

"Your dog bit me", he said.

"You deserve it", said Tala.

"Do you know what happens to dogs who bite people?" asked Boruto.

"You wouldn't dare", said Tala.

"Oh, I would", said Boruto.

He went running toward the Hokage's residence.

"SHIT!" growled Tala.

She chased Boruto through the village. They weaved past people and buildings. Boruto and her crashed into the Hokage's office.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Naruto.

"I apologize for the interruption, Hokage", said Tala.

"Dad, her dog bit me", said Boruto.

"So?" he asked.

"I promise Shiromaru wouldn't have bitten him if he thought I was in danger. Please don't put down my dog", said Tala.

Tala was on verge of tears. She hugged Shiromaru close to her chest, fearing he might be stolen from her arms.

"I'm sure Shiromaru wouldn't have acted the way he did if Boruto didn't deserve it", said Naruto.

"Thank you", said Tala with a bow of her head.

Boruto scowled at his father.

"Shizune", said Naruto.

"Yes", she said.

"Clean Boruto up", he said.

"No, allow me to Lord Hokage. I'm sure Shizune has better things to do", said Tala.

"Yes, thank you, Tala", said Naruto.

"No, I won't go with her", said Boruto.

"Either accept your cousin's help or go home", said Naruto.

"Fine", said Boruto.

Shizune handed her first aid kit. Tala quickly cleaned and bandaged Boruto's hand before returning to the training ground. She leaned against a log and slid down the grass. Shiromaru rested in her lap.

" _I'm fine"_ , he said.

Shiromaru licked her cheek.

"You can't do that", said Tala.

" _What?"_ he asked.

"Bite people like that", said Tala.

" _He deserved it"_ , said Shiromaru.

"Just try not to bite Boruto again", she said.

" _But he's the one I want to bite the most"_ , said Shiromaru.

A few hours later Hanabi returned.

"What happened to your ropes?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Sensei. Boruto threatened me and I had to break them. Please forgive me", said Tala.

"It's fine, Tala. You may go home", said Hanabi.

"Thank you, sensei", she said.


	4. Missions

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 4: Missions**

 **I haven't gotten a single review on this story yet. I would really appreciate one if that isn't too much trouble. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

* * *

Tala and her team just returned from their latest string of d-ranked missions. Their team specialized in finding lost pets. Faith noticed Tala was in a mood. She seemed unfocused, even if she were extremely dangerous.

"That's enough training for today enjoy your weekend", said Sensei Hanabi.

"Thank you, Sensei", said the student.

"Why are we ending early?" asked Metal.

"I have a meeting with the Hokage. That's enough questions", said Hanabi.

They watched their sensei walked away.

"I should get going. I promised mom I would help her at the curry shop", said Metal.

"Alright see you later", said Tala.

Metal disappeared in a flash of green and orange. Tala didn't want to go home alone.

"You want to hang out at my house", she asked.

Faith nodded. As she was home before five so she wouldn't miss the daily bug collection with her dad Faith was perfectly happy spending time with Tala.

"I wonder what the Hokage has to speak of", she said.

Tala shrugged her shoulders. She honestly didn't care what Sensei and Lord Hokage had to speak. In the back of her mind, she knew it could be of her. Well, about the beast within her. Meanwhile, at the Hokage's Residence Hanabi waited outside of Naruto's office. The doors opened and Shizune allowed her.

"How are you and your squad?" asked Naruto.

"Very well. They are improving so rapidly it amazes me", said Hanabi.

"That's wonderful", said Naruto.

"You didn't only call me here for a report on my students", she said.

Naruto put down his papers.

"You're one of the few that know what Tala is. Most of your fellow jonin have no idea of what she contains. They think she's only a gifted genin with a massive chakra surplus. I've seen in person what she can do with the power", he said.

That beast she turned into was unlike any he'd seen before. Even the nine tails showed a slight fear toward the ancient power.

"Has there been any sign of the weakening?" asked Naruto.

"None", said Hanabi.

Naruto opened a desk drawer and took a seal. He pushed it toward Hanabi.

"I should have given you sooner", he said.

"Why are you giving this to me now?" asked Hanabi.

"Your team is one of the most gifted among the genin squads from their graduating class. I'm considering allowing them to have a C-ranked mission. If you believe them capable", said Naruto.

"I full faith in their abilities", said Hanabi.

She took the seal from Naruto's desk.

"I hope you never have to use it", he said.

"I as well", said Hanabi.

They went to the main house of the Inuzuka territory. The two girls went into the kitchen where Tsume set out a plate of ham and turkey sandwiches.

"Your parents haven't returned from their mission yet have they", said Faith.

Tala frowned and tried to focus on her sandwich. She ended up tossing it Shiromaru who quickly gobbled it down. He jumped into her lap, sensing her discomfort and worry. She wasn't the only one concerned. Shiromaru was worried for his father.

"They are talented jonin. I'm sure they're fine", said Faith.

Faith hugged her friend to try further comfort her friend.

"I know", said Tala.

"How long were they suppose to be gone?" asked Faith.

"Only a week. It's been two", said Tala.

"Come on let's watch TV. Isn't Too Cute on?" said Faith.

There was no way that show wouldn't manage to put a brief smile on her face.

"Sure, that sounds good", said Tala.

The two girls took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV. Faith couldn't imagine what it would like to have both parents as ninjas. After a marathon of watching cute kittens and puppies, Tala got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" asked Faith.

"I have to pick up my brother from the academy", said Tala.

"Isn't he a bit old for that?" asked Faith.

"Yes, but my grandma asked me to", said Tala.

"Isn't he a bit old for that?" Faith.

"Yes, but she's an elder. I have to respect her wishes", said Tala.

Tala put on her shoes.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Faith.

"At a gathering of the other elders", said Tala.

"What do you think they do there?" asked Faith.

"Not a clue. They could be playing bridge for all I know", said Tala.

"I'll see you later, Faith", she said.

The two girl went their separate ways. Tala started her way to the Academy. Shiromaru ran a head of her chasing a butterfly. She wished she could be so easily distracted from her worry. Her brother was just as worried about their parents as she was even more so since he was younger. The alpha would never admit it though. Tala tried not to let her worry show so she could be strong support for Lycan.

Lycan sat in his last class of the day, Strategy. It was one of the few classes Iruka Sensei taught. He sat in between his two closest friends Luka and Talon. He kept twitching. Keeper kept pacing around his chair. The dog wanted out of the class room as soon possible just like his master.

 _"Let's sneak out",_ said Keeper.

Lycan got up from his seat.

"Lycan, I assume since you getting up you have the answer to this scenario", said Iruka.

On the blackboard was a diagram him couldn't understand.

"This my answer sensei. Sexy jutsu",

In a puff of smoke, a beautiful naked woman stood in his place. Iruka sensei fell backward with a bloody nose. A few moments later Iruka recovered.

"That's it, Lycan, you have two hours of detention in my office after class", he said.

Lycan groaned and slouched back into his seat. His friends stayed behind.

"Don't wait up", said Lycan.

After class, he followed Headmaster Iruka to his office. Instead of yelling at him like he thought he would Iruka explained the problem to him, taking time so he would understand.

"Lycan, you have just much potential as your sister you just have to be willing to work for it. And you must stop this foolish behavior", said Iruka.

Tala surprised when her brother was running later than usual.

"They must have gotten themselves in trouble again", said Tala.

 _"Why must they always do this?_ " asked Shiromaru.

"I don't know. I might live with three men but doesn't mean I understand the foolish mind of a ten-year-old boy", said Tala.

She went to the headmaster's office and knocked on the door. Iruka's assistant was looking over some paperwork.

"My brother in there?" asked Tala.

"Yes", she said.

"How long this time?" asked Tala.

"Two hours", said the assistant.

"When he gets out tell him I'm waiting for him in the training room", said Tala.

Tala shook her head. Her brother was a great guy and much smarter than people gave him credit for. Why did he always have to get into trouble? Tala lived with three men and thought she had a pretty good understanding of them, but her ten-year-old brother could be a complete mystery to her.

"Come on Shiromaru", said Tala.

The assistant nodded. Two hours later Lycan was free from detention.

"Your sister is waiting for you in the training arena", said the assistant.

When Lycan went to the training arena, he saw Tala sparring with some student who had dared to challenge her. It obvious to him that she was putting very little effort into the process. She actually seemed bored with activity.

"That's enough for now", said Tala.

She went to her brother.

"What did you do this time?" asked Tala.

"I knocked out the headmaster for a few moments", said Lycan.

"How did you manage that?" asked Tala.

"I used the sexy jutsu on him", said Lycan.

"Where did you learn that technique?" asked Tala.

"From Boruto", said Lycan.

Tala scowled.

"What happened between the two of you?" asked Lycan.

"Why don't you ask the jack ass?" said Tala.

"Will you tell on me?" asked Lycan.

"There's nothing I can do about you getting in trouble, but I won't mention you knowing the sexy jutsu", said Tala.

"Are they home yet?" asked Lycan.

She shook her head. Lycan's shoulders sagged.

"We should get back", said Tala.

They left together.

"So we're stuck at grandma's again", he whined.

"It isn't so bad", said Tala.

"We've been there for two weeks. Her house smells like old lady and dog", whined Lycan.

Tala slapped her brother on the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" he growled.

"You should respect your elders", said Tala.

"Who made you the boss of me?!" snarled Lycan.

"Pack hierarchy. Unless you want to challenge me", said Tala.

At that moment Talon and Luka decided to appear. The never seemed to miss a chance to watch Tala kick Lycan's ass in a Challenge Match. These matches happen between all members one clan or others to see how they ranked in strength. It was a great way to burn off energy and build friendly rivalries.

"You show up now", said Lycan.

"And miss a chance to see the two of you fight", said Talon.

"We won't do this here. Papa and Dad will be pissed if they have to pay damages", said Tala.

Lycan flinched, remembering the last time he caused more than five hundred dollars worth in damages. His dad blew a fuse and yelled at him for an hour. Papa just gave him that disappointed look.

"Then at my house", said Luka.

The kids ran to Luka's house. They stopped when they reached the trying grounds a few acres behind Luka's home. The earth was cratered from many intense spars. Senna stepped onto the grounds she'd just returned from a C-ranked mission with her team. She loved watching Tala put Lycan into place. Senna herself great enjoyed putting Luka in place.

"How badly do you think he'll lose this time?" she asked.

"Depends on what kind of mood Tala is in", said Luka.

"There's a chance he might win", said Talon.

"Doubt it", said Senna.

Tala and Lycan stepped forward. Shiromaru jumped from her shoulder, taking a protective stance in front of her. His hair bristled and he bared his teeth. Lycan and Tala's features became more beast like.

"Man Beast Clones",

Two versions of Lycan appeared in front of Tala. From scent, she could tell them a part. She wouldn't use the same jutsu unless she felt it necessary. Tala had never felt the need.

"Give your best shot little brother", said Tala.

" _You'll need it!"_ growled Shiromaru.

Tala didn't even bother with using her Byugan. She easily side stepped avoiding the rapidly spinning targets surging her way. Shiromaru yawned he and his master had done this fight a hundred times before and one every time, yet Tala kept accepting his challenges. Tala and Shiromaru kept dodging until their opponent noticeable slowed. Tala took this moment to strike. Shiromaru came charging forward, keeping Keeper distracted.

Tala grabbed her brother's arm and tapped two of her fingers against his chest. In a puff of smoke, Keeper appeared in her brother's place. Tala swiftly cut off the chakra access. He'd be almost worthless in battle now. She tossed the dog a side. Tala heard a whine. She ran to catch Shiromaru who'd been hit by Lycan's Gentle Fist.

"You okay, boy", asked Tala.

" _Fine, but got a few my chakra points. I'm unable to access my full abilities",_ said Shiromaru.

Tala smiled she was actually proud of what her brother was able to accomplish. He successfully tricked her.

"You switched shampoos", she said.

"Didn't think you would actually fall for it", said Lycan.

"You're learning. I'm impressed", said Tala.

When her brother got close she punched him in the gut, sending him crashing through a tree. It wasn't enough power to cause him any real harm. Only enough to make him go unconscious for a bit.

"Told you she would win", said Luka.

Senna got up from her seat.

"Do want a greater challenge?" she asked.

"I'll pass", said Tala.

Luka spared a glance at his unconscious cousin.

"Will he be okay?" asked Luka.

"He'll be back to his annoying loud mouth soon. So let's enjoy peace", said Tala.

Tala caught a ninja star in between her fingers.

"Awake already baby brother", she said with a smirk.

"Why don't you three boys play video games", said Senna.

"I did just get a new game", said Luka.

With that boys went running into the house.

Senna took a seat next to her cousin in the grass.

"You've completed more than eight D-ranked mission. That qualifies you for the chunin exam", said Senna.

"I've only been a genin for two months. All my team done is track down lost pets and do other community work. Unlike you. You've done almost ten high C-ranked missions. That's real experience", said Tala.

"Yet you many believe you are already at jonin level", said Senna.

Tala blushed. Senna was amazed by her cousin. She was constantly growing. Eventually, she wouldn't be able to keep up with Tala's progress.

"Why hasn't your team entered yet?" asked Tala.

"Sensei doesn't believe us ready yet", said Senna.

Senna's sensei was Crane Kaze. He was the first cousin to Sparrow Kaze the current Clan Alpha of the Kaze family. He was remarkably talented in both long range and close range battle tactics.

"You know how he is", said Senna.

When Crane moves it's slow and never rushes even under strain, very much like the bird he was named after. Don't let his nature fool you. The man was capable of great speed and deadly accuracy.

"Do you think he'll enter you this time around?" asked Tala.

"I hope so, but the choice is his", said Senna.

"I would hate to be your opponent", said Tala.

It would be an interesting battle thought Senna. She would love to go against Tala. No restraints to finally see who was stronger. That was her Inuzuka blood speaking. She loved the thrill and challenge of battle.

"I don't understand why you blush every someone compliments you on your skills. I know a real reason for you to be blushing", said Senna.

The outlines of a smirk could be seen through her mask.

"What?" asked Tala.

"A guy was asking about you", said Senna.

Senna nearly laughed when Tala turned as red as a tomato. Theo was asking about her. He thought she was cute. They'd make a cute couple if Uncle Kiba didn't scare him off. He knew how to use the clan alpha scare tactics better than anyone. It sounded as if he were only curious. Males always take longer to mature.

"Really?" asked Tala.

Never had Senna seen Tala turn such a shade of red.

"Who?" she asked.

"It isn't for me to tell", said Senna.

"Oh come on! You can't just tell me that and not give me a name", said Tala.

"Guess", said Senna.

"Shikadai?" asked Tala.

"Nope, but wouldn't surprise me if he did", said Senna.

"Come on he's my best friend. He doesn't feel that way about me", said Tala.

"You never know", said Senna.

"I know my friend. He isn't the type to have a crush", said Tala.

Tala played with her fingers.

"Do you ever worry about your parents while they're on missions?" she asked.

"Dad retired and Mom is mostly a vet now. So it isn't a concern", said Senna.

"What about when he was Hokage?" asked Tala.

"Yes, but I never had the worry of losing both of them", said Senna.

Tala put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Tala. I'm sure they're fine. Let's play shogi ", said Senna.

Tala nodded and Senna set out the board and put on the pieces. They sat down and enjoyed a few rounds of the game. At seven, it was about time leave for dinner at Grandma's.

"One more round", said Senna.

"I wish but you know how pissed grandma gets when we're late", said Tala.

"Can't blame you for wanting to avoid that hell", said Senna.

Tala went the living room and saw Lycan and Luka were enthralled in their video games.

"Lycan, it's time to go. You know how grandma gets if we keep her waiting too long", said Tala.

"One more game", he whined.

"No", said Tala.

She didn't have the patience for this. Tala grabbed Lycan by the ear and dragged him out of the room.

"SHIT!" he growled.

When she pushed him out the front door she released her death grip on his ear. He rubbed his ear.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Lycan.

"You weren't moving quickly enough", said Tala.

"I don't understand why they can't just let us stay at home alone", said Lycan.

"I wish they would too. I'm eleven I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You should be with grandma", said Tala.

"Hey, I'm perfectly capable of taking caring of myself", said Lycan.

"Says the boy who can't do his own laundry", said Tala.

Tala and Lycan went to their grandma's house. She was sitting at the table, tapping her fingers angrily against the surface.

"Sorry for being late", said Tala.

"Yeah sorry we caught up playing with Talon and Luka", said Lycan.

She walked up to them and viscously pinched their cheeks. They both endured the pain.

"It's alright", said Tsume.

Tala and Lycan both licked their lips at the wonderful meal their grandma had set out for them. Marrow, pork dumplings, rice, and a vegetable dish.

"It looks great", said Tala.

"Yeah", said Lycan.

Tsume was surprised by her grandchildren reaction. Normally, they would be fighting each other for the best pieces of meat. Or gobbling down her cooking. They were poking at their food.

"Why aren't you eating? Is something wrong with the food?" asked Tsume.

"No, it's great", said Tala.

"Just not all that hungry", said Lycan.

Tsume sighed. The pups missed their parents. They'd never admit it they were too proud.

"They'll be back soon little ones", said Tsume.

She let the pups stay up late hoping it would help the sleep. Soon enough they were asleep.

Kiba sat anxiously by a hospital bed. Their mission in the Hidden Steam Village went terribly. The group of bandits they were sent to capture were experts at avoiding trackers, so the assignment took longer. Their employers left out the piece of information. They weren't able to find them until a few days ago.

The smoke bombs they'd set off were laced with an intense pepper spray mixture and tear that numb their senses. It did a number on each of their senses. Their clogged their nose. It had a worse effect on Neji's eyes. He was temporarily blinded. Bandages were wrapped around them blocking out the light. Tsunade sent a remedy by bird deeming the Steam Village Healer inadequate to treat such a thing. It should be here soon. There was a peck on the window.

"What's that?" asked Neji as he turned the head in the direction.

"Windsheer with your eye medicine", said Kiba.

Kiba opened the window. The small bird landed on his shoulder. Windsheer a White Throated Needletail. He's the fastest bird in the Kaze Clan. Windsheer could out race any bird of prey. On his back was a backpack, containing the proper medicine. On his leg was a message. Another bird followed a few moments later with another thing of medicine. He unraveled the message. Kiba smirked.

"What does it say?" asked Neji.

"A description of the medicine. Tsunade also says the pups are fine", said Kiba.

Neji smiled slightly.

"How many times do I have to take it?" asked Neji.

"Twice a day for a week. And you have to keep your eyes covered. Your bandages have to be changed twice a day", said Kiba.

"Simple enough", said Neji.

Kiba asked a nurse for supplies. She gave her a large bag of bandages.

"Thanks", he said.

Kiba closed the blinds so the sunlight wouldn't harm Neji's sensitive eyes. He carefully unwound the bandages over his mate's eyes. Kiba couldn't help hiss in reaction. The whites of Neji's eyes were terribly blood shot. The skin around them was red and puffy.

"It's that bad", said Neji.

"It isn't", lied Kiba.

"You're lying. That's sweet but unneeded", said Neji.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, it burns", said Neji.

"Can you see me?" asked Kiba.

Neji shook his head. What if this change is permanent? How would he be able to help protect their family? A shinobi was the only career he knew. Being on disability wouldn't be enough to support to growing children.

"I can see you thinking. I'm sure your sight will return in time", said Kiba.

"I hope", said Neji.

"The eye drops may sting a bit", said Kiba.

He raised Neji's chin and gently tilted his head back. He flinched slightly, trying not to give away how intensely it hurt. Tears wouldn't stop flowing down his cheeks.

"Why can't I stop crying?" he asked.

He hated such a demeaning motion.

"The side effect of the medicine. Crying helps cleanse your eyes natural along with the aid of the medicine", said Kiba.

Kiba opened a jar of mint green colored paste. He carefully spread it around Neji's eyes. The omega gave a sigh of relief as the burning around his eyes mellowed. Kiba placed goss over Neji's eyes and wrapped the bandages around the omega's eyes. A man walked in. Kiba would have sensed him early if his sense of smell wasn't clogged with the sickening scent of pepper. He took a protective stance in front of Neji's bed.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba.

"I'm Jun, the assistant to the chieftain of the village", he answered.

He tossed him a wad of bills. Kiba quickly counted through.

"This isn't enough. You owe us at least double. This is a tourist trap you should have more than enough", growled Kiba.

"Fine", said Jun throwing another wad of cash.

Kiba shoved into his back pocket.

"You can leave at any time", he said.

Jun left.

"I want to go home. Our pups are probably worried", said Neji.

Kiba sighed he missed them as well.

"Are you sure you're ready?" asked Kiba.

"I'm blind, not immobile. With you and Akamaru I'm sure I'll be fine", said Neji.

Kiba helped Neji pack up his bag. He held Neji's hand so he would have some guidance as they traveled. Neji tensed. He heard someone approaching from behind them. Kiba hadn't yet to pick up on it. Neji sniffed it was a scent he recognized. Bandits were on them moments later.

"You really chose the wrong the people", said Kiba as he cracked his knuckles.

Kiba attacked it was done in moments. His eyes were a dangerous shade of golden brown. Neji didn't have to see the alpha to know there was a change it. He could smell the change in his pheromones. The bandits that were capable of running did so. Neji squeezed Kiba's hand. He nuzzled against the alpha's neck. Kiba relaxed.

"Don't lose out to your alpha", said Neji as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Yes, my love", said Kiba.

They made it home. It was late when they made it home. Kiba was amazed to see Neji weave his way through their without stumbling once.

"I know my home, Kiba", said Neji.

He saw Neji sitting in their bed. Kiba changed.

"Need help?" he asked.

Neji nodded. Kiba helped his mate of his clothes. If he were in his younger day he would have loved to take advantage of the situation. Hell, he was tired. Sex was the last thing on his mind. He helped Neji into clothes. Kiba unwound the bandages around Neji's head. He put the eye drops in his Neji eyes. The omega flinched.

"We'll see the pups in the morning", said Kiba.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Neji's waist.

"Goodnight beautiful", said Kiba.

"Goodnight", he said.

The next morning Tala picked up on her parents' scent. She jumped out of bed, sending Shiromaru flying. He barked.

"Sorry boy", said Tala.

She quickly dressed. Tala rushed home. She ran into the kitchen. Papa was sitting at the table, she didn't take notice of the bandages around his eyes. Tala wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Papa", she said.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tala", he said.

She pulled away from him.

"What happened to your eyes?" asked Tala.

"I was hit tear gas. It temporary blinded me", said Neji.

He felt his pup's worry. Neji didn't even want to know how Lycan would respond to this.

"I'll be fine. Tsunade crafted this medicine herself", said Neji.

"Have you done your morning dose yet?" asked Tala.

"Not yet", said Neji.

"Let me", said Tala.

Neji nodded. She carefully unwound the bandages around his head. Tala tossed the spoiled bondages in the trash. With a warm cloth, Tala carefully washed the areas around her Papa's eyes. She applied the medicine around his eyes and helped him with eye drops. Tala re-wrapped the bandages.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes, that sweet heart", said Neji.

"I worried that something truly horrible happened to you and Dad", said Tala.

"We're fine, Sunshine. Our employers were pieces of shit", said Kiba.

"Oh", said Tala.

She noticed blood dripping down her dad's nose.

"Dad, you're bleeding", said Tala.

He wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Damn that pepper gas. I still can't smell a damn thing", said Kiba.

"You should regain your sense of smell in a week", said Tala.

"A week!" groaned Kiba.

"Yes, and there's no way to shorten it. You'll have running or bloody nose for the time", said Tala.

Tala got up from her seat and hugged her father tightly. Tears streamed down her face. She nuzzled closely to his chest. His arm wrapped her.

"I was so worried", said Tala.

"We're okay, Sunshine", said Kiba.

A few moments later Lycan came crashing through the front door.

"YOU'RE HOME!" he yelled.

The force of his hug sent both Tala and Kiba to the floor. Akamaru was swiftly brought down by his two sons. They licked his muzzle. Shine joined in the tackle.

"Papa, what happened to your eyes?!" asked Lycan.

"Don't worry Lycan it's only temporary blindness. I'll be back to my previous visual prowess before you know it", said Neji.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Yes", said Neji.

He gently kissed his son on the cheek. The weekend went smoothly. Monday came and Tala went to meet her sensei. They went to the assignment room. Tala sighed when the Hokage gave them yet another d-ranked mission.

"Is something the matter, Tala?" he asked.

"My apologies Hokage. I'm sure my student meant no disrespect", said Hanabi.

Tala realized her mistake.

"Please forgive me. I didn't mean disrespect. I will happily take any mission you'll give without complaint", said Tala.

Naruto took the genin's squad folder from a drawer in his desk. In the few months of their service, they'd completed the majority of the d-ranked missions completed by the genin.

"I bet you want a chance to prove yourself on a more difficult mission", said Naruto.

"That would be a nice change of pace", said Faith.

"It would be a great opportunity to prove our youthful powerful", said Metal.

Hanabi smirked it was amazing how confident Metal could be if with Faith and Tala by his side. When he was without them he would grow anxious and fear how other would judge him.

"I have a C-ranked mission which may be of interest to you. Are you and your team willing to accept it, Hanabi?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Lord Hokage thank you for the opportunity", said Hanabi.

"You'll meet the client here at eight tomorrow morning. You'll be guarding him in his travels to the Hidden Grass Village", said Naruto.

"What do you say team?" said Hanabi.

"Thank you", said the three genins.

Boruto has seen the whole thing. He'd asked his father for a higher ranked mission days ago and he'd refused to give them a C-ranked mission. When Tala walked out of the Hokage's office and her cousin. She stuck her tongue out him. Sarada had to stop Boruto from attacking Tala, not that she couldn't handle herself. Boruto charged into his dad's office.

"What the hell?!" growled Boruto.

"What is it?" asked Naruto sparing a glance at his son.

"What was that? Why did you give her team that mission? My squad is better than hers", said Boruto.

"Tala and her squad of have never refused or complained about an assignment. They've always been grateful and have never shirked their work. You could learn from your cousin", said Naruto.

"Why do you always take her side!" yelled Boruto.

"Then earn me taking your side", said Naruto.

Boruto left no longer wanting to be his father's presence. Sarada knew Boruto needed his space. She caught up with Tala and her team.

"Tala", called Sarada.

"Yeah", she said.

Her team waited for her.

"Go on I'll catch up", said Tala.

"Don't take too long or I'll assign extra training to your regiment", said Hanabi.

"Yes, Sensei", said Tala with a nod of her head.

Tala focused her attention on Sarada.

"So what do you need to speak of so urgently?" asked Tala.

"You have to take great care in dealing with Boruto. He will strike out if you're not careful", said Sarada.

"I'm more than capable of dealing with my cousin. I know you aren't one to doubt my abilities are you?" said Tala.

"I only wanted to warn you Tala. You're one of dearest friends", said Sarada.

"I'm grateful for your concern, but like I said before I'm capable of defending myself", said Tala.

"We should hang out sometime soon", said Sarada.

"We should. It's been awhile since our last sparring match. I'm eager to see how you've improved in this time. Maybe you'll actually be able beat me this time around", said Tala.

"Maybe I will", said Sarada.

Tala rushed of with Shiromaru to catch up with her team. She had to stay behind. Her punishment. Heavy weights were locked on her ankles and wrists. Hanabi locked weights around Shiromaru's legs as well. She was hardly able to move.

"You do one lap around the village with these weights. Once you've completed the task the weights will unlock. Was this worth whatever Sarada had to say?" asked Hanabi.

Tala nodded.

"Enjoy your training you two", said Hanabi.

"Going back to the Hyuga compound Sensei?" asked Tala.

"Yes, I must prepare dinner for mother and father", said Hanabi.

"Tell great uncle I say hi", said Tala.

"I will", said Hanabi.

She channeled her chakra to her limbs. Tala went running on all fours. Shiromaru followed behind. The weights slowed her immensely. The process that normally took only minutes took an hour. The weights dropped from her limbs. She needed an ice bath. Tala limped toward home. She noticed Shiromaru was panting heavier than normal from such an exercise.

"You okay, boy", asked Tala.

" _Fine"_ , said Shiromaru.

He would worry his master by saying otherwise.

Tala flopped onto the couch. She grunted when Shiromaru jumped on her stomach.

"You know your Papa doesn't like dirty shoes on the new couch", said Kiba.

Tala rolled her eyes and toed off her shoes.

"You okay, Sunshine?" asked Kiba.

"Sore", she said.

"Want me to put ice in the tub?" asked Kiba.

"Please", she said.

"No problem", said Kib.

"Thank you", said Tala.

A few minutes later Kiba nudged his daughter awake. She groaned as she forced herself to her feet. Tala went into her bathroom. She stripped her clothes and carefully eased herself into the frigid water. Tala leaned over and placed Shiromaru in the tub with her. He whined.

" _I don't believe what Sarada was worth that training",_ said Shiromaru.

He tried scrambling out of the tub.

"Nope, we still have seven more minutes", said Tala as she forced Shiromaru into the water.

" _It's cold",_ he whined.

"That's the point of an ice bath", said Tala.

After a few more minutes they got out of the bath. Shiromaru shook himself dry, sending water everywhere. Tala wrapped a towel around herself then towel dried Shiromaru. Tala changed into her comfy clothes and brushed out her long dark brown hair. Shiromaru laid on her bed. Tala wrapped him up in a cozy blanket and walked into the living room. Her papa sat on the couch. He seemed bored just staring blankly in front of him. Tala took a seat next to him.

"Can I watch TV in here?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Bored?" asked Tala.

"Yes", said Neji.

Tala leaned against her papa. He wrapped his arm around her. She gave a peaceful sigh as he ran he fingers through her hair.

"I heard you packing a bag. Were you assigned a mission?" asked Neji.

"You heard that?" asked Tala.

"My other senses have sharpened, since the momentary loss of my vision", said Neji.

Tala smiled.

"Yes, we were assigned our first C-ranked mission", she said proudly.

"Good for you!" said Kiba.

"Is that so? Where will you be going?" asked Neji.

"The Hidden Grass Village", said Tala.

Her parents tensed.

"What is it?" asked Tala.

Kiba and Neji were both beyond grateful when Tala didn't hold any memory of her time in the Hidden Grass Village. Tala was so young at that time. She barely remembered her time in the hospital.

"The Hidden Grass is our ally why should I fear it?" asked Tala.

Neji took a breath.

"We're just worried this will be your first time outside of the Land of Fire. Promise us you'll be careful", he said.

"I will be", said Tala.

"Promise", said Neji.

"I promise, Papa", said Tala.

"And don't wander from the group", said Kiba.

"I won't", she said.

She didn't understand why her parents were being so overly protective. It wasn't like she was going anywhere extremely dangerous. It was a simple mission. There was little chance of ninja combat. Her parents were nervous the rest of the day. The day came to an end. Neji heard Kiba putting on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To talk to our Hokage", said Kiba.

"He's already given his demands. It's our place as ninjas to follow it. No matter how much we dislike it. We've had this conversation before", said Neji.

"I don't care this time he's taken it too far!" growled Kiba.

The front door slammed closed. Neji put his head in his hands.

"Shit", he groaned.

If he weren't blind he would have followed Kiba. He sighed. Hell, even if he had his sight he wasn't sure if would stop Kiba.

"Papa?"

He turned his head in the direction of Tala's voice.

"Did we wake you?" asked Neji.

"Yes", she said.

"Sorry Tala, go back to bed", said Neji.

"Were you fighting with Dad?" she asked.

"No, we were only having a heated conversation", said Neji.

Tala rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight", said Neji.

"Night Papa", she said.

Kiba saw the light on in the Hokage's office. He was still there at this hour. Shit, he was glad never to take the job. His family life was far too important. He greatly enjoyed being able to come home to them almost every day when he wasn't on a mission. He knocked on the door Naruto's office.

"Come in", he said.

Kiba let himself in.

"I was expecting your visit", said Naruto.

"You're putting my daughter life at risk", said Kiba.

"I carry the weight of many lives besides your daughter, Kiba", said Naruto.

"Yes, but if the hunters were to catch her. It could mean the end of the Leaf or worse", said Kiba.

"You should have more faith in Tala's abilities. Even at genin status, she has the abilities of a jonin", said Naruto.

Kiba sighed.

"I only hope you're right, but she's still my little girl", he said.

Kiba needed a drink. He took his leave and went to the nearest bar. It took him by surprise when he saw Shikamaru sitting at the counter.

"Can I join you?" asked Kiba.

Shikamaru nodded.

"A beer and refill whatever he's having", said Kiba.

"Thanks", said Shikamaru with a raise of his glass.

The bartender placed a tall cool glass of beer in front him.

"So what brings you here, Shikamaru", he asked.

"Temari got pissed at me destroyed all the bottle of sake in the house. And you?" asked Shikamaru.

"My daughter was given a mission to the Hidden Grass", said Kiba.

"You're worried about the hunters", said Shikamaru.

He nodded.

"I don't know how Neji can be so accepting of this", said Kiba.

"Because he understands the importance of the word of the Hokage", said Shikamaru.

Kiba groaned he didn't want to hear that.

"The hunters have been in disbanded in the Hidden Grass village. I'm not saying there isn't any risk, but I don't believe they will try and take Tala. We both know every time a child goes on a mission there's danger. Like our parents we have to accept that", said Shikamaru.

Kiba got to his feet.

"See ya", he said.

Shikamaru waved goodbye. Kiba went home. He found Neji sitting on their bed. His mate waited for him. He nuzzled against the beauty's neck.

"Kiba", he said.

Neji returned the nuzzle.

"I love you", said Kiba.

"I smell the beer on your breath", said Neji.

The next morning Tala left her house for the Hokage's office. Her team was already there. An old stood by the Hokage. He was hunched. The man's long beard nearly touched the ground. Moss seemed to be growing in his facial hair. He smelled of earth and rotting leaves.

"This is Daiki. You'll be taking him to the Hidden Grass", said Naruto.

"You expect me to trust these you whippersnappers with my life. Do you think I'm senile or something", said Daiki.

"I assure you my students and I are capable of protecting you", said Hanabi.

Daiki focused on the child with eyes. His eyes went wide. Such regal presence the girl had. He could smell her power. It wasn't ancient and mystical. He only felt such mystical power at few mystical sight. His eyes widen.

"My queen", he said.

The old man went to his knees.

"Please forgive my rudeness. If I knew you were the holder of the Queen of the Wild I would have shown you the utmost kindness", said Daiki.

"How- How do you know?" asked Tala.

Not even her teammate knew what was within her. She wanted to be known for her strength, not the power trapped inside her.

"I'm a healer of the trees. In repayment, they tell me the rumors of the forest. I didn't believe them when they told a new vessel was born", said Daiki.

"I'm not same damn vessel. I'm own person!" snarled Tala.

Daiki smirked. She'd be the perfect match for the king of beasts.


	5. Risk

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 5: Risk**

 **Hope everyone is enjoying this story. Thanks for taking the time to read it. I would really appreciate a review.**

* * *

Hanabi and her team started their journey to the Hidden Grass Village. They knew there was a chance this could be more than just simple C-ranked mission. That was slim.

"Why does the Hidden Grass need a tree doctor?" asked Metal.

"The Ever-Blooming Tree is dying. It's the Hidden Grass's most beautiful natural national treasure", said Daiki.

Faith eyes went wide. This was an amazing opportunity to catch a rare cherry blossom beetle. They needed more females so they could help regrow the limited population. They were native in Sakura Forest where the Ever-Blooming Tree grew.

"I've never heard of it before", said Metal.

"Of course you didn't. Schools today don't see the importance of teaching ancient history. How times have changed and not completely for the better", said Daiki.

"I'm sure my students would love the chance to further their knowledge", said Hanabi.

The lines of the old man's face crinkled with a smile.

"Thousands of years ago Cernunnos, the King of Beast fell in deeply and madly in love with the priestess Kiyomi. They married and he showered with gifts to show his ever-deepening love to her. One of the Great Ten Gifts was the Ever-Blooming Tree. As long as their love was still strong the tree would forever bloom", said Daiki.

"That sounds more myth than history", said Faith.

"It may to you", said Daiki.

He spared a glanced Tala. She glared at the old man. It was lucky that her teammates thought their client only a crazy old man. Their travel was slow since Daiki was so old. They set up a camp. Tala built a campfire. The old man was quick to fall asleep. He had no fear in his travels. Who would want to hunt down a tree doctor?

"Tala, scan the area", said Hanabi.

Tala opened her senses. There was no danger or spies.

"I assume the two of you have questions about what Daiki said of Tala", said Hanabi.

Tala tensed she didn't want to talk of this. She was perfectly fine keeping this secret to herself.

"What did he mean when he called you a vessel? And don't say nothing, Tala. You wouldn't have reacted the way you did if that were true", said Faith.

"You can trust us. We are family", said Metal.

The guilt hit her hard.

"It is safe to speak", said Hanabi.

"For you to truly understand I need to tell the story of Kiyomi and Cernunnos", said Tala.

So she told them the story.

"What does the myth have to do with you?" asked Metal.

"It wasn't a myth. When I was two years old hunters kidnapped me. I remember nothing of my time with them. The sealed within me the power of Kiyomi within me", said Tala.

She stood up and raised her shirt showing her stomach. A few moments later the seals that contained the power within her appeared.

"Now do you believe it's more than a myth?" asked Tala.

Metal and Faith nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Faith.

"I didn't want the two of you to think I'm a monster", said Tala.

"We will never think that", said Metal.

Tala nodded, but they hadn't seen what she turned into.

"You three get some sleep. I'll wake you when it's your turn to take a shift", said Hanabi.

Tala unrolled her sleeping bag and crawled inside. Shiromaru crawled in beside her and cuddled close to her. Sleep came swiftly to them. A few hours later Hanabi woke her. Instead of waking Shiromaru she allowed him to sleep. Tala's body swiftly changed to a more nocturnal nature. She jumped into a tree, which gave her a better vantage point. Even without the help of her Byakugan Tala could see six times better in darkness than the average human. The only other humans that shared in this ability were those of the Taro clan who shared the same visual prowess as their feline companions.

When Tala's shift was up she woke Faith. Who taken slightly taken aback by her friend's eyes. They were glowing like those of animal of night, reflecting what little light was available.

"Do your eyes normally do that?" asked Faith.

"What?" asked Tala.

"Glow", said Faith.

She couldn't come up with a better than a word than that.

"Oh, that isn't unique to me. Almost all the of the animal clans' eyes do the same. The glow is caused by a layer of the eye the tapetum lucidum its purpose is to reflect light. The only reason you're noticing it now is it's night. During the day it's hard to see", said Tala.

"This may seem like a stupid question but are you color blind?" asked Faith.

"No, but in the past color blindness was somewhat common in the males of the Inuzuka Clan. My brother was tested for it", said Tala.

"Is he?" asked Faith.

"Nope, I'm not even sure if someone who possesses the Byakugan can be color blind. I should look into it", said Tala.

Tala returned to her sleeping bag. She pulled Shiromaru close. Her body quickly reverted to a normal state of sleep. In the morning they packed up their camp.

"We must pick up our pace. The Ever-Blooming Tree is growing weaker and weaker", said Daiki.

"One of us will have to carry you", said Hanabi.

"Fine", said Daiki.

"I'll do it", said Metal.

In a flash, Daiki was on Metal's back.

"Ready to go sensei", he said.

Of course, Metal saw this as a training opportunity. The group went into a run. Daiki hung onto the Metal for dear life as they sped through the trees.

"Metal, don't get too far ahead", said Hanabi.

"Yes, Sensei", he said.

By nightfall, they were five miles from Tenchi Bridge. Metal refused to allow anyone else carry the tree doctor.

"Tala, scan the area", said Hanabi.

Tala nodded. Her eyes activated and she opened her sense.

"We are safe", she said.

Metal built a fire. Faith set on the rice. Tala got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Hanabi.

"Hunting", said Tala.

Hanabi didn't see the danger of allowing her student to hunt. The girl was more than capable of handling herself in such an environment.

"Don't wander far", said Hanabi.

Tala nodded. She was already breaking the promise she'd made to her parents not to wander. But this was her first time outside of the village. It was still best to do this quickly. Normally, she wouldn't activate her Byakugan to hunt it took the fun out of it. She quickly found for rabbits. An almost overpowering smell of roses, but there were none to be seen. Her eyes activated. A figure approached. The only thing she could smell was roses. It made her uneasy. Tala took a kunai from her pouch.

"Hello there",

In front was a young woman. She had a mess of pink wavy hair and pearl earring decorated her ears. The girl seemed to be around her age maybe one or two years younger. She wore a light pink kimono with white flowers. It must have been her perfume she was smelling. Tala still kept her guard up.

"Hi", said Tala.

"What is a young girl like you doing out here all alone?" she asked.

Shiromaru barked.

"What a cute puppy", said the girl.

"I could ask the same question of you", said Tala.

"Silly, I'm not a girl", he said.

What? Tala sniffed. Under the intense smell of roses, she caught the testosterone. Shit, he was prettier than some of the girls she knew. From his basket, he took a rose.

"A flower for the pretty girl", he said.

"Thank you", said Tala.

She watched him walk away. What a strange man? She looked at the rose. It was a delicate shade of pink and petals were soft to the touch. She had never been much for roses, but this one was an exception. Tala took a medical book from her backpack and pressed the flower in between its pages.

"What an odd boy", said Tala.

" _I still can't believe he was male"_ , said Shiromaru.

"We should be getting back soon", said Tala.

She quickly gutted and skinned the rabbits. Tala tossed the hearts and livers to Shiromaru, who easily caught them in his mouth.

"Hope you guys like rabbits", said Tala.

She shook off the thought and set the rabbits over the fire. The smell of roasting meat made Shiromaru drool. Tala was the first to take a rabbit from the fire. She cut it in half and tossed the bottom part to Shiromaru. She quickly ate her fill.

"Are you going to eat your rabbit?" asked Tala.

"No, I don't eat meat. It yours", said Daiki.

"You should have told me. I could have found some root vegetables", said Tala.

"I'm fine with rice, but thank you", said Daiki.

The old man had hardly touched his bowl of rice.

She took the rabbit and ate it. Tala took second watch over the campsite. The old man woke.

"How did you know what I am?" asked Tala.

"I've already told you. The trees told me", said Daiki.

"What are you? You aren't human I know that much. At least not completely", said Tala.

"It took you this long to figure it out", said Daiki.

"Answer the question", said Tala.

He raised his sleeve. The skin that wasn't hidden by the cloth wasn't skin at all, but bark.

"I am an Ent", he said.

Ents were some of the oldest living creatures in existence. Older than Cernunnos even. Their beloved tasks were caring for the trees and other plants of the forests. Most went into hibernation too tired to fight against humankind forcing their way into the forest.

"Who are you?" asked Tala.

"My name is Oakheart", he said.

Tala's eyes widen. She bowed to the old man. Oakheart was the caretaker of the forests, king of the ent.

"It been a great deal of time since someone showed me such respect", said Oakheart.

"You are worthy of it", said Tala.

"You remind me of her", said Oakheart.

"Who?" she asked.

"Kiyomi, such a kind but powerful woman. I took great pleasure in listening to her songs as she gathered flowers in the meadow. We became dear friends", said Oakheart.

"I am not her", said Tala.

"No, you aren't", he said with a slow nod of his head.

"Doesn't picking flowers go against you in some way?" asked Tala.

"Flowers are fickle self-absorbed creatures. Flaunting their beauty so carelessly they are bound to be picked, but they grow quickly and are replaced quickly", said Oakheart.

"Why did you come out of your hibernation?" asked Tala.

"The Ever-Blooming Tree. I've known her since she was only seed and she's ill. I heard her cries for help. It woke me from my deep slumber", said Oakheart.

"Protecting your friend. I respect that", said Tala.

"You won't reveal who I am will you?" asked Oakheart.

Tala shook her head.

"I'm surprised you're even willing to work with humans", she said.

"Your company isn't so bad. Your friend there, Faith. She is a descendant of the ancient bug gathers of my time. They took great care of my friend. Putting end to that accursed Popilla Japonica the plagued some many of my friends", said Oakheart.

He leaned back into the tree behind him.

"I assume you have many questions for me", said Oakheart.

"Yes, but most of them I don't want answers to", said Tala.

Morning came soon enough. They reached Tenchi Bridge. It had been rebuilt. After a few miles, a ghastly smell touched Tala nose. It nearly brought to her knees. Shiromaru wasn't handling it nearly as well. He was laying down with his paws over his nose.

"What is that smell?" asked Tala.

"That's the Swamp of Imprisonment. The gases it produces aren't meant to keep trackers away. We must stay on the path. This swamp is easy to become lost in", said Daiki.

Hanabi tensed this would be the perfect place for an ambush. The smell grew worse as they grew closer to the swamp. Tala collapsed, barely able to move from the overpowering. Her nose was far more sensitive than any of those of the animal clans. Metal picked her up.

"I'm sorry Sensei", said Tala.

"It's alright Tala. We'll find a way to get you over this weakness", said Hanabi.

Tala didn't even want to imagine the training she would have to endure. There was travel was slow. Metal was the first to break the silence.

"The map says this place is the Great Barrier Swamp", said Metal.

"Yes, but the older folks of the Village call it by its true name", said Daiki.

"Why was it given such a name?" asked Faith.

"Even after Kiyomi's death her spirit lived on and plagued the hunters. The horrid scent of the swamp was enough to trap a spirit. Somewhere deep in the heart of this swamp is the place where Kiyomi's spirit and power were locked within a box", said Daiki.

Daiki took a breath.

"This swamp isn't what it used to be, but there's still some magic power to this place. It loves to toy with the mind. If one was to wander from its path those it deems as its enemies will never escape", he said.

"You talk about this place as if it's a living thing", said Faith.

"It has a personality of its own", said Daiki.

"Is it evil?" asked Metal.

"Nature isn't intrinsically evil or good. It's all a matter of perception", said Daiki.

"What magic does it have left?" asked Hanabi.

"It dulls the sense and weakens the senses. Trying activating your Byukugan and you'll find out", said Daiki.

Hanabi was shocked when she activated her Byakugan. She could only see fifty feet in every direction. This place is dangerous. It's too easy to be ambushed. Only one way in and one way out unless you dare to risk leaving the swamp.

Tala noticeably tensed. Two chakras were rapidly approaching.

"Two chakras our heading in our direction", she said.

Before Hanabi had a chance to activate her Byakugan their followers were in front of them. Well one of them. The man in front of had golden brown hair that was partially tied in a short ponytail. His brown eyes focused on them. A cigarette hung lazily from his mouth. Strapped to his back was a scythe.

Tala was the first to notice the tattooed bands around his arms. She gulped. He's a hunter! Tala growled. Then the smell of rose mixed with the scent of swamp gas. Metal carefully placed her on the soggy ground.

"I'm ready to fight, Sensei", he said as he stepped forward.

Hanabi grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit and forced him behind her.

"No, Metal he's far beyond your level. Stay behind, protect tree doctor and Tala", said Hanabi.

"Yes, Sensei", said Faith and Metal.

"It looks like they know who we are. Should we introduce ourselves?" asked the boy.

"No, I think the pretty lady knows who we are. Why don't we allow her to make the introductions", said the older man.

"You are Ibuki Fukuhara a jonin from the Land of Greens. Your abilities match and even surpass some of the Hidden Villages. Wanted in every for the attempted revolt against Lady Haruna The boy is a stranger", said Hanabi.

Hanabi's Byakugan activated and she took the Gentle Fist Stance. She couldn't find his ally was the foe out of range.

"A user of the of the famed Byakugan. It's been some time since I've gone against one of your clan. This should be fun", said Ibuki.

A sound touched Tala's ear. She cringed. It was in high-pitched tones that unable to be heard by the human ear. Her sensei and teammates froze. Their eyes became glassy, even Daiki was affected. Genjutsu but not one that touches the eye, but the ears instead. Tala forced herself to her feet. Tala forced herself to her feet. She wouldn't allow her friends to be undefended. She tapped her fingers against Hanabi's back.

"Release!"

Her sensei didn't wake. She knew he wouldn't interfere in battle. It wasn't his fight. Ents tried to avoid battles at all cost.

"I'm your real target", said Tala.

"Clever girl, but you are alone", said Ibuki.

Tala activated her Byakugan. Ibuki's chakra points became clear.

"Do you really want to take that risk?" he asked.

Behind her, Tala saw Ibuki's partner with a kunai to her sensei's throat.

"Come with us and they'll live", said Ibuki.

"You win", said Tala.

She fell forward as two thorns entered her neck. She fell forward. The boy behind her caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Did good, Vale", said Ibuki as he ruffled the kid's hair.

"Thank you", he said.

The young boy blushed. Ibuki's compliment meant the world to him. The man had taken him in when no else did. He would do anything for him.

"Let's get out of here", said Ibuki.

With that, they left in a storm of pink flower petals. Moments later Hanabi regained consciousness. Shiromaru was standing on her chest barking.

"TALA!"

She stood up to see the tree doctor and all of her squad except Tala were there. Her students quickly woke.

"What happened?" asked Metal.

"We were ambushed", said Faith.

"Where's Tala?" asked Metal.

"She was taken by our attackers", said Hanabi.

"What do we do?" asked Metal.

"The nearest help is the Hidden Grass Village", said Hanabi.

"We should go after her!" he yelled.

"No, we don't know our foe's numbers and are you forgetting Daiki. We can't put another innocent life in danger. We'll have to go full speed. Metal carry the tree doctor", said Hanabi.

They ran full speed to the Hidden Grass Village.

"What do they want with Tala?" asked Faith.

"I don't know, but if they wanted her dead they wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of capturing her", said Hanabi.

Ibuki, Vale, and Tala reappeared in the hunter's base. After the invasion of the Hayashi, there was a revolt. Orion was overthrown and killed. Nobu became the new leader of the Hidden Grass Village and is adored by his people. The remaining hunters were forced to leave. Those who weren't lucky enough to escape were sent Hozuki Castle for varying sentences. Now their organization was forced underground.

Chase was the hunter brother closest in age to Orion. At his brother's death, he became the leader of the hunter organization. He'd kept a close eye on Tala all this time. She was improving rapidly, a weapon that he couldn't allow it to stay within Hidden Leaf Village.

"Welcome back", he said.

He smiled when he saw Tala draped over Ibuki's shoulder.

"You succeeded", said Chase.

"Of course we did", Ibuki.

"I'll take her from here", said Chase.

Ibuki tossed Chase the girl.

"I still don't know why you just keep here", he said.

"No, it would be impossible to break a girl of such age now. Our goal here is only to un-stabilize. Make her danger to the village she calls home. If we keep her they will never give up on trying to find her. They are not ones we want as our enemies", said Chase.

"Are you sure that will work?" asked Ibuki.

"No human is capable of control such wild power. It will consume her and leave her a shell of her former self. One that we can still use to our advantage", said Chase.

"And if this somehow fails", said Ibuki.

"Always with question Ibuki. It's difficult to believe you're related to Theron", said Chase.

"That doesn't answer my question", said Ibuki.

"Then we can always use him", said Chase.

"He's can be a double-edged sword if his seal is released", said Ibuki.

"He seems faun of you and your companion", said Chase.

"He's my brother. It isn't his fault what he is", said Ibuki

The great size of the hunter population far greater than the animal clans knew. They multiple hunters in every nation all loyal to the cause. Gathering all the information they could both intel and jutsu. Hunters were smart they would take in orphans easily earning their trust.

Ibuki nodded and took his leave. Chase searched Tala for weapons. Then had one of the female hunter change Tala's clothes. Chase took a cloth and washed away the marking of her clan. He took the girl into the cell and locked silver shackles around her limbs. He took a syringe of concentrated wolf's bane from his pocket and injected into the girl. Wolfsbane wouldn't kill her but it would make her extremely weak. All five of the great animal clans were weakened by the herb.

Diana heard the news that Tala was captured. She went to her cell. It had nearly been ten years since she'd last seen the girl, but she'd never forgotten about her. Something about the little girl stuck with her, after all this time. Tala lay on the ground her long dark brown hair her hid her face.

"It's odd seeing you in the cells, Diana",

"I have no interest in speaking with you, Soma", she said.

Her gaze went to the cell next to Tala's. She glared at the boy. It was dangerous having the two so near each other. There were many other empty cells. Chase must have had a reason for putting them together. Whatever reaction between the two being that happened would be caught on tape. She left without saying a word.

Soma went to the barred wall that separated him from her. The silver chains and wolf's bane meant she was from one of the animal clans. She seemed to be around his age. The girl had a nice body. A little flat chested, but still very pretty. Who was she?

"Who are you?" asked Soma.

He wouldn't know until the girl woke and with the amount of wolf's bane Chase gave her would knock her out for a few days. Ibuki came with Vale. He smiled. Soma's big brother meant the world to him. Ibuki positioned himself the cameras wouldn't be able to read his lips.

"Hey, baby brother", said Ibuki as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Ibuki, can we go out?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I meant to keep my promise but things are too hot right now", said Ibuki.

"Because of the girl", said Soma.

"It isn't her fault. She's only a mission", said Ibuki.

Ibuki was caught in a tough position he loves his younger brother with all his heart. It wasn't Soma's fault what he was. Soma was supposed to be their mother punishment for unfaithfulness. While still in their mother's womb the five great hunters sealed the original hunter within him. A power they were even afraid of using. Soma was the hunter's last option.

"I've been looking forward to leaving this place for months even if it were only for a few hours", said Soma.

"I know but a day will come when you'll never have to live within a cage again. I will keep that promise to you. Be kind to the girl", said Ibuki.

"Why? She's a stranger", said Soma.

"She can relate to your situation more than any other person I've ever encountered", said Ibuki.

"Like me. How?" said Soma.

"Ask her and find out", said Ibuki.

"We have to be taking our leave", said Vale.

A slight clinking touched Soma's ears. There no way she could be waking up already. He's seen giant men of the Orso clan take the same dose a not show any signs of waking for days. She groaned.

Tala slowly regained consciousness. She was weak. It felt like all the energy and powerful had been torn violently from her body. The simple motion of moving her finger was exhausting. Every muscle ached. She had yet to manage to open her eyes. Her head was aching. Tala's legs felt weighted. She finally mustered the strength to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry. She groaned the light stung her eyes. After a few moments, they adjusted. Tala took a breath and yanked on the chains. It burned her skin. Blisters appeared along the palm of her hand.

"You're different",

Tala jumped to the corner of the room, crashing into the wall. Her legs could barely support her. She slid down to the floor. It was a boy maybe a year or two older than her. He leaned against the barred wall separating their cells. His attention was focused on her. He had straight blonde hair that went a little past his shoulders. His eyes were a deep blood red. He was dressed in all white scrubs.

He didn't smell like a hunter, but he was the normal human either. Just by smell she knew he had a massive chakra reserve. He didn't have bands around his arms. She shivered. Her gaze focused on her bare feet. These were different clothes. What happened to her old ones? She wore the same clothes as the boy. The only thing that remained that was her own was her necklace. Those blood red eyes were still focused on her.

"What the hell are you staring at!" she growled.

"You, I thought that much was obvious. I've seen men of the Orso clan die from the same dose of wolfsbane. And your awake only minutes later", said the boy.

From a young age, pups were taught never to go near the stuff. Now Tala knew why.

"What are you?" they asked at the same time.

"You first", said Tala.

"Fine, I'm Soma Fukuhara", he answered.

"That your name not what you are", said Tala.

"You can at least give me your name, sweetheart", said Soma.

"Tala", she answered.

He looked at the girl. From her eyes, he gained little information her eyes. None of the clans had those gray eyes. He gathered that one her parents were from the Hyuga clan. Inuzuka's eyes were black, Kaze silver, Orso amber, Taro, and Hayashi could be any color. But she doesn't seem to be of that clan either.

"An Inuzuka", said Soma.

She growled.

"So what are you, Tala Inuzuka?" he asked.

"None of your damn business", she said.

He enjoyed the feisty nature of the girl. This was interesting. The normal interaction he had with the animal clans were they were automatically terrified by the chakra they smelled coming off him. Soma could smell her chakra it was exceptional it matched his. Except it was wilder. He'd never encountered it before.

"I know you can smell me and I can smell you. I'm betting you've never encountered someone like yourself before", said Soma.

Tala shook her head.

"What ancient being do you have sealed within you?" she asked.

"The original Orion", said Stoma.

"The priestess Kiyomi. Well, at least her power. Her soul was released into the afterlife", said Tala.

Tala walked closer to him. Her chains stopped her a few inches from the shared wall.

"Why do you come near? You know what am", said Soma.

"And you know what I am. Do you feel the urge to kill me? I see no tattooed bands around your arms", said Tala.

"I don't enjoy killing. I hate the shinobi life but I've been trained into it. I only want a peaceful life", said Soma

"I respect that", said Tala.

Soma couldn't the expression of shock from forming. No one has ever respected his dream. His brother only understood. What made it even stranger was she was sincere.

"Why are you being so kind me? I'm destined to kill you", said Soma.

"Destiny is shit. We make our own fates. You told me you hate being shinobi. I don't have to fight you know you are a gifted fighter. Use the abilities you despise to battle against your fate and reach your dream", said Tala.

There was such confidence in her eyes. With great strain, she activated her Byakugan. She only had a few moments, but it was enough to see there were countless chakra seals. The slight used drained. Sweat dripped down the side of her face.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Tala.

"I wish I could tell you. I rarely leave this prison", said Soma.

Tala looked at his cell. There was a cot and a TV in the corner. Stacks of books were piled all the way to the ceiling. The walls were covered in drawings. From a fridge, he took a bottle of water and pushed it through the bars. Tala opened the bottle a sniffed. She could pick any poison and they wouldn't have gone through the trouble of capturing just kill. Tala gulped down the water.

"You've been here longer than me. You must know some way to escape", said Tala.

"There is no way even for me and especially not for you", said Soma.

"Why?" asked Tala.

"Don't you smell it? Wolfsbane coats the air vents the bars are bathed in it. And those chains you locked in are hunter's silver", said Soma.

"You don't have any of animal clan's blood running through your veins", said Tala.

"None but there's no escape", he said.

"My team will find me. I believe in them", said Tala.


	6. Released

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 6: Released**

 **Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Hanabi and her squad rushed to the Hidden Grass Village.

"We are almost there", said Hanabi.

They only stopped when they reached the front gate of the village. It was already dark. Metal carefully put the tree doctor down. The poor old man was a sickly shade of green.

"Will you be fine on your own?" asked Hanabi.

"Yes, go get help for you student", said Daiki.

Nobu sat at his desk going over some paperwork. Over the years he'd grown stronger. A few strands of silver decorated his long dark brown hair. His beloved wife Katsumi had thrown herself into her work as the headmaster of the academy. She enjoyed her work, but even with all the children she helped cultivate there it didn't make up for what they lost. Rose's bedroom remained their own private memorial to their daughter that was no longer there's. He shook the thought from his mind. The door of his office opened. His as assistant peaked in.

"What is it?" asked Nobu.

"The group from the Hidden Leaf is here", she said.

"Already, let them in", said Nobu.

The group was splattered in mud and were breathless. Nobu tensed when he saw the squad's sensei. She was he would imagine Rose would look like when she grew up. The panic and concern were obvious in her expression. He noticed her squad was short a member.

"I'm Hanabi Hyuga from the Leaf", she said.

"I'm Nobu Ongaku", he said.

The journey from the village shouldn't have posed such a risk. Even if a student wandered off the path they'd be shortly found.

"Before we get into the topic of your concern I must ask of the tree doctor", said Nobu.

"OUR FRIEND IS MISSING!" yelled Metal.

"Calm yourself Metal he's right. The mission comes first at the moment. We left the tree doctor at the front gates", said Hanabi.

"Our friend is of more importance to us than this mission. It was the sixth Hokage that said those who break the rule of the shinobi are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. That's something I do not wish to be compared to", said Faith.

"I'm not abandoning your teammate. They will be found. First, you tell me what happened", said Nobu.

"We were ambushed by a pair of hunters in the swamp", said Hanabi.

Nobu scowled.

"Hunters, I thought they remaining numbers here were dealt with", said Nobu.

"Apparently, you failed at disbanding their force because my student was kidnapped!" yelled Hanabi.

"Give me the child's name and description. I'll have anbu search the swamps. Do you have a photo of your student?" asked Nobu.

From her chest pocket, she took the photo. Nobu took it from her. He nearly dropped it when he saw it was Rose. Nobu took a breath and his hand steadied. He'd only dreamed of seeing her again. Nobu didn't even consider it to be in the world of possibility.

"Do you even care?" asked Metal.

"I assure you, boy. I care a great deal. A child has disappeared in a land under my protection. And my calm state of mind will only aid in finding your teammate", said Nobu.

"Her name is Tala Inuzuka", said Faith.

"You have my word that she'll be found", said Nobu.

"My team and I want to be on the search party. There are no exceptions", said Hanabi.

"Understood, but there's nothing we can do tonight", said Nobu.

"WHY?!" yelled Metal.

"It's a moonless night. The swamp is impossible to navigate at such a time even with as Byakugan user", said Nobu.

There was a knock on the door.

"Kuroba", he said.

A young woman with green hair came walking.

"Please show this young ninja to their living quarters", said Nobu.

"Yes sir", she said.

"Hanabi, may I have a word with you?" said Nobu.

She gave a nod.

"Stay in the village tonight. The swamp is kind to children but not to adults that don't call this place home. It will swallow you whole. Even with your eyes, you couldn't find your way out", said Nobu.

"I understand", said Hanabi.

Her hands were fisted. Kiba and Neji would hold her personally responsible if Tala didn't return. What kind of sensei would allow their students to be captured?

"This isn't your fault", said Nobu.

"It feels like it is", said Hanabi.

When they were gone he took a heavy seat in his chair. His daughter was back in the village. From his desk, he opened a drawer and took out a photo of the two of them. Both of them were covered in dirt from gardening, but the both of them couldn't be happier. He would have to tell Katsumi. He went to his mother's clan territory. Ever since he became the leader of the village their attitude toward him has changed.

Nobu's assistant lead the squad of young ninja to their temporary rooming. The team settled down. Shiromaru was whining loudly. He didn't understand what was happening. Why weren't they looking for Tala?! Faith ran her fingers through his fur.

"Poor thing he doesn't understand", she said.

Shiromaru bit onto her sleeve and yanked her toward the door.

"I'm sorry there's nothing we can do", said Faith.

Shiromaru couldn't understand that. It doesn't make sense. When the rest of the team was occupied he jumped out the window.

"SHIROMARU!"

He didn't turn back. Nothing would stop him from finding his master! He rubbed himself against different buildings so he wouldn't so his teammates wouldn't so easily find.

"Stupid mutt!" growled Hanabi.

"He was only doing what he thought was right", said Metal.

"What he thinks is right just might get him killed", said Hanabi.

"She's right. Shiromaru is dangerous but there are far greater dangers within that swamp", said Faith.

"Split up in search for him. Do not go into the swamp", said Hanabi.

"Yes, Sensei", they said.

Thousand of beetles left Faith's sleeves. They searched a great deal. The strongest scent lead into the swamp. Faith stepped out of the front gates. Tala would never forgive them if anything were to happen to Shiromaru.

"This will be bothersome", said Faith.

She made an insect clone. It wouldn't fool her sensei for long but it would buy her some time. She left the village and made it to the entrance of the swamp. It didn't take her long to find Shiromaru. He'd gotten himself trapped in mud. Faith was almost tempted to let him stay there a bit longer so he would learn his lesson, but that would have to wait until they were under different circumstances. Faith pulled the dog from the mud. He barked at her.

"I assume you're saying something along the lines of 'I could get out on my own'", said Faith.

He nodded.

"We are going back", said Faith.

Shiromaru growled at her. The smell of roses touched her nose.

"Please forgive me", said a soft voice.

Metal reported back to his sensei.

"I searched the whole village but couldn't find him", said Metal.

"Where's Faith?" asked Hanabi.

"There", said Metal.

Hanabi threw a kunai at Faith. She disappeared in a cloud of insects. This was only supporting her belief that she was a terrible sensei. Now it was too dark to do anything further. Faith could handle herself, but Hanabi would have to report this to Nobu.

He went to the center of the clan's land. There was a garden unlike any other. There the middlemist red rose grew. These were some of the most wanted rose of the lands and only grew here. The darker the shade of pink the older the rose bush. At one time each this plants were linked to a life force at one point. All wore the same necklace Tala did. Darkest of the roses were almost black. The roses of the lightest shade of blush belonged to his daughter. It was perfectly healthy and only plant in the garden that still had its thorns. As long as the plant still had its thorns his daughter was alive.

"What are you doing here my husband?" asked Katsumi.

"I could ask you the same question", he said.

"A message from the leaf sensei", said Katsumi.

"Did try to enter no swamp?" asked Nobu.

"No, her sensei report that one of her students has gone into the swamp. What kind of teacher doesn't keep an eye on their students", said Katsumi.

"Give he credit Katsumi. Her students are very passionate", said Nobu.

"You still haven't answered my question", said Katsumi.

"Our daughter has returned to the village. And the fraction of the hunters that have escaped us has taken her", said Nobu.

Katsumi's expression stiffened. Seeing Rose both a dream and fear for her. She didn't know how she should respond to such a thing. Katsumi didn't want such lack of control.

"Rose's team want to join the mission. If that happens it will steal a brief moment of time we could have with her. She won't know who we truly are but it's better than nothing. Do you wish to follow through with his", said Nobu.

"Yes, let's find her on our own", said Katsumi.

"Call your team here. We'll need them", he said.

With a snap of her fingers, her three anbu level students appeared by our side.

"We'll also offer our assistance", said the elder of the Rozu.

A small army of Rozu ninja stood behind the elder.

"Thank you grandfather", said Nobu.

Nobu carefully plucked a delicate light pink rose from the bush. He channeled his chakra into the flower. The petals flew off the flower and flew through the air. The group of ninja followed the petals.

"Make sure to go unseen. We can't have the ninja of the Leaf knowing we are doing this mission without their assistance", said Nobu.

"Yes sir", said the ninjas.

Tala spent hours speaking with Soma. It felt like they'd known each other for years. In a way they had. Tala made sure to tell him no information that could put her family, friends, or village in danger. Soma did the same.

"How did they seal him within you?" asked Tala.

Soma tensed.

"If I tell you my story I expect you to tell me yours in return", he said.

"Only fair", said Tala.

"My mother was a lonely woman her husband, Ibuki's father was a high-ranking official in the hunter organization. She fell in love with a simple stable hand and soon became pregnant with me. Her husband soon found out. Instead of forcing her to abort me he punished her by sealing the original within me while she was still pregnant. My mother died giving birth to me. Ever since then Ibuki has taken care of me", said Soma.

Tala leaned closer and held Soma's hand. She gave it a tender squeeze.

"I'm sorry", said Tala.

"Why? I never knew her", said Soma.

"That's what person says when someone loses someone close to them. Your stepfather sounds like a horrible man", said Tala.

"He was but from the way the hunters talk of him he was a great hunter", said Soma.

"Then who raised you?" asked Tala.

"My brother", said Soma.

Tala couldn't imagine what it would be like being raised without parents. It best not to draw further on the subject of family. She paced around her cell.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Pace, never the same pattern more than twice. It as if some animal instinct is telling you a moving target is more difficult to hit", said Soma.

"That might very well be it", said Tala.

Her eyes focused on his stomach.

"Can I see your seal?" asked Tala.

He smirked and lifted his shirt. It was the exact seal that was used on her but there were two exceptions. It lacked the five-pronged seal that Tsunade gave her when she was young. And the ink was the same blood red as Soma's eyes.

"Now you show me yours", said Soma.

She raised her shirt and seal appeared.

"What's that seal on top of it?" asked Soma.

"It was given to me when I was young by the fifth Hokage so less of the beast's chakra would be able to leak through", said Tala.

"It's your turn to tell a story", said Soma.

"The story isn't as clear for me it happened when I was so young and my parents are unwilling to tell me it in full detail. But I'll you what I know. When I was only two I was kidnapped by hunters. While I was with them they sealed the power of Kiyomi within me", said Tala.

Tala went alert. Her body twitched as she further tensed. Then pressed her ear against the floor.

"What is it?" asked Soma.

"There are fewer people. When I was first here I counted fifty. Over time it's gone down to ten. But another person has added", said Tala.

She sniffed but all she could smell wolf's bane.

"How did you do that?" asked Soma.

"It comes naturally to me. I actually have difficulty tuning out my sense. It can be overwhelming. Hunters have the same senses as those of the animal nature", said Tala.

Faith had lost her battle. She was restrained in a chair. A chakra was placed on her chest, stopping her beetles from leaving her. Shiromaru lay in her lap. He could bite through her bindings.

"Wake up Shiromaru", said Faith.

He showed no sign of waking. She knew that her teammate probably suffered far worse. A man with long graying black hair entered the room.

"Who are you and where is my friend?" asked Faith.

"Our names of little importance", said Chase.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

"With you nothing. It goes against our nature to harm humans who aren't a true threat against our organization. But you have an ingredient that we need for our ceremony", said Chase.

He grabbed Shiromaru by the scruff and threw him into a cage.

"For now you'll remain here until my mission is complete", said Chase.

He left. Faith struggled against her bonds only to fall to the floor. She was failing her friend. No, she was failing her family.

"I'm sorry, Tala. I should have been able to do more", said Faith.

The door to their prison block opened. Tala tensed and started growing. Her teeth were bared. She went to all fours.

"Easy young one this will be easier for all of us if you behaved", said Chase.

Tala's growl became deeper and lower. The man had no scent like all hunters but seemed vaguely familiar to Tala. They backed her into a corner. She lunged when the older hunter came too close. Tala whined when the side of Chase's hand slammed down on her next. She fell forward into his arms. Tala snarled weakly against him.

"LET HER GO!" yelled Soma.

Chase sparred a glance at him.

"Are you forgetting your fate boy?" he asked.

"Fate is bullshit", said Soma.

"This is a change. I see she's had some influence on you over this short time", said Chase.

"She's my friend", said Soma.

"Hold her for a moment", said Chase as he handed Tala off to one of his underlings.

Through the bars, he grabbed the boy his throat. The boy's face was steady, showing no fear at his current situation.

"Let go of me", he said.

Tala noticed the change in her new friend's voice. It was ice. It was enough to send a chill down Tala's spine. That was the voice of a hunter.

"I don't take you commands little boy", said Chase.

He yanked Soma forward slamming his head against the metal bars. Chase dropped him to the floor.

"You didn't have to be so rough", said Tala.

"It's best not to encourage such nonsense", said Chase.

"It isn't nonsense", said Tala.

He came closer to her. Chase held her face roughly in his hand. She tried to shake it away but didn't have the strength. Tala glared at him. He smiled. That gaze reminded him so of an angry caged predatory bidding its time waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. It was thrilling to watch.

"Befriending a hunter that's either the most foolish or cleverest thing you could have done. But this topic of conversation must wait for another time. For there are more important things at hand", said Chase.

Chase took Tala from his underling's arms. He carried her to an outdoor altar. On the floor was a cage. A familiar scent touched her nose.

"Shiromaru!" yelled Tala.

His eyes instantly opened. Shiromaru barked. He slammed against the cage but it did nothing.

"Let him go do whatever you want with me just let him go!" begged Tala.

"Why would I do that my dear? He's an important part of this", said Chase.

Tala was too weak to fight against her capture. From his belt, Chase pulled a long knife. He grabbed Shiromaru by the scruff of the neck and yanked him out of the cage.

"LET HIM GO!" screamed Tala.

Chase sliced Shiromaru's throat open. Blood poured from the white pup's neck, bathing the stone in blood. Tala screamed. Her heart broke. She failed her best friend. Chase threw him to the floor as if he were trash.

"SHIROMARU!" she screamed.

He gave no response. Tears burned her eyes when he gave no response. She glared at Chase.

"I will never forgive you", said Tala.

"And why would that matter to me", said Chase.

"I'll kill you", said Tala.

She was forced to lay on the blood bathed the table. Tala fought against her restraints, but Shiromaru's skin bathed her skin. It was sickening. Her eyes were focused upward on the moonless night sky. Before she had a chance to scream a gag was placed in her mouth. Her eyes went wide as the in front of her hand glowed red with chakra. She struggled against her bonds. Tala's screams were muffled by the gag. The pain was so great she fell into unconsciousness.

Chase peered down at the girl. The once invisible tribal tattoos along her legs and arms. They glowed light purple. Five-pronged seal was removed and would never be able to placed there again. The seal at the center of her stomach glowed a darker purple. In a matter of hours, the girl's chakra and the beast's chakra would become one. Her eyes opened. The whites glowed purple.

Tala felt a power, unlike anything she ever felt before flowing through her body. She raised her and shackles around them shattered like glass. The hunters were staring at her in pure disbelief. She slammed her fist against the ground. The earth shook. The ground shattered. The buildings that surrounded her crumbled. The hunters ran into the swamp. Tala walked over to her friend.

"I'm so sorry, Shiromaru. I've failed you as a master. I will avenge you", she said as she ran her fingers through his bloodstained fur.

Her Byakugan activated. She could see everything. The entire swamp. Tala only cared about one. She locked onto Chase. Tala speed through the swamp leaving a trail of destruction as she ran. He was within range. The hunter stopped.

"Why do you stop?" asked Tala as she circled around him.

"I know you'll catch me", said Chase.

"YOU MURDERED MY BEST FRIEND!" screamed Tala.

Wild purple chakra exploded around, causing damage to all but her. It was so intense that it turned her tears to steam. A rage unlike any other scratched violently at the surface of her conscious. She violently barely able to keep it at bay.

"I took care of a pest", said Chase.

She allowed the rage to overtake her. It was an escape from the massive pain. When Tala slowly woke. She lay in destruction. The smell of blood touched her nose. Her hands were covered in it. She turned her head to the side. Chase lay dead only a few yards from her. There was a hole in his chest where his heart had once been. It lay next to him.

Tala tensed when she heard someone approach. The steps were too soft to be human. She couldn't move. A large regal buck strode through the destruction with no hesitation. He bowed deeply to her. The buck nudged his muzzle against her.

" _Rise, my queen",_ he said.

"I am not strong enough", said Tala.

He stomped his hoof.

" _Rise!"_ he ordered.

Tala found the strength to sit up. The buck kneeled down, so she could climb onto her back. She fisted his fur and forced herself onto his back. He got to his feet.

" _Where shall I take you?"_ he asked.

"To my friend", she said.

" _Rest my queen I shall take you to him",_ he said.

Ibuki carefully walked through the unstable ground of the base. It would only be a short matter of time until the ninja of the Grass would be here. Such a great surge of chakra wouldn't go unnoticed. Vale and Soma stood by his side. The bug ninja was in his arms. He's saved her from the destruction.

"What now?" asked Soma.

"Take her to the hospital and then leave here. If I don't join within two days leave", said Ibuki.

"No!" said Vale.

"We can't leave you behind", said Soma.

"I must make amends. Please, do as I say", said Ibuki.

The two boys nodded before leaving. When Ibuki returned to the altar he saw Tala was dismounting a large stag. She could barely stand. Ibuki caught her. When she regained herself she pulled away. He kneeled and bowed his head.

"What do you help me?" asked Tala.

"I seek forgiveness. I've freed your friend. She should arrive at the hospital at any moment", said Ibuki.

"Give me your arm", said Tala.

The tone of her young voice left no room for argument. He would not survive a battle against her. The smart thing to do was follow. She held his hand softly but firmly. He winced as a symbol of the girl's beast was burnt into the back of his hand.

"If you ever kill one of my kind again this mark will activate and kill you", said Tala.

He pulled his hand away.

"Fair enough", said Ibuki.

"I have no grudge against you. Leave with your brother and never return here", said Tala.

He took his leave. Tala collapsed beside Shiromaru. Her arms wrapped around him and hugged him close.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered.

She fell into unconsciousness.

Nobu froze at the massive destruction. Chakra was still flowing through surroundings cracking the ground beneath their feet. The battle that occurred permanently altered the swamp.

"Whose the corpse?" asked an anbu.

Nobu examined the body.

"This is Chase the hunter of the Hayashi", he said.

Kuroba appeared in front of him.

"What do you have to report?" asked Nobu.

"Emergency protocols have been set in place. No one in the village was harmed. The Leaf genin Faith Aburame was found at the hospital front doors. She's fine only a minor concussion. Her sensei asking to see her", said Kuroba.

"No, they will have to wait until things are settled like everyone here. Call the corpse division and have them take care of this mess", said Nobu.

"Yes, sir", said Kuroba.

She disappeared. The rose petals were patiently waiting in the air for him to follow. He followed. They led him to the altar. He rushed to his daughter. She lay motionless on the ground. Her clothes were ragged. She was covered in dirt and blood. Her dog was hugged closely to her chest. He was dead. Nobu took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. The intensity of her chakra had burnt away her clothes. Nobu noticed the black tribal tattoos running down the sides of Tala's legs and arms. He cradled her gently in his arms.

Katsumi slowly approached. She kneeled down beside her husband. There was her little girl. She'd grown into such a beautiful young woman. Even with growth Katsumi would recognize her anywhere.

"Is she alright?" asked Nobu.

"From why I can tell it was just an over exhaustion of her chakra", said Katsumi.

"She's beautiful", said Nobu.

"She is", said Katsumi.

Nobu carefully picked her up. They hurried to the hospital, where Katsumi started caring for her. She washed the dirt from Tala's skin and dressed her. Katsumi's everyone motion showed just how much she still cared.

"What did they to her?" asked Nobu.

"I believe they somehow managed to release the five-pronged seal the steady her ability. It's been released, making her unstable", said Katsumi.

Nobu took the dog his arms.

"Where are you going?" asked Katsumi.

"This dog was one of her dearest friend he deserves care", said Nobu.

He washed the away the dried blood that stained the dog's white fur. Nobu wrapped Shiromaru in black cloth and placed a seal on it. It replaced the smell of death with roses until the seal was broken. He went to the morgue and opened a freezer drawer. He placed dog's body in the drawer. Kuroba joined him. He told her all the information he'd gathered. His assistant tried not to reveal her shock.

"I want you to tell Tala's sensei all that I've told you including the death of the dog Shiromaru. Give her our fast messenger hawk", said Nobu.

Kuroba disappeared.

"Thank you", said Nobu.

Hanabi paced the apartment she was given.

"I don't understand why we can't do anything. What was that massive chakra surge?" asked Metal.

"It most likely had something to do with Tala", said Hanabi.

"We should be out there", said Metal.

"I know Metal. I hate being here as much as you do, but the village is on lockdown. There's nothing we can do. We have to respect the protocols of the Hidden Leaf", said Hanabi.

There was a knock on the door. She went to answer it. At the door was Nobu's assistant Kuroba. On her shoulder was a messenger hawk.

"May I speak with you in private?" she asked.

Hanabi nodded they walked into another room and closed the door.

"I assume you know what your student is", said Kuroba.

Hanabi nodded. She listened as Kuroba told her what occurred. It was a great deal to take in. They lost a teammate with Shiromaru. Kuroba took her leave. She told Metal what she could. Hanabi took out a pen and started writing in code. She sent it to the Hokage. This was only supposed to be a simple mission.

Nobu returned the hospital room. Katsumi sat in a chair by Rose's bed. She gently held her hand. Nobu took the seat beside her. He kissed his wife gently on the cheek.

"I'm sorry", said Nobu.

"This is never how I pictured seeing her again. I wish it were another way. I didn't want her to undergo this", said Katsumi.

She got up from her seat and kissed Rose on the forward.

"If I stay here any longer I won't be able to let her go", said Katsumi.

"I understand", said Nobu.

"Is there anything you need of me?" asked Katsumi.

"She needs clothes. But I can easily get another to do that", said Nobu.

"No, I want to be of some help", said Katsumi.

She left. Nobu settled down in the chair nearest Tala's bed. She whined. He was amazed to see the beautiful white eyes open.

"Papa?" she asked.

Nobu's heart gave a pained ache.

"No little one I'm Nobu the leader of the Hidden Grass Village. You're safe you may rest", he said.

"My teammates", she said.

"Perfectly safe as well as the tree doctor. Now rest", said Nobu.

"Where's Shiromaru?" asked Tala.

She doesn't remember.

"The hospital doesn't allow non-service dogs to enter", said Nobu.

She didn't need to hear the bad news just yet. Her eyes closed in a peaceful sleep.

"Sleep well my child", whispered Nobu.

About an hour later Katsumi returned with clothing. She kissed him on the cheek.

"You are stronger than I", she said

Tala woke. From scent she recognized, she was in a hospital. A man dressed in dressed in t-shirt and jeans sat in the chair across from her bed. He had long brown hair streaked with thin lines of silver. The stranger smelled of earth, roses, and the perfect level of musky cologne. For some reason, she felt at ease with the man

"You're awake", he said.

She gave a weak nod. Tala forced herself from bed. The man caught her before she had a chance to fall.

"Easy sweetheart", he said.

His voice was honey warm. It instantly made her feel calm. It felt so familiar. Her every instinct told her she was safe with him. He sat her down the bed.

"Don't push yourself", he said.

"Who are you?" asked Tala.

"Nobu Ongaku leader and protector of the Hidden Leaf Village", he said.

"Have we met before?" asked Tala.

"I was the one who found you", said Nobu.

Even if she were unconscious she would still register a person's scent. She reached out to pull up the sleeve of his t-shirt. There was marking that seemed so familiar. He pulled away.

"You don't dress like a leader of a village", said Tala.

"I prefer to blend in", said Nobu.

"You know what I am", said Tala.

"Yes", he said.

"How?" she asked.

"A hunter infestation took hold in my village. To deal with them I have to know them. So I know what you are Tala Inuzuka. And I'm sorry you were given such a burden", said Nobu.

"It seemed like more and more people know what I am", said Tala.

"I'm not one to tell secrets", said Nobu.

Tala nodded.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Nobu.

"In bits and pieces. They removed the five-pronged seal. And-", said Tala.

Her hands fisted as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Where's my dog?" asked Tala.

"I'm so sorry", said Nobu.

Tala howled. Every note of pain could be heard in it. Purple chakra started to appear around her in wisps. Nobu wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly until her panic died down. She cried into his shirt. The poor cried for hours. Tala pulled away from him.

"Your friends and the tree doctor are safe", said Nobu.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"The morgue drawer four", said Nobu.

Tala noticed the clothes neatly folded at the foot of the bed.

"Are those for me?" she asked with a sniffle.

"I'll let you change", said Nobu.

"Nobu",

"Yes",

"Thank you", said Tala.

She picked up a piece of clothing. It was blue dress decorated with white flowers. The tribal tattoos from her legs disappeared. She slid the dress over shoulders. Her hair was gone so she was forced to wear it down. She put on her shoes. Tala wrapped her arms with bandages to hide tattoos. She stepped toward the mirror. Tala couldn't recognize herself. The markings of her clan had been washed away. She would have to wait until she was on to put them on again.

Hanabi and her students rushed to the hospital. She saw Nobu standing in the waiting room.

"You three go ahead and check on Tala", said Hanabi.

"Yes, sensei", they said.

Hanabi glared at Nobu.

"I told I wanted to be part of the retrieval mission", she said.

"Information came in and I acted. Your students was returned unharmed", said Nobu.

Metal and Faith barged into Tala's room. Metal stepped back when he saw a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair with her back turned to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I'm in the wrong room", he said.

"It's me", said Tala.

Her voice lacked her normal confidence. She knows.

"Do you have my bag? My spare clothes in it", said Tala.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"No, the swamp ate. But the Hidden Grass was nice enough to supply you with another", said Faith as she tossed Tala the backpack.

Tala opened it. The bag was filled with the normal ninja supplies. Tala shoved the extra clothes given to her into the bag. Nobu and Hanabi entered the room. Sensei was obviously annoyed.

"I insist that you and your sensei stay another day. To ensure your student is fully recovered. Enjoy what this village has to offer. Feel free to explore", said Nobu.

"Thank you for your lovely invitation. We accept", said Hanabi.

She wanted to keep a close eye on her student. What the hunters did Tala was unknown to her.

"How are feeling Tala?" she asked.

She glared at her. Tala didn't want to talk about it. From the window, Tala saw Daiki waving at her from below. She opened the window.

"Where are you going?" asked Hanabi.

"Sakura Forest", said Tala.

"I'm coming with. I need to find that beetle. And I've never seen a tree doctor at work", said Faith.

"Let's go", said Tala.

She jumped from the window not waiting for Faith. Tala wanted a distraction. Any to take away from the painful ache in her heart.

"Nice to see you're recovered", said Daiki.

Tala tentatively touched her arm. As they walked through the village Tala stopped. In the center of the village square was a large star magnolia tree. It was far larger than the species normally grew. The tree was surrounded by a fence of white roses and light blue baby's breath.

"What tree is that?" asked Tala.

"A star magnolia tree. It's a memorial tree to the leader's of this village's daughter. The tree is as innocent as the child it memorializes", said Daiki.

They reached Sakura forest. The younger cherry trees were in a state of green. Towering above them was the Ever-Blooming Tree. Almost half its petals had fallen away, yet it was still beautiful. When they grew closer they saw sickly green sap dripping from its bark. Faith went in search of the beetles, leaving Tala with the tree doctor.

"You don't have to keep up that strong front with me", said Daiki.

"I'm out of tears", said Tala.

"Cernunnos was the same refusing to allow anyone to see his pain when he lost Argos. Those two were together since childhood", said Daiki.

"Argos?"

"His dog a mangy old wolf. Who had a habit of trying to pee on me", said Daiki.

That got a weak smile out of her.

"What will you do after this?" asked Tala.

"The mess you made in the swamp has given me plenty of work", said Daiki.

"What will you do to mend her?" she asked.

"Me nothing you yes", said Daiki.

"What can I do?" asked Tala.

"Touch your hand to her", said Daiki.

Tala touched her hand to bark. Her eyes went wide.

 _Tala was taken to memory not her own. In front of her was a towering cherry tree. Its bark was a beautiful pale decorated with pink flowers. The tree stood out from the snowy background._

" _It beautiful", said Kiyomi._

 _Two powerful arms wrapped around Tala's waist. Her back was pressed against the muscular chest. He smelled earth and forest. It was one of the most wonderful scents to touch her nose._

" _I'm happy you enjoy my love",_

 _That deep voice was wonderful and full of joy._

Tala's eyes opened. That deep silky voice still wrung in her ears. The feel of those strong arms around her made her crave embrace. And his smell there was nothing like that. When Tala looked up she saw the bark of the tree had returned to its original white and buds were forming on the bare limbs. The sweetness of the past and harsh pain of her reality brought her into tears. Daiki waited for her emotion to pass.

"What did she show you?" asked Daiki.

"The past", said Tala.

"Did you see him?" asked Daiki.

"Who?" asked Tala.

"Cernunnos", said Daiki.

"No, but I sensed him. I felt his warmth. He truly loved Kiyomi", said Tala.

"He did", said Daiki.

"And I'm expected to fall in love with a man whose already found his great love", said Tala.

"Once you reach my great age you'll understand that there are many great loves", said Daiki.

"Many? I don't want to be one of the many", said Tala.

"Hmm, I'll give you this you are far more fierce than she ever was which is saying something in itself", said Daiki.

"She was fierce", said Tala.

"In her own way, yes, but she wasn't a warrior like you", said Daiki.

"What he like?" she asked.

"Cernunnos, hmm he was a kind beast, but after being locked away for so many years that could have changed", said Daiki.

"You call him a beast why is that?" asked Tala.

"It simple my dear that's what he is. Cernunnos is the king of beasts. He can take on any form including human", said Daiki.

"Does that make me a beast as well?" asked Tala.

"No, you are whatever you wish to be", he said.

Daiki smiled.

"She has a gift for you. Outstretch your hand", he said.

Tala did as told and outstretched her hands. A bud fell into her hands.

"What is it?" she asked as she softly touched the petals.

"A sapling when you get home plant it there and a tree will sprout", said Daiki.

"Thank you", said Tala.

She carefully tucked the bud into the front pocket of her backpack. Tala groaned that immense before from before was still coursing through her body.

"A surplus of chakra", said Daiki.

She nodded.

"Channel it into the tree. She is able to handle it", said Daiki.

Tala channeled the chakra into the tree. A massive relief swept through her as the tree took the burden.

"Her sapling will be able to do the same for you", said Daiki.

Faith came back with a bug cage filled with beetles. She was smiling proudly. The day went by smoothly. The small dinner wasn't enough for her. Her stomach growled. She waited for her team to fall asleep. Sensei wouldn't sleep.

"Have you told my parents?" asked Tala.

"Yes, they know", said Hanabi.

She sighed. That meant she would be poked, prodded, and study as soon a she got home. That was the last thing she wanted. All she wanted was to be left alone so she could morn in peace. At moment shoving all the pain down seemed like the right thing.

"Where are you going?" Hanabi.

"I need some air", said Tala.

Hanabi grabbed her by the arm.

"No", she said.

Tala growled deeply. Her eyes flashed purple. Hanabi let go of her.

"I'll be fine on my own. I don't need your protection", said Tala.

Tala jumped from the window and sped toward the swamp. As she ran tears wicked away from her eyes. Normally, she'd be running with her friend at her side. Shiromaru loved the hunt. She let her inner beast take over. The most prevalent prey in the swamp was an alligator, which was enough for him. When she saw a large pair peering at her from the water surface. The beast twisted and writhed against her. Tala's bite was strong enough to bite through its hide. She backed out on all fours dragging the large alligator with only her teeth. Tala ate hungrily.

When she regained awareness there was little left of the alligator's corpse. She got to her feet. Her shoes and clothes were ruined with mud and blood. She went to the animal's skull a yanked out two teeth. A souvenir from the mission.

She went to the apartment given to them. Tala went to the bathroom and threw off her muddy clothes. She got into the shower. It took awhile to wash away all the mud. Tala changed into her sleeping clothes. She collapsed into her bedroll. Sleep wouldn't come, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

In the morning she went to the morgue. She opened the drawer the contained her best friend. He was wrapped in soft black fabric. She cradled him in her arms. Tala joined her teammates. It was a long quiet journey back home. Tala split away from her group when they made it back to the village. She didn't go home. Tala went to the pet cemetery.

Every dog of the Inuzuka bloodline was buried here. She found a place at the top of the hill. There was plenty of sunlight. She carefully set Shiromaru on the soft ground. Her nails lengthened into claws. She dug them into the earth and started digging. Tala set him in the hole and buried him. From her pack, she pulled the cherry blossom. She buried it. May some life may bloom from this tragedy. Tala closed her eyes and cry. A downpour started.

"I'm so sorry, Shiromaru!" she cried.

The earth rumbled slightly as large cherry blossom tree sprung from the ground. Pure white flowers decorated its branches. Just like his fur. Tala stared up at the treetop. She found a large flat mossy stone and leaned it against the base of the tree. Tala carved his name into the stone. She forced herself to return home.

Tala opened the front door of her house. Kiba rushed to the front door. The girl was drenched and shivering. Her hands were caked in mud.

"I had to bury my best friend", she said.

Her voice was only a weak whisper. Kiba wrapped his arms tightly around her. She tried pulling away, but his hold was too strong. She lost all strength and let her full weight fall into her father. Tala nuzzled closely to his chest. Papa joined in the hug and then Lycan. She pulled away and walked to her room. Tala spent hours in the shower. No one dared complain.

When Kiba heard the water shut off he got up. Neji pulled on his sleeve.

"Don't push her. And it might be best not to bring Akamaru", he said.

Kiba nodded. He knocked on the door.

"Sunshine, can I come in?" he asked.

"Yes",

Kiba quietly opened the door. Tala was curled up in a tight ball. She was trembling. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Kiba took a seat with her in bed.

"It's my fault", she said.

"What? No, Tala this wasn't your fault. No one here thinks that", said Kiba.

"If I wasn't this monster Shiromaru would still be alive", said Tala.

"Look at me, Tala", he said.

She shook her head. Kiba turned her so she faced him. Those big sad white eyes met his. It broke his heart to see her in such pain.

"You aren't monster", said Kiba.

"Then what am I?" she asked.

"My daughter", said Kiba.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him. Kiba hugged her close. She cried herself to sleep in his arms. Kiba didn't dare move. At ten he carefully left. His shirt was stained with her tears. Kiba threw off his shirt not wanting the smell of his daughter's tears on him.

"How is she?" asked Neji.

"Just got her sleeping. She blames herself, Neji. I'm not sure if she'll be able to forgive herself", he said.

Kiba growled when he sensed multiple unwanted alpha presences in his territory. The three clan alphas Barnard, Sparrow, and Raion were there. Along with the elders including his mom. Kiba's eyes went golden brown, which caused a chain reaction. Glowing alpha eyes stared back at him.

"She needs time. All of you must understand how painful it is to lose an ally of such importance", said Kiba.

"We aren't here to get her. Only want to offer our condolences", said Barnard.

Kiba noticed that each were each carrying a dish of food

"Thank you", he said.


	7. Depression

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 7: Depression**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I would really appreciate a review.**

* * *

A week passed since Shiromaru's death. Tala rarely left her room in this time and hardly ate anything. Kiba and Neji were worried for her health. In this time Tsunade had tried once to reapply the five-pronged seal but it failed. The result being a burst of purple chakra, sending Tsunade across the room. She was unstable both mentally and physically. All of the animal clans knew and kept their distance.

Lycan took a seat at the kitchen table for lunch.

"Has she come out of her room yet?" he asked.

"Not yet", said Neji as he looked the door to her room.

"Why can't we just force her out?" asked Lycan.

"We can't", said Kiba.

Kiba ashamed to have to the same idea at one point Neji put down the idea.

"Why?" asked Lycan.

"Everyone mourns differently. Let's her figure out her emotions", said Neji.

"Wouldn't it be easier if she shared it?" asked Lycan.

"It's up to her", said Neji.

The door to her room open.

"You know I can hear all of you", said Tala.

"Since you're up, Sunshine you should join us for lunch", said Kiba.

Lycan smiled when he saw her, but it quickly faded when he saw nothing had changed within his sister. He couldn't begin to understand how painful it would be to lose a partner. The thought of ever losing Keeper was terrifying. Lycan was expecting his sister to get over the loss quickly, but he wanted to see even the slightest glimpse of Tala's former self. She didn't wear the marking of their clan. He didn't understand why she didn't put them on. Tala had always taken such great pride in their clan.

"Morning", said Lycan.

She gave a slight nod in response. Tala forced herself not to leave when she saw Keeper. The young pup came running toward her. Tala growled deeply from the back of her throat. Keeper whimper and went running to Lycan with his tail between his legs. Lycan picked him up. The puppy crawled under hoody and started shaking violently.

"You didn't have to scare him shitless, Tala", said Lycan.

"I told you to keep him away from me", she said.

Her voice was cold. Kiba tensed it reminded him so much of Neji. Tala had become cold and icy. When Neji was in extreme emotional turmoil he would go into the same state. With Tala, it posed more of a challenge.

"He was only trying to be friendly", said Lycan.

"Don't care", said Tala.

Lycan growled. Tala gave no response to him.

"Challenge me if you dare twerp. We both know you'll lose badly", she said.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled.

"Oh, let's start with the obvious. My best friend's throat was sliced in front of me and was forced to lay in his blood while a group of hunters removed five-pronged seal that contained the beast within me. It burned and sizzled my skin. Then I ripped the heart out of the man who murdered Shiromaru with my bare hands. So tell me how should I be acting exactly", said Tala.

Tala smirked.

"Speechless? That's what I thought", she said.

Her stomach growled loudly. She took a seat at the table, ignoring the expressions of her family. Kiba set a belloni sandwich in front of her hoping it would tempt her to eat.

"Come on Sunshine you need to eat", said Kiba.

"Not hungry", she said as pushed away the plate.

"It's your favorite", he said as pushed it toward her again.

"Not hungry!" said Tala as pushed the plate away again this time sending it across the kitchen.

"Tala", said Neji.

She glared at him. Neji glared at her. It was the same exact glare. Lycan and Kiba tensed at the growing tension between the two.

"Dad", he whimpered.

Kiba knew better than to interfere. The last time he did he was hit by a double cold shoulder for three days.

"Let them work it out. That's our safest option", he said.

"Apologize", said Neji.

"Why?" she asked.

"You made the mess so you clean it up", said Neji.

"No!" growled Tala.

Lycan and Kiba waited for one of them to break. The longest one of these matches lasted was five minutes, it was terrifying. Thankfully, this one only lasted two. Tala gave in and cleaned up the mess.

"Now apologize", said Neji.

"Sorry", said Tala.

It was curt and cool. Neji crossed his arms.

"Say it like you mean it", he said.

"I'm sorry", said Tala.

Her voice was softer. She started walking in the direction of her room.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Neji.

"My room", said Tala.

"This is the first time you've gotten out of that room in nearly a week. You'll be staying here with us", said Neji.

"How long?" asked Tala.

"Thirty minutes", said Neji.

"Twenty-five", countered Tala.

"Fine", she said.

She returned to her seat.

"Shiromaru, wouldn't want you doing this to yourself", said Kiba.

Tala glared him. She growled. The whites of her went a shade of purple. Wisps of purple chakra rose off her.

"How would you know what he would want?!" yelled Tala.

The kitchen started vibrating. Kiba rushed to Lycan, shielding him with his body just in time to protect him from the rain of glass as the windows exploded. Powerful waves of charka streamed off her. The furniture around her slammed into the wall. Cracks appeared in the walls the ground started shaking.

"TALA!"

Her eyes focused on her Papa.

"I know you're scared and hurt right now, but giving into this savage anger within you to escape the pain will do nothing to ease the pain. It's only a momentary distraction", he said.

No, she didn't want to listen! Anger was so much easier than this horrible pain. He reached out for her. She followed her first instinct to attack. Her claws cut into skin. The scent of blood touched her nose. It coated her fingers. Her eyes went wide when she the deep cuts Papa's shoulder. All the anger faded away and was replaced with shame. She fell to her knees, glass dug into her skin but she didn't care.

Never had Neji seen his daughter look so defeated. He stepped closer to her.

"Tala",

She shot away from him. Her eyes were focused on his wound.

"Monster", she whispered.

"No, Tala don't say that", begged Neji as he came closer.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Tala.

Both her parents came closer.

"It's our job to be there for you, Tala. You can't push us away no matter how hard you try", said Kiba.

"I will only hurt you", she whimpered.

At that moment Tsunade barged into their kitchen with Hiroshi. Tala was relieved to see them.

"What are you doing here?!" growled Kiba.

"To take her", said Tsunade in a calm voice so not to add to the tension.

"No, she needs to be with her family", said Kiba.

Tala got to her feet. Small shards of fell from her skin as her wounds healed rapidly. Being taken away from her family seem like the best option to her. Tala didn't want to bring any more harm to her family. It would be safer if she left with them.

"I'll go", said Tala.

"What?!" said Kiba.

"Me being here without having full control will only pose a danger to all of you", said Tala.

Neji walked to her. He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Tala are you sure you want this? None of us blame you for what's happening", said Neji.

She nodded.

"Let me pack a few things then I'll be ready", said Tala.

"Of course", said Hiroshi.

Tala went to her room to pack.

"How did you even know?" asked Kiba.

"That small outburst was enough to send a small tremor through the village. Imagine what she could do on a grander scale. We must take precautions", said Tsunade.

"I don't like this", said Neji.

"Neither do I", said Kiba.

"We'll try not to keep her for long", said Hiroshi.

"That better be true", said warned Kiba.

"We aren't stealing away your daughter, Kiba. Hiroshi and I are only taking her to a location where she doesn't pose any threat", said Tsunade.

"Once the first week is over you be free to visit her whenever you wish", said Hiroshi.

"Why do you we have to week?" asked Kiba.

"What if she needs us?" asked Neji.

"Then I'll get you", said Hiroshi.

"She needs time to adjust to her new surroundings", said Hiroshi.

"Where exactly are you taking her?" asked Neji.

"To a safe house in the mountains. It's far enough from the village that no damage will come it if something were to go wrong. Neji, Kiba I care for your daughter deeply I wouldn't be suggesting this if I didn't think it was for her own good", said Tsunade.

Neji sighed.

"Saber has come up with a solution to help control her power", said Tsunade.

"What?" asked Tala as she came out the room.

She desperately wanted her control back. Tsunade walked over her and placed a pair of tiny wooden hoop earrings in her hand.

"I know they aren't pretty but they'll contain some of your power", she said.

"How?" asked Tala.

"They are carved from the wood of the Ever-Blooming Tree so they have properties that can handle your chakra", said Tsunade.

"Who made them?" asked Tala.

"The tree doctor Daiki he thought it may help", said Tsunade.

"My ears aren't pierced", said Tala.

"That's an easy problem to fix", said Tsunade.

Tala put on her shoes and put her bag over her shoulders.

"I'm ready to go", she said.

"Tala, if you need anything don't be afraid to call me or Papa", said Kiba.

"I know", she said.

Neji and Kiba watched as Tala left with the two doctors. Neji walked over to Lycan looking for any injuries. He seemed fine.

"Lycan are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Papa", said Lycan.

His eyes went to the bleeding wound on Papa's shoulder.

"And you?" he asked.

"I'm fine", said Neji.

"You're bleeding", said Lycan.

"It's only a scratch", said Neji.

"But-

"I'm fine", said Neji.

"Lycan go outside with Keeper. There's too much glass for you to be walking around barefoot", said Kiba.

Lycan went outside. Neji took in the damage. Glass littered the floor. There were scorch marks on the walls and floor from the intensity of Tala's chakra.

"I'll call Toguchi later", said Kiba.

He'd paid the man fortune in home repairs.

"We should get started on this mess", said Neji.

"First let me tend your wound", said Kiba.

Neji nodded and followed Kiba to the bathroom. He took off his shirt. Neji gave a slight flinch when Kiba started cleaning the wound.

"It really isn't all that deep", said Kiba as placed a bandage over the wound.

Kiba leaned closer and brushed some of the class from Neji's hair.

"Are we doing the right thing, Neji?" he asked.

"We are", said Neji.

"Then why do I feel so horrible about?" asked Kiba.

"Because it feels as if we are sending her away for something that isn't her fault. We have to remember Tala chose to do this", said Neji.

"She's only elven", said Kiba.

"Kiba, she elven year old that is more than capable of making her own mature decisions no matter how we might not like it. She needs time to work this out", said Neji.

"I still don't like it", said Kiba.

"I know you don't", said Neji.

He put on a fresh shirt.

"Come on we have work to do", said Neji.

They started cleaning up the kitchen.

Tala followed Hiroshi and Tsunade into the mountains. She kept her gaze on focused on the ground as she walked. She nearly ran into Hiroshi when they stopped. In front of them was a cozy stone cottage.

"What is this place?" asked Tala.

"The safe house", said Hiroshi.

"This is a safe house?" asked Tala.

"Yes, what were you expecting?" he asked.

"Something different", said Tala.

"I'll show to your room", said Tsunade.

Tala followed a small room on the first floor. The room was painted yellow and a large window took most of one. Pressed against the sidewall was a large canopy bed. The blankets were white and decorated with blue flowers. At foot of the bed was a trunk. In the corner was a large love seat.

"Who lived here before me?" asked Tala.

"A girl with a similar problem", said Tsunade.

Tala smirked. She almost tempted to give a bitter laugh. There was no one who had the same problem as her.

"How so?" she asked.

"She had a powerful evil beast within her that gave her incredible strength", said Tsunade.

"What was her power?" asked Tala.

"A masterful genjutsu user. That has the potential to destroy the village. Sound familiar?" said Tsunade.

Tsunade motioned for her to take a seat on the trunk. From her pocket, he took a sterile needle.

"What's that for?" asked Tala.

"To pierce your ears", said Tsunade.

"Before now my parents wouldn't let me get my ears pierced", said Tala.

She didn't even flinch when Tsunade pushed the needle through her ear. Tala went to the hanging mirror and put the earrings in. Her shoulders sagged in relief as a heavy burden of chakra fell from her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tsunade.

"Better", said Tala.

She yawned. Tsunade touched her fingers against her forehead. She was amazed to feel that the girl had fifty percent of the 100 Seal was completed. Last time she checked Tala's progress it was twenty-five percent and that was only a few weeks ago. This girl was amazing. There was a decent chance that this girl could surpass both her former students.

"When was the last time you slept?" asked Tsunade.

"Maybe an hour or two this week", said Tala.

"Why?" asked Tsunade.

"I had to keep it contained. And I couldn't stop crying long enough to sleep", said Tala.

Her eyes were barely open. Tsunade led her to bed. The girl instantly fell asleep as soon her head hit the pillow. Tsunade dressed the girl. She pulled the blankets over her. If she and Dan ever had a daughter Tsunade imagined she would be like Tala. Hiroshi stepped into the bedroom.

"It will be good for her to sleep", said Hiroshi.

Tala slept for three days before finally waking. Her hand searched for Shiromaru. She nearly cried when she realized he wasn't there. Tala sat up and slid on her slippers. She was dressed in a light blue cotton nightgown. This wasn't what she was wearing before. Tsunade must have dressed her. She cringed when the smell of blood still stained her claws. Tala went into the bathroom. She went to the sink and turned on the hot water, but there was no scrubbing away the smell of her papa's blood.

She walked out of her room and followed the smell of breakfast to a porch. The sunlight stung at her eyes. When her eyes adjusted she saw Hiroshi sitting at a picnic table reading a newspaper. A wide arrangement of breakfast was set out.

"Good morning", said he said.

"Morning", said Tala.

"Hungry?" asked Hiroshi.

"No, not really", said Tala.

"I doubt that. You haven't eaten in nearly a week", said Hiroshi.

He pushed a plate of perfectly cooked bacon toward her. She pushed away.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Tala.

"Three days", said Hiroshi.

"That long", she said.

"You needed it", said Hiroshi.

"Where's Lady Tsunade?" asked Tala.

"She had to take care of something in the village. She should be back sometime today", said Hiroshi.

She took a seat. It was a beautiful day. Birds were chirping and warm breeze passed through the trees. It would be a perfect day for a hunt or a run through a forest. The thought stung at her heart.

"It would be a marvelous day for a walk through the forest. Don't you agree?" asked Hiroshi.

She nodded.

"You are free to enjoy our surroundings. I could join you for a run if you wish", said Hiroshi.

"No, it won't be the same without, Shiromaru", said Tala.

"You can't allow grief to hold you back. I know that is difficult to do in your current state", said Hiroshi.

"And what state is that?!" growled Tala.

Hiroshi didn't even respond to her anger.

"Emotionally raw", he said.

"Am I not allowed to mourn?" she asked.

"I didn't say that, Tala. You're allowed to mourn it's healthy to a certain extent, but you can't carry it forever. It will take a heavy toll on you and hold you back in the long run", said Hiroshi.

"So what if it does?" she said.

Hiroshi folded his newspaper and set it down on the corner of the table.

"It would be a waste", he said.

"What is there to waste? I'm a monster I hurt my Papa", said Tala.

"You, Tala are a girl. A monstrous power just happens to be sealed within you. The question of what you do with that strength is up to you. It could be used to do great good. There will be a waste of potential", said Hiroshi.

She rolled her eyes.

"Your friend would be ashamed of you giving up so easily. What of your dreams?" asked Hiroshi.

"He was always in them", said Tala.

"I stand by what I say he wouldn't want you to give up on them just because he isn't there with doesn't mean you should give up on them", said Hiroshi.

"You sound like my parents", said Tala.

"Did you ever take the time to consider they're right?" asked Hiroshi.

"I know they are but the thought makes my heart ache", said Tala.

"That's only natural the next step is moving forward", said Hiroshi.

She got up from the table.

"I'M NOT LISTENING TO THIS!" screamed Tala.

Tears were streaming down her face. The idea of moving on, fighting with another by her side seemed like a massive betrayal to him. She couldn't. No, she wouldn't allow it! She could become a great ninja without ninken. Tala took a breath. She would reach her dream! Tala dried her tears.

"You seem to have come to a decision", said Hiroshi.

She nodded.

"Will you enlighten me?" asked Hiroshi.

"I won't taken another ninken as my partner", said Tala.

Hiroshi tensed. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for. He's studied the animal clans for years. They shared both a physical and emotional bond. In truth, Tala was doing far better than he was expecting. But grief shows itself in different ways. In this case, Tala was pushing it down. This brave face wouldn't last for long. Having a partner like a ninken or something else would be a great support when that occasion comes about.

"Not the answer you wanted to hear", said Tala.

"Yes", he said.

"I'm not changing my mind", said Tala.

"I wish you would reconsider", Hiroshi.

"I won't", said Tala.

"Are you sure, Tala? You and Shiromaru did almost everything together. Won't it be lonely without his company? I'm sure he wouldn't want you to feel that way", said Hiroshi.

Tala bit her lip. She remembered all the times she'd woken up to Shiromaru in the morning. How he would always lazily like her cheek every morning. How she could always talk about anything and he wouldn't judge. Tears started sliding down her cheek. Hiroshi's arms wrapped around her. Tala pulled away and collected herself.

"Don't hold this in let it out", said Hiroshi.

"I'm fine now", said Tala quietly.

"You aren't", said Hiroshi.

"Then what am I?" she asked.

Tala gave a sniffled.

"You're in mourning. It might seem like you'll never be capable of moving forward, but it will pass I promise", said Hiroshi.

He took a seat on the table.

"Join me", he said.

Tala took a seat across from him. He watched as she piled food onto her plate. It was gone only a few moments later. This was a small step forward in the right direction.

"Let's talk about what is burdening you", said Hiroshi.

Tala flinched. She stared at her hand. The scent of Papa's blood still stained her claws.

"Why did you come here so willingly?" asked Hiroshi.

"It's better this way", said Tala.

"Why do you say that?" he asked as sipped from his coffee.

"I'm only a danger to my family", said Tala.

She played with her fingers. Tala waited for Hiroshi to say something. But it didn't come. She gazed up at him. He was looking over a file. It was too small to be related to her.

"Aren't you going say something?" asked Tala.

"Tala, I tend not to lie my patients. I'll be honest with you. You do pose a danger to your family", said Hiroshi.

"Oh", she said.

Her shoulders sagged.

"Unless you learn how to control your abilities. I have full confidence that you will be able to do so", said Hiroshi.

There was no doubt in his voice. His confidence relaxed her. She frowned.

"So it's my fault that hurt, Papa", said Tala.

"No, an accident", said Hiroshi.

"But you just said-

"Tala, I said you were a danger not that it was intentional. I know it goes against every fiber of your being to bring harm to your family", said Hiroshi.

"But what if I'm not able to control it?" asked Tala.

"That's not a concern of mine", said Hiroshi.

"It's only because of these earrings", said Tala.

She touched her fingers to them. They were heavier than she expected, but nothing she couldn't get used to.

"You're giving them too much credit. They are a tool you're using effectively", said Tala.

"He's right you know",

Tala turned to see Lady Tsunade.

"It's time to put it to test", she said.

"You want to fight", said Tala.

She nodded.

"I decline", said Tala.

"What?!" said Tsunade.

Both doctors were shocked. Never once in the time, she'd know the girl had she ever refused a fight. She loved the thrill of battle. A spark went a light in the girl during battle. Maybe she needed a push. Tsunade punched the porch. Large wooden splinters and breakfast food flew into the air. When the dust cleared Tala stood perfectly undamaged.

"Some warning would be appreciated next time", said Hiroshi as he got up.

He brushed the breakfast food off his shirt.

"I told you I decline", said Tala.

She spent most of her day in meditation, pouring more of her chakra into her 100 Seal. When she grew board she didn't know what do. Tsunade took a seat next to her.

"You seem more at ease here", she said.

"There's no constant reminder here", said Tala.

"Why don't you want to fight?" asked Tsunade.

"It won't feel right", said Tala.

"How do you know? You haven't tried. Fighting is part of being a shinobi Tala you will have to eventually", she said.

"I know but not at the moment. Give time and once I'm ready I will", said Tala.

Night came and Tala went to bed. It was a fitful sleep. At night the memory kept replaying of the night she lost. She woke up screaming. Tsunade and Hiroshi barged into her room. She drenched in cold sweat and hyperventilating. Eventually, she calmed.

"What happened?" asked Tsunade.

"Only a nightmare", said Tala.

"That was much more than a nightmare", said Hiroshi.

"I know", said Tala.

"It's been some time since you've last had a night terror. All consider it could have been much worse", said Hiroshi.

Tala looked around. Normally after a night terror, her room suffered some destruction but there was nothing.

"I'm fine the two of you can go", said Tala.

"Are you sure?" asked Tsunade.

She nodded. The doctors left. Tala got up from bed and opened her bag. She took out Shaggy and returned to bed. She hugged the small toy dog closely to her chest. He smelled like home and helped relax her. Her eyes started to close again.

A week went by it followed the same fashion as the first with some improvement. Tala was slowly starting to come out of her frigid state but refused to talk about the trauma she endured. It wasn't healthy for her to bottle up things like that. She still refused to fight so it was difficult to test the full extent of her control.

Hiroshi knocked on the door to the Inuzuka house. Kiba opened the door and scowled at him.

"What's with that expression, Kiba? I thought you would have grown used to me by now", said Hiroshi.

Kiba growled.

"Be civil, Kiba. Come in", said Neji from behind him.

Hiroshi took a seat in the living room. Saber was there. He'd requested to be there so he could offer further information on the subject if needed. Kiba and Neji soon joined them.

"How is she?" asked Kiba.

"Some that icy demeanor has melted away", said Hiroshi.

"Good", said Neji.

"She's unwilling to speak of what happened. Every night she's endures horrific night terrors. She refuses to confide in us. It isn't good for her to hold such things in. She carries a heavy guilt of hurting you, Neji. I've told her multiple times that it wasn't her fault but she doesn't accept it. And she seems to have lost passion for the fight", said Hiroshi.

Hiroshi gave the parent a moment to process the information he'd just given to them.

"I'll speak with her I should be able to get through to her", said Neji.

Hiroshi nodded.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, she's unwilling to take another ninken", said Hiroshi.

"It's understandable, but in time she'll be able to move on", said Kiba.

"I don't believe she'll be so easily swayed on the matter", said Hiroshi.

"How do you know?" asked Kiba.

"Her gaze said it all", said Hiroshi.

Saber noticeably tensed during this part of the conversation.

"You have something to say, Saber. Please say it", said Neji.

"Even the King of Beasts had an animal counterpart. It wasn't only for companionship but to stabilize and help carry the burden of his massive power. Kiyomi had multiple and partner which helped her control her strength. Tala does have one advantage over Kiyomi", said Saber.

"Which is?" asked Kiba.

"Being animal natured her biology makes her naturally more capable of handling the power given to her. She still needs an animal counterpart. The effects of not having one will show soon enough", said Saber.

"Besides that having an animal companion will be therapeutic for her. But she's been extremely unreceptive to the idea of another canine. Shiromaru is unreplaceable to her", said Hiroshi.

"Unlike others of animal natured, Tala isn't limited to the animal of her clan. Her being what she is allows for flexibility", said Saber.

"As long it helps her I don't care what kind of animal she's teamed up with", said Kiba.

"Agreed", said Neji.

"What do you mean she lost her passion to fight?" asked Kiba.

"Both Tsunade and I have requested a battle with her but she refused. Tsunade went as far as destroying the porch of the safe house to coax her into fighting, but she only did enough to defend herself", said Hiroshi.

"Why does she need to fight?" asked Neji.

"To test the full extent her control", said Hiroshi.

"I understand. I should be able to get her to fight. Kiba, I think it will best if you don't join me on this visit", said Neji.

"What?! Why not?" asked Kiba.

"She will be more willing to speak with if it's me. Trust me", said Neji.

"Fine", said Kiba.

"Hiroshi, we're leaving", said Neji.

Neji followed Hiroshi to the safe house. He saw Tala sitting under a tree. She seemed to be meditating.

"I'll leave the two of you alone", said Hiroshi as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Neji took a seat next to her daughter.

"Open your eyes I know you aren't meditating", said Neji.

Her white eyes slowly opened.

"Where's Dad?" she asked.

"I thought it best for me and you just to speak", he said.

"About what?" asked Tala.

"This", said Neji as he raised the sleeve of revealing his bandaged wound.

Her lip trembled and tears started flowing. Neji hugged her close. He ran his fingers through her hair and hummed her the lullaby he used to sing her when she was young. She eventually pulled away from him.

"There's no need for you to cry. Tala this was only an accident", he said as he wiped away her tears.

"But I hurt you", she said.

"Will it help if I forgive you for an action I don't believe warrants the need for such a thing. It won't help with the guilt you're feeling. I understand how heavy a burden that is", said Neji.

"How do you know?" asked Tala.

"The scar on your father's neck was caused by me", said Neji.

Tala couldn't help staring at him. She couldn't believe it.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I was angry and hurt. I was so blinded by these emotions I struck out at him. He didn't blame me for what I did. Your dad being who he is forgave me automatically. It took me far longer to forgive myself. I know what it's like to hold that burden. And I don't want that for you, Tala. So move on", said Neji.

"I'm really tired of people telling me that", said Tala.

"Then take the advice", said Neji.

Tala wasn't expecting Papa to be so harsh.

"It's so hard", she said.

"I've never known you to give up on a task because it was difficult. Tala, I've always taken great pride in that", said Neji.

She looked up at him with those big white eyes. They made his heart melt.

"I'll give you a week to do whatever you need, but after that, I'll expect you to take a step forward", said Neji.

"How do I start?" asked Tala.

"By speaking about what happened. Breakfast last week was the first you told your dad and I what happened", said Neji.

"I don't want to talk about it", said Tala.

Neji knew that stubborn gaze. She would tell him nothing unless she went into a complete mental breakdown. He didn't want it to be that way. Neji leaned back against the tree.

"I understand not wanting to talk about it. I understand that more than you could ever know, Tala", said Neji.

"Why should I talk about when you never speak of what happened to you? I've heard your night terrors. You don't ever speak of it", said Tala.

"A valid point. Most of it unfit a child to hear and I'll never tell you or your brother them. I will tell you the most terrifying moment of my life", said Neji.

"You will?" said Tala.

"Yes, you were just born and ninja from the Land of Keys paralyzed me and your father. They tore you from my arms and there was nothing I could do to stop them. Never have I felt such rage and fear. When I got you back I was constantly afraid you'd be taken again. I blamed self for what happened. If you didn't have my eyes they wouldn't have taken you. I blamed myself for a long time, but with Kiba's help eventually, that burden was lifted from me", said Neji.

"How could you blame yourself that? You couldn't help that your abilities were passed down me. It was simple genetics. There was a chance that I could have been born without the Byakugan", said Tala.

"Yes, it seems ridiculous now but at the moment it made sense. I know it makes sense to now to blame yourself for what happened to Shiromaru. You can't help that Kiyomi's power was sealed within you. None of this is your fault. Unlike me there's someone actually at blame for what happened to you and Shiromaru", said Neji.

"Then whose is it?" asked Tala.

"The hunters", said Neji

Neji instantly realized the mistake he made.

"I won't allow myself to be consumed by revenge, Papa. Greif may be a possibility though", said Tala.

Neji hugged her tightly.

"Papa, you're squeezing me too tight", she whined.

He got up.

"Get up", he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Simple, we are will spar", said Neji.

"No", said Tala.

"Why not?" asked Neji.

"I don't want to", said Tala.

"There are a lot of things we don't want to do in this world but have to Tala. We have to see what level of control you have. The sooner we find that out the sooner you can go home", said Neji.

She turned away from his gaze.

"Or is it that you don't want to go home?" asked Neji.

"Yes", said Tala.

That answer was much too quick. Tala eyes were focused on the ground.

"Don't hide things from me, Tala. I'm your parent you can trust me", said Neji.

"How do you always know?" she asked.

He kneeled down next to her and carefully tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Tala I brought you into the world. It would be foolish think I couldn't read you. I know you better than anyone. Tell me what's on your mind. I won't judge", said Neji.

"Everyone keeps saying that the beast and aren't but I don't think that's true", said Tala.

"Why do you say that?" asked Neji.

"The hunters said by removing the seal the beast's and my chakra would become one", said Tala.

"Hunters lie", said Neji.

"I wish that were true in this case. Watch", said Tala.

She raised her hand. It glowed with purple chakra.

"This happens every time I call upon my chakra. How cannot be at fault for my own actions when this possible?" said Tala.

The scent of her distress came off her in waves. He took her hand in his the chakra dissipated. Neji embraced her again. She trembled against him.

"I'm so scared, Papa", she whimpered.

"I know Tala", he said.

He hummed to her until she stopped shaking.

"What am I, Papa?" asked Tala.

"My daughter and nothing will ever change that, Tala. I promise", said Neji.

"But this power isn't mine", she said.

"It's yours now", said Neji.

Eventually, Tala got to her feet. Neji did the same. She hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Papa", she said.

"I love you too", said Neji.

"Don't go", said Tala.

"I'll stay for as long as you need me to", said Neji.

"Thank you", she said.

"There's no thanks needed", he said.

"Can we spar tomorrow?" asked Tala.

He nodded.

"Come on you need some rest", said Neji as he led Tala to her bedroom.

He tucked her into bed. Neji smiled when he saw Shaggy sitting on the bed. There was still some child left in his daughter.

"So you'll be staying with us. I can imagine your husband will just love that", said Hiroshi.

"He'll understand", said Neji.

"He will?" said Hiroshi.

Neji gave a twitch.

"Do you have a phone?" he asked.

"No phones but you can use messenger pigeon", said Hiroshi.

In a far-off ancient land, Lupa stood in front of the ancient stone doors of Cernunnos prison. In her mouth, she carried a young dire wolf pup by the scruff. She placed the pup on the ground.

"It's been some time, Lupa", echoed the voice behind the wall.

"It has. Are you sure with this plan? If you put part of your consciousness within this pup. You'll fall under the command of your mate just like every other animal. And you'll lack must of your former strength", she said.

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" roared the voice.

The earth rumbled under the strength of his voice.

"That forsaken hunter trapped in here. My spirit in body entombed in two different locations", said Cernunnos.

"Your body is protected", said Lupa.

"AND I CAN'T REACH!" he growled.

The pup started whining.

"This is my only chance for a breath of fresh air and to see my mate more closely. I grow tired of watching her afar", said Cernunnos.

"If this pup dies when you possess it your soul will be sent right back here. And we won't be able to do this again for another five hundred years", said Lupa.

"I'm aware", he said.

"You won't be able to reveal your true identity to her or the spell binding to you to pup will be broken", said Lupa.

"Lupa, I'm no child I know all the risk and conditions", said Cernunnos.

"She is", said Lupa.

"I won't lay a hand on her until she's grown. Let's begin", said Cernunnos.

"Yes, my king", said Lupa.

She placed the pup in front of the gates. The light of the full moon shone upon him. The ancient writings on the stone ground glowed with white. An aura like creature of the beast within slid slowly out the gates and dove into the pup. The poor thing writhed in pain. Its brown fur became a sparkling silver white. The process was over. Lupa nudged the pup. Its eyes opened. They were now a molten gold in color.

"It's been so long since I last felt the breeze on my face", said Cernunnos.


	8. Stepping Forward

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 8: Stepping Forward**

 **I would like to thank GiveRussiaSomeLove for the review. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.**

* * *

Tala woke at noon. For the first time, she'd sleep peacefully through the night. For a few brief seconds, she searched the room for Shiromaru, before realizing he was gone. Tala pushed down the urge to cry. It took so much out of her. She got up from bed and walked into the kitchen. Papa was sitting with Tsunade and Hiroshi at the table.

"Good morning", said Hiroshi.

"Morning", said Tala as she took a seat next to her Papa.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Better than I have for a while", said Tala.

"Are you still up for sparing?" asked Neji.

She frowned. Tala forgot that she told him that she would train with him.

"I'm afraid of hurting you. What if the power overtakes me?" she asked.

"Tala, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself", said Neji.

"No, I don't want to risk it", said Tala.

"What about me then?" offered Tsunade.

Tala shook her head again. Tsunade tried not show her anger. Did the little girl truly think that she would prove too much of a danger to her?

"Please don't get upset, Lady Tsunade. You are my friend and mentor. It's not that I don't think you aren't capable of handling it. I'd feel guilty if I were somehow able to hurt you. I don't need any more guilt weighing down on me", said Tala.

Tsunade's anger quickly faded.

"I have a solution. Why don't we see if the Seventh is free? I'm sure he'd like to check up on your progress and if anyone can handle your outburst it's him. Is that agreeable?" asked Hiroshi.

Tala couldn't argue. The seventh was one of the strongest Hokage of the Leaf.

"Yes", she said.

"I'll send a message right away", said Hiroshi.

Naruto sat at his desk going over some paperwork.

"Shizune, how much more of this do we have left?" he asked.

"Only a few more stacks", she said with a smile.

Naruto groaned. He craved a break from this boredom. Boruto should be coming soon enough. They would be having lunch together. There was a peck against the window of his office. A messenger pigeon stood outside. He slid open the window and a small bird flew in. Naruto untied the message and read it. At that moment Boruto barged into his office.

"Boruto what have I told you about barging in like that", said Naruto.

"It's not like you were doing anything important", said Boruto.

"Paperwork is an important part of being the Hokage", said Shizune.

Boruto rolled his eyes.

"Come on old man it's time for lunch", he said.

"I'm sorry, Boruto. But I have to cancel something came up that I have to attend to", said Naruto.

Boruto rushed to his father's desk caught the word Tala on the scrap of paper his father was reading before Shizune pulled him away.

"You're spending time with Tala again!" yelled Boruto.

Naruto nodded.

"Why?!" asked Boruto.

His form was shaking with anger.

"That's not for you to know", said Naruto.

"She's not even your child and yet you spend more time with her than you ever do with me!" shouted Boruto.

"Tala is your family", said Naruto.

"Barely", said Boruto.

"I don't understand why you hate her so deeply. She's done nothing to deserve it. Shizune, I trust you to watch over things while I'm gone", said Naruto before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Shizune sighed when she saw Boruto he doesn't understand. His father is doing this to make the village a safer place for him and other children of the Leaf to thrive here. Not because he valued Tala more than him.

"Boruto-

He ran from the office before she could explain.

"Hopefully, he will understand one day", she said.

Tala waited for her uncle on the front steps of the safe house.

"Nervous?" asked Neji as he took a seat next to her.

"A little nervous but also excited", she said.

"You'll do fine", said Neji.

Naruto arrived a few minutes later. Neji gave him a nod before walking over to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"If you irreparable damage my child. You'll see the monster within me and it won't be merciful", whispered Neji.

Naruto shivered the man's voice was ice.

"Understood", he said.

Tala stood up and walked over.

"Are you ready go?" asked Naruto.

She nodded.

"Let's change our location first", said Naruto.

After a few miles, they reached a barren field. It was completely flat. The ground was packed dirt and lacked all green. The only signs that there was once life here were towering dead trees.

"Once we started the three of you must not interfere", said Naruto.

Neji, Hiroshi, and Tsunade nodded. Tala made her distance. She made the signs for beast mimicry but nothing happened. There was no beast for her to mimic. She wanted to cry. She was sent flying into one of the dead trees. Tala got to her feet.

"I won't go easy on you, Tala", said Naruto.

She scrambled to dodge his kick. The rest of his taijutsu attack she either dodged, blocked or suffered through.

"Why aren't you fighting?!" yelled Naruto.

She hadn't even activated her Byakugan. Tala was shivering not out of pain, but of fear. It wasn't of him, but of her own power. That's why she hadn't tapped into it. He would have to force her into her strength.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hundreds of exact copies of the Hokage surrounded. They piled onto her. Purple light streamed from the pile, shooting all the clones away. All them disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving only the original. The whites of her eye were glowing light purple. A gleam of purple chakra made her skin glow. She shook her head and the glow from her eyes and skin faded.

"I've lost my will to fight", said Tala.

She untied her forehead protector. Tala dropped it.

"I quit", she said.

Naruto's hands fisted.

"I won't let you", he said.

"It isn't your choice", said Tala.

"I'll make you reconsider", said Naruto.

"Give your best try", said Tala.

Naruto came at her, punching her in the jaw. She skidded back a few yards. Tala spat out blood and a few teeth. She laughed.

"Is that the best you have?" asked Tala.

Naruto sighed. He would have to get her angry.

"Not nearly. Is that the best you have, Tala? No, wonder the hunter so easily captured and killed Shiromaru", said Naruto.

Tala anger overwhelmed her. The whites of her eyes went a dark shade of purple. Her claws lengthened and her teeth sharpened. Those powerful eyes of hers activated. A cloak of purple chakra appeared around her. It took on the abstract form of the beast within her. She went to all fours. The ground around her cratered. Large strands of chakra whipped wildly around the air around her, kicking window. The air stung at the faces of the onlookers.

She roared. The sound that left her throat was unlike any of the animal kingdoms. She disappeared in a flash. Then reappeared inches a from before disappearing again. Naruto was struck from behind and was forty meters in the opposite direction.

"She's fast",

When got up he noticed that he was unable to access chakra on his entire left side. He hadn't even felt her strike his chakra points. She stood in front of him. The purple chakra around her became darker. A wave of chakra burst from Tala, making Naruto fall backward again. She'd transformed again. The girl could no longer be seen. In her place was humanoid chakra beast.

Its skin was black with highlights of dark purple. A snake-shaped tail hissed in writhed in the air. A pair of large wings sprouted from her wings. One flap was sent power gush of slicing wind. What caught his attention were her eyes. One was a white iris surrounded by black. The other was normal.

Her jaw opened. A twisting angry twisting sphere formed in her mouth. She tilted her back and sphere grew larger. The wind grew harsh and harsher. She released the massive sphere chakra. There was no avoiding it. He entered his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode just in time to protect him from the heaviest damage.

When the dust cleared he stood in the center of a massive crater. The earth was scorched black from the massive amount of chakra that was just released. All the trees were slanted diagonally in the direction of the explosion. The chakra beast stood at the edge of the crater, staring down at him with her head slightly turned to the side. As if asking why aren't you dead?

"You guys alright?" asked Naruto.

"We're fine", said Tsunade.

The beast howled. A sonic wave of chakra echoed from her throat. He jumped out of the crater so he stood on equal footing with her. She circled around him. With each circle, she grew closer. Naruto allowed her tail to coil around him. It started squeezing. The others made a motion to help.

"Don't", he said.

He looked into those eyes.

"Tala", he said.

Her eyes focused on him.

"I understand how frightening power is. Fear has consumed you conquer it. You aren't a coward", said Naruto.

She blinked. Her eye returned to normal. The girl's tail released him. Naruto took a breath. She stood on two legs. The chakra form of the beast fell away from her. The whites of her eyes were still glowing purple, but she was herself.

"I know what it's like to have a monster inside you. To have people afraid of you for reasons out of your control. And to be afraid of causing pain to those you hold dear and carrying the guilt of when you do. Your power can be turned into something useful that can be used to protect the ones you hold dear. If I can do it so can you", said Naruto.

"How can you say that after what I just did?" asked Tala.

"You were able to break free of its hold. At your age, I couldn't do that. No harm has been done your body. The power within you doesn't want to harm you don't be afraid of it", said Naruto.

Tala closed her eyes and took a breath. Her claws and teeth retracted. The Hokage returned to his normal state.

"You allowed yourself to be captured knowing the risk", said Tala.

"There was no risk I knew you were in there. And there's more to your power than that. Even in that state, you were holding back", said Naruto.

"What you said-

"Tala, what I said was only to make you angry to force you to fight", said Naruto.

From his pocket, he took a forehead protector.

"When did you pick that up?" asked Tala.

"When doesn't matter? All that matter is if you still want it", said Naruto.

"I want it", said Tala as he took it from his hand.

She tied it around her neck. Seconds later she passed out from exhaustion. Hiroshi, Tsunade, and Neji ran toward.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"Only an overuse of her chakra. After some rest she'll be fully recovered", said Tsunade.

Neji sighed in relief.

"How about you, Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"Only a couple of cracked ribs. Nothing to be worried about", said Naruto with a slight wince.

Neji picked her up.

"Honestly, that went far better than I expected. I thought her level of control will be far worse", said Naruto.

"That was good?" asked Hiroshi.

"Yes, that transformation was controlled by all the rage, sadness, and guilt she's been bottling up. I think she'll be feeling better", said Naruto.

"What's next?" asked Neji.

"Getting her to have faith in her abilities", said Naruto.

"How are you planning on doing that?" asked Neji.

"I think that's best kept to myself", said Naruto.

Neji glared at Naruto causing him to tense.

"Remember my warning, Naruto", he said.

When the returned to the safe house Neji tucked her into bed. Tsunade placed an IV in her arms.

"When will she wake up?" asked Neji.

"Most likely tomorrow. Unlike Naruto's transformed state it doesn't damage her, so there's a chance she'll wake up sooner", said Tsunade.

Tsunade left. Neji found a chair and pulled near Tala's bed.

"You truly are amazing", said Neji.

A few hours later showed signs of waking. She whined softly in her sleep. Neji took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Shh, you're safe", he said softly.

She calmed. Her eyes slowly opened. She saw Papa sitting by her bed reading. Tala forced herself to sit up.

"Easy", he said.

"I'm fine. Actually, I feel a lot better. Not as heavy", said Tala.

"And Shiromaru?" asked Neji.

She frowned.

"He's gone there's nothing I can do to change that", said Tala.

"Naruto, will come by tomorrow to continue you with your training", said Neji.

"Papa?"

"Yes",

"Were you scared of me when I was like that?" asked Tala.

Neji closed his book.

"Tala, how many do I have to tell you? There's nothing you can do to scare me away", he said.

"Hungry?" asked Neji.

"Not really", said Tala.

"You need to restore all the chakra you used", said Neji.

"Okay", said Tala.

Papa left and returned a few moments later with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Tala ate half of it before setting the plate down on the plate bedside table.

"Thanks", she said.

Tala yawned.

"Sleep you need time to recover. You have another day of training tomorrow", said Neji.

"Do you have any idea what he'll have me doing?" asked Tala.

"I don't", he said

She yawned again.

"Now sleep", said Neji.

Her eyes closed in a deep sleep. There was a gentle knock on the door. Tsunade stood in the doorway.

"You don't have to stay with her", she said.

"If you had a child you'd understand why I have to stay", said Neji as he held Tala's hand.

"You don't know how deeply I wish I had such a bond. If Dan and I did ever have a child I imagined she'd be like Tala. That's why I so enjoy spending time with her", said Tsunade.

"You are free to join me", said Neji.

Tsunade took a seat next to Tala's bed. She woke at eight in the morning. Yet again she found herself searching for Shiromaru. When would she stop searching for him every morning when she woke up? She was surprised to see Papa and Lady Tsunade sleeping in the chairs near her bed. She quietly crept out of bed and went to the closet and took two blankets from it. Tala wrapped them around the two sleeping adults. She changed into her training clothes and walked into the kitchen. Tala was surprised to see the Hokage waiting in the kitchen for her.

"Good morning, Tala", he said.

"Morning, how are your ribs?" she asked.

"A little tender but fine", said Naruto.

"So what kind of training do you have in store for me today?" asked Tala.

"Can't start with a good meal first", said Naruto.

"And what would you suggest?" asked Tala.

"Ramen", offered Naruto.

"That means we'll have to go into the village", said Tala.

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not ready to do that yet", said Tala.

"Okay, that's fine", said Naruto.

Tala took out a bowl and poured herself some Cheerios. Naruto took the empty seat next to her. The girl's access to that level of powerful chakra is dependent of extreme emotion. In needed to force her use, show her that she could trust in it to save her life.

"Where's your Papa?" asked Naruto.

"Him and Tsunade are still sleeping", said Tala.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief. It was best if those two didn't know what kind of training he had in store for her.

"Hurry up and finish", said Naruto.

"Okay", she said.

Tala finished her breakfast and placed the bowl in the sink. She followed him into the woods. In the background, she heard the sound of a waterfall.

"This seems good enough", said Naruto.

"For what? You still haven't told me what we're doing yet", said Tala.

Naruto tapped her on the forehead. She was sent flying through the through bramble bushes. Then there was nothing. She plummeting downward. Tala screamed. Calm down! She channeled her chakra to her hands but the edges were slippery.

Naruto watched from the edge.

"That won't work, Tala", he said.

She was falling at far too fast of a rate. He wasn't worried about the girl. Gamakichi was laying at that bottom of the cliff to cushion her fall if she couldn't figure it out in time. But it would be some time before she saw him.

Tala was terrified. Is this how she was going to die? Her eyes closed. NO THIS ISN'T IT! There was so much left for her to do. At the moment she was no longer falling, she stood in front of a cage. This is the beast. It was nearly as terrifying as she thought. It looked more pathetic and pained. The scent wafting off the creature was and abuse. How long had it been chained up?

"Hello", she said.

The beast's eyes opened and got to its feet. It was so thin. Every bone could be seen protruding from its skin. It pressed its paw the door.

" _Accept",_ it said.

This was her power, rejecting it would be cruel. It was her responsibility. Hiroshi was right. She could use this power for her own good and the good of others.

"I'm sorry this happened to you", said Tala.

She touched her hands to the door. The locks and seals fell away but the beast still remained chained.

"What happens when I do?" asked Tala.

" _I become part of you. You will have complete control",_ said the beast.

Tala touched her hand to its muzzle. The beast disappeared and it power flood. Tala eyes opened. She was still falling. NO! Wings sprouted from her back with single flap they sent her upward. Soon she was soaring above the cliff staring downward. Fuck! She didn't know how to land!

"You did it, Tala!" yelled Naruto.

She crashed into him sending him backward.

"Sorry, Uncle Naruto. I haven't gotten the hang of landing yet", said Tala.

Tala got to her feet but stumbled forward. It was difficult to stand correctly with heavy wings. She leaned forward eventually regaining her balance.

"You did wonderfully", said Naruto.

He looked at her. Large black-feathered wings sprouted from her back. They were beautiful and glisten in the sunlight. Tala hair had taken on a more feathery appearance. The wing-like markings of the Kaze clan painted her cheeks.

"You look like an angel", said Naruto.

"Angels have white wings. Mine are black", said Tala.

She ran her fingers over feathers. They were downy to the touch. She plucked one of the feathers. Another swiftly grew in its place. Tala ran her fingertips along the edge of the feather. It cut her fingers. The wings disappeared from her back as well as the markings on her cheeks.

"How are you feeling Tala?" asked Naruto.

"Stable, I've finally accepted my power. I'm no longer afraid of it", she said.

"You're not angry?" asked Naruto.

"No, you helped become settled", said Tala.

"I prefer you not tell your, Papa about this", said Naruto.

"You're asking me to lie to my Papa. It makes me feel guilty and I don't need any more guilt on my conscious. I can't do that. I won't tell him unless he asks", said Tala.

"NARUTO!" yelled a deep voice.

A giant old brown toad with red detailing jump from the deep crag. Tala cringed at the disgusting smell leaving his long pipe. A younger orange and purple toad of the same size joined him.

"See pops I told you. The Queen of the Wild", said the younger toad.

"Gamakichi why is your father here", said Naruto.

"You threw our queen off a cliff. I kinda had to inform the old man", said Gamakichi.

"How dare you treat her with such disrespect!" yelled Gamabunta.

"Wait, he was only trying to help me. There's no need to get angry", said Tala.

"As you wish", said Gamabunta.

The two giant toads turned their attention to Tala. She didn't know what to do. They both bowed deeply to her.

"It is a true honor to meet you. I'm Gamabunta and this is my son Gamakichi", he said.

"Yeah a real honor", said Gamakichi.

"It's nice to meet you my name is Tala Inuzuka", she said.

"The pleasure is ours", said Gamabunta.

"Please don't bow. If anyone should be bowing it should be me? You and your son have done so much for the village", said Tala.

"As you wish", said Gamabunta.

The two toads stood straight.

"Why so polite, Gamabunta? When we first met you treat me like a bug", said Naruto.

"You are no Queen of the Wild, Naruto", he said.

The scroll of summoning appeared in Gamabunta hand. He placed it in front of her.

"What is it?" asked Tala.

"It's our summoning contract. I would be honored if you signed it", said Gamabunta.

The scroll unraveled. Great names marked the paper.

"I can't possibly sign this", said Tala.

She wasn't worthy.

"Please do if you don't ever summon us just having your name on our contract is worth the world to us", said Gamabunta.

"I don't even know how to perform the summoning jutsu. If it means that much to you I will", said Tala.

"It can be learned. Now sign", said Gamabunta.

Tala bit her finger and wrote her name in blood next to Konohamaru Sarutobi. She pressed her fingertips against the paper. Tala wrapped a small bandage around her finger. With that, the giant toads disappeared with their contract.

"I might as well teach the summon jutsu", said Naruto.

Tala smiled. She loved an opportunity to learn a new jutsu.

"The hand signs are boar, dog, bird, monkey, and ram. You need to offer blood for the summon", said Naruto.

Tala did the hands signs and slammed her uninjured hand against the ground. There was a puff of smoke. When it cleared large orange and blue toad stood under her feet.

"What's your name?" asked Tala.

" _Gama"_ , he said.

She petted the toad who leaned happily into her touch.

"I'm Tala", she said.

Naruto was amazed. On her first try, she summoned a toad the size of Gama. He walked over to her and took her hand. There was no blood on her hand. She's summoned without a blood offering. He'd only seen one other do that was Pain's animal path.

"Tala, I want you to try that again but without the hand signs", said Naruto.

Her brow furrowed.

"That doesn't make any sense", she said.

"Humor me", said Naruto.

"So how do I do this?" asked Tala.

"Picture the animal you want to summon in your head", said Naruto.

Tala closed her eyes and focused on the image of the toad. She placed her hand on the ground. There was a large puff of smoke. A large purple toad with yellow eyes sat underneath her.

"Gamagoro at your service", he said.

Tala jumped down from his head. She smiled.

"I don't understand how this is possible", said Naruto.

"It very simple Lord Hokage. Her being the Queen of Beast any creature who she signs a contract with her will come without hesitation or without signs. Working under her service is such a great honor that we use our own to reach her", said Gamagoro.

"So that's why I don't feel tired", said Tala.

"Yes, you should head back", said Naruto.

"Are we done with training for today?" she asked.

"The two of us are. I know your papa will be happy to train with you. I'll walk you back", said Naruto.

Neji woke up to see Tala's bed empty.

"Don't panic, Neji. She probably got an early start to training with Naruto", said Tsunade.

He waited outside for his daughter to returned. Neji smiled when he saw Naruto and Tala walking back. She rushed toward him. He was surprised when he saw two large holes in the back of her shirt.

"What happened to your shirt?" he asked.

"I grew wings", said Tala.

"And why did you do that?" asked Neji.

"Um Uncle Naruto threw me off a cliff so I had to fly", said Tala.

"He did what?!" growled Neji.

"I promise Neji she would in no danger", said Naruto as he raised his hands.

He had little chance to avoid the chakra-powered wind sent him flying through several trees. Naruto got to his feet. He tensed when he saw Neji. His Byakugan was activated. The man's pointed teeth were bared and he was growling lowly. Tala ran between them. Neji's gaze instantly softened and he soon returned to his normal self.

"Papa, you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Tala I just lost my temper for a bit", said Neji.

"I learn a new jutsu", said Tala.

Tala force himself to relax.

"Show me", said Neji.

Tala closed her eyes and pictured a smaller toad. A purple toad about the size of a soccer ball in her hands. It gave a loud ribbit. Neji was amazed. Tala summoned without any hand seals. That should be impossible. She soon became distracted by the toad.

"How this possible?" asked Neji.

"Since she's the Queen of the Wild. She has the ability to summon without using chakra or hand signs. Since it's considered to be such a great honor", said Naruto.

"Tala, how are you feeling?" asked Neji.

"At balance, I finally accept the power with power within me", she said.

"And emotionally?" he asked.

"I still miss him. Every morning I search for him", said Tala.

"Can we put that to a test?" asked Neji.

"Sure", she said.

The spark was back in Tala's eyes. They each took the same stance. Tsunade, Hiroshi, and Naruto watched in anticipation. The two pairs of Byakugan activated. Seconds later they were sending blasts of chakra into each other. It was a mixture of purple and blue chakra. Ten minutes later Tala was panting. She was sweating and took a seat.

"Very good", said Neji as he patted her head.

Her chakra control was even better than before. She was posing more of a challenge.

"I still can't predict your movements", said Tala.

"It will take time but you'll see more clearly as you grow older", said Neji.

"I want to go home", said Tala.

"She's ready to go home", said Hiroshi.

"Tala, go to your room and pack your things", said Neji.

Tala rushed to her room and quickly packed her things. She ran out and joined her Papa.

"Are you sure you have everything?" asked Neji.

"Yes, I'm sure", she said.

They started their walk home.

"Tala, what did you mean when said you accept the beast power?" asked Neji.

"Exactly what I said. Me not accepting the power was what caused me to be so unstable. I'm still me", said Tala she took his hand.

Her chakra was stable. It wasn't like before. The chakra used to be wild constantly straining against her seal. Now it was tame and settled.

"Acceptance is a powerful thing", said Tala.

"How much have you accepted?" asked Neji.

"You mean me being Cernunnos mate. I'm not willing to take it that far. I don't want to be with a person whose only bound to me by fate. I want to fall deeply in love with a person who chooses to be with of there own free will not because of fate. You were the one who taught me there's no such thing", said Tala.

Neji smiled. He was extremely proud of her at that moment.

"I never took you as a romantic, Tala", said Neji.

"I might have read some of grandma's book", she said.

Actually, it was all of them. Sometimes she would place a cover a medical book of the cover the romance novel.

"That explains it. I never took you the romance novel type", said Neji.

"I like them they give me an idea of something I might never have. I know it exaggerates some things", said Tala.

"What makes you think you won't find love?" asked Neji.

"Just a gut feeling", said Tala.

"Those can be wrong", said Neji.

They made it home. Tala smiled when she saw it. As soon as she opened the door Dad locked her in a powerful embrace.

"Dad, let go", she said.

She struggled against him, but his hold on her was too tight. Tala had to wait for her to free her.

"I'm so glad you back, Sunshine. I missed you so much", he said before kissing her on the forehead.

"I was only gone for a week, Dad. Now let go", said Tala.

Kiba let go of her. They settled into things. It was good to be home but Tala still avoided dogs of her household, which was an extremely difficult task. She sat on the living room couch. Her attention was focused on a thick medical textbook. Akamaru rested his head on her chest.

" _I miss him too",_ he said.

Tala couldn't look at him for long.

" _Shine can't look at me either. I remind her too much of him",_ said Akamaru.

"I'm sorry, Akamaru I just can't look at you. Give me time and I'll be able to", said Tala.

He whined but left her alone. Dinner came soon enough. Dad made her favorite, hamburgers. She took a few bites but craved something rarer.

"What is it, Tala?" asked Neji.

"I'm not hungry", she said.

"You mean not hungry for this", said Kiba.

"I'm sorry", said Tala.

"It's fine, Sunshine. Do you want one of us to go with you" asked Kiba.

"No, I'll be fine on my own", said Tala.

"Are you sure?" asked Neji.

"I am. Last night was the full moon and hunt. This should be almost as good", said Tala.

She took off her shoes and ran into the woods.

"Why does she always go alone?" asked Lycan.

"She doesn't want us to see her like that. Tala is allowed to have that privacy and she more comfortable with it", said Neji.

Lycan followed went to his room, but he couldn't help being curious about where his sister was going. He slid open the window and crawled out. Keeper followed after.

" _Your parents told us to leave her alone",_ he said.

"Aren't you curious?" asked Lycan.

" _Not in the least",_ said Keeper.

"Are chicken?" asked Lycan.

" _I'm no chicken!"_ growled Keeper.

"Then prove it", said Lycan.

Keeper followed him out the window. It didn't take long for him to track down his sister scent. He found Tala standing in a small meadow on their territory. Her eyes focused on the moon. Lycan turned away as Tala took off her clothes. She went to all fours. Black fur spread across her body. Wings sprung from her back. A king cobra tail swung back and forth hiss as it moved. The face remained human. He could see clearly the facial feature of his sister. Those eyes were Tala's. She sat back on her haunches and howled. Tala caught a familiar. Her brother. He'd never seen her like this. She was about to run when he grabbed hold of her hand.

"Don't run", he said.

He wasn't scared.

"I told you I wanted to be alone. You didn't need to see this", said Tala.

"You are still you, Tala. My sister", said Lycan.

"I should take you home", said Tala.

It would cut into her hunting time, but she didn't have many more options.

"Get on", she said.

Lycan climbed onto her back. Her fur extremely soft.

"If you yank out my fur and feathers you'll pay for it later", said Tala.

She took off in a run and then jumped into the sky.

"This is amazing", said Lycan.

"Flying is wonderful. Landing is the difficult part", said Tala.

Tala slowly circled down to her house. She skidded across there back yard tearing up the grass. Their parents came running out.

"Lycan", said Kiba.

"I'm fine", he said.

"I would never hurt him", said Tala.

She whined. Did they really think she would hurt Lycan? Before she had a chance to cry her Dad locked her in a powerful hug.

"We didn't think for a moment that you would hurt, Lycan. It just you had a rough landing", said Kiba.

She relaxed into her Dad's arms. He released her.

"Go on", said Kiba.

Tala disappeared into the woods. She tracked down a deer and ate her fill. Tala ripped out his throat. She ate the entire deer before returning to her den. Tala yawned loudly. She rested her head on her paws. Her tail wrapped around her. She soon fell asleep. In her sleep, she transformed into her human state. Tala opened her eyes. She was naked resting in a nest of rabbit pelts. Blood coated her mouth and traveled down her neck. Her hands and claws were stained too. She grabbed the spare clothes. Tala put them on. She growled when she sensed a presence outside her. Only her parents knew where her den was. She came out to see Lupa standing in front of her.

"It's been a long time, Lupa", said Tala.

"It has been. You've grown. I'm sorry for your loss", she said.

"I don't want to talk about it", said Tala.

"Here's something that should ease your pain", said Lupa.

She placed a small white dire wolf pup in front of her. It whined. The pup gave a weak cough. It obvious

"Its mother rejected him", said

"I don't want a new dog", said Tala.

"Then let him die. It's all part of the circle of life", said Lupa as he dropped the pup on the ground.

Lupa walked away from the two of them.


	9. Step by Step

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 9: Step by Step**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review I would love to hear what you think.**

* * *

Tala watch as Lupa vanished into the woods.

"What the fuck?" said Tala.

She stared at the pup on the ground in front of her. Cernunnos stared up at the beautiful girl. She had some growing to do, but there was potential to this beauty. But all that was outweighed by her heart of gold. He waited for the girl to lift him, but she only stared. Cernunnos huffed and whined. It was pitiful, but he needed to gain Tala's acceptance. She came closer and lifted him up.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with you?" said Tala.

His molten gold eyes stared directly into her gaze. The pup licked her cheek. His silver white fur seemed to glitter in the sunlight. The pup's ears were too big for his head and paws seemed too big like he would trip over them if tried to walk or run.

"I'll give you this you're cute", she said.

The pup coughed. He seemed to have some kind of chest infection. It seemed to be an advanced case of kennel cough and seemed to be dehydrated. Tala sighed. There was a chance she could be wrong. Tala wasn't a vet. She wrapped a spare shirt around the pup. Tala couldn't allow him to die. She had to get him to the animal hospital! Tala sped to her aunt's business, being careful to go unnoticed by the villagers. Her mouth and hands were still covered in blood. She knocked on the window of her Aunts office.

Hana jumped when she saw her niece squatting on the window ceil. She was covered in blood. Hana opened the window.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you", said Tala.

"I don't how you move so quietly", said Hana.

Tala gracefully stepped in.

"Before you lecture I know how to travel through the village without being noticed", she said.

"What brings you here?" asked Hana.

Tala revealed the bundle in her arms. Hana swiftly took the pup from her arms. She was unable to tell what breed of dog. It was obvious the pup was ill.

"I'm going to get his weight", said Hana.

The pup yowled when Tala went out of view. He struggled against Hana. His claws ripped at her clothes. Hana quickly put him on the table. Tala caught him before he could jump off. He nuzzled closely to Tala.

"He's very attached to you", said Hana.

"I don't know why. I've only known him for a few minutes", said Tala.

Tala put the pup on the table. It growled and tried leaving the table.

"Sit", said Tala.

Cernunnos growled as his body was forced to follow her command. Following orders was something the King of the Wild was very unused to. Hana took the opportunity to shove an IV needle in his arm. He snapped at her, just missing her fingers. The god wouldn't truly harm one of his descendants only scare them a bit.

"He has a fighting spirit", said Hana.

She took a breath.

"Tala, before I further examine him tell me how you came to find him", said Hana.

"Lupa's remedy to my loss. She gave me the option of accepting him as my partner or leaving him to die. I didn't have too much of an option", said Tala.

Hana resisted the urge to smile. Tala spent as little time as possible with family dogs and hadn't shown interest in taking another canine or other animal. When the subject was brought up she'd avoid it. Maybe now with this gift from Lupa, she would finally accept. Hana knew that would bring great relief to Tala's parents.

"He's a dire wolf", said Hana.

Tala nodded.

"That explains his size", said Hana.

She raised the lip of the wolf's lip. The pup was just losing his milk teeth. That put him at eight weeks old, but he was twice the size of the wolf pup that age. His paws were large for a pup his age. He would be a giant.

"What do you plan on naming him?" asked Hana.

"I'm not planning on getting attached", said Tala.

Her voice was cold.

"So you won't be taking him as your partner", said Hana.

"No, once he's healthy enough I'll ask one of the wolf pack in the sanctuary to take him in. He'll be happy there", said Tala.

When she could Tala would spend days in the animal reserve, running with a pack of wolves. She was friendly with all of them and knew each of them by name.

"I would recommend you not do that", said Hana.

"Why not?" asked Tala.

"It may upset the balance of the pack and change the species in the long run. Who knows what powers he holds within him? Or what disease he could expose the packs to. The might not have the immune system to fight against it", said Hana.

"Then what do you suggest I do with him?" she asked.

"He's a gift from the guardian of the founder of our clan. How dare you reject him?" said Hana.

"If you want him so badly Aunt Hana you are free to take him. I don't want another dog", said Tala.

Cernunnos growled he wouldn't belong to any other but Tala. He snarled and turned his back to Hana. At that moment the bitch decided to shove a damn thermometer up his ass! He snarled and dug his claws into the table.

"He doesn't like me", said Hana.

"Of course he doesn't like you right now you have a thermometer up his butt", said Tala with a roll of her eyes.

Hana glared at her. Tala smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" asked Hana.

"I've dealt with far more intimidating glares that yours, Aunt Hana. I know what you're trying to do. I don't want another partner. Nice effort though", said Tala.

Hana pinched the bridge of her nose. Tala was so much like Kiba in some ways. The more you push them toward something they don't want to do the more incredibly stubborn they become. She would have to find another way.

"How do you expect to cover the charges of his care?" asked Hana.

"You're going to charge me?" asked Tala.

She'd brought many injured animals to her aunt's hospital and she'd never been charged for it.

"I'll make a deal with you, Tala. Once he is well again you'll foster him for a month if after that time you decide you don't want him then I'll take him. Whatever choice you make I'll clear your bill for doing it", said Hana.

"Fine, I'll be going now", said Tala.

"Not yet", said Hana.

"Why not yet?" she asked.

"You have to give him a name for the file. It's up to you to pick it", said Hana.

She stared at the pup sitting on the stainless steel table. There was regalness to him that Tala had seen in most animals. Instead of shivering like most animals did at the vet he sat proudly. His stature seemed to be of a being of greater age. Maybe she could get the beast to hate her. That would be a first. Every animal she'd ever encountered adored her.

"How about Snowball", said Tala.

The pup huffed.

"What is Snowball too good for you? Then Fluffy", said Tala.

Fluffy?! Cernunnos smirked. It transferred oddly into his new puppy form. He couldn't speak in this state yet. It would take time for him to develop a voice. Cernunnos barked. It was a high pitch sound.

"Silver because of your beautiful fur", said Tala.

His tail started wagging at the compliment.

"No, that still doesn't seem right. Muzaka", said Tala.

The pup barked in approval.

"So it's Muzaka", said Hana.

"Yes, that fits well", said Tala.

Hana watched as Tala left through the window. She had to stop Muzaka from jumping off the table. He snarled. Hana quickly muzzled him. Muzaka's claws scraped at the leather of the muzzle, trying to yank it off. She'd faced off against worst dogs then this. Hana took one of his paws. Muzuka tried yanking his paw away. Hana was amazed at the strength, but it was nothing she couldn't overcome. He long sharp black claws. She clipped them away. Hana carried him to the kennel. She placed him a kennel and removed the muzzle. Then shut the door before he could run out. Muzuka slammed himself violently against the bars. When that didn't work he started biting at bars. Hana added an antibiotic and a sedative to his IV. Soon the pup became calm.

Tala went home. She slid inside through her bedroom window. She threw off her clothes and went into her bathroom. Tala turned on the water and got in. She scrubbed the blood and dirt from her skin. Tala enjoyed the feel the hot water against her skin. Her brother slamming on the door of her bathroom ruined the peace of the moment.

"You're using up all the hot water!" he growled

"Deal with it", said Tala.

"You know how Papa gets when doesn't get a hot shower", said Lycan.

"Fine", said Tala.

She shut off the water and wrapped a towel around her. Then went to the mirror. She stared at her reflection and sighed. On the sink was a small tin of red face paint. She flipped it over in her hands. No, she wasn't ready to wear the marks of her clan again. She dressed. Tala went into the kitchen. Dad was eating breakfast and Papa was reading a book. Lycan was digging into his breakfast.

"You were late coming in today", said Neji.

"I stop by the vet", said Tala.

"What was it this time?" asked Lycan.

"A dire wolf pup", said Tala.

That caught both her parents' attention. The dire wolves hadn't made an appearance for almost ten years. Did the she-wolf actually believe it was time to take their daughter away?

"Where did you find it?" asked Kiba.

"He was brought me", said Tala.

"By who?" asked Lycan.

"Lupa", she said.

Neji and Kiba tensed. The last encounter their daughter had with the she-wolf Tala disappeared for a week.

"She gave me the pup as a remedy to my loss", said Tala.

"What does it look like?" asked Lycan.

"He has silver white fur and molten golden eyes", said Tala.

"Sound pretty", said Lycan.

Tala nodded. Kiba smiled this was good. It was a massive step forward.

"Does he have a name?" asked Neji.

"Muzaka, Aunt Hana made me give him one so I could form some kind of attachment to him. Don't get your hopes up I'm not planning on keeping him. I agreed to foster him for a month", said Tala.

"I don't see why you're so against it", said Kiba.

"What if you lost, Akamaru? Would be able to replace him so easily, Dad?" asked Tala.

He gave no response.

"You're such hypocrite!" she yelled.

Tala stormed out of the kitchen. Neji sighed. Kiba groaned. He knew he'd made a mistake.

"I know, Neji", Kiba said.

"And I still feel like I have to tell you. You shouldn't have pushed her, Kiba. She'll push back twice as fiercely you know that. I believe she inherited that trait from you", he said.

"I can't take all the blame for that trait", said Kiba.

Neji shut his book and got up from the table.

"And what do you suggest we do?" asked Kiba.

"She needs to come to that decision on her own", said Neji.

Neji's attention went to his son who was trying to sneak away. Lycan froze in place, not daring to look back at Papa.

"And where do you think you're going, Lycan. We are training today", said Neji.

"Just changing", he said.

"I expect you to meet me at the training field in two minutes", said Neji.

"Yes, Papa", said Lycan.

Tala went to Shiromaru's grave. She sat under the great blooming cherry tree that shaded his grave. Tala closed her eyes. This was the closest she could be to him.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

Kiba watched his daughter from afar. He was wrong to push her. She wasn't ready yet. She was right. How would he respond if he'd lost Akamaru? Shit, he'd completely lost it when Tala nearly killed Akamaru. She was responding better than he did. Akamaru nudged against his hand.

" _She needs to hear you say you were wrong",_ he said.

"You're right", said Kiba.

He walked toward the grave site.

"Are you coming?" asked Kiba.

" _No, I'm afraid my appearance will only further upset her. I'll wait here",_ said Akamaru.

Tala was sleeping against the trunk of the tree that marked Shiromaru's grave. Her eyes opened when she heard him approach. She glared at him.

"You're almost as good at the glare as your, Papa", said Kiba as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

That didn't change the harshness of her stare.

"Are you going to lecture me again?" asked Tala.

He sighed. Kiba took a seat next to her. She huffed and looked away from him.

"Sunshine, will you please look at me?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need to speak with you", said Kiba.

She turned to face him.

"You were right I was being a hypocrite. I became a monster when I thought I lost Akamaru. I didn't have the right to push you so quickly. But I was only trying to do what's best for you. That's what parents do. I made a mistake and I'm sorry Tala", said Kiba.

Tala's eyes watered. Kiba was surprised when Tala tackled him in a hug. She cried into his chest. The pain was still very much there. Hours past as he held her closely. She pulled away from him.

"I'm okay", said Tala.

"Are you sure, Sunshine?" asked Kiba.

"I'll be fine", said Tala.

He understood that she needed her space. Kiba kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you", he said.

"I know, Dad", said Tala.

Kiba left sparring a glance back at Tala to see if she'd changed her mind. Akamaru trotted over to his side.

 _"She'll be fine she isn't a defenseless little girl",_ said Akamaru.

"She will always be my little girl and I will always protect her", said Kiba.

Akamaru pressed his head against Kiba's legs, forcing him to move forward.

"Let's pay my sister a visit", said Kiba.

He went to his sister's office. She was looking over some paperwork at the front desk. It was a relatively calm. There were only a few patients in the waiting room.

"Kiba, what do I owe this visit to?" asked Hana.

"I want to see, Muzaka", he said.

"Follow me", said Hana.

They went into the kennel. In the bottom cage was a silver wolf pup. The bars were bent and disfigured. Had that little pup caused all that damage? It rested on a soft black blanket. A muzzle was strapped around his head. He growled at them.

"I've never seen a dog react so bad to being caged. For his own health, I've had to keep him sedated. Even drugged he managed to cause this much damage. There's so much of the wild of him. I think Tala is the only one capable of taming him", said Hana.

"And the muzzle?" asked Kiba.

"He nearly bit one of my staff member's fingers off. Muzaka is barely civil to me. I think the only reason for that is our lineage", said Hana.

"Will he be a good match for Tala?" asked Kiba.

"He's just as strong will and stubborn as Tala. I imagine they'll make an interesting pair. It's your decision, Kiba you're the clan alpha", said Hana.

"You're the clan alpha, Kiba. It's up to you to make that decision", said Hana.

"No, it isn't. If I force it on her she only reject it. It's up to her", said Kiba.

Those pure molten gold eyes opened. Cernunnos mind was fuzzy from the drugs. He was so weak in this state. Staring at him was Kiba the father of his mate. He had to make some effort to gain his trust. Cernunnos managed to weakly wagged his tail.

"He seems to like you", said Hana.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kiba.

"He wagged his tail. The only other person he's done that for is Tala", said Hana.

"What are his chances?" asked Kiba.

Hana sighed.

"I don't like that sigh", said Kiba.

"His condition is worsening and he's underweight. I made him a special meal but refuses to touch his food. He's seemed to have given up. I'm worried he may not make it", said Hana.

Cernunnos growled. He wasn't giving up. It was the stupid magic. If he weren't accepted by Tala. In a week he would die. Then he would spend the next five hundred years or longer sealed in the prison the hunter's made for him until the next vessel was made. He would become crazed if he were forced to stay there again. Tala had to accept him!

"There's always a chance. I'm willing to bet against the odds", said Kiba.

The door of the kennel opened. It was a vet tech.

"Dr. Inuzuka your next patient is here", she said.

"Thank you", said Hana.

She left Kiba. Cernunnos watched as Kiba squatted down by his cage. There was a creak as opened. He managed to stand but quickly fell back into the blanket underneath him. Cernunnos growled. The clan alpha snarled. He whined. The sound that was pitiful. In this form, he was forced to submit to a lesser alpha.

"I will take off the muzzle. If you try to bite me I'll put it right back on. Do you understand?" asked Kiba.

Muzaka nodded. Kiba unstrapped the muzzle.

"You have to survive little guy. I need you to help bring my daughter back. If you make her smile I'll be grateful. She's my pup. I'd do anything for her", he said.

Kiba instantly gained Cernunnos respect at the moment. A man that would move the world just to make his child smile. He understood that. When his pups were young he'd did the same. He hadn't thought of his pups for centuries. They were in a better placed. They'd lived their lives and left this world.

Shikadia heard rumors of Tala's return. He meant to go check on her but before he could she was taken away. But he didn't know how to approach girl this way. Shit, he hated seeing her cry. It made him feel awkward. She is his friend.

Tala opened her eyes when she heard someone approaching. Shikadai was standing only a few feet from her. In his hands were two sunflowers. She quickly dried her eyes and sniffled. He was her friend she didn't want him seeing her like this. Her teammates were keeping their distance. They would come to her when the time was right.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tala.

"Checking on you. You're parents told me you haven't been eating all that much. I won't lie to you and say I understand what you're going through", said Shikadai.

He was the first to say that. It was refreshing to Tala. He kneeled down beside her.

"Sunflowers", she said.

He placed one of them at Shiromaru's grave.

"What's the other flower for?" asked Tala.

He handed it to her. She smiled. It was a relief to see that expression. Shikadai would do anything to get his friend back to her former state.

"What are you doing for dinner?" asked Shikadai.

"Same as normal. Dinner with my family", said Tala.

She didn't want to spend that time with her family. Tala loved them dearly, but they were smothering her.

"How about I take you out for barbeque", said Shikadai.

Tala face instantly went red. For a brief moment, her mind was completely distracted from her grief.

"You okay? Your face is all red", said Shikadai.

"Fine", she said.

Tala calmed.

"Is this a date?" she asked.

Shikadai went red.

"No, I'm only treating a friend to dinner", he said.

Tala sighed in relief.

"I'll meet you at your house at five", said Shikadai.

"Thank you", said Tala.

"No problem", he said with a wave of his hand.

Tala sat at the foot of her bed. There were only thirty minutes until she was supposed to meet with Shikadai. Should she even be doing this? It seemed like such a stupid thing to after losing someone so important. She shook her head. This progress. She'd told her parents that she was going out a friend. They encourage her to go.

She tore through her closet trying to find something to wear. The floor of her room was litter with clothes. She finally settled on a red v-neck t-shirt and jeans. In the mess, she'd made she couldn't find a hair tie. She let her hair down. It went a little past her shoulder blades. She trimmed the stem from the sunflower Shikadai gave her and put it in her hair. She looked in the mirror. She stepped out of her room. Lycan and Keeper both stopped and stared at her.

"What are you staring at twerp?!" she growled.

"It's just you look really different", he said.

She was tempted to go back to her room and change again but there wasn't time. Tala rushed to the front door before Shikadai could knock on the door. She grabbed his hand and went running out of her family territory. When they were finally at a safe distance Tala relaxed.

"Sorry about that", said Tala.

Shikadai couldn't help staring at Tala. She actually looked a girl and a really pretty one that.

"Not a problem. Why the rush?" he asked.

"I didn't want my parents to have the chance to harass you", said Tala.

They took a seat in a booth at the barbeque. Tala didn't order as much as she normally did. She didn't want Shikadai to spend so much money on her. The two settled into peaceful conversation.

Back at home Kiba, Neji and Lycan settled into a peaceful but simple dinner.

"Where did Tala go off to in such a rush?" asked Kiba.

"She's having dinner with a friend. This is progress", said Neji.

"It was odd seeing her dressed like that though", said Lycan.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"She actually looked like a girl", said Lycan.

"Who is having dinner with?" asked Kiba.

"She said she was going out for barbeque with a friend. Did she tell you?" asked Neji.

Lycan didn't understand what was so interesting about Tala going out to eat? It was only Shikadai. Why were his parents so invested in the idea?

"I don't see the big deal she only going out for barbeque with Shikadai. She destroyed her entire room trying to find something to wear. I don't know why she cared so much about what she was wearing. It's not Shikadai gives a shit about what she wears", said Lycan.

The table shook as Neji and Kiba jolted from it. Kiba was out the door within seconds.

"Lycan, your father and be back in about an hour. You're capable of staying home by yourself", said Neji before speeding out the house.

"Okay", he said.

The parents rushed to the rooftop of the building across from the barbeque. They were surprised to Shikamaru and Temari there as well.

"I thought the two of you would be here first", said Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here?" asked Neji.

"My son was going out with a girl. I couldn't help but want to observe", said Temari.

"And you, Shikamaru? You're the last person I expect to spy on their child", said Kiba.

"I was physically dragged here. This is a drag", said Shikamaru before lighting a cigarette.

Kiba and Neji could see their daughter from the rooftop. She was smiling and laughing it was natural. It wasn't the fake expression of happiness of that she put on for their sake.

"She looks happy", said Neji.

"She does", said Kiba.

"So I don't I have to worry about you sending Akamaru my son?" asked Shikamaru.

"Not right now but I'm not making any promises", said Kiba.

Shikamaru warned Shikadai of the risks of taking Tala out for dinner. He was impressed when the boy said he'd already planned for those risks. And that he was willing to take them if it brought Tala out of her rut faster.

"At least give him ten second head start", said Shikamaru.

"Fine", said Kiba.

Tala tensed.

"What?" asked Shikadai.

"Our parents are spying on us", she said.

Why didn't they trust her? This wasn't a date she was only spending time with a friend. This was the exact reason why she hadn't told them in the first place. She tried to ignore their presence, but it came impossible. Tala put down her chopsticks.

"You done?" asked Shikadai.

"Yeah, but before we leave let's abandon our audience", said Tala.

"Any suggestions?" asked Shikadai.

She nodded. Tala did a bird call that he couldn't recognize.

"What was that?" asked Shikadai.

"They'll find out soon", said Tala.

A few seconds later a swarm of pigeons attack Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Kiba. When the birds flew off the children had disappeared.

"They couldn't have gone far we should be able to find them", said Kiba.

Neji grabbed Kiba's arm.

"No, we'll let them be", he said.

"What?!" growled Kiba.

"We should have trusted her in the first place", said Neji.

"She lied", said Kiba.

"And I can't find myself willing to blame for that. She knew exactly how we would react", said Neji.

He took Kiba's hand and dragged him home.

"Stop dragging your feet Kiba you're being childish", said Neji.

Shikadai and Tala went to the park. They sat on the swing set rocking back forth. Tala greatly enjoyed his company. Unlike her family and other friends, he lacked the well-meaning pressure.

"It's nice seeing you smile again", said Shikadai.

"Thanks for giving me a reason to", said Tala.

"No problem", he said.

Tala got up from the swing set.

"We should be getting back soon", she said.

"Yeah, I'll walk you home", said Shikadai.

Tala smiled.

"You're a brave one", she said.

"My mom would kill me if I didn't", said Shikadai.

"And there's a chance my dad might kill you if you do", said Tala.

Shikadai shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on let's go before I change my mind", he said.

Neji and Kiba saw their daughter walking up the path to their home with Shikadai. Kiba started twitching.

"Don't do anything he's only walking her home", said Neji.

He moved to a seat closer to the front kitchen window to have a better view.

"I have my eye on you, Kiba", said Neji.

"I won't do anything", he said.

"I don't believe that for a second", said Neji.

"You know me so well", said Kiba.

Shikadai and Tala stood on the front porch.

"Shikadai",

"Yeah",

"I can't thank you enough for tonight. For a few hours I didn't think of Shiromaru once", said Tala.

"It wasn't a big deal", he said.

"No, it was", said Tala.

"I guess I should get going now", said Shikadai.

Tala grabbed his hand.

"Wha-

His words were cut off by her kiss. Her lips were so amazingly soft. He hated relating it to some stupid overused description but he saw fireworks. She pulled away. Shikadai stared dazed at her. She giggled.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" roared Kiba from the other side of the door.

"Run", said Tala.

"Huh?"

Tala resisted the urge to laugh. Never had she seen Shikadai so out of it.

"Run before Dad tries to kill you", said Tala.

"Good idea", said Shikadai before taking off in a run.

Neji was barely holding Kiba back. Lycan and Keeper were barely keeping a hold on Akamaru.

"You agreed to give him a ten second start", said Neji.

"That was before he kissed my daughter!" snarled Kiba.

"To be fair, Dad. Tala kissed him", said Lycan.

"You're not helping, Lycan", hissed Neji.

Kiba and Akamaru burst out the front door seconds later. Shikadai barely escaped the rabid dog and its equally rabid owner. He slammed the door of his house shut. His dad stared lazily at him.

"You're in better shape than I thought", he said.

Shikamaru laughed when he saw the massive hole in the back Shikadai pants.

"Not funny, Dad", said Shikadai.

Tala sat on the swing on the front porch with her papa. Her first kiss wasn't what she thought. There were no fireworks but it was still nice.

"Tala, you are too young to be doing things like that", said Neji.

"I'm sorry, Papa but it felt right at the moment. It's not like I kissed some stranger. I kissed one of closest friends", said Tala.

"And you think that might have changed things between you and him. A kiss isn't meaningless. It will have an effect on your friendship unless you make things clear", said Neji.

"You're right. I'll talk to him next time I see him", said Tala.

"Good", said Neji.

"Is that all? No, long angry lecture", said Tala.

"No", he said.

At that moment Kiba and Akamaru walked onto the front porch. In Akamaru's mouth was the fabric of Shikadai's pants.

"Is he still breathing?" asked Tala.

"He's alive but if he knows what's best for him he'll keep his distance for a while", said Kiba.

That wasn't nearly as bad as Tala thought it would be. She went to her room and fell back onto her bed. The next morning she sat at the breakfast with her brother. The phone started ringing.

"Tala, can you get that?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah", she said.

She got up from her seat and picked up the phone. Neji watched the expressions of his daughter. The happiness faded from her face. The phone fell from her hand.

"Tala, what is it?" asked Neji.

"Muzaka, he's taken a turn for the worse. Aunt Hana said he might not make it another day. The medicines he's on seem to be doing nothing for him and he's not eating. I have to go", said Tala.

She ran out the front door and the animal hospital. Tala rushed past the front desk to the kennel. She kneeled down in front of Muzuka cage. He looked horrible. How could his condition change so drastically in such a short period of time? She didn't understand. Tala started crying. A gentle hand squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tala but sometimes there's just nothing we can do", said Hana.

"NO!" screamed Tala.

She took a breath and regained herself.

"I won't let another dog die on my watch. Not again", she said.

"Tala-

"Please, leave me alone", she said.

Her aunt left. Tala opened the door to the kennel. Muzaka golden eyes opened. They'd lost some of their shine. She unstrapped his muzzle and tossed it aside. Tala carefully took him out of the cage. She wrapped him the blanket, taking care not to tangle his IV tube. Tala held him in her arms like she would a baby. She held him close to her chest. Tears fell from her eyes onto his face.

"Please, please don't go. I'll take care you just don't die", she cried.

That was enough. He'd been accepted. Cernunnos felt his strength returning to him. He was staring into the face of the crying girl. It had been thousands of years since he last saw such an expression. He couldn't remember how to respond. Cernunnos did the first thing that came to mind. He gently licked Tala's cheek. Her skin was salty from tears.

Tala looked at the bundle tucked in her arms. The life returned to Muzaka's eyes. She sniffled and dried her eyes. Tala placed Muzuka in the cage but didn't close the door. She looked at the bowl of food. The soft food that was normally irresistible to dogs remained untouched. She took a small piece of it from the bowl and pressed it against his lips. He opened his

"Come on eat", said Tala.

He shook his head.

"Just try a bite", said Tala.

He opened his mouth but was quick to spit it out.

"I guess this must taste terrible to what you're used to", said Tala.

She closed the door to his cage. Muzaka slammed himself against the bars.

"Rest, I'll be back soon", said Tala.

An instant relaxation was forced upon his body. He watched the girl from the cage. With his mouth, he took out his IV. He no longer needed this human medicine running through his body. Cernunnos got to his feet. He paced cage. The god ran into the awkward problem of tripping over his own feet. Through all the barking and meowing he heard the sound of a clock ticking away. He found it irritating. All those millennia locked away made telling time so difficult.

Tala walked to the woods. She stopped when she caught Shikadai's scent. Tala followed it up to a rooftop. He was laying back staring up at the clouds. His video game was laying near him. Tala took a seat next to him. His eyes opened and he turned his head in her direction.

"Hey, Tala", he said.

She was dressed in her sleeping clothes, which were an old black t-shirt and pair of light blue pajama pants with a pawprint pattern. Her hair was a mess and her feet were bare. Tala's clothes were covered in silver-white fur. What bothered him was her eyes were puffy from crying. He'd hoped she'd be done crying, but it was foolish to think that so soon.

"Hey, umm Shikadai is everything okay between us or did that kiss mess things up?" she asked.

Shikadai spent more time thinking about that kiss than he was willing to admit. She was in an emotional state when it happened. Of course, it meant little. That wasn't the part that bothered Shikadai. The part that bothered him was the about the amount of time he spent thinking on the topic.

"You're my friend, Tala. That will never change", he said.

Tala's shoulder's sagged in relief.

"Good to know", she said.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked.

Tala looked down saw she was in her sleeping clothes. She hadn't even realized until now.

"I was in a rush", she said.

"I would say so", said Shikadai.

Tala walked to the edge of the building and stood on the ledge.

"I'll see you later", she said before jumping off the ledge.

She landed perfectly on all fours and ran toward the forest. It didn't take her long to hunt down some rabbits. She was careful not to get any blood on her clothes. To not draw attention to herself she snuck in through a back window of the animal hospital.

"You know there are such things as doors, Tala", said Hana.

"I didn't want to disturb your clients", she said.

Hana spared a glance at her niece. She was right.

"What did you do to Muzaka? He's recovering at a rapid rate", said Hana.

"Nothing really I just held him my arms for a bit. Now I'm hoping I can get him to eat", said Tala.

"You should take him home when he's done eating", said Hana.

"Are you sure he's well enough?" asked Tala.

"I don't think I worded his recovery right. It was miraculous. I thought we might to put him down until a few hours ago. And there's the fact he terrifies the other dogs in the kennel", said Hana.

"They were fine when I left", said Tala.

"Look now", said Hana.

Tala went into the kennel. Dogs that were twice the size of Muzaka were huddled the corner of the cages cowering. She went to Muzaka's cage. He lay with his head on his paws. The pup seemed to be bored.

"I brought you a treat", said Tala.

Cernunnos eyes went to the two dead rabbits Tala was holding by the ears. He licked his lips. His stomached growled. He couldn't remember the last time he was hungry. She tossed them into the cage. He ripped them apart. The delicious meat was gamey and wonderful. All that was left was fur.

Tala groaned when she the bloody messy Muzaka made. His silver white fur was stained with blood. Might as well get him used to the groomer. She put a leash around his neck. It was a rule of the animal hospital. She pulled him forward. Muzaka bit the leash and yanked back.

"You have to walk. Don't you want to leave", said Tala.

He huffed. The smell of soap touched his nose. He was brought to another section of the animal hospital. It was a vast improvement to the chemical scent of the kennel.

"It's so wonderful to see you again Tala", said Candy.

"It nice to see you too. How have you been?" she asked.

Candy had pink and blue hair. She ran the front desk of the groomer. Tala caught up with Candy. It had been awhile since they last spoke with each other.

Cernunnos sat waiting for her to finish some pointless conversation. What could be so interesting about the colorful-haired female? He tensed when he felt someone sniffing at his back end. When he was turned to bite he was shocked at what he saw. A small shivering poodle was behind him. The dog's nails were painted a sparkling pink. Its fur was pink and he wore a glittery collar. You poor pink bastard was the only thought came to the god's mind. Why would humans to this? Was it some kind of punishment or humiliation?

"Looks you new puppy like Mr. Pink", said Candy.

Tala smiled. This was progress.

"Will you need assistance grooming?" asked Candy.

"No, Muzaka has a bit of temper to him. It's best if I do it", said Tala.

"Would he like a treat?" asked Candy.

She kneeled down and offered him a bacon strip. Muzaka turned his head side completely ignoring her offer.

"He's odd", said Candy.

"You have no idea", said Tala.

She pulled on Muzaka's leash. Once again he grabbed with his mouth and yanked on the tether.

"Fine you don't want to walk. I'll just drag you", said Tala.

The other clients watched as she dragged the unwilling pup across the tiled floor. Tala picked him up and placed him a tub. She soaked him with the shower head. Tala laughed when she saw the prideful pup shivering. She worked the shampoo into his fur. Tala took him from the tub and brought him to the drying station. She continued to laugh as Muzaka bit at the air from the dryer.

"Nice and clean", said Tala.

It wouldn't be for long. With fur like his fur, it would soon get dirty again. There was also the fact that he had a double coat. She walked out of the animal hospital. Tala took off the leash. He followed her home. They spent most of the day outside. Muzaka completely ignored the other family dogs. Night came and Tala settled into bed. Muzaka jumped on her bed.

"No, you're sleeping on the floor", said Tala.

She picked him up and placed him on a pillow on the floor. Then she returned to her bed. Muzaka jumped onto the bed with her. Again she put him on the floor. The process continued for an hour before Tala finally became fed up. She kicked him out of her bedroom.

Cernunnos lay down on the floor in front of her door. He pressed his ear against the door. From within he heard crying. He scratched a door. His claws ripped through wood weakening. With his teeth, he ripped away chunks of wood until there was a big enough gap for him to squeeze through. Tala's face was hidden by her pillows. It muffled the sound of her tears.

He sat by the door, staring at her. She turned on her side. He saw her expression. Cernunnos knew that expression far too well, loss. It could drive one crazy. He was inconsolable for weeks after losing Argo. And when he lost his family he went insane with grief. It took him millennia to regain his sense and when he did he wasn't the same person from before. This girl is strong. She'll move on. He should give her space, but he found himself moving forward. Cernunnos jumped into her bed. He licked away her tears.

Those white eyes opened. Her arms wrapped around him pulling him close. At first, he was tense at the surprise embrace. He let her hold him. Cernunnos cuddled closer. Touch was something he'd soon long been deprived of. The wonderfully soft scent of lavender and honeysuckle. The smell was slightly tainted by the saltiness of her tears.


	10. Finally Back

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 10: Finally Back**

 **Thank for taking the time to read my story. I hope everyone had a happy Halloween. Also thanks for the review. I loving hearing opinions on my story. Please leave another.**

* * *

Tala woke up from a deep wonderful sleep. Snuggled comfortably in her arms was Muzaka. He was so warm and his fur was silk. Tala was swift to realize for the first time she hadn't thought of Shiromaru when she woke up. Her hand hadn't searched for his warm furry body. Maybe it was time to move on. Acting like this was doing nothing for her.

When she turned on her side she saw it was one in the afternoon. It felt like an eternity since she last slept so deeply. How had Muzaka gotten in? She forced herself to get up from the comfort of her bed. Then she saw the hole Muzaka had chewed through the corner of her door.

"You little shit!" growled Tala.

The pup spared a lazy glance at her before closing his eyes again. Tala pulled away the blankets. The pup whined, hating to be disturbed. She nudged him awake. He grunted. Tala picked him up and placed him on the ground. Tala giggled when he stumbled forward.

"Come on you must have to go potty. Can you go on your own?" she asked.

He huffed.

"Okay, if you piss on my carpet I'll rub your nose in it", said Tala before walking into her bathroom.

Then he became jittery. Damn, this puppy sized bladder! He ran out of the room to the front door. Cernnunos scratched at the door. His claws peeled away at the wooden surface. A desperate whine left his throat.

"Don't know how to use the doggy door, Muzaka?" asked Kiba.

Doggy what? He glared at the alpha standing above him. Kiba took mercy on the pup and pushed open the doggy door flap. Muzaka didn't hesitate he ran out.

"Tala, if you take in a dog I expect you to take care of him", said Kiba.

"Sorry", she said as she stepped into the kitchen.

Kiba smiled brightly when the markings of their clan painted on her cheeks. A weight fell away from his shoulders.

"What's with goofy smile?" she asked.

He hugged her tightly. Neji laughed.

"It's just nice to see you're getting back on your feet, Tala", he said.

"I'm feeling better, Papa. Let me go, Dad", she said as tried pulling away.

She relaxed into her Dad's embrace and returned it. After a few moments, she returned it.

"I'm fine, Dad", she said.

"You sure, Sunshine?" asked Kiba as he slowly pulled away.

"So can you let go now?" asked Tala.

Kiba let go of her. He was so proud to see just how strong his pup.

"You slept through breakfast. Can I make you something to eat? Do you want anything special?" asked Kiba.

"Three grilled cheese sandwiches extra cheese and bacon", she said.

"Coming right up, Sunshine", said Kiba.

"Good, to see you've gotten your appetite back", said Neji.

She'd lost weight. He'd wanted her back in top shape again.

"I even made some puppy food for Muzaka", said Kiba as he looked through the fridge.

Tala realized just how horrible she'd been to him throughout this time. She got up from her seat and hugged him tightly. The sudden embrace surprised Kiba, but it melted his heart. His arm wrapped around her. Neji smiled. All the ice melted away completely from her. Kiba ran his finger gentle through Tala's hair

"Dad, I'm sorry", said Tala.

"For what?" asked Kiba.

"For being so mean to you", said Tala.

"Tala, you were mourning its okay. Everyone reacts differently to grief", he said.

She pulled away.

"I should call, Muzaka in", said Tala.

"We've yet to discuss the matter of your new dog chewing through your bedroom door", said Neji.

She was hoping he'd let that slid.

"Heh, sorry about that. I'll fix it with scrap wood", said Tala.

"That's only a temporary fix, Tala", said Neji.

She smirked.

"What can I say he's a little shit head", said Tala.

"Hopefully, you'll be able to train him out of that behavior", said Kiba.

Muzaka came in through the doggy door. Tala went to the fridge and pulled out his food. She sighed when she saw Shiromaru's bowl. Tala would get a new dog bowl for him, but for now, it would do. She emptied half the container into the bowl and set in on the ground.

"Muzaka breakfast", she said.

Cernunnos stared at the bowl of food in front of him. It was a mixture of brown rice, raw turkey, and vegetables. The god had always preferred being a carnivore. He craved red meat, not this shit. Cernunnos swatted the bowl of food with his paw, sending it across the kitchen.

"MUZAKA!" growled Tala.

Cernunnos tensed he belonged to Tala and was merely just a pup in this form. And she a goddess that he had to obey. Uh, and he had to get used to that new name. Muzaka, what kind of name was that? Where had she even picked it from?

"You are going to eat that", said Tala.

He growled.

"Eat that or eat nothing at all", said Tala.

Cernunnos huffed he was being treated like a child. He'd said the same exact thing to his pups when they weren't satisfied with what he brought home from a hunt. His stomach growled. He gave in and ate. Before he knew it he was licking the bowl clean. A wonderful smell touched his nose. Whatever Tala was eating smelled ten times better than what he just ate.

"Mmm, it smells great, Dad", said Tala.

Kiba placed lunch in front of his daughter.

"Enjoy, Sunshine", he said.

"Thanks. Dad do you know when Muzaka will get his voice?" asked Tala.

"It's different for every dog. Muzaka was started off in a wolf pack there was no such need for communication, so it may take longer. I don't think it will take much longer maybe a few days. Especially since his kind grows so fast", said Kiba.

"They do?" asked Tala.

"Yeah, at six months he'll be almost a full size. Oh, that reminds me you need to trim his nails", said Kiba.

"What? They were just trimmed", said Tala.

She glanced at the door and forced herself not the groan when she saw the deep scratches in the front door. Muzaka rested his head on her knee.

"You're lucky you're cute", she said.

He stared at her with those big golden eyes.

"Don't give it to him. Once you do he'll never give it up. I've always regretted giving Akamaru a taste of human food", said Kiba.

"This human food not for you", said Tala.

Muzaka whined. Tala looked around to see Lycan and Keeper weren't at the table.

"Where's the twerp?" she asked.

"If you mean your brother he's training with Talon and Luka", said Kiba.

Neji glanced at the clock.

"You should be going, Kiba", he said.

"There's no need to rush", said Kiba.

"If you don't rush you'll be late for the clan alpha meeting", said Neji.

"Fine, I'm going", groaned Kiba.

He kissed Neji goodbye before leaving.

"Papa, can ask you a question? And promise you won't act weird" said Tala.

"Why do you have to ask this question when your dad isn't here?" asked Neji.

"Because it would be awkward", said Tala.

He nodded.

"What was your first kiss like?" she asked.

Tala smirked when she saw she'd caught her papa off guard. It was so rare that she was able to do that.

"Do you not remember it?" asked Tala.

"No, I remember. Why are you curious about that?" he asked.

"I just want to know if what I felt was normal", said Tala.

"Maybe I can shed some light on it", said Neji.

"Who was with it?" she asked.

"Tenten", said Neji.

Tala eyes widened. She couldn't picture Papa with a woman. Especially Tenten of all women. There was such a tension between the two adults.

"What did it feel like?" asked Tala

"Awkward", said Neji.

"Because she's a girl?" asked Tala.

Neji thought for a moment. At that point in his life, he wasn't sure if he preferred one gender or another. He was confused in that sense.

"Part of the reason may be, but she was also my teammate and I had to confront her every day after. And there was the fact I didn't share her feelings of attractions", said Neji.

"What does it feel like when you kiss, Dad?" asked Tala.

A light blush spread across Papa's cheek and he smiled gently.

"Warmth", said Neji.

He quickly shook his head.

"Why the sudden interest?" asked Neji.

"I'm curious. When I kissed Shikadai I guess was nice but it wasn't like that", said Tala.

"You are young Tala you shouldn't be thinking about things like that", said Neji.

"I guess your right", she said.

She finished her lunch. Cernunnos lay at the girl's feet, listening in to the conversation. So the girl has her first kiss. That mattered little to him. At the moment he was trying to figure out his first kiss. He couldn't remember. Most could remember such an event in their lives but he couldn't. It was millennia ago.

Neji smirked he knew she still had something on her mind.

"Go ahead and ask whatever on your mind", he said.

"What happened between you and Tenten? When I was younger I remember you and her being close. Now whenever you're put in proximity with each other you're both on edge", said Tala.

Neji tensed. He took a breath. She was too young to go into a full depth conversation on this topic.

"She broke my trust in a way that can never be mended", said Neji.

"What did she do?" asked Tala.

"I don't want to go into that conversation", he said.

Neji would most likely never tell Tala the reason why. He didn't want to ruin the trust Tala and Lycan had with Tenten and her family. Neji would hate to see the strong friendship between Talon and Lycan to disintegrate because of something that happened between him and Tenten.

"That's all I'm going to get out of you", said Tala.

He nodded. Tala knew there was no breaking that barrier. This was the most he'd ever told her on this subject.

"What do you have planned for today, Tala?" asked Neji.

"Pick up some things for Muzaka. He's going to start teething soon and I don't want him taking it out on the house. Test if he has what it takes to be a ninken. Talk with Sensei Hanabi", said Tala.

Test? In Cernunnos time there was no such test. It was all about trust. If there was no connection there was no partnership. It was that simple.

"Don't lose track of time. Today's the dinner", said Neji.

Tala groaned. The dinner that her Papa was speaking of was the monthly family dinner. All her family along the Hatake and Uzumaki along with her Great Uncle Hiashi. The food was wonderful but that meant she would have to see her jackass cousin Boruto who took great pleasure in kicking her while she was down.

"I hate that dinner, Papa. Please don't make me go", begged Tala.

"It's good to spend time with your family", said Neji.

"Where is it this time?" asked Tala.

"At the main house", said Neji.

"Do I have to stay the whole time?" asked Tala.

"An hour", said Neji.

"Half', countered Tala.

"Fine", Neji.

Neji took out his wallet and handed her twenty dollars.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"For your trip to the pet store", said Neji.

"You don't have to", said Tala.

"It's fine my dear", said Neji.

"Thanks, Papa", she said.

Muzaka followed her to the door. Tala was impressed when the commotion of the town didn't overly distract him. She stopped in front of Pet Place. It was co-owned by all the Taro and Inuzuka Clans. The door chimed as she walked in.

"Welcome to Pet Place how-

"It's me Rasa", said Tala.

"Good, I don't have to play nice", she said.

Rasa was the younger sister Raion the current Clan Alpha of the Taro clan. She had cat-like green eyes and long blonde hair. Rasa red painted fingernails tapped against the counter. Her fake smile left and was replaced by a resting bitch face. Why she was chosen to run the front desk was beyond her. Her lynx, Rinkusu took on the same expression.

"When do you ever play nice?" asked Tala.

"Good point", said Rasa.

Rinkusu bowed his head to Tala. He spared a bored glance at the new pup by the girl's feet.

"Do you need any help?" offered Rasa.

"If I need it you wouldn't give it", said Tala.

Tala took one of the red basket stacked near the counter. It was a huge store. As she walked through members of the animal clans greeted her. This store was a popular place for non-shinobi animal clan members to work. She got to the puppy aisle. Most puppies would be going crazy at seeing all the toys, but Muzaka seemed uninterested. He was just staring at his paws as if he had nothing better to do.

"Doesn't any of this look fun to you?" asked Tala.

Cernunnos looked at her. He didn't see why pups would become so crazed of these toys. Tala bounced a fuzzy green ball. She tossed it expecting him to fetch it. For the moment the puppy he was in was tempted to chase after it, but he pushed down the urge.

"Okay so tennis balls aren't your thing", said Tala.

That wasn't the oddest thing. But Muzaka was the strangest puppy she'd ever encountered. Just by looking him, Tala knew Muzaka would love tug-o-war, so she threw a rope toy in the basket. Along with a large Benebone flavored Wishbone. Tala squeaked one of the toys. For a brief moment, she caught the pup's attention. From the shelf, she took a squeaky chicken with rope legs.

"Muzaka",

He turned in response the name. In Tala's hand was some kind toy in the shape of a chicken. She gave it a squeak. His body tensed with excitement, but the fact wasn't his response. It was the natural response of the puppy that was hosting him. His vessel had no conscious and was completely under his control. But that puppy animal keeps popping up every now and then. She gave it another squeak and his tail started wagging.

"Fetch!"

He went running down the aisle after the toy. His jaws locked around the toy. He started shaking it wildly back and forth. It helplessly squeaked under his powerful bite.

"Now bring it here", called Tala.

He trotted over and dropped toy at her feet.

"Good boy", said Tala as she scratched his head.

Cernunnos barked happily at the compliment. The brief moment was happiness in fun. Maybe letting this puppy personality take over every now and then won't be so bad. He sighed. When his sons were young he used to bring them half dead animal and they would play with them in the same he just played with that toy.

"Hey, what is it, Muzaka?" asked Tala.

He'd yet to reach the age where he could voice his words to her. It would only be a few more weeks until he could. He was brought out of the thought when Tala kissed him on the cheek.

"You are the oddest puppy I've ever met", she said.

Cernunnos huffed. She's right. He was supposed to be a puppy.

"It's time to go", said Tala.

Tala went to register and paid. She shoved the change and put it in her pocket. Later she would give back to Papa. Hmm, maybe ice cream would good.

"How do you feel about a secret treat?" asked Tala.

A treat? Nothing wrong with that. Cernunnos followed her to ice cream shop. The sign read Scoops.

"The usual, Tala?" asked a freckled boy at the counter.

"Yeah, and a pet flavor", she said.

"What kind? They are so popular. It's a big money maker. We now have ten new flavors so all the animal clans can enjoy. The salmon blueberry is the most popular with bears. Tuna vanilla is popular with the cats. And peanut butter and bacon is the most popular with dogs", said the boy.

Cernunnos stared up at the counter. He was familiar most of the flavors. But what was peanut butter?

"One large strawberry ice cream and a bacon peanut butter", said Tala.

Tala took her order from the counter and took a seat in a booth. Muzaka jumped onto the cushion seat across from her.

"Oh, I almost forgot", said Tala.

She pulled a cloth from the bag. It was a bib. There was no way in hell he was wearing that. She cornered him. Before he could duck under the table, she caught him. There was no running. She tied a bib around his neck.

"I just groomed you and I'm planning on keeping that beautiful silver-white fur of yours clean", said Tala.

This is humiliating. He's an ancient and powerful god and he's forced to wear bib like some infant.

"You act more like a grumpy old man than a puppy. I kinda like it makes you different", said Tala.

Tala dug into her ice cream.

"Aren't you going to try it?" she asked.

Cernunnos looked at the reddish brown ice cream in front of him. He sniffed at it. Smelled safe enough. He took a tentative bite. His eyes widened at the flavor. He quickly finished off the cup. Cernunnos licked his lips trying to get another taste of the wonderful salty sweet flavor.

"It's obvious you like peanut butter", said Tala.

She giggled when Muzaka went completely alert at the mention of peanut butter.

"Good thing I got you peanut butter flavor toothpaste", said Tala.

She smiled again when Muzaka's tail started wagging. Her new companion followed her home and dropped her things off. The door to her parents' room was open so she went in. Knocking was always the best policy when it came to parents' room. She placed the spare change on the dresser. Muzaka still seemed to have some energy. Why not use it? She took off her shoes and went outside. Muzaka followed behind her.

She went to all fours. Her claws and teeth extended. Muzaka watched her with such curiosity. His molten gold eyes sparkled with excitement. She took off in a full speed run. To her surprise, the pup was easily able to keep up with her. It took weeks of training with Shiromaru to get him up to this same level of speed. Muzaka was keeping up with little effort. Let's make it a little more difficult.

Tala jumped into the trees. Cernunnos stared up at her. Does she really think he won't be able to reach her? He took a few steps back and came running forward. Cernunnos jumped into the tree and landed gracefully on the branch next to her. He looked into those white eyes, daring her to challenge him further.

"You're a cocky little shit. I think that's the perfect nickname for you, Little Shit", said Tala.

Cernunnos laughed. This girl is feisty. He loved feisty. Most people of his time found it irritating it as hell and thought a reason to punish. He absolutely loved a woman who wasn't afraid of fighting. Tala has that in spades. He barked. They wove through the branches with ease at high speeds. It was if they had done this for years. The elegance of the moment was ruined when got caught between two branches. Tala laughed. He growled.

"You were doing so good. What distracted you?" she asked.

Muzaka whined. She unwedged the puppy and placed him beside him.

"You'll find your voice in your own time. There's no rush", said Tala.

She jumped down from the tree.

"I'll catch you", said Tala with her arms outreached to him.

Cernunnos looked down at her from the branch. He could easily land on his own, but he also knew he needed to show trust.

"Come on", she said.

With a few more moments of hesitation, Muzaka jumped down. She easily caught him and set him down on the ground.

"That wasn't so bad", said Tala.

The pup nodded. Tala still had to gather ingredients for Muzaka's dog food. She couldn't feed him what she gave Shiromaru. Dire wolves ate a mostly meat diet. Deer would be best. He would eat twice as much as the normal dog. Her Aunt Hana had gone over those details with her. A large buck would last him a few months. Maybe Muzaka would enjoy joining her for a hunt. They did have a large freezer in the basement. For now, rabbits would do. They caught ten. Tala quickly gutted and skinned them. Her dad taught her how to skin animals. Muzaka was quick to eat everything except intestines. He kept on trying to sneak one of the rabbits.

"No, these are for later", said Tala.

Muzaka whined. He watched as she made his dog food. She put in the fridge. Tala cleaned up the mess she made in the kitchen. Papa would be pissed if she left a bloody mess in the kitchen.

"You'll have wait until dinner. I've already spoiled you by giving you ice cream", said Tala.

He huffed. Tala washed the blood from her hands. Muzaka yawned.

"We can't rest yet we have one more error to run today and you're coming with if you want to or not", said Tala.

They went to the Hyuga compound. Tala followed her Sensei scent to the training grounds. Hanabi smiled when she saw her.

"Tala", she said.

Hanabi hadn't seen her student for nearly two weeks. She went to the Inuzuka house to visit her but Neji and Kiba wouldn't allow her. Hanabi wanted the opportunity to apologize. If she'd been a better sensei this wouldn't have happened to the girl.

"Hi, sensei", she said.

"What brings you here, Tala? I told your parents you could take all the time you needed to mourn", said Hanabi.

"I'm tired of mourning. I want to get back to training. And I wanted to introduce you to Muzaka", she said.

Hanabi stared down at the dog. She'd never seen one like him before. There was an element of pride he carried. She could have sworn the dog was looking evaluating her.

"What breed of dog is he?" asked Hanabi.

"He's a dire wolf", said Tala.

"I thought they were extinct", said Hanabi.

"Almost", said Tala.

"How did you find him?" asked Hanabi.

"Sensei, you know what am. Is it really that odd that I have a thought extinct species of wolf as my partner? You can't tell anyone what he is. Or scientist will want to experiment on him", said Tala.

"I won't tell anyone, but how will you explain when he grows to the size of a horse", said Hanabi.

"Only a small horse closer to a large pony", said Tala.

She sighed that wasn't the answer sensei wanted.

"I'll deal with that problem when it comes along", said Tala.

Hanabi took a seat on the porch. She patted the seat next to her. Tala took sat next to her. Muzaka rested his head in her lap. Tala ran his fingers through his fur.

"Tala, I need to apologize for happened. I should have been there for you. If I were-

"Don't Sensei. I've played enough of the what if game. I don't need it to start again, not after I've made so much progress. I just want to get back to normal", said Tala.

Cernunnos signed the hunters had inflicted multiple cruelties upon this girl. Guilt hit him. He'd benefit from each of them. Cernunnos shook his head. He wished he could only keep the good emotions.

"I don't want to about sensei. Can we please just leave it at that?" asked Tala.

It was more a plea than a request.

"Okay Tala, I expect you and Muzaka to be at early morning training", said Hanabi.

Tala nodded and got up from her seat.

"I'll see you at dinner", said Hanabi.

"Yeah, see ya then", said Tala.

Cernunnos walked behind the girl. Her shoulders were slumped. The confident posture she once vanished. Tears were sliding down her cheek. He groaned. Cernunnos had always hated it when women cried. It made him uncomfortable. Sometimes it was impossible to tell the right way to bring comfort. If the wrong method was chosen the reaction could be horrible. Some of the scars he received were from those reactions. But in that state, he was in the form of a man. Well, the closest thing he could come to a man. But a cute little puppy wasn't limited by such issues.

He stepped in front of her. A soft whine left his throat. She quickly wiped away her tears. Those tearful white eyes met his. He was so glad that he'd never had a daughter because he couldn't face this on a regular basis. Cernunnos barked at her. She took him in her. Her embrace was tight. She cried into his fur. If holding him like this helped her so be it. He gently licked her cheek.

"Good dog, Muzaka", she sniffled.

She placed him down. They walked home. A burden seemed to have lifted from her.

"I have a gift for you when we get back home", said Tala.

Another gift. He didn't want to take more from the girl. Cernunnos followed her into her room. From a drawer, she pulled a forehead protector. Her eyes started watering. No, not again! He licked her cheek.

"Alright I get it you don't like seeing me cry. Is that it?" asked Tala.

He nodded.

"I wish you could speak, but maybe not being able to is what makes you such a great listener", said Tala.

What was the significance of the garment? She clutched as if it meant the world to her. It carried the scent of another Cernunnos had seen many of the village wearing them.

"You don't know what this means do you?" asked Tala.

Again he nodded.

"This is a symbol the recognizes a person as a Hidden Leaf shinobi. This belonged to Shiromaru. It means a lot to me, but it's doing nothing but gathering dust. You may not have gone through the same training as him, but I trust you, Muzaka and that's enough. You wearing it will be like having him with us in a way", said Tala.

He lowered his head, allowing her to put it on him.

"Looks good on you", said Tala.

He would take good care of it. Cernunnos wasn't a complete emotional idiot. He knew how great of significance this was. From under her bed, Tala pulled a box. It was filled with grooming tools. Cernunnos tensed when Tala took his paws in her hands. He instantly tried to pull away.

"Muzaka, I'm not trying to assert dominance over you. I have to trim your nails", said Tala.

Tala was amazed at how fast they'd regrown. They were black so it would be difficult to tell where the vein was. She took a pair of clippers out. When she tried to cut away, the nail clippers broke.

"Do me a favor and be careful with those claws", said Tala.

Tala took a brush and started running it through his fur. Muzaka pushed into the brush he seemed to enjoy it. Shiromaru always hated it.

"Good to see you like the brush it makes grooming you a lot easier", said Tala.

Cernunnos loved it when Kiyomi brushed his hair. It always calmed him.

"Such pretty fur", said Tala.

It was getting close to dinner. Tala got out Muzaka's food out. It was mostly rabbit meat, but Tala mixed brown rice, shredded carrots, scrambled eggs and some canned pumpkin. She hated the smell of pumpkin, but it added a healthy amount of fiber.

"Come and get it", called Kiba.

The dogs came rushing into the kitchen. Muzaka growled when Keeper approached his bowl. Tala watched. He'd yet to set his place within the pack. The dire wolf pup tackled Keeper down. Keeper rolled onto his stomach. As soon as submission was shown Muzaka backed down and allowed him to get up. Before he could enjoy his meal Tala tied a bib around his neck.

"Isn't the bib a bit much", said Kiba.

Muzaka barked in agreement.

"His fur stains easily. If you don't want him to wear it you groom him. Go on eat", said Tala.

Cernunnos scarfed down his meal. It was wonderful, much better than the meal before.

"Don't eat too fast", warned Tala.

The pup pulled away. Tala laughed when the pup went through a case of the hiccups. It was such a cute sound. Kiba smiled. It was so good to hear her laughing again.

"It's time to go", said Kiba.

Tala groaned.

"Look on the bright side Tala there will be good food", said Lycan.

"Yeah, there's that", she said.

They all went to the main house. As soon as the door open the powerful aroma of well-cooked food touched their noses. Tala was surprised to see Uncle Naruto there. He so rarely came to these dinners ever since he became the Hokage. Or was this just another shadow clone. Do shadow clones even get hungry? All she wanted to do was eat then leave. She made a point of avoiding Boruto. He took joy in kicking her while she was down. Tala took a seat next to her brother.

"It's nice to see you again, Tala", said Hinata.

"Thanks", she said.

Tala quietly sat at the table. Muzaka rested by her feet. His eyes were half closed in sleep. Both loud and quiet conversation mixed at the dining room. She was about to leave when one caught her attention. Tala focused her attention on it.

"Grandfather, I've activated my Byakugan", said Boruto.

Tala laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I would have sensed it", said Tala.

"You sensed it", huffed Boruto.

"Well, if you're so confident my beloved grandson shall we test it", said Hiashi.

"Wait, great uncle, I would hate for you to throw out your back again. Let me", said Tala.

That caught everyone at the table off guard. Tala never challenged Boruto. She tended to avoid any conflict with her cousin, no matter how much he pushed her.

"You aren't good enough", said Boruto.

To everyone's she didn't get angry. She raised an eyebrow. Kiba had seen the same expression so often with Neji. It was a simple elegant gesture that challenged.

"You wouldn't be able to tell", said Boruto.

"More excuses but I'll counter I've used the Gentle Fist Style since I was two. I'm fully capable of recognizing if you have the gift. I find it odd that it skipped you but not Himawari. If you believe that's true then there's no danger in accepting. That's unless you are scared", said Tala.

"This is the perfect opportunity. Battle is the quickest way to tell if one if manifesting the Byakugan. We have four masters of the Gentle Fist Style. There's the greatest chance of it being seen", said Hiashi.

"You'll lose", said Boruto.

They went training ground outside the Inuzaka main house.

"Is Tala in condition to fight?" asked Hinata.

"She perfectly healthy. This will be good for her", said Kiba.

"That's not what I meant", said Hinata.

"You're asking if she's stable", said Neji.

She nodded.

"She'll be fine", said Neji.

"Big brother you can do this!" yelled Himawari.

Lycan laughed.

"You think your brother can beat my sister, Himawari", he said.

"He so can win!" she yelled.

"So can't!" growled Lycan.

He knew Boruto was strong, but Tala is stronger. Lycan had his ass kicked enough times to know that. Muzaka sat anxiously. The pup nearly jumped when he touched him.

"My sis can handle herself. She's scary strong", said Lycan.

The pup calmed slightly.

Tala's eyes activated.

"You aren't fighting with your dog", said Boruto.

"No, Muzaka hasn't undergone the proper training yet", said Tala.

"It wouldn't have mattered if you still had Shiromaru you still couldn't beat me", said Boruto.

She punched him square in the jaw. Boruto went skidding across the training field. She knew it wasn't the Gentle Fist, but that felt so fucking good after the shit he made her suffer through.

"You talk too much", said Tala.

Himawari's confidence in her brother faded slightly at that moment.

"Dad will big brother be okay?" she asked.

"He'll be fine and might learn a few things", said Naruto.

"Lucky shot", said Boruto.

"There was nothing lucky about it at all. Do expect an opponent to wait for you to be ready?" said Tala.

He got up feet and spat out some blood.

"I guess won't go easy on you", said Boruto.

"I encourage you to", said Tala.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu",

There was a cloud of white and multiple copies of came running out of it. Tala remained calm as the surrounded her. She took the Gentle Fist Stance. Multiple ninja tools were sent in her direction. She rotated, deflecting the tools harmlessly. In the process, she also took out all of Boruto's clones. He's in range.

"Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms",

Tala hit eight his chakra points before he had a chance to put distance between the two. She rushed him from the front then disappeared when only inches away from. Her fingers jabbed him in the side, hitting another eight points. Before he could strike respond she moved and struck his other side. She so fast. Then she struck the points in his back. Boruto smiled when his fist made impact with her. The expression quickly vanished. She blocked. He grabbed her wrist and punched. At the same time, her leg slammed against his knee.

He wobbled in that brief moment she was able to pin his against his back and forced him to the ground. She placed her foot firmly on his back. He struggled against her hold.

"This fight is over", said Tala.

The calmness in her voice only irritated him.

"No it isn't!" growled Boruto.

"Okay, tell me how you'd get out of this situation. If it's plausible I'll release you and we can continue", said Tala.

"A teammate", said Boruto.

"Alright and if this hypothetical teammate was here I would tell them that with the chakra point in the heel of my foot I could sever your spinal cord and paralyze you from the waist down. And if I'm in a bad mood I'd sever it further up so the only motion you are capable of is moving your neck", said Tala.

Tala took a breath. He wasn't going to take what she has to say well.

"Boruto, you don't have the Byakugan. At least not the current moment", said Tala.

She relaxed and her vision returned to normal. Tala released her hold on him. She walked away. Cernunnos saw the boy charge at the girl with a blade. How dare he! Before he knew what he was doing was speeding toward him. His teeth sunk into the boy's skin. The taste of iron filled his mouth. There was a crunch as his teeth reached the bone.

Boruto's scream caused Tala to turn. Muzaka's jaw was locked around Boruto's arm. No matter how much Boruto tried shaking him off as he wouldn't let go. Blood was staining his fur. Tala couldn't help staring in shock.

"Tala call him off!" yelled Kiba.

"Muzaka release", said Tala.

He released his bite. Boruto cradled his injured arm. Tala kneeled down next to him. She grabbed his arm.

"I'm only doing this because I'm your family. If you weren't I would have your parents take you the emergency room and pay the outrageous charge", said Tala.

She examined the injury. The bite was deep. It was impressive that Muzaka was able to make such a deep wound when he still had his milk teeth. It seemed that Boruto's radius and ulna were cracked. She took one of Muzaka's teeth out of Boruto's arm. Tala healed him with his arm.

"I don't know why you hate me so deeply. Maybe it's jealousy of my eyes due to your own insecurities with your abilities", said Tala.

He tried pulling away from her but her grip was too tight. Fuck, when did she get this strong? In school, she'd always been a weakling against him.

"I'll give you a free piece of advice. Without my eyes I'd still be twice the shinobi as you", said Tala.

"What the hell is that suppose mean?!" growled Boruto.

"Simple you're an arrogant jackass. It will get you killed", said Tala.

"You are nothing without those eyes and that power stuffed inside you", said Boruto.

"Nothing would be nice. My life would be much simpler if that were true", said Tala.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"And if you ever pull a stunt like that again you may just see the monster inside", whispered Tala in his ear.

Tala looked to their audience than back to Boruto.

"This would have actually been interesting if you treated me like your equal instead of your inferior. We are elite genin", she said.

Tala kneeled beside Muzaka.

"You okay?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Can I go home?" asked Tala.

"Go ahead, Sunshine", said Kiba.

Lycan smiled brightly.

"I told you my sister would win", he said.

"It was just luck", said Himawari.

"No, it wasn't luck my dear. Tala won because she worked hard to reach that level of skill", said Hinata.

"Why was her chakra purple?" asked Himawari.

"Her chakra was one of a kind", said Naruto.

"Like yours, Daddy", she said.

"Yes, like mine", said Naruto.

Neji went inside went to clean up. Hinata joined.

"It wasn't much of a battle but I could tell her skill level has evolved greatly in such a short time", she said.

"That's the ideal battle, being able to defeat an opponent with little effort on one's own part. It's amazing how quickly her skills are coming along. I'm proud of her opportunity. Sometimes it worries me", said Neji.

"Worries you", said Hinata.

"Am afraid she'll lose her chance to be a child. You must understand that. Boruto is a prodigy in his own right", said Neji.

"Yes, I understand. But what she said about Boruto has me more concern", said Hinata.

Neji the topic of Boruto and Tala's relationship was never an easy one to approach. It was hard for Hinata to accept that her son had a darker side that seemed to be focused on Tala. Neji didn't under where Boruto had gotten it from.

"She sometimes doesn't think before she speaks", said Neji.

They both knew that wasn't the case this time.

"No, Tala was right in what she said. I'm just worried that it may prove fatally correct", said Hinata.

"He'll outgrow it in time", said Neji.

Neji wasn't sure if that would be true. The personality Boruto has was so much like Naruto, but yet at the same time different. They were both arrogant and annoying. Boruto was lazy and entitled. Naruto worked for everything. It would be difficult to change that part of the boy's personality. Maybe time will tell.

"Hinata, do I have to worry about there being any charge pressed against Muzaka?" asked Neji.

"You don't", she said.

At that moment Boruto walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, are you done yet?" he asked.

"I can take care of the rest Hinata", said Neji.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, go ahead", said Neji.

The Uzamaki family said their goodbyes.

"Himawari, Hinata you two go ahead. Boruto and I will catch up", said Naruto.

"Oh, okay", said Hinata.

The two watched the mother and daughter walk off.

"So what do you want to talk about, old man?" asked Boruto.

"About what your cousin said to you", said Naruto.

"She was only saying bullshit to annoy me", said Boruto.

"Tala was completely right. Arrogance will get you killed", Naruto.

Boruto's hands fisted. Why was his father was taking Tala's side? She wasn't his kid.

"And what she said about her being the twice the shinobi as even if she didn't have the Byakugan. And that wasn't arrogant", said Boruto.

"Again she's right. Yes, she has skill but she has also worked tirelessly improved. You have skill but you lack the determination to work on it", said Naruto.

"Why are you taking her side?!" yelled Boruto.

"I agree with her because I care about you. I'd hate to see you something happen to you because heed the warning given", said Naruto.

Tala had washed Muzaka, but the faded red bloodstains hadn't left his muzzle. She turned on the TV. She flipped it onto the animal planet channel. Blue planet was on. She settled on the couch. Muzaka jumped to join her. He became comfortable. Tala ran her fingers through her fur.

"You didn't have to do that, Muzaka. I could have handled my ass hole of a cousin by myself", said Tala.

" _It's my job to defend you",_ he said.

Tala was shocked to hear him speak. She hugged him close.


	11. Application

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 11: Application**

 **Thanks, for taking the time to read my story. I would love to hear what you have to say. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Tala groaned as her alarm clock went off at five in the morning. Her eyes opened. She pushed Muzaka away and slammed the button on her alarm clock. Tala quickly dressed. She walked into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face to further wake herself up. She brushed her teeth.

Three months have passed. The biggest news around the village was the chunin exams. It was brought up on a daily basis. Tala was unsure if Sensei Hanabi was going to allow their team to enter. She hadn't given them any applications, but none of the sensei had yet. Their team was only rookies. Tala shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of that right now. Their squad was assigned the mission to help animal protection agency clear and transport exotic animals from the underground market has been recently discovered. Tala's team was frequently assigned mission concerning animals. She knew that was due to abilities to communicate and calm animals. Her teammates never complained. They completed more C-ranks missions than most of the genin of their graduating class.

When she walked back into her room she saw Muzaka spread out on her bed. Tala was amazed by how fast he was growing. At twenty-one weeks old he's the same size as Akamaru and weighed 180 pounds (81.6 kg), none of it fat. He hadn't even grown into his giant paws yet. No one believed her when she told them he's still only a puppy.

"You still aren't up yet", said Tala.

Muzaka lazily opened one of his golden eyes. Only to close it again. Tala sighed.

"Peanut butter", she said.

The bed squeaked as Muzaka sprung from the bed. Tala smirked. She wondered how many times she could use that before he figured out that most of the times he didn't have peanut butter. He gave an annoyed huff.

"Oh, don't be that way. We both know it's the quickest way to get you out of bed", said Tala.

" _If you're to wake me at this hour you could at least deliver",_ said Muzaka.

"If you want to sleep so badly I'll go without you. It's only a C-ranked mission", said Tala.

Cernunnos tensed. He did not want to leave the girl unprotected even if the chances for danger were slim. Cernunnos wouldn't allow himself to lose another due to his inability to protect them, not again. Over the months he'd spent with he'd come to truly care for Tala. She has an ability to bring emotions he thought lost with such ease. His very first impression of her was she just another vessel for Kiyomi's power, but that swiftly changed as soon as he met her. The god would even go as far as loving her. At the moment it was a love that a parent or guardian would feel for a child. It was unsettling for him in a way. As she grows will he still her such a light or will it change to love shared between mates. He shook the thought from his head. Before he put any more thought toward that he had to find a way to free his power from the tomb where the hunters entrapped him.

"Muzaka!"

The third time Tala called his name Muzaka paid attention.

"It's time to brush your teeth", she said.

Tala raised his lip, revealing his sharp powerful adult teeth. He licked his lips. Tala quietly crept into the kitchen, not wanting to wake her family. She switched on the lights. Tala went to the fridge. Muzaka grabbed his bowl in his mouth. She took it from him. To fair be Muzaka's bowl wasn't average dog bowl, it was more a large metal mixing bowl. She fed him seven pounds (3.1 kg) of food a day. Tala fed him three and a half pounds (1.5 kg) food twice a day. Such proportions were needed for him to grow to his fullest potential. Muzaka gave a satisfied burp when he was done.

"Ready to go?" asked Tala.

Cernunnos nodded. He allowed her to climb onto his back. It didn't take long to reach the meeting place. The other two of the team were there as well. Cernunnos surprised himself when he found himself enjoying the children's company and their unique personalities. Metal was a hot-blooded, hard-working, determined boy. He found it funny how the child could so easily lose his abilities in the presence of a crowd. The god always got a good laugh from watching Tala and Metal train and foolish contest. The most really tally had Tala twenty wins and Metal at nineteen. The bug wielder was the oddest of her kind that he'd ever met. Cernunnos had never met one that so easily spoke and a laughed. The sensei arrived. He didn't feel either particular way toward her.

"Animal Protection Agency is already waiting for us", said Hanabi.

The team followed behind her. They met up with the organization. Tala knew most of them, many of them were members of the animal clans. She smiled when she saw Hera Orso, the eldest daughter of Barnard. She ran both the animal protection agency in the Leaf and Four Paws, the exotic animal rescue. The genin's first task was to check the premises for any human threats. Hanabi turned her head to Tala. She activated her byakugan.

"There are three men. From what, I can tell they've never activated their chakra networks. Taking them down shouldn't be difficult", said Tala.

"I trust three of you can handle it", said Hanabi.

Muzaka growled.

"Sorry, I meant four", said Hanabi.

She watched proudly as her team easily took out the threat. Hanabi joined her team. She was automatically struck by the horrible smell. There were at least fifty different animals living in horrible conditions. The agitation was clear in her students' expressions. It was most clear in Tala's. Her hands were fisted in anger.

"How can someone do this?" asked Metal.

"Easy, for profit. The illegal animal trade is high profit and low-risk trade", said Hera.

"My team and I here to help best they can. Just tell us what to do", said Hanabi.

"Metal, I want you helping with loading and unloading cages and managing the trucks coming in", said Hera.

"Yes, mam", said Metal before disappearing out the door.

"One of your team is from the Aburame Clan right?" asked Hera.

"That would be me", said Faith as she stepped forward.

"Can you rid these animals of the fleas, ticks, or other insects causing them issue?" asked Hera.

"I have the capability to do that", said Faith.

Faith had no problems with getting rid of fleas and ticks. At first, she was uneasy about, but after doing several missions like this and seeing the damage they caused to these already tortured animals it didn't bother her. From it, she learned a great deal on ectoparasites of a wide variety. She walked through the enclosures calling upon the insects forcing them to leave their meals.

"And you need me to lure the animals in their new cages", said Tala.

"Yes, starting with the elephant", said Hera.

"Elephant",

That would be the biggest animal she'd ever handled. Tala nearly cried when she saw the state of the prideful wise creature. Its bones protruded from its leathery skin. The elephant was female. She had the saddest big dark eye. The sight shook Tala to her core. The elephant's legs were cut, covered in sores. Barbed changes were wrapped around her ankles. There was nothing she could do to save the being.

" _In all my years I never thought I'd encounter the Queen of the Wild. Stay with me while I go",_ she said.

As soon as she the elephant started falling to her side. Tala with her impressive strength caught the giant animal and eased to the dirty floor. She sat by the giant beast's head. Its trunk wrapped gently around her hand. To Tala the being's pain was obvious. There was nothing she could do to soothe it, but may she could distract the poor creature from its pain. She ran her free hand over the rough leathery skin of the being and started singing.

 _You are my child of moonlight_ _  
_ _You call the angels down._ _  
_ _There is a peace within my heart_ _  
_ _Whenever you're around_ _  
_ _The stars at night they all shine bright_ _  
_ _And darling so do you_ _  
_ _You are my child of moonlight and I'll always love you_

 _You are my child of shooting stars_ _  
_ _You are my wish come true_ _  
_ _My heart had never held such love_ _  
_ _Until my arms held you_

 _The stars at night they all shine bright_ _  
_ _And darling so do you_ _  
_ _You are my child of moonlight and I'll always love you._ _  
_ _The stars at night they all shine bright_ _  
_ _And darling so do you_ _  
_ _You are my child of moonlight and I'll always love you._

The room had fallen silent. All the animals were in a state of calm. Their attention focused on her. Cernunnos heard Tala sing many times along to her music. This was different.

Tala didn't stop singing the lullaby until the spark of life left the elephant's eyes. The grip of its trunk fell away from her hand. Tala closed its eyes. Tears were running down her cheeks. Muzaka licked her face. She sniffled.

"I'll be fine", she said as she got up.

" _You gave her what she wished_ ", said Muzaka.

Tala pushed away the moment's sadness and started her work. By the time they were finished with the task it was one in the afternoon. All of them were exhausted and stunk of the place. The animals were taken to four paws where they would be treated and cared for.

"The three of you did a great job today", said Hanabi.

"Thank you, sensei", they said.

"The three of you earned these", said Hanabi as she handed them the chunin application form.

"THANK YOU SENSEI!" yelled Metal as he caught their teacher in a powerful hug.

"Where does he get the energy?" said Tala.

"I have no idea. Do you think he'll ever run out of it?" asked Faith.

"Most likely", said Tala.

Both of the girls groaned.

"For you to participate all three of you must agree", said Hanabi.

"Of course I'll enter", said Faith.

"It's a wonderful opportunity to show off our youthful power", said Metal.

"I'm not one to run away from a fight. I won't miss out on such an opportunity to fight such a wide array of opponents. What do you say, Muzaka?" asked Tala.

" _I'm with you",_ he said.

"What he say?" asked Metal.

"Yes", said Tala.

"I expect you all to drop off your applications tomorrow", said Hanabi.

"Yes Sensei", they said.

Faith looked at the samples she collected. She had ten test tubes full of different ectoparasite insects. This would help in her research. Among the sample were exotic insects that were unique to certain species.

"Faith, can you do me a favor?" asked Tala.

Faith got to her and swept Muzaka for fleas, ticks, and mites. About ten of the insects came flying out his silver-white fur.

"Thanks", said Tala.

"No, problem", said Faith.

"You don't mind doing all these animal missions do you?" asked Tala.

"Why would I mind? I where else can gather such samples", said Faith as she returned the test tubes to her bag.

Tala put the application in her pocket. At the moment she was too tired to be excited about it. Her teammates went home and she stayed behind with sensei and Hera. Hanabi sighed when she looked over the paper she had to file with the Hokage.

"What is it sensei?" asked Tala.

"There's someone I have to meet if I turn this into the Hokage I will be late", said Hanabi.

Tala giggled when she saw the light blush on sensei's cheeks.

"I can drop off the report at the Hokage's office", said Tala.

"I can't ask you to do that", said Hanabi.

"It's no trouble at all have fun on your date", said Tala.

Hanabi's face went a deep shade of red. She disappeared.

"You shouldn't pick on your sensei like that", said Hera.

"I wasn't picking. I was only stating the obvious truth of the matter", said Tala.

Tala looked at the trailer filled with the last load of animals. There was so many of them.

"Hera, will Four Paws be able to handle all these new animals?" she asked.

"It's a lot yes but already have plans to move some of them when they are healthy enough. The birds will go into the care of Kaze Clan. There's a Reptile Rescue in the Hidden Sand that will take in the snakes and use their venom will be used to make antivenin. But most them will be permanent residents at Four Paws", said Hera.

Four Paws was a nonprofit organization. It ran on donations to pay its staff and care for animals. Every now and then she would see a commercial for the rescue. They ran in all the lands. Each of the animal clans donated some of their territories to rescue.

"Yes, there's a lot but seizing all them dealt a real blow to trade. They are worth millions", said Hera.

"But most of them are in horrible condition", said Tala.

"Even unhealthy or dead they are still worth a great deal", said Hera.

"Are you sure you'll be able to afford this?" asked Tala.

"If we get a risk we will shave of some of the rhino's horn. I hate putting them through, but it's for a good cause and their own happiness in the long run", said Hera.

"I'll do it to keep them calm", said Tala.

"Thank you", said Hera.

Tala volunteered to the mission report to the Hokage's office. Her friends went home. She briefly looked over the list of animals collected.

5 zebra

5 peacocks

10 bears – 2 polar bears, 4 pandas, and 4 sun bear

2 Spix's macaw

3 bangle tigers

5 kangaroos

2 black rhino

2 lions

6 marine iguana

5 king cobra

4 red panda

1 elephant (deceased)

Tala was brought out of her thought when Muzaka threw her onto his back.

" _Tala no one is more disgusted with what happened today than me. It's best not to dwell on it",_ he said.

"You speak as if you seen it before", she said.

" _The cruelty humans no longer surprises",_ said Muzaka.

Tala was surprised by Muzaka's voice. Not by its deep smoothness, but by its cool experienced tone at the moment.

"You okay?" asked Tala.

He flinched.

" _Caught in my head that's all",_ he said.

"Did something happen when you were a young?" asked Tala.

" _What are you referring to?"_ asked Muzaka.

"You told me you were no longer surprised by the cruelty of humans. So did something happen?" she asked.

Cernunnos hated when this happened. He found himself so at ease with Tala that he let things slip through that he shouldn't have.

" _When I was still very young just starting to walk. I wander from the safety of the forest. My father came to rescue me when he did he was shot down by a hunter. Him being the alpha he didn't allow the pain to show. By the time he reached the den, he'd lost too much blood there was no saving him. My mother blamed and refuse to care for me",_ he said.

Tala's arms wrapped around his neck hugging him tightly.

"It wasn't your fault", she said.

Cernunnos resisted the urge sigh. The story he'd told wasn't a lie, but it wasn't his either. Telling her the truth wasn't an option. They walked down the hall the Hokage's office. Boruto stormed angrily past her. It was obvious he was upset. She grabbed him by the arm.

"What the hell do you want?!" he shouted.

"First off for you not to yell in my face", said Tala.

"Let go", said Boruto.

She tightened her grip.

"What's wrong?" asked Tala.

Boruto sighed. He hated his cousin most of the time for reasons he didn't always fully understand, but at least she was honest and kept her word.

"He doesn't even care that Himawari's birthday today is today", he said.

Tala let go of him. He warily eyed Muzaka.

"If it means anything my family is coming over to celebrate her birthday", she said.

"Not nearly enough", said Boruto.

He turned and started walking away.

"Before you come over shower. You smell like a zoo. I don't want Himawari thinking we got her a petting zoo", said Boruto.

Tala twitched but managed to calm her anger.

" _I don't understand why you keep trying with that boy. You should know when to give up on someone. It should be easy with him",_ said Muzaka.

"I wish I could give up on him so easily, but he is family. As much as I detest him at times there's no changing that", said Tala.

Cernunnos gave a heavy sigh. He wished he'd taken his own advice all those years ago. Instead, when the chance to kill his brother, he couldn't. There was some part of him at that time that thought this is my brother my dearest friend. It was a mistake to think so. His brother took the opportunity to shove a silver spear through his heart. It nearly killed him. The attack would have if it were a few centimeters higher. It took nearly a century of hibernation for him to recover. How different would this world be if he'd killed his brother? He came out of his thoughts when Tala scratched him behind the ear.

"Got caught in a thought?" asked Tala.

He nodded.

"I don't think Boruto is at the point where I can give up on him yet. I only wish I could fully understand what the problem is", said Tala.

Cernunnos rolled his eyes.

" _He's the child of a great man. Sometimes those children are able to rise to the occasion and surpass the shadow of their father others are crushed by it. The weight may prove too much for Boruto",_ he said.

Tala knocked on the door to the Hokage's office.

"Come in", he said.

She handed him the mission report. Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw the estimated value of the animals.

"Is this number right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, did you know that a bear's gallbladder is can sell for nearly fifteen thousand. And a kilogram of rhino horn is a hundred thousands. There are safe ways to gather it without harming the animal, but people are greedy and take the whole horn causing a painful death", said Tala.

"I can't say I knew that before now", said Naruto.

"Seventh this may be out of turn for me to say and if it is I apologize, but will you actually attend Himawari's birthday?" she asked.

"You saw Boruto", he said.

Tala nodded.

"You are an interesting girl. And I'll try my best to. Tala, may I ask you a question?", said Naruto.

She nodded.

"Am I a good father?" asked Naruto.

Tala bit her lip.

"Can I speak freely?" she asked.

"I'm counting on you speaking freely", said Naruto.

She didn't know how to respond to the question.

"You're the best father the Land of Fire has had so far. To the other part I'm not sure how to answer", said Tala.

"Try your best", said Naruto.

"Are you sure you want the answer whatever it may be?" asked Tala.

He nodded.

"I can only compare you to my own dad. He's always there for me. I always know he will put me before anything. That he will protect me at all costs. And most importantly I know he will always love me", said Tala.

Naruto into leaned back his chair. Kiba is a wonderful dad. He proved multiple times that he would heaven and earth for his daughter and do the same for his son if given the chance.

"You've always been there for the Leaf, protected it all cost, and everyone knows the deep love you have for the village. No one questions that. It isn't as obvious with your son people do question it. But can't say the same for your son. And part of it your career", said Tala.

"So you're saying this is my fault?" asked Naruto.

"I never said that. A good chunk of it is Boruto's fault. He's a spoiled, entitled, prideful, brat. God, it felt so good to get that out", said Tala.

"You know you are speaking of my son", said Naruto.

"You gave me permission to speak freely. I intend to do so. Part of you knows I'm right. Boruto doesn't understand that you're doing what you do is also you protecting and loving him as well", said Tala.

Tala took her leave. Meanwhile, in another part village, Hanabi took a seat in a restaurant booth. Hopefully, she wasn't too late. She had to shower the horrible smell from her mission. Hanabi smiled brightly when Konohamaru slid into the seat across from her.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late", he said.

"It's no trouble", said Hanabi.

"You look beautiful", said Konohamaru.

She blushed.

"Even prettier when you are blushing", he said.

They fell into easy conversation over their meal.

"So are you entering your students in chunin exams?" asked Hanabi.

"Yes, you too?" asked Konohamaru.

"They are more than ready", said Hanabi.

"There were to go against each other I'm sure my students would win", said Konohamaru.

"I was going to say the same of mine", said Hanabi.

"It will be interesting", said Konohamaru.

"Shall we make more interesting", said Hanabi.

"What do you suggest?" asked Konohamaru.

Hanabi leaned over and whispered an idea in his ear that nearly made his nose bleed.

"And if your students win?" he asked he failed to regain his composure.

"I'll think of something", said Hanabi.

Hanabi picked at her food. She should have mentioned this earlier.

"On the topic of students I need your help with one of mine", she said.

"Oh, what happened to your confidence in them?" said Konohamaru.

"Don't get cocky, Sarutobi. It's Tala. I'm honestly running out skills to teach her. She has such a wide arrangement of skills under her belt already. The Inuzuka ninjutsu, medical ninjutsu, immense chakra powered strength, and on top of all that, she's a natural born prodigy of the Gentle Fist. Every day she grows closer to surpassing me that's if she hasn't already. You must think it pathetic that envious of my student's growth and success. At the same time I'm also so proud of her", she said.

Konohamaru reached over squeezed her hand. Being so quickly surpassed by her student. Soon he'd be facing the same situation.

"It isn't pathetic, Hanabi. It's natural. I'm envious of what my students can do when I was their age. So what's the favor you want to ask of me?" he asked.

"I want you to teach Tala the Rasengan. Her level chakra control should make the move one she's capable of. Please will you teach her?" she asked.

"Of course I will. I'll meet her at my house tomorrow at eight thirty", said Konohamaru.

"Thank you", said Hanabi.

"You don't have to thank me. It's our job as sensei to nature of the skills of our village young shinobi even if they aren't. So how is Tala as a student", said Konohamaru.

"She's an incredible student always working hard. And when she wants something she's well pardoned the expression like a dog with a bone", said Hanabi.

They both laughed.

"I should be getting back", said Hanabi.

"Already?" asked Konohamaru.

She nodded. They kissed goodbye.

Tala finally made it home. She kicked off her shoes before going inside.

"You stink", whined Lycan she stepped into the house.

She ignored for the moment. Tala would get him back later if she felt like it.

"Are Papa and Dad home?" asked Tala.

"Papa hasn't come back from his mission yet and Dad is helping Aunt Hana at Four Paws. They should be back around five. Then we're going to Himawari's birthday party", said Lycan.

Tala went into the kitchen. She went to the fridge. Magnets held photos, grocery list, and good grades. Tala took a free magnet a placed her chunin exam application form on the fridge door. Then went to her room Muzaka followed behind her into the bathroom. She pulled back the shower curtain.

"You first, boy", said Tala as she rolled up her sleeves.

He easily climbed into the tub. Tala turned on the shower and soaked the dog. She started working the shampoo into his fur. Muzaka's tail wagged the entire time. He'd completely over his dislike of grooming. She rinsed away the suds. Muzaka jumped out of the tub.

"Don't you dare", said Tala.

Before she could grab a towel, Muzaka shook himself dry, sending water everywhere.

"You little shit!" growled.

Muzaka laughed. She gave a small smile and started taking off her clothes. Muzaka quickly turned away and left the bathroom. Even when Muzaka was the small size where he could bathe with her, he refused to. Shiromaru loved showering with her. She shrugged her shoulders and turned on the hot water. Tala stayed in the shower until the water went cold. When she went into her bedroom and saw Muzaka the rolling around on the carpet.

Tala quickly changed. She grabbed her old silver iPod and plugged in her headphones. Tala went into the living room. Lycan sat in the large leather chair, watching TV with Keeper. All the furniture home was worn down and easy to clean. They weren't built for looks but to last. And none of it was white. Tala got comfortable the couch. Muzaka jumped onto the couch and rested his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his fur. Tala spared a glance at what her brother was watching. It was some cartoon.

Neji and Kiba arrived home at the same time. Neji's nose crinkled. His alpha stunk. Kiba laughed. He wrapped his arms around his lovely omega.

"Kiba", groaned Neji as he tried pulling away.

He pushed open the front and the two of them stumbled in.

"If you don't get in the shower I'll spray you down with a hose", threatened Neji.

"I wouldn't shower yet Tala used up all the hot water", said Lycan from the living room.

Neji gave Kiba an annoyed glare. Kiba raised his hands surrendering.

"At least let me get a drink", he said.

Kiba went to the fridge. When he shut the door, he saw the chunin exam application form. Pride swelled in his heart.

"Hey Neji, come and see this", he said.

Neji went into the kitchen to see what had caught Kiba's attention. In his was a chunin exam application form. They looked into the living room. Their daughter lay relaxed on the couch seemingly unexcited over it. It wasn't the reaction either of them was expecting from her.

"Hera said something it being about the rescue being tough on Tala. From what I saw I can understand", said Kiba.

"Was it that bad?" asked Neji.

From the tired sullen in Kiba normally bright eyes told Neji all he needed to know. If it had that effect on Kiba, he couldn't imagine how hard it was for Tala who could understand the langue almost every animal. They walked into the living room. Neji pulled her headphones away from her ears.

"Oh, hey Papa", she said.

"Why didn't you tell us about participating in the chunin exams?" asked Kiba.

"I was tired I just got the application today. The exam itself isn't six days", said Tala.

"Tala, we just wanted to tell you we are proud of you", said Neji.

"So proud, Sunshine", said Kiba.

Tala's face went red with blush.

"Thanks", she said.

Tala took the application from her Papa and looked over the form. She set it down on the coffee table and looked at it and started filling it out:

Chunin Exam Application

Last Name: Inuzaka Middle Initial: First Name: Tala

Missions Accomplished. Will be verified by the office when turned in. A genin must have completed eight d-ranked mission to participate in the exams.

A ranked: 0 B ranked: 0 C: 15 D: 10

Medical:

Gender: Female Blood Type: O Height: 4'1 (121.9 cm) Weight: 81 pounds (36.7 kg)

Are you allergic to any medicines?

None

Ninken or another animal partner medical. Only fill out if you are using such a tool.

Name: Muzaka Inuzaka

Breed: Wolf Weight: 180 pounds

By agreeing to this applications you're releasing the proctors of the exam of any responsibility for bodily or psychological damages.

Tala signed the application. She would turn it in the morning. The excitement of the moment truly hit her. She smiled brightly. Tala placed it in her room. She scratched behind Muzaka's ear.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

Cernunnos barked in agreement. His tail wagged rapidly back and forth. He greatly enjoyed fighting beside her. Kiyomi refused to fight she was a woman of peace who only dared to bare her teeth if their pups were at risk. Tala has a fierce passion for battle. She kissed him on the nose. His eyes went wide.

"I know you have my back, Muzaka", she said.

" _And you have mine",_ he said.

"You know it", said Tala.

They went back into the living room. She jumped onto the couch next to her papa.

"How was your mission?" asked Tala.

"It went smoothly", said Neji.

Tala sighed. Papa always told her and Lycan nearly every time even if it weren't true. Tala understood he was doing this for their comfort, but she wasn't a little girl anymore. She is a fellow ninja. Tala understood the risks of their career. Lycan is still young though. The front door of their home opened. Senna took the free space on the couch.

Senna grew into a beautiful girl. She'd grown out her silver-gray hair it went to the middle of her back. Even though half her was hidden by a black mask, the outlines it revealed were one a future beauty. Many boys have a crush on her. She dressed in all black except for the green scarf. Always strapped to her back was White Light Chakra Sabre. It passed down from her grandfather to her father than to her. When Kakashi found her mother was pregnant with her he had the shatter remains of the tanto blade mended. It was her most prized possession.

"Hey, cousin", she said.

"Hey, Senna you seem to be in a good mood", said Tala.

"Look what Sensei Crane gave me", she said as she took out the chunin

Sensei Crane hadn't allowed them to participate her to participate their rookie year. Saying there's no need to spoil perfection by rushing it. For a moment she thought Crane would make them wait again.

"What aren't you happy for me?" asked Senna.

"I am it's just both excited and scared to know I'll competing against you and Sandstorm", said Tala.

"And us against you and Muzaka", said Senna.

Sandstorm trotting toward the large dire wolf pup resting at Tala's feet. He spared a short glance at her before closing it them again.

" _Tired puppy?"_ she asked _._

" _Don't call me, puppy. Coyote",_ said Muzaka.

She laid down near Muzaka. The coyote tamaskan mix was already fully-grown. She was dwarfed by Muzaka, she was two feet tall. Sandstorm had her father's tamaskan muscular wolf-like build. She stared at Muzaka's beautiful shiny silver-white fur with jealousy. Her sandy brown fur was so dull compared to it. What shampoo was Tala using on Muzaka?

"Oh, Sandstorm has been wanting me to ask what shampoo you've been using to Muzaka's fur so shiny and soft", said Senna.

"The same oatmeal based shampoo that you use", said Tala.

"Really? Are you sure you aren't doing something special?" asked Senna.

"I brush him a lot. We both found it relaxing. Heh, I probably take better care of his coat then my own hair", said Tala.

Kiba took the last free seat in the living room, only wearing pants. He shook his hair dry, splashing Neji in process. He smirked when he caught Neji's quick glance over him.

"You could have put on a shirt", said Neji.

"Are you sure you would want that, beautiful?" asked Kiba.

The three children groaned in annoyance at the adults' flirtation. Kiba suppressed his urge to give an annoyed groan. He loved the pups deeply, but why did they always have to hang out at his house? Neji quietly laughed. He that expression of Kiba's well.

Tala looked her dad's scared chest. It was covered in claw mark scars, all them deep. She only knew the story behind the one on his neck. When she tried asking about them he just brushed off the question. Tala shook the thought from her mind.

"Dad, Papa what were your chunin exams like?" she asked.

"Which time?" asked Kiba.

"The first time I guess", said Tala.

"I was a rookie like you when entered. It was the first time in years that happened", said Kiba.

"How was it set up?" asked Senna.

"Trying to get an edge on your competition?" asked Kiba.

"They are never set up the same way", said Neji.

"I still want to hear both your experiences", said Tala.

"Me too", said Senna.

"Well, first was the written exam", said Kiba.

At that Lycan groaned.

"Fuck, does that mean I'll have to take a test when it's my turn comes along?" he said.

" _We hate tests!"_ growled Keeper.

"I know how you feel, Lycan. I wasn't the biggest fan of that part, but it wasn't impossible if you have to right tools. The next part was survival in the Forest of Death, aiming to get both an earth scroll and a heaven scroll", said Kiba.

"But to many of us made it through so there was a prelim to lower the number of participants", said Neji.

"Who did you go against, Papa?" asked Tala.

"In the prelims, I went against your Aunt Hinata. There I saw a new side of her. I won and went to the finals where I fought Naruto. Where I lost but learned a valuable lesson from him", said Neji.

"Wow, you went against the Hokage", said Lycan.

"Yes, it's difficult to believe he grew up into the man he is today. But I wasn't the only one who fought Naruto", said Neji.

"You too Dad?" asked Tala.

"Yeah, it was a good fight", said Kiba.

Tala turned her head to the side. That was unlike Dad. He loves talking about a good battle.

"How did you lose?" she asked.

"I can't really remember", said Kiba as he scratched the back of his head.

Neji laughed.

"The battle turned against him when Naruto farted in his face", he said.

The pups burst into laughter.

"You didn't have to tell them about that", said Kiba over the laughter.

"They would have found out anyway", said Neji.

Eventually, the time for Himawari's birthday party came around. Tala just finished wrapping the little girl's present. She'd gotten her a little sunflower hair clip. They went knocked on the door. Hinata allowed let them in. The smell of her wonderful cooking filled the air. Tala was pleasantly surprised. Himawari came running toward the door.

"UNCLE KIBA!" she squealed.

Kiba caught her and tossed her gently into the air.

"Happy birthday little one", said Kiba.

He soon set her down.

"Is that for me?" asked Himawari as she eyed the present in Tala.

Tala nodded and handed her the present. The little girl ripped open the wrapping paper. She smiled at the sunflower hair clip.

"I love it! Can you put in my hair?" asked Himawari.

Tala nodded and placed the bret in the girl's short dark hair. They all took a seat at the large table. A large meal was set out. Naruto went to the delicious looking cake from the counter. There was a puff of smokes as the clone disappeared. The cake crashed to the floor.

"A shadow clone", whispered Boruto.

He slammed his hands against the table.

"That son of a-

"Boruto!" shouted Hinata

Before he could storm out of the room she grabbed him by the arm.

"He's not neglecting the two of you on purpose, understand? Your father he just puts the needs of the village before his own", she said.

"No, I don't understand! Why is Dad even the Hokage?! All he does is sit around at his desk all day acting all high and mighty. Anyone could do that!" shouted Boruto.

"From generation to generation they've played prominent parts in the lives of everyone in the village", said Hinata.

"From generation to generation, happily handed down this messed up situation. Then that means those Hokages' kids. They say grandpa was a Hokage too, but when Dad was little. He was already dead right? He didn't get to experience all these fun times with his parents, our dad", said Boruto.

Tears streamed down Hinata's cheeks.

"I'm not arguing with you. It pains me when your father misses an important day like today. But your situation it's night and day compared to what your father went through. He has always been there for you!" she said.

Boruto sighed not being able to meet his mother's gaze.

"It not even about me. It's for Himawari", said Boruto.

With that, he left for his room. Hinata sighed. A powerful but caring hand gently squeezed her shoulder. She smiled at Kiba.

"This day can still be saved. I can buy a cake at the store and be back in a minute", he said.

She shook her head. The moment was ruined.

"Thanks, Kiba but no", said Hinata.

"Are you sure, Hinata?" asked Neji.

"I'm sure thanks for coming", she said.

Lycan rushed over to his parents. Kiba signed when he saw pink on frosting on the dogs' faces.

"Heh, and thanks for cleaning up the mess", said Hinata.

"No problem. It's just a shame that Himawari didn't get a slice of her own birthday cake", said Kiba.

"I can make her another", said Hinata.

"Where's Tala?" asked Lycan.

"Probably already went home", said Kiba.

"Without Muzaka", said Lycan.

"She must have had something important to do. I'm sure she'll be back home soon enough", said Kiba.

Boruto tensed when he saw Tala leaning against the hallway wall.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"It wasn't your father that ruined today", said Tala.

"Then who did?!" growled Boruto.

"You", said Tala.

"How the hell did you come up with that fucked up answer?! He was the one that wasn't there for his own daughter's birthday!" he yelled.

"You were the one who pointed it out who drew all the attention away from Himawari and focused on the negative", said Tala.

He glared her. Boruto wanted to bring her pain. She lashed him with honesty that he couldn't refuse.

"You know what Tala you'll make a great Hokage one day. A cursed woman incapable of having a family of your own", said Boruto.

To his surprise, Tala didn't anger. Her gaze was one of a sad acceptance.

"I wish I could say that wasn't. There slim to no chance I'll fall in love and have a family of my own. That's why I'm planning on becoming the Hokage so the village will become family", she said.

Cernunnos waited outside of the house. He overheard the conversation Tala had with Boruto. There was a great chance he would never be able to escape his entombment. The power forced upon Tala also bonded her to him, not fully but enough that it may prove physically and emotionally difficult for her to be with another beside. Cernunnos hated the idea stealing Tala's opportunity to have pups of her if he was unable to escape.

"Muzaka",

He turned to see Hanabi.

"Is Tala outside?" she asked.

He nodded. A few minutes later Tala came out. Muzaka ran over to her.

"What are you doing here, Sensei? The birthday party is over", she said.

Hanabi forgot about Himawari's birthday.

"Actually, I came here to speak with you", she said.

"What about?" asked Tala.

"Tomorrow at eight thirty you'll be meeting Konohamaru for training. He'll be teaching you a new technique", said Hanabi.

"A new technique. Why can't you teach me?" asked Tala.

"Because I don't know how", said Hanabi.

"Thank you, sensei", said Tala.

She raced home. At seven the next morning she woke and went through her normal retinue. By the time she was finished about thirty minutes had gone by. They walked through leisurely through the village toward the Hokage's Residence. Tala was surprised to see Shikadai, Inojin, and Chocho there at such an early hour. The office was just opening. She was waved at them.

"What are you, Flat Chest?" asked Inojin.

Shikadai and Chocho made no attempt to save Inojin from Tala's wrath. Tala was fairly merciful on him, only leaving Inojin with a few lumps on his head.

"You being here means that your team is going to enter in the exams. Such a drag", said Shikadai.

"Yep, why are you three here so early?" asked Tala.

"Our mothers", said Shikadai with a shiver.

They turned their papers into the front desk. Shikadai stayed behind with Tala for a few moments.

"I don't know what idea is scarier facing you in battle or my pissed off mother", he said.

"I would say your mother. If we are pinned against each its only once. You face your mom every day", said Tala.

"If I have to fight all quit", said Shikadai.

"Why?" said Tala.

"Fighting you will be too much work. You're spunky like my mom. I'm not sure if that's a good thing. That only adds to your level of terrifying", he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That doesn't stop you from being one of my dearest friends", said Tala.

"True", he said.

Tala glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

"I have to get going", she said.

"What could you possibly have to do this early?" asked Shikadai.

"Learning a new jutsu", she said before running off.

Tala reached Konohamaru's home. She giggled when caught her sensei's scent. It was heavy and fresh there. She cringed when she caught the scent of sex. Tala sat the small porch of the sensei's house. He still had twenty minutes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Boruto.

"Hanabi sensei convinced sensei Konohamaru to teach me the Rasengan. What about you?" asked Tala.

"That's my family's jutsu you can't learn it", said Boruto.

"It's not your family's jutsu it belongs to whoever has the skill to master it", said Tala.

Boruto smiled this would give him chance to show Tala how much more skilled she was over her.

"KONOHAMARU!" he yelled.

The door of the home was slid open. Another powerful gush of Hanabi's scent flowed out through the door. He spared a glance at the two genin outside his house.

"I was expecting Tala, but what has you so riled up all of sudden, this early in the morning, Boruto", said Konohamaru.

"That rasengan you're always using! You gotta teach me that move too!" he demanded.

The sensei's response was a confused huh.

"I want to master that jutsu asap so let's get training", said Boruto.

Tala couldn't help staring at her cousin. Never had she seen him so enthused about training. It was so out of his character.

"Saving it as your ace up your sleeve for the chunin exams I see. So your goal is to surprise the Seventh, huh?" said Konohamaru.

"Something like that", said Boruto.

"Now you're finally acting like a shinobi", said Konohamaru.

"About time", said Tala.

Tala and Boruto followed Konohamaru into the forest training ground. He stared at the two students. Konohamaru was aware of the uneasy relationship between the cousins. But the may egg each other on helping them learn faster or they could get so fed up each that they would waste all their time fighting each other.

From a bag, he took out two water balloons and handed one to each of them. The two genin stared at it with confusion.

"You have any idea what this is for?" asked Boruto.

Tala shook her head.

"Please explain sensei", she said.

"Please oh, you could learn some manners from your cousin, Boruto. The goal of this exercise is to pop the water balloon with your chakra", said Konohamaru.

"Spinning the chakra right, not by hitting it with one of my points", said Tala.

"Correct Tala", he said.

An hour went by neither of the students got it yet. Out the two students, Tala seemed to be making the most progress. The rubber surface of her balloon bubbled and kicked out, while Boruto's remained smooth. She completely ignored his argument with Boruto.

"The Fourth your grandfather, Boruto, took three years to develop this jutsu. And from there it took him approximately half a year to master it, did you expect it to be easy", said Konohamaru as the balloon in his hand popped.

Boruto glared at him. The stare was broken when there was a pop. How did she already do it?!

"I did it. What's next?" asked Tala with a bright smile.

He tossed her another water balloon.

"Show me", he said.

The surface of the balloon kicked angrily and popped. Konohamaru stared at the girl in pure amazement. She'd mastered the first step of the Rasengan, an elite jutsu in an hour. Hanabi wasn't exaggerating about Tala's level of chakra control.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Boruto.

"At first I thought the Rasengan would be like a miniature rotation in my hand, but spinning my chakra like that only spun the water in one direction. My chakra had to be spinning in multiple directions to make the surface bumpy. Once I figured that out it wasn't so hard. So what's the next step?" asked Tala.

From his pouch, he pulled rubber ball. It looked like a toy she would give to Muzaka.

"Next step focuses on power and intensifying the flow of your chakra", said Konohamaru.

Konohamaru disappeared for a moment and reappeared with a basket of white rubber balls and balloons.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning", said Konohamaru.

Tala tried the same style as before on the rubber ball. It deflated. This was on a completely different level from the water balloon. She would be here awhile.

"Muzaka, can you tell my parents that I won't be coming home tonight because of training", said Tala.

He got to his feet and went to deliver the message. Cernunnos couldn't help being a bit prideful at the moment. The Beast Ball attack he'd originally created thousands of years ago was still being used very much today. When he first made it wasn't even meant as an attack. He and his brother used it a ball because nothing else they could use would hold up to their rough play. Never did he think there would come a day when human could mimic it.

Tala saw her cousin was still struggling with the first step of the jutsu. She bit her lip. There was a more than likely chance that Boruto would take her offering him help as an insult, especially with this jutsu.

"Boru-

"I don't want your help, Tala. I can do this on my own", he said.

"You can't say I didn't offer", she said.

Long after Boruto passed out from exhaustion Tala continued to work. By one in the morning, she finally got it. The ball was now popping in the same way as the balloon. Tala was panting and she was drenched in sweat. It had been some time since training left her in such a state. Her arms were aching fiercely. The palms of her hands were burned by the intensity of her chakra.

" _Congratulations"_ , said Muzaka.

Tala fell backward, he caught her the best he could. Cernunnos eased her to the ground. She leaned against his flank.

"The next step must be containment, confining that swirling mass of chakra into a nice neat ball", said Tala.

" _That can wait until morning, for now, rest",_ said Muzaka.

She gave a tired smile.

"You sound like my dad, Muzaka", said Tala.

" _We both care for your well-being_ ", he said.

Tala yawned and cuddled up next to Muzaka. She soon fell asleep. Tala woke early the next morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. She felt reenergized after only a few hours of sleep. The burns on her hands had completely healed. The ache in her arms still remained but it wasn't as sharp. On the ground, by Boruto there were pieces of exploded water balloons. He made it past the first step. Tala took a deep breath and focused her chakra on the palm her hand. A small swirling orb of light purple chakra appeared in her hand, keep it focused. Soon the chakra became out of control. The orb burst. The strength behind the burst was enough to send her crashing through a tree. Muzaka rushed to her side licking her cheek.

"I'm fine", she said.

She got to her feet and tried again. She wouldn't stop until she got this. Two of the most famed Hokage knew this jutsu and so would she!

Konohamaru woke around seven in the morning. He wondered how much progress the two of them made since he left. Boruto and Tala were probably hungry, so he stopped by a bagel to store. When he reached the training ground, he was amazed Tala self-teaching herself the third and final step of the Rasengan. It oval in her hand was slowly become more and more circular. She was about to have it when she passed out.

Konohamaru caught her before she could hit the ground. He set her down carefully on the ground. The progress she was making should be impossible. Not even Naruto learned it so quickly. He eyes went to Tala hands. Both of the palms of her hands were painfully burned by the intensity of her chakra. The burns also mean she had no dominance in which hand the Rasengan was formed. Hanabi was right this girl was like a dog with a bone. Her eyes opened. She slowly sat up.

"Good morning Sensei Konohamaru. Are those bagels?" she asked.

"Yeah", he said as he handed her one.

She bit into not even bothering with cream cheese or jam. The girl ate half the bagels he bought before finally stopping.

"Mmm, that was good", said Tala.

"Tala, how did you figure out the next step of the jutsu on your own?" asked Konohamaru.

"Just seemed to be the obvious next step", she said with a pained shrug of her shoulders.

She got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Konohamaru.

"Home, I have to feed Muzaka. Thanks for breakfast, sensei", she said.

"Before you go take these", said Konohamaru as he handed her a pack of colorful patterned un-inflated balloons.

"Do you need further explanation on the next step. No, I think I got it. Besides, I think Boruto will understand the technique better if I'm not here. Thank you for breakfast and taking the time to train with me", said Tala.

Tala climbed onto Muzaka's back.

"Let's go home", said Tala.

She slid through her bedroom window. Muzaka glared at her.

" _How can you expect me to fit through that?"_ he asked.

"I don't you can through the doggy door", said Tala.

From under her bed, she pulled the first aid kit. She wrapped her hands. Tala didn't put much effort into the bandaging, knowing her hands would be continued to be damaged. Her family was already in the kitchen. When she tried grabbing the container of Muzaka's food it fell to the floor. When she failed multiple times to pick up her parents took notice.

Neji kneeled down next to Tala. Her hands were shaking. Spots of blood seeped through the bandages. She hissed in pain when he took her hands in his. Tala pulled them away.

"Tala",

"I'm fine, Papa",

"Let me feed Muzaka for you", said Neji.

"Thanks", she said.

From the freezer, she took two frozen bags of vegetables on her and laid down on the couch. She placed the frozen food on her aching arms. An hour to rest then back to work.

"What was that about?" asked Kiba.

"Learning a new jutsu. Her recuperative abilities will take care of her injuries", said Neji.

Her family only saw her was when she came to feed Muzaka. Late Thursday night Neji and Kiba went to check on their daughter. They were amazed to see the damage done. The trees around her were twist curled in the most unnatural ways. Most of them were decorated a swirled circle. Tala lay in the middle of the damage. Muzaka large body cradled her. They rushed over to her.

"Tala!"

"Hey", she said.

Her voice was tired and weak, but a bright smile graced her lips.

"I did it", said Tala before closing her eyes.

"Neji, is this what I think it is", said Kiba.

"Yes, our daughter has learned jonin level technique mastered by few in only four days", said Neji.

Kiba picked up Tala.

"No point in her sleeping outside tonight", he said.

When they got home they placed her in bed. They bandaged and cleaned the wounds on her hand.

"Is she okay?" asked Lycan from the doorway.

"She just fine. Exhausted that's all", said Kiba.

Tala slept away most of Friday and took more easy going training on the weekend.


	12. The Exams Begin

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 12: The Exams Begin**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Hope everyone has a happy holiday. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Tala woke to the alarm. She slammed bottom on the top of the annoying machine. It shattered.

"Shit!" she growled.

That was the second alarm clock she went through. She took another from her bedside table drawer. Tala stared at the bulldog puppy calendar hanging from her door. Today's date was circled in red. This marked the starting of the chunin exams!

"TODAY IS THE DAY!" she yelled.

Tala changed. Muzaka stretched lazily out on the carpet.

 _"Yes, and the exam isn't until noon",_ he said as put his paws over his ears.

"It's only seven in the morning. You need to become more of a morning person", said Tala.

Tala looked over her tool pouch. She went over the checklist. Smoke bombs, kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, a spool of wire, and most importantly a bottle of food pills. That should be everything she needed. Muzaka licked her hand. She scratched behind his ear.

" _There's no need to be nervous",_ he said.

The test seemed rushed to Tala. In her parents' first chunin exams they were given three months to study the opponent they were facing in the finals. She went into the kitchen as soon as she did she was trapped in an embrace.

"Dad, let go", she whined.

"I'm just so proud of you", said Kiba.

"Okay, I know. Can you let go of me now?" she asked.

Kiba let go of her. Tala smiled when she the wonderful breakfast Dad made.

"A good breakfast is an important start to any day", said Kiba as he ruffled her hair.

"I just brushed my hair and have to escort the Hidden Stand genin to their hotel", said Tala as she tried fixing her hair.

"You look fine", said Neji.

"What if I don't make it through the first round", said Tala.

"We'll still be proud of you", said Neji.

Tala dug into breakfast, eating ten waffles.

"Where do you put it all? I thought you'd be as chunky as Chocho by now" asked Lycan.

"Shut it! I work it off with all my training", said Tala.

"Don't pick on your sister", said Kiba.

"I'm not picking her. I'm stating a fact there's a difference", said Lycan.

"It's still annoying", said Tala.

She put her dish in the dishwasher.

"Thanks for breakfast, Dad", she said.

"No problem, Sunshine", said Kiba.

She kissed her parents goodbye.

"Good luck, sis", said Lycan.

"Thanks, baby brother", she said as pinched Lycan's cheek.

"Don't do that", he whined.

Tala and Muzaka went to train station. She sighed when she saw the massive herd of reporters there. They were all there to take photos of Lord Kazekage. He was voted hottest bachelor. It would be some time before the trains came in. She picked up the magazine.

"Hmm, I think he looks better with messy hair. Why he chose to comb it I don't know. What do you think, Muzaka?" asked Tala.

" _He's old enough to be your father",_ he said.

She heard the train horn. Tala tried pushing through the crowd of photographers.

"Let me through!" she growled.

Shinki, Araya, and Yodo arrived on the train platform. The adults were unfazed by the torrent of press.

"Gaara, you've been drawing more of a crowd since that article came out", teased Kankuro.

"I never wanted that title", said Gaara.

"I don't know how you can tolerate such attention", said Shinki.

"I've adjusted to it over the years", said Gaara.

"Weren't they suppose to send an escort", said Yodo.

"I'M HERE!" yelled a voice of the roar of reporters.

A girl came running out of the crowd. She ran stumbling clumsily forward. Shinki caught her. The girl's face went pink with blush. He couldn't help staring into those white eyes. Red markings decorated her cheeks. There was a massive clicking of cameras aimed in our direction.

"Oh, sorry about that", she said as she pulled away.

"It fine", said Shinki

"I'm Tala Inuzuka I'll be taking you to your hotel", she said.

Shinki looked over the girl. On her cheeks, she were the markings of her clan. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of circular wooden earrings. Her forehead protector kept her hair away from her face. She wore a light blue short sleeve hoody that stopped above her belly button. Underneath it was a mesh shirt along with some kind of lightweight amour. She wore black pants with a tool belt around her waist. A pouch strapped to her right leg.

"I apologize for my lateness Lord Kazekage. It was difficult to push through the crowd", said Tala with a bow of her head.

"It's fine", said Gaara.

"I thought their escort would be Shikadai", said Kankuro.

"Oh, he said this was a drag and I owed him a favor", said Tala.

She owed Shikadai a great deal. He was one of the few brave enough to help her take Muzaka to the vet.

"Are you really a genin of the Leaf?" asked Yodo.

Tala glared at the blond sand ninja. She dared to look down at her. They were equals!

"You shouldn't misjudge me. I've earned my place as a genin. I fully plan on becoming a chunin", said Tala.

"She's right Yodo. It's foolish to underestimate a fellow ninja", said Gaara.

"Yes, sir", she said.

At the moment Muzaka pushed through the crowd. His deep growling kept the press at a safe distance. He relaxed when he reached her. Muzaka moved between Shinki and Tala, not liking them being so close.

"There you are, Muzaka", said Tala.

"Shouldn't your pet be on a leash?" said Araya.

Muzaka growled at him.

"He's not a pet. He's my partner", said Tala.

The crowd of press left when the adults did.

"Follow me, I'll take you to your hotel", said Tala.

She led them to a small hotel toward the center of the village.

"I know it a bit small, but it's reasonably priced. Many of the other genin teams participating in the exams are staying here", said Tala.

"Thank you for being our tour guide", said Araya.

"No, problem. I'll be seeing soon. I wish you the best of luck in the exams", said Tala with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you", said Shinki.

She climbed onto Muzaka's back. As they traveled along the rooftops toward home she spotted Shikadai. He was laying out on one their favorite buildings.

"Hey, let's go check him", said Tala.

" _Must we_?" asked Muzaka.

"I might not get another chance until the exams are over", said Tala.

" _Fine",_ he muttered.

Muzaka easily made a sharp turn back in the direction. He easily landed on the rooftop. Cernunnos looked at the boy. He didn't hold much of an opinion on him. Shikadai has strategically gift mind the god wouldn't deny that. But the child's laziness agitated him to no end. It seemed like a waste to him. He tolerated Shikadai. The boy is one of Tala dearest friends, so he couldn't bring any harm to him.

"Hey, Tala", he said not bothering to open his eyes.

She took a seat next to him. Muzaka moved behind her, so she could use him as a backrest. His green eyes slowly opened. He stretched and yawned as he sat up.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Tala.

"Escaping my mother", said Shikadai.

"Is she so bad? She's always seen so nice to me", said Tala.

"That's only because she likes you. And is worried she may scare you away if she isn't nice. You have no idea how lucky you are to have two dads", said Shikadai.

She laughed.

"Aren't you still afraid of my dad?" asked Tala.

"He's terrifying guy. There's a reason I never met you at your house", he said.

"He isn't that bad", she said.

"He sent Akamaru after me. That dog nearly bit off a chunk of my ass", said Shikadai.

Cernunnos laughed. He approved Kiba's parenting style. His respect for the Clan Alpha grew over the time he'd been with him. He wished he could have been a father like him. His thought was broken when Tala started running his fingers through his hair. In response, his tail started wagging.

"It's a beautiful day for such an event don't you think", she said as she stared up at the blue sky.

"Yeah, but seems wasted on an event that requires so much work", groaned Shikadai.

"If it's such a bother why are you participating?" asked Tala.

"My mother will make my life a drag if I don't", said Shikadai.

"I don't believe that", said Tala.

He handed her the letter his sensei gave him. She quickly read it over. Shikadai watched her expression as she read. He tensed when Tala burst into a fit of laughter.

"It isn't funny", said Shikadai.

"Its pretty funny", she said as she wiped away a tear.

Tala returned the letter. The peaceful meeting was broken by the appearance of Chocho and Inojin.

"What are you two lovebirds doing up here?" asked Chocho.

Both Shikadai and Tala's faces burned with blush. Chocho giggled at their reaction.

"You two are so cute!" she squealed.

"How many times do we have to tell you that we're only friends?" asked Shikadai.

He had no idea why Chocho was so unwilling to accept the idea.

"Until I believe it", she said.

Tala rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to waste her breath trying to explain this again.

"So what you doing here, Flat Chest?" asked Inojin.

Shikadai barely managed to tackle in her time. Why Inojin hasn't learned that calling a girl flat chested is bad by now is beyond him. Tala never reacted well to it. She struggled aggressively against him. He knew this was only a small fraction of her strength. She was keeping it controlled given their current surroundings. Shit, the record distance she sent Inojin flying two hundred meters. He shuddered when he remembered being caught in one of the punches. It left him with three broken ribs.

"Save it for the exams", said Shikadai.

Tala forced herself to calm. He's right. She should save it for the exams. No matter how tempting it was at the moment.

"You can let", she said.

Shikadai slowly released his hold on her.

"They just haven't grown in yet", muttered Tala under her breath.

"So why are you guys here?" asked Shikadai.

"Sensei, sent us to get you", said Inojin.

"I should get going", said Tala.

"See ya later", said Shikadai.

"Oh, and Inojin. I won't forget all the times you called me flat chested if we are to go against each other", said Tala.

With that, she left to meet with her teammates.

" _You shouldn't allow Inojin to get to you. Especially, when it comes from such feminine boy",_ said Muzaka.

Tala giggled.

"I know I shouldn't", she said.

" _There's need to rush your growth. You'll catch up in time",_ said Muzaka.

When she reached the meeting ground they were already there.

"You are late", said Metal.

"She isn't late, Metal. We are our extremely early", said Faith.

Tala looked at her friends and smile. Faith wore her normal outfit. A dark blue jacket with long sleeves that hid her hand and a hood that kept must of her face hidden. Along the spine of the jacket were small yellow flowers. A yellow scarf with light blue flowers hid the remainder of her face. Why she kept so much of herself hidden Tala didn't understand. She's beautiful. How could Faith handle the heat with all those layers?

Faith leaned against the tree. As she grew she became more quite falling more into her father's personality, yet she was still considered the most talkative and socially adept of her clan. She felt the waves of excitement coming from her teammates. Faith wouldn't deny she was excited as well. Metal started doing push-ups at rapid speed.

"Save your energy. We don't know what tasks we'll have to complete during the exam", said Tala.

"Okay", said Metal as he got to his feet.

"I assume you'll be taking the leadership role, Tala", said Faith.

"Unless you want too", she said.

"No, I trust in your capabilities", said Faith.

"Me too", said Metal.

Tala smiled and blushed. She was extremely pleased to know her teammates have such complete trust in her.

"Where have you been this week? Why weren't you at our training sessions?" asked Metal.

"I was learning a new jutsu", said Tala.

"A new jutsu. Which one?" asked Metal.

"I think its best to keep it a secret a the moment", said Tala.

"What? Why not?" asked Metal.

Tala didn't know how to explain it without hurting his feelings.

"Isn't the reason obvious. If we reach the finals we may face each other. It's best to keep some cards hidden up your sleeve. Even from your own teammates at times", said Faith.

"Sorry Metal", said Tala.

"It's okay", he said.

When the time for the first stage grew closure of the exam Hanabi appeared.

"Are the four of you ready?" she asked.

"Yes", they said.

Hanabi loved the confidence of her students. She had full faith in their abilities. They followed her to an earthy path. Two large black clothe boxes stood out from the barren landscape. Standing on a wooden stage was the Shikamaru and Sai.

"Now it's up to you four", said Hanabi before taking her place with the other sensei.

Tala sniffed the air and quickly covered her nose with her hand. The intensely powerful scent of ink touched her nose. She wasn't the only one to smell. The other genin from animal clans noticed as well.

"What is it?" asked Faith.

"I smell ink", said Tala.

"Sai, is here is he could be the source", said Metal.

"No, its something far stronger", she said.

"Be on alert", said Tala.

Faith and Metal nodded. Tala was tempted to activate her Byakugan but didn't fearing it may get her and her team in trouble. She wasn't going to ruin this for them. They were lined up in front of the small wooden stage with the other genin. Tala shocked at the sheer number. Some came from as far away as the Land of Moon. Shikamaru cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"Now, as of this moment, we will begin the chunin selection exam. Everyone now is the time to show off the fruits of your labor from your daily training", he said.

"We'll start with the first of the examination", said Sai.

At that moment the black curtains fell away. The curtains that remained were painted, one with a circle the other with a cross.

"It will be a quiz with true or false questions. Circle for true, cross for fail. If you believe it to be true, gather a team of three and proceed to the circle. Here comes the question", said Sai.

On the screen behind the adults, the question appeared.

"In the fifth volume of the "Shinobi Strategist Detective Story", the ninja slogan introduce was "speaking of the moon, the sun comes to mind". "Speaking of the mountains, the rivers to mind". "Speaking of flowers, nectar comes to mind". Is this true or false?" asked Sai.

"You have two minutes to answer this question", said Shikamaru.

The teams split off not wanting to reveal their decision.

"Do you guys have anything about that series?" asked Metal.

Faith shook her head.

"You Tala?" asked Metal.

"Mystery isn't a genre I read. But Sarada has read them and from what she told me there are only four books in the series", said Tala.

"We can't be the only this issue. I don't think the question is of any importance. What the goal of this test is I don't know", said Faith.

"I agree", said Tala.

"What do we choose?" asked Metal.

"Flip a coin", said Faith as she took one from her pocket.

They nodded.

"Heads true. Tails false", said Faith.

She flipped the coin. Faith moved her hand away from the coin.

"Heads", she said.

The team ran to the circle that marked true. The scent of ink was even stronger.

"It appears everyone has split up. Those "incorrect", A.K.A. the failures, will become "pitch black" and be eliminated", said Sai.

"Black?" said Tala.

Then it clicked for her. That's why the smell of ink was so strong. The scent was equally strong from both answers. She tapped her foot against the white floor beneath her. It's hallow. They can't fall in the ink!

"Don't fall in", she whispered.

Only her teammates heard. They didn't quite understand at the moment.

"This is the correct answer", said Sai with his hand raised.

Both symbols appeared on the screen. At that moment the ground fell out from beneath them. A colorful swarm of millions of jeweled beetles flew from Faith's sleeve, catching them before they could fall into the ink. Muzaka fell through being the heaviest of them. Metal grabbed him by the tail before he could fall in.

"Got ya", he said.

They watched as other genin fell into the ink.

"Going up", said Faith.

The cloud of beetles flew them upward.

"Muzaka, you've put on some weight", said Metal.

They got to land.

"Sorry about your tail, Muzaka. Will it be okay?" asked Metal.

He huffed and turned his back to Metal.

"He's just being fussy. I promise he'll be fine", said Tala.

" _Fussy! He could have broken my tail",_ growled Muzaka.

Tala rolled her eyes. She ran her hands carefully over Muzaka's tail.

"No broken bones. He's fine", said Tala.

"That's a relief", said Metal.

A bright smile spread across his expression.

"WE MADE IT!" he yelled.

"We did thanks to Faith", said Tala.

"I can't take credit. If it weren't for you're quick thinking I may not have caught us in time. I must say this test was very fitting considering the protector", she said.

"Yes, a little too fitting", said Tala.

They watched as other successful teams pulled themselves onto solid ground. A total of twelve teams made it through successfully. A majority of them seemed to be from the Hidden Leaf. It seems like too many. More would be eliminated as the exams continued. The genin that failed were dragged up.

"It would be a pain getting that out of your fur, Muzaka", said Tala.

Her team was lined up with the others that made it through.

"Some of you, upon seeing the pool of ink, merely accepted that you made the wrong choice and simply plunged into the blackness. Pushovers like you have no place amongst", said Sai.

Tala glanced over at her cousin. Something seemed off with him. He seemed saddened by the success. Normally, he would brag about such a thing. Muzaka gently nipped her hand.

" _Focus",_ he said.

Tala nodded.

"This first exam's true quiz was the second choice to make. The decision you face in that moment once you feel cornered. To give up or not to give up. Those who did not fall into the ink were correct and with this, the first examination of the chunin exams is finished", said Sai.

"The next part of the exam will take place in three days", said Shikamaru.

Three days? That was so oddly spaced. Hanabi came rushing over to them. She hugged them tightly.

"I'm so proud of you three!" she said.

"Thanks, sensei", they said.

She released her hug.

"I'll treat you all to lunch as a reward. Where do you three want to eat?" asked

"Curry", offered Metal.

"Fine with me", said Faith.

"Sure", said Tala with a shrug of her shoulders.

They went to the Curry of Life. Metal's mom, Momo, owned it. She waved at them from the kitchen. Momo ran to greet them.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"We passed", said they said.

"I'll get you three something to eat. I think I might just have a ham bone for Muzaka. If it's alright for him to have that of course", said Momo.

"That's fine, thank you", said Tala.

They took a seat in one of the booths. The powerful smell of spice touched Tala's nose. Soon Momo placed large plates of curry in from them. She tossed Muzaka the ham bone.

"Hope, you enjoy", said Momo.

"I'm sure we will thanks, mom", said Metal.

"No, problem sweetie", said Momo before kissing Metal on the forehead.

Each plate had a different color of curry. Tala breathed in the wonderful smell of the food in front of her. It was a mild yellow curry, which even her sensitive palate. Metal didn't hesitate to dig into the glowing red substance that burned at her senses. Faith was enjoying a sweet green curry. Metal was the first to finish.

"Tala, what have you been feeding, Muzaka. He's unbelievable heavy", he said.

"Three and a half pounds mixture of brown rice, vegetables, eggs, rabbit, and deer meat. Twice a day", said Tala.

There was a crack as Muzaka easily snapped the ham bone. Tala didn't worry about Muzaka choking on the smaller bone fragments. With his digestive system, he was able to digest bone with ease.

"Isn't that bit much?" asked Metal.

"Nope, it's exactly what he needs to be fed. You must remember he's still a puppy. He needs a high-level nutrition to help with his growth", said Tala.

"He's still not full grown yet", said Metal.

"Yes, I've told you that before", said Tala.

"It just that he's so big. How much more growing does he have left?" asked Metal.

"Maybe a foot more two more. I really hope he doesn't get to six foot. That will be bit inconvenient", said Tala.

Cernunnos huffed. He has no control over what height he would grow to. The average male dire wolf could be five to six feet tall at the withers. Female could range from four to five feet. He would admit being of such great height would be annoying. As it was it's difficult sharing a bed with Tala if grew to the greatest size possible he wouldn't be able to fit in her bed.

"I should get going. Thanks for the food, Aunt Momo", said Tala.

"Your welcome", she said.

They started walking home.

"Muzaka, do you feel like having a treat before going home?" asked Tala.

His tail instantly started wagging.

" _Ice cream?"_ he said.

"Exactly, what I was thinking", said Tala.

They stopped by Scoops. She ran into someone. Tala shivered when she felt ice cream smashed against her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tala",

Theo grabbed the napkins and started wiping her chest.

"Umm, Theo"

"Shit, I'm sorry", he said.

Tala giggled when his voice cracked and his face went red. She tried not to make eye contact with mismatched blue and amber eyes. Theo was an extremely attractive young alpha. He'd just hit a major growth spurt and was one the tallest twelve-year-olds at five feet eight inches. His long dark brown hair went a few inches past his shoulder blades. Tied around his neck was his forehead protector. Like all the Orso Clan he was very well muscled. He a well-fitting gray v neck t-shirt with a light blue plaid shirt over it. His pants were black. Standing by his side was Koda his bear. The grizzly bear was only a few inches taller than Muzaka.

"I should buy you another ice cream", said Tala.

"No, it was my fault let me treat you", said Theo.

"I don't need anyone treating me", said Tala.

"Then at least join us", he said.

She looked at the booth. Senna and Saber were sitting closely next to each other. The mask was barely hiding her cousin's blush. She took off her hoody, revealing the lightweight amour.

"Honestly, you'd be doing me a favor. I feel like a third wheel", said Theo.

Tala giggled.

"Sure, but I can't stay too long", she said.

"That's fine", said Theo.

"Can I get you two something?" asked the cashier.

"I'll have a blackberry ice cream", said Theo.

Theo paid. He watched Tala as she ordered. Most wouldn't think much of her, but he found her extremely attractive. He loved her skin so pale and perfect. Her eyes were one of her best features. She also has a great figure. He was curious to see how she would grow in. Theo fought the urge to smack himself on the forehead for having such thoughts. His brother, Dax already found who he thought to be his mate. Even his pain in the ass teammate found his mate in Senna. Theo was still at the point every omega male or female somewhat attractive.

" _Talk to her",_ said Koda.

"Talk to me about what?" asked Tala with a cute turn of her head.

Theo glared at Koda. The bear constantly forgot that Tala can understand the langue of every animal, which had gotten him into some awkward situations.

"About a jutsu I'm having trouble with", said Theo.

"You're having trouble with a jutsu. I doubt that and I'm sure your grandfather could help you", said Tala.

"Gramps is getting old", said Theo.

"True, he is the oldest of the Clan Alphas. If you want to train sometime I would be happy to after the chunin exams of course. I can't have you seeing too many of my skills", she said.

They got to the booth Muzaka slid in after Tala. He didn't want the young alpha near her. Cernunnos knew what he was thinking. When he was young, he had the same thoughts. He quickly finished his bacon and peanut butter ice cream.

"I wonder what they'll do for the next part of the exam", said Leon.

"Me too", said Senna.

"Do you have any idea of what it might be, Tala?" asked Theo.

"Why would I know?" she asked.

"Isn't your teammate's dad a proctor of the exam", said Leon.

"That doesn't mean I know anything", said Tala.

She finished off her ice cream.

"So what did you think of the first?" asked Senna.

"Easier than I thought it would be. When my parents told me about their time taking the exam it made it seem so much more difficult", said Tala.

The others at the table nodded in agreement.

"I still can't the smell out of my nose", said Theo.

"Hopefully, in the task, we get to use our claws", said Leon.

Tala nodded in agreement. She was hoping for a fight or something to test her mind, but it was a disappointment. Tala valued the lesson behind it. The four easily fell into conversation. With them, Tala could speak freely and with ease about things she couldn't with normal kids her age. Time passed by quickly soon it was five in the afternoon.

"Shit!" groaned Tala.

"What?" said Senna.

"You know how my parents are. And they haven't seen me since I left to escort the sand genin to their hotel", said Tala.

"Aren't they a bit overprotective", said Leon.

"I guess and get annoying as hell at times, but I know it comes from a good place. We should do this again sometime it was fun", said Tala.

"Sure, we'd love to", said Senna.

Her team nodded in agreement. Tala waved goodbye to her friends and went home with Muzaka following closely behind her.

"I should be going too", said Senna.

Leon and Sairento, his battle companion.

"Let me walk you home", he said

"No, I'll be fine walking back on my own. My father may not seem, as overprotective my Uncle Kiba, but he can be just as bad. I promise you that. So it would be safer for you stay here", said Senna.

"Alright", said Leon.

"Good luck next time", said Theo as he patted Leon on the shoulder.

"You shouldn't be talking with, the way you were checking out Tala", said Leon.

Theo's cheeks burned with blush. Leon just loved to tease him whenever he caught him checking out girl.

"There's no reason to be ashamed it's completely natural", said Leon.

"My mom would kill me if she saw me looking at the girl like that. I've always been taught to be extremely polite and respectful to women. And I try to follow those rules the best I can. It's all these damn changes", said Theo.

"Trust me I find these changes as annoying hell as well. The growing and all the fucking physical changes are agitating. And you and your brother have gone through some major growth spurts", said Leon.

Theo growled when the two cats laughed at them.

"You are such a mama's boy", said Leon.

"Like you aren't", said Theo.

Despite their sometimes combative nature, the two teammates were close friends.

"See yeah", said Theo.

He went home. Theo lived in the main Orso house with grandfather, brother, and mother. His mother didn't like leaving alone. She was a fragile woman who was prone to mental breakdowns. Dax was already home.

"Hey, little brother", said Theo.

"I'm only five minutes younger than and we are the same height, dumbass", said Dax.

He knew his older brother was the responsible one of the two of them. Theo would make a great clan alpha one day. He was the only the one who could calm their mom on her bad days. It forced Theo to mature faster. He tried to help his brother with her, Theo refused, wanting him to have more of a childhood.

"How's mom today?" he asked.

"Seems fine so far", said Dax.

"Did you tell her of the results?" asked Theo.

"No, I was afraid she would react a badly", said Dax.

"That's probably for the best", said Theo.

"So where were you?" asked Dax.

"Out with my friends celebrating", said Theo.

Dax sniffed him.

"What the hell are you sniffing me for?" asked Theo.

"Why do you have Tala's scent on you?" he said.

"She was there to", said Theo.

Tala went home. The smell of pizza touched her nose. Four large pizzas were on the table. Two was pepperoni the others were sausage. Her parents were in the living room. Dad was sitting in his favorite chair with a beer in hand. Papa was sitting at the corner seat of the couch with a book in hand a pair of reading glasses. Lycan lay on the carpet watching TV with Keeper by his side.

"Sorry, I was a bit late", said Tala.

"It fine, Sunshine", said Kiba.

He turned off the TV and Neji closed the book he was reading.

"Come on Dad I was watching that", whined Lycan.

"You can go one minute without on the television", said Neji.

Her family's full attention was on her.

"How'd it go?" asked Neji.

"I passed the first part of the exam!" said Tala.

"We never thought you wouldn't", said Kiba.

"Congrats sis!" said Lycan.

"You've done very well", said Neji.

Tala blushed under her family's attention.

"You really shouldn't be praising me so much. It was a team effort. In all honesty, compared to what you two went through it wasn't all that difficult. I respected the meaning of the first quiz. I just hope the next part will be more exciting", she said.

"Be careful what you wish for Tala", said Neji.

"I'm not afraid of a challenge", she said.

"I know", said Neji.

"What was it like?" asked Lycan as moved closer to her.

"It was a true-false question didn't matter. All we had to do was not fall in the pool of ink below", said Tala.

"There has to be more to it than that. Shit, we had Ibiki for our first protector", said Kiba.

"Whose Ibiki?" asked Lycan.

"He's the head of the village's Interrogation and Torture unit. A master of emotional torture", said Tala.

"That must have sucked", said Lycan.

"It wasn't so bad", said Kiba.

"So when will the examine start again?" asked Neji.

"In three days", said Tala.

"That's weird", said Kiba.

Tala nodded.

"Well, it will give you time to train. I'll be happy to help you with your training", said Neji.

"Actually, is it okay if I train with Dad?" asked Tala.

Kiba was shocked by Tala request. She normally tried avoiding training with him. He had difficulty finding the proper way of teaching her. Tsume taught her the ways of his clan's jutsu.

"Are you sure, Sunshine?" asked Kiba.

"I have a capable understanding of Gentle Fist and the Byakugan. I need to focus on strengthening my weaknesses", said Tala.

"Why not train with grandma?" asked Kiba.

Tala frowned.

"Do you not want to?" she asked.

"No, I want to, Sunshine. It's just I thought you hated training with me", said Kiba.

"You're my Dad and you the jutsu of the clan better than you", said Tala.

"I'd be happy to", he said.

"I've made some improvements since I last trained with you", she said.

"I look forward to it, Sunshine", said Kiba.

Tala went to the kitchen to get dinner. She put a few slices of pizza on her plate and took a seat on the floor at the coffee table in the living room. When she was done, she put her dish away and settled on the couch with Papa. Tala yawned.

"I'm going to bed", she said.

"It's only nine", said Lycan.

"I want to have a good night's sleep", said Tala.

"Night", they said.

Tala got ready for bed.

"I've finally got the smell of ink out of my nose", she said.

Muzaka already made herself comfortable in bed.

"Move over", said Tala.

Muzaka moved over only a couple of inches.

"You're lucky you are cute", she said.

She turned off the lights. Tala soon joined him. Muzaka curled himself around her, acting like a large fluffy pillow. Then turned on the white porcelain penguin lamp on her bedside table. From underneath her pillow, she took a book. It was a cheesy romance book. To prevent people from knowing her guilty pleasure she used the slipcover from one of her anatomy books.

" _What cheesy piece of shit are you reading now?"_ asked Muzaka _._

"It's not shit", said Tala.

" _What's the title?"_ he asked.

"The Lady of the Storm", she answered.

" _And its plot?"_ asked Muzaka.

"A sea witch falling in love with a sailor. Who the ability to control the tides of the ocean, but not his heart", said Tala.

" _See crap",_ said Muzaka.

"Do you want to sleep outside tonight?" threatened Tala.

" _No",_ he said.

"Then opinion to yourself", she said.

Tala put her book down.

" _Done already?"_ asked Muzaka.

"Don't you want to fall in love, Muzaka? Find a nice she-wolf and puppies?" asked Tala.

Cernunnos stared blankly at the girl.

" _I'm a puppy I don't think of such things",_ he said.

"Bullshit", said Tala.

He huffed and rested his head on his paws.

"Don't ignore me", she said.

The god had to listen. He focused his attention on her.

" _Maybe when if I might meet the right wolf",_ he said.

"That's the best I'm going to get out of you isn't it?" said Tala.

He nodded. She turned off the bedside lamp. Cernunnos watched as she fell asleep. When the blanket slipped from Tala's shoulders he pulled it up. The question she'd asked him stuck in his head. He did want love and family. A shocking realization hit him. He had those things here, just not in the way expected. More shocking than that was he was perfectly fine accepting that. There was a great chance he'll never know true escape from his tomb. But at least he'll have this escape to go to in the darkness when he's forced to return. Having puppies with Tala, her loving him in the same way, and being free was what the humans called a pipe dream, but it was one he would keep. There was no harm in that.

" _What an amazing family you have, Tala",_ he whispered.

"It's your family too, Muzaka", she said.

Her arms wrapped around his neck. She nuzzled into his fur. This life he's living wasn't the one of the great King of the Wild Cernunnos, but of Muzaka, the ninken. He was perfectly fine with that.

" _I'm Muzaka Inuzuka",_

A wave of contentment he hadn't millennia swept through him. He yawned loudly. Muzaka rested his heavy head on the pillows. A blissful sleep swept through him.

The next morning she woke and changed into her training clothes. Muzaka and Akamaru came into the kitchen.

" _Your dad will be up soon",_ he said.

Tala got the dogs' food from the fridge. They quickly dug in. She got a box of Kix cereal from the cupboard and poured herself a bowl. Tala wanted to keep her breakfast light, not knowing how intense her training would be. A few minutes later Dad came into the kitchen. He yawned loudly.

"Morning, Dad", said Tala.

"Mornin', Sunshine. Just let me get some coffee in me then we'll be ready to go", he said.

"There's no reason to rush, Dad if you're sleepy", said Tala.

"Just give me a few minutes", he said.

Eventually, the two of them made it to the Inuzuka training territory. It was a rouged land, perfect for the Inuzuka kind of training. Kiba kneeled by Akamaru and started stretching his limbs.

"What are you doing?" asked Tala.

"Akamaru and I aren't as young as we used to be", said Kiba.

"You aren't that old. You are only thirty-two. Akamaru is the ancient one of the two", said Tala.

" _Ancient!"_ growled Akamaru.

"Well, aren't you in your hundreds in dog years", said Tala.

" _Ninken, age slower than normal dogs. How do you think, Kuromaru survived this long?"_ said Akamaru.

"You sure are sensitive about this", said Tala with a roll of her eyes.

"We've gotten off topic so what are you having trouble with?" asked Kiba.

"Well, its Fang Over Fang. I've got the basic concept, but I must further master to do what I'm thinking of trying", said Tala.

"What's your long rung goal for the jutsu?" asked Kiba.

"My goal is to combine Rotation and Fang Over Fang. Rotation has the dilemma of being a stationary jutsu that uses up too much chakra. Mixing the two will give Fang Over Fang more defense and greater destructive power. And Rotation mobility and greater speed", said Tala.

Kiba stared at Tala. It was completely possible in theory. Theory and reality were two completely different. This was mixing control and wild together. He smiled.

"So what problems have you been having?" asked Kiba.

"I have the speed and power, but not the control", said Tala.

"Let's see what you have. Let's start with your Man Beast Clones", said Kiba.

Kiba knew pups beast learn from mimicking their parents' jutsu. He so he made a clone as well.

"Okay, Muzaka. Man-Beast Clones",

She easily performed the jutsu. Kiba was surprised by the massive progress. When Tala was partnered Shiromaru it took her at least five seconds to complete the jutsu. But Muzaka and her partnership seemed effortless. Was Tala's true reason for her difficulties with the Inuzuka jutsu actually due to not having the proper ninken partner?

"Very good, Tala and Muzaka", said Kiba.

Two versions his daughter smiled brightly at him.

"Show us what ya got", he said.

Kiba was shocked by the power coming from the two spiral attacks. They spun off in different directions. They stopped when they crashed into cliff.

"Tala", called Kiba.

"I'm fine, Dad", she said.

Tala crawled out of the crater moments later. Muzaka and her were scuffed up but otherwise fine.

"I know what your problem is", said Kiba.

"What is it?" asked Tala.

"Like your Papa, you are too dependent on those eyes", said Kiba.

"I don't mean to", said Tala.

Kiba released his jutsu. He took the forehead protector from her neck. Then tied it over her eyes.

"Dad, I can't see anything", she whined.

"That's the point, Sunshine. I can't believe I didn't think of this before. We are going to train like this the entire time", said Kiba.

"Really?" she whined.

"Don't whine Tala it doesn't fit you", he said.

"Yes, Dad but what about, Muzaka?" she asked.

"He'll be able to predict and follow your movement with his nose alone", said Kiba.

Muzaka nodded in agreement.

"You are blessed with three incredibility powerful senses you are too dependent on one. Now try again I want you. You and Muzaka attack us. Give us all you got", said Kiba.

Tala raised her blindfold.

"What if I hurt you?" asked Tala.

"You're a gifted medical ninja", said Kiba.

"Dad",

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself", said Kiba.

They trained until almost into the middle of the night. Kiba couldn't remember the last he trained to such hour. Tala was laying out the field.

"Yes, but barely", said Tala before yawning.

"Get some shut-eye, Sunshine. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready", said Kiba.

"Okay", said Tala.

Kiba caught a few rabbits. He skinned them and gutted them. Then built a fire. He tossed both Muzaka and Akamaru a rabbit. Tala started showing signs of waking.

"Mmm, that smells good", said Tala as she sat up.

He gave her a rabbit. She quickly took it from his hand and started eating. It didn't take long for her to finish. From her bag, she took a leather journal. She touched two fingers to the lock.

"Release",

The book flipped open. Kiba never saw the journal before. There drawn images of anatomy, muscles, and eyes.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Its my jutsu theory book. I write down new jutsu I've come up with and how to improve on others. Want to look?" asked Tala as she offered him the book.

Kiba flipped through the pages. The sheer amount of work put into it amazed him. He could only half its content.

"This is amazing, Tala", he said.

She blushed.

"Tell me your two favorites", said Kiba.

"One would be Chakra. Where I would intensely focus chakra into my claws, enough chakra they would glow. In theory, they should be almost able to cut through everything", said Tala.

"I believe the Taro Clan have a jutsu like that. It's extremely difficult to do. Only the most elite of the clan can perform it", said Kiba.

"Yes, that's where I got the inspiration from. Their jutsu is limited to close range. I want to make so that slashing motion would be enough to cause a chakra aura attack making a mid to long range jutsu", said Tala.

What she was talking about would take a massive amount of chakra. Most wouldn't able to do it because of the sheer amount, but her massive stores of chakra she wouldn't have such limitations. Without it taking any negative effects on her.

"And the other?" asked Kiba.

"The other one I'm extremely excited about is Sonic Howl. It's pretty much increasing a normal howl with chakra. So much so that the sound becomes ultrasonic. Powerful enough to shattered stone or rupture organs", said Tala

"Wow", said Kiba.

"I based it on Kaze's Death Song. Most other clans wouldn't be able to do it because of the lack the vocal strength. But since I'm different I can. That's the only reason I could ever dream of doing these jutsu", said Tala.

A sudden sadness took over her. Kiba hated seeing this.

"I know none of this would be possible if I wasn't what I am. I wouldn't be where am without the beastly power given to me", she said.

"Don't say that Tala!" snarled Kiba.

"But it's true", she whispered.

"Tala, even without that power you would still be an amazingly gifted shinobi. Don't ever doubt. Do you think you'd be able to turn a curse into a blessing if you weren't gifted in the first place? Most would have given into years ago, but you made it your own", said Kiba.

Tala looked directly into his eyes. He wasn't lying to her just to make her feel better. Dad had never done that for. She got to her feet and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you", said Tala.

"You don't need to thank me, Sunshine. If you ever need to me to remind of how talented you are will", said Kiba.

Muzaka watched the interaction with such fascination. Everything had Kiba told Tala was true. To every woman who the power bestowed on it was a curse that was even true for Kiyomi. It proved to be too much at times and she would lose control. Tala by far had the most mastery over it.

" _You are truly an amazing girl, Tala Inuzuka",_ he said.

" _And it best if you never forgot that, pup",_ said Akamaru.

" _It would be impossible to",_ said Muzaka.

"There's nothing wrong with being different. It doesn't make you any less of a ninja. In fact, it makes you better one Tala", he said.

"I know, Dad. But I can't help wondering what my life would be like if I wasn't like this", she said.

"Don't waste your time thinking on impossible what if question Tala. You can do so many better things with that effort. You're an exceptionally smart girl", said Kiba.

"You know I don't only get my smartness from Papa. Part of it you I wouldn't be as far as I am today if it weren't dogged determination I got from you", said Tala.

"You are too quick to give away the credit for your own success, Sunshine. Yes, inherited some basic personality traits from Papa and I but you formed them into something unique to yourself", said Kiba.

"Thanks", she said.

"Tala, what do you plan to do if you pass the chunin exams?" asked Kiba.

"Become a jonin within one or two years. Maybe join Anbu and eventually become Hokage", said Tala.

She definitely had her goals more planned out than he did at her age.

"Tala, just promise between all that time that you save some time to be a kid", said Kiba.

"I promise, Dad", she said.

Tala yawned.

"Get some rest, Sunshine. We have a long day of training tomorrow", said Kiba.

Kiba watched as Tala quickly fell asleep by the fire. He had no idea how he'd contributed to making someone so perfect. They spent all of the second day of training. Tala was exhausted by the end of the second day. She could barely move.

"That's enough for today, Sunshine", said Kiba.

He picked her up.

"Dad, I'm too old for you to carry me like this", whined Tala.

She found herself nuzzling against her Dad's neck just like when she did when she was only a pup.

"You don't seem to mind", he said.

She was already out.

"Hmm, just like your Papa always refusing to be carried", said Kiba.

Neji looked up from his tea when the front door open. Kiba carried Tala in. Muzaka and Akamaru followed behind them.

"Lycan, feed them", he said.

"Yes, Dad", he said.

"How is she?" asked Neji.

"Only an overuse of chakra nothing serious. She'll be back to herself after a good night's rest", said Kiba.

He took her to her bedroom and tucked her into bed. Kiba smiled when she saw the photo of him and her on her second birthday. He missed those simple days. Tala used the third day of the break to recover from her intense training. She woke at noon from a wonderful sleep. She made herself breakfast. Muzaka pawed at the fridge.

"Oh, sorry, boy. You could have woken me if you wanted breakfast so badly", said Tala.

" _You needed rest more than I needed breakfast",_ he said.

She fed Muzaka. He swiftly dug into his meal. At that moment Senna, burst through the front door of her home. She was covered in dirt from training.

"Why are you here?" asked Tala.

"I wanted you to see this", said Senna held up some stupid teen magazine.

Tala eyes went wide when she saw the cover. It was a photo taken by the reporters at the train station. In the image, Shinki was arms were wrapped around her his eyes focused on her, a light blush was painted across her cheeks. The title read "A Possibly Young Romance at Bloom?".

"Is there anything I should know?" said Senna.

"Shut up, you that know all this is just bullshit gossip", said Tala.

"I know its just funny. There's article too. All speculation of course. It will pass in a few days. I'm only going to ask this once is there anything to it", said Senna.

"Nothing, I just tripped over my feet and he happened to catch me that's all", said Tala.

"You can keep the magazine. I have to get back home", said Senna.

"See ya, Senna", said Tala with a wave.

Eventually, the day of the second part of the exam came.


	13. The Challenge Craved

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 13: The Challenge Craved**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I would love to hear what you think, so please leave a review or send a private message. I will answer as soon as possible.**

* * *

Tala woke early the next morning to alarm, this time she resisted the urge to shatter the annoying machine. She jumped from her bed. Muzaka gave an annoyed groan and burrowed his head under the pillows.

" _Why do you wake me at such an hour? The exam doesn't start for another three hours",_ he groaned.

She rolled her eyes.

"You sure do love whining. Almost as much as you love peanut butter", said Tala.

Muzaka raised his head, checking for peanut butter. He huffed when he saw there was none to be given. Tala went to her closet. Her closest was packed with clothes of a tomboy style, with the exception of one dress, that she'd only worn once. She slid on a pair fade light blue shorts and mesh shirt. What hoody to wear?

"Red or gray with the paw print?" asked Tala as she held up the hangers.

Muzaka groaned, not caring in the least what the girl was wearing at the moment.

" _Colorblind remember",_ he said.

"Bullshit", said Tala.

" _Red",_ said Muzaka.

"Mmm, are you sure? I think I'll go with the gray ", said Tala as she put the hoody over her head.

" _Why did you bother with asking me?"_ said Muzaka.

"I value your opinion", said Tala.

Muzaka couldn't stop his tail from wagging. He resisted the urge to snap at his tail for revealing his feelings. Tala went into the kitchen. Dad had to take a mission yesterday, so there was no extravagant breakfast this morning. She sighed. Tala hoped he would be back in time to see her if she made it to finals. She went to the fridge. On the door were tickets to the chunin finals.

"Your father took his ticket with him in case he ran late", said Neji.

"You shouldn't have bought these. There's a chance I won't make it the finals", said Tala.

"Even if you don't get into the finals we are still going. We didn't bother with getting you a ticket because you get free admission", said Lycan.

"Shut up, twerp", said Tala.

"Papa, she just called me twerp", whined Lycan.

"Yes, I heard", said Neji, not bothering to look up from his book.

"You just don't want to admit you lack confidence, Tala", said Lycan.

"I'm not lacking confidence. I'm being realistic", said Tala.

"Your brother is right", said Neji.

" _What he just say?"_ said Keeper.

Lycan stared in shock at Papa. He could count the number Papa said that on one hand.

"Don't look so shocked, Lycan", said Neji.

He was smiling proudly.

"Don't get too cocky it was bound to happen eventually", said Tala.

"Shut it!" growled Lycan.

"You shut it!" snarled Tala.

"Both of you quite", said Neji.

His pups went quite.

"Tala your training will be wasted if you lack the confidence to use it. The same thing can be said for overconfidence as well. We'll be proud no matter what the outcome just try your best", said Neji.

"I will", said Tala.

At nine-thirty she went to meet with her teammates. They were all excited for what the next event had to hold. When the time came close, Sensei Hanabi led them to the stage for the next part of the exam. It was a large gated off area. Within it was a large span of abandoned buildings. This could be fun. Twelve teams made it to this round.

Standing on a wooden stage was Shino. A crowd of chunin and jonin from different lands stood behind him.

"I didn't know your dad was one of the protectors", said Tala.

"It didn't seem important", said Faith.

"Of course it's important. You should take pride in the fact your dad taking part in such an important event", said Metal.

"Each of you will be assigned a flag to defend in the arena. A jonin or chunin will escort you to your assigned flag. You aren't to engage until further explanation is given. Is that understood?" asked Shino.

The participants nodded. A chunin from the crowd handed out communications devices.

"Each of these communication devices are set to predesignated frequency. They are unhackable so there shall be no cheating", said Shino.

One at a time each team was led to their flags. Tala and her team waited for their turn. They tested their communication devices.

"EVERYTHING SEEMS TO BE WORKING" yelled Metal over the device.

Tala jolted painfully and was quick to take the device from her ear. She had double shot Metal yelling at her in person and over the device in her ear. It took a few moments for her to regain her senses.

"Metal, for sake of my sanity and Tala's hearing, don't yell", said Faith.

They were finally given their flag. There was a buzz as the speakers flicked on.

"The second examination is a game of capture the flag. Protect your team's flag, while assaulting the enemy base. This is the time to display your skills in teamwork. You aren't to kill your opponents only to capture them. You may begin", said Tenten over the mike.

"What's the plan?" asked Faith.

"Muzaka and I will guard the flag. I will be able to see opponents from every direction. I will also be able to guide you from here to nearest flag and access the team", said Tala.

"Are you sure?" asked Metal.

She nodded. Her Byakugan activated. Her eyes improved greatly in a short time. She could see five kilometers in every direction in extreme detail. The entire arena became clear to her. Every battle was known to her.

"The nearest flag is twenty meters northeast on the third floor of round building with a red. Guarded two Hidden Star genin", said Tala.

"I'll do the talking for the sake of Tala's sense of hearing", said Faith.

"What if I promised not to yell?" said Metal.

"You not yell", said Faith with a laugh.

"Sorry, this is just so exciting", said Metal.

"It alright we just can't allow our excitement to get in the way of our success", said Tala.

Her friends went in the area she directed. Tala moved the flag to the center of the rooftop. She jumped onto Muzaka's back. In a puff of smoke, two versions of herself appeared. With this transformation, Muzaka gained the ability of the Byakugan. Tala positioned herself close to the flag, while Muzaka circled the outer rim of the rooftop.

"We're here. Can you give us a closer look?" asked Faith.

"The inside of the building is lined with papers bombs. Approach carefully from the exterior", said Tala.

"Got it", said Metal.

"We'll handle this", said Faith.

"An opponent coming you two will be on your own for a moment", said Tala.

"Do you need one of us?" asked Metal.

"I'm fine", said Tala.

Her mike cut off.

"Don't look so concerned. Out of all of us, she's the best to guard the flag. You're forgetting she isn't alone. She has Muzaka. We must trust in our leader", said Faith.

Thousands of beetles left the sleeves of Faith's jacket and floated them upward.

"Be cautious", she warned.

"Got it", said Metal.

From that height, Metal jumped onto the wall. Using his forehead protector, he saw one opponent in the reflection.

"Dynamic Entry",

He hit his target perfectly. Faith followed behind him. She sighed. The subtleness has never been his strong suit. She took the flag. Faith spared a glance at the girl. Half her face was swollen. Only knocked out. Metal looked on the verge of crying.

"She's an opponent, Metal. You were doing what you were supposed to do", said Faith tiredly.

"But she's a girl", he said.

"Are you saying the female challenger is less than a male one? You are aware that you have two kunoichis on your team", said Faith.

Metal tensed. A cool sweat covered him. He'd been trapped in these kinds of questions before with his teammates and always managed to answer wrong.

"I don't know how to answer", said Metal.

"Than it's best not to answer at all. You carry her", said Faith.

Metal easily lifted the girl.

"Ready to go", he said.

Tala smiled when she saw Shinki approaching. Muzaka swirled in a rapid spiral. He crashed into a wall of black sand. The impact was followed by screeching shearing sound. Muzaka landed next to her. He still remained in his clone form.

"Are you so sure?" asked Shinki.

He smirked he almost seemed impressed. Tala blushed when she made eye contact with him. She had no feelings for him. Seeing him brought to mind, the cover of that stupid teen magazine.

"You've caused me trouble with that magazine", he said.

"It was an accident", said Tala.

He didn't seem to have any interest in fighting her. She didn't allow herself to relax. This could be dangerous. He could use this calm to lull her into a false sense of security. From behind her, she saw black sand approached her flag. She easily spun on the ball of her foot creating rotation. His iron sand couldn't pierce through. When the sand moved away, she went still. As soon as she did a skeletal puppet appeared in her vision. She sliced through its chakra threads.

"I look forward to seeing you in the finals", he said.

With that, he disappeared in swirling storm black sand. At the moment the Hidden Star genin decided to attack.

"We've got you", they said.

Tala raised her palm in their direction. A blast of air shot them into the wall, rendering the unconscious. Tala bound their hands' and feet, while Muzaka watched over the flag. She searched for her teammates and they'd successfully taken Star genin. Tala tapped her communicator. Muzaka and her dropped their jutsu.

"I've caught the other two Star genin. Bring their teammate with you", said Tala.

"Coming your way", said Metal.

Metal and Faith ran toward their base. They'd easily handled the Hidden Star genin. The girl was simply unconscious. Faith carried the captured flag. Metal set down the girl with her teammates.

"Tala, will she be okay?" he asked.

Tala examined the girl with the swollen jaw.

"A minor concussion and fracture in her jaw. She'll be fine", she said.

Relief swept through Metal.

"Would you be asking me about her condition if she were male?" asked Tala.

"Yes, I would", he said.

"He seems to be learning, Tala", said Faith.

"About time", she said.

"I think we are done for the moment", said Faith.

"How many teams are left?" asked Metal.

"Let me see", said Tala.

Her Byakugan activated. She counted.

"Five teams have made it through so far. There are two left. Boruto's team and the one from Hidden Mist", said Tala.

She saw Sarada and Mitsuki running toward the Mist's flag. Tala easily identified the genjutsu in place. She looked passed them to Boruto. He was pinned against a set of identical Mist triplets. At the moment it looked as if he were losing. They were going for the flag. Out of nowhere, there was a burst of water. When did Boruto learn a water release? It was swiftly followed by a lighting natured jutsu. She hadn't seen any hand signs. No, she must have missed them. How else would he be able to do it?

"What are you staring at with such interest?" asked Faith.

"It's nothing I just must have missed something", said Tala.

"You miss something?" said Metal.

"Tell us", said Faith.

"I saw him use a water then lighting jutsu in swift succession of each other", said Tala.

"That isn't odd considering who he is", said Metal.

Tala rolled her eyes at the comment.

"You shouldn't think so highly of him. Boruto isn't worth it", she said.

"That wasn't the odd part. I didn't see any hand signs. So I must have missed them", she said

"Maybe you've overused your eyes", said Metal.

"Maybe", she said.

Tala doubted it. She used her Byakugan for longer amounts of times and greater distances than this. Tala shook her head. Maybe it was just the excitement of the exams.

"If its bothering you can report it to one of the proctors", said Faith.

"No, if its anything serious I'm sure they will spot it", said Tala.

"You're right", said Metal.

The finalists were gathered at the end of the second stage. Tenten came forward onto the stage.

"First of congratulations all of you on passing the second stage of the exams", she said.

The sensei went into applause.

"The matches for the finals will be a single one on one battles. The last match will be a four-way battle. The matches for the first round will be chosen at random on the screen", said Tenten.

All eyes went to the screen behind her. The rounds appeared:

Yurui vs. Boruto Uzamaki

Shikadai Nara vs. Yodo

Toroi vs. Mitsuki

Inojin Yamanaka vs. Araya

Chocho Akimichi vs. Shinki

Theo Orso vs. Leon Taro

Tala Inuzuka vs. Metal Lee

Faith Aburame vs. Senna Hatake

"I know this may seem like a large number of contestants, but we are allowing all of you participate in the finals, so each nation will have a chance to show off their skills. The finals will start on Thursday", said Tenten.

The candidates were given one day off to recover. But the one-day break was more in place bets could be put in place. Bare boned analysis of the contestants would be given out immediately. Having a multitude of candidates would mean more wagers would be placed, so hence more revenue for the village.

Tala frowned at the result. She was hoping she be placed against anyone, except one of her teammates. Metal couldn't be more thrilled. He wanted an all-out battle between the two of them for years. This would be a great test of rivalry in his book.

"Tala", he said.

"Yes", she said.

"I've so waited for an opportunity like this to arise. This is truly the only match I care about. I won't be holding back. I fully expect you to do the same", said Metal.

"I wouldn't accept anything less from you", said Tala.

"I wish you all the best in your matches", said Metal with a thumb's up.

"Thank you, Metal", said Faith.

"How do you feel about facing my cousin?" asked Tala.

"She shall be an interesting opponent. I look forward to it. It will difficult for you, Tala though", said Faith.

"Why do say that?" she asked.

"You may not know who to root for me or your cousin. I won't take it personally if you cheer for her. Senna is your family", said Faith.

"You're also my family, Faith. I'll be cheering for the both of you", said Tala.

"Of course you will be", she said with a smiled.

Faith had come to see her teammates a true family. Her father was right when she told her that an Inuzuka made one of the greatest friends one could have. But could also be said for Metal.

"No matter what the results we are still friends", said Tala.

"Friends forever!" shouted Metal.

"Goes without saying", said Faith.

"And Metal, when we're fighting, don't pay attention to the crowd", said Tala.

"Crowd?" he asked.

"It's the finals Metal. Hundreds of people from all the nations come to watch", said Tala.

"And it's televised", said Faith.

Metal went as white as sheep before fainting. Muzaka caught him before lazily throwing him onto his back. This wasn't the first time something like this occurred.

"We should take him home. Momo's curry will wake him right up", said Tala.

"I find it odd when men faint", said Faith.

"He'll want to be awake for this. Don't you have some cure?" asked Faith.

"Only one on hand. There's a chance it may not work", said Tala.

"Do it", said Faith.

Tala grabbed Metal by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"WAKE UP METAL!" she yelled.

He gave a slight groan.

"That was you great medical cure", said Faith.

"Let me try one more thing", said Tala.

"Hopefully, it better than your last the idea", said Faith.

"Whose the medical ninja here?" said Tala.

"You", she said.

"Then trust in what I'm doing", said Tala.

Tala slapped Metal across the face, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. His eyes started to open.

"Told you it would work", said Tala.

"I never said it wouldn't work. It just doesn't seem like the most conventional method", said Faith.

Metal leaned against Muzaka for support.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You fainted", said the two girls at once.

"Did I land on my face when I fell?" asked Metal.

"No, Tala slapped you. It was quite entertaining to watch", said Faith with a giggled.

"Why did I faint?" he asked.

"We mention the massive crowds that will attend the finals", said Faith.

"Oh that", said Metal.

A cold sweat took over him. His legs started shaking. He calmed slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Metal, when it's our turn on fight only focus on our battle. Forget, the audience and focus on what's important. Just focus on Muzaka and me. Can you do that?" asked Tala.

"Yeah, I can", said Metal.

Each of the teammates went their separate ways. Tala went to find Sarada. Her friend smiled when she saw her.

"Hey, Tala", she said.

"It feels like we haven't spoken forever", said Sarada.

"If you have time we can catch up at Buttercup Bakery", said Tala.

"Sure", said Sarada.

She followed Tala to a cute yellow bakery. The air smelled of honey hung lightly in the air. Sarada ordered some sweet tea and Tala the honey buns the bakery was famous for.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" asked Tala.

"I don't have as much of a sweet tooth as you", said Sarada.

"You don't know what you're missing out on", said Tala.

The two talk for an hour, enjoying it completely. Tala nervously tapped her fingers against the teacup.

"What's on your mind?" asked Sarada.

"It was teacup wasn't it?" said Tala.

Sarada nodded.

"Does Boruto know and water nature jutsu?" asked Tala.

"I don't believe so. Why do you ask?" said Sarada.

"I saw him do a water jutsu", said Tala.

"Well, he has been working on new jutsu lately and that could have one of them", said Sarada.

Tala bit her lower lip.

"What are you not saying?" asked Sarada.

"I didn't see him use any hand signs", said Tala.

"That isn't possible", said Sarada.

She briefly thought of the machine Kohamaru sensei used. He used no hand signs. No, but Boruto wouldn't go as far as cheating. Would he? Sarada shook away thought.

"What is it?" asked Tala.

"Nothing", said Sarada.

"No, you thought of something. Tell me", said Tala.

"Like said before its nothing", said Sarada.

"If he's cheating you have to inform one of the instructors", said Tala.

Sarada slammed her hands against the table.

"Are you accusing my team of cheating?!" she growled.

"Not your entire team only one member", said Tala.

"He's the son of the Hokage he doesn't need to cheat. What reason could he have for cheating?" asked Sarada.

"Has an extreme craving for attention negative or positive from his father. Maybe this was one he's ways of seeking it. That or has so low self-esteem issues that need to address. I know the name of the name of a good psychologist", said Tala.

Sarda didn't know how to respond.

"Would it surprise you if he pulled such a stunt?" asked Tala.

She caught her friend questioning herself.

"Did you ever stop and think those eyes of yours could be wrong?!" yelled Sarada.

"I'm your friend don't you trust in what I've seen?" asked Tala.

"He's my teammate I trust in what he has to say", said Sarada.

"Ask him then if you have such confidence in him", said Tala.

"I will", said Sarada.

She ran from the bakery. Tala sighed when she saw all the customers were staring at her.

"I'm sorry for the disruption", said Tala

She left the money on the table. Then left.

"I should have known that she wouldn't respond well", said Tala.

" _People are sometimes unwilling to see to the truth even when lies before their eyes",_ said Muzaka.

Tala was relieved to be home. Before she even had the chance to take off her shoes her brother tackled in a hug.

"Shit, you've heavy", said Tala as she fell backward.

"Congratulations sis!" he shouted.

"Thanks, twerp", said Tala as she forced him off her.

"Welcome home", said Neji.

Tala gave a peaceful sign when Papa embraced her gently.

"Congratulations", he said quietly.

"Thanks, Papa", she said.

He pulled away from her.

"Is Dad home yet?" asked Tala.

"No, but he may be home late tomorrow or Thursday", said Neji.

"Oh", she said.

"I'm sure he'll be proud of you", said Neji.

"Can we get barbecue tonight for dinner?" asked Tala.

"Sure", he said.

Neji didn't even want to bother with cooking. It would also be a good way to celebrate Tala's success.

"I'm going to get some sleep", said Tala.

"Rest well", said Neji.

She nodded. Tala went to her room with Muzaka following behind her. She showered. Muzaka turned away as she changed. She got into her bed. The large silver white dog joined her. She nuzzled into his silky fur. Muzaka licked her cheek.

"You fought well", said Tala.

" _As did you",_ said Muzaka.

She quickly fell asleep. Hours later, Papa woke her. She stretched and yawned.

"I'll give you minutes to get ready", said Neji.

He paused when Tala grabbed the sleeve. Neji took a seat in beside her. He tucked a strand of Tala's hair behind her ear.

"Do and don't want to fight him", she said.

"Metal", he said.

She nodded.

"You afraid of truly harming him", said Neji.

She gave a weak nod.

"He's one of my dearest friends", said Tala.

"You're also thrilled at the opportunity", said Neji.

Again she nodded.

"Tala, I have no fear of you harming those dearest to you. You couldn't even truly harm them even if you tried", said Neji.

He relaxed when he saw the tension leave her. A gentle smile came to his daughter expression. That's better. Tala tossed away her blankets. Neji saw there was still something else on his mind. If he pried she would shut him down and give him no answer.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" asked Neji.

Tala bit her lip. It was so tempting to tell him, but she couldn't.

"Is it possible for hand signs to be so swift that the Byakugan can't predict or see them?" asked Tala.

The question caught Neji by surprise.

"Theoretically under the right circumstances, it is possible. Even if the hand signs were of such great speed the Byakugan couldn't see clearly, you'd still be able to see the chakra built in the hands for the jutsu. Why do you ask?" said Neji.

"Just curious", said Tala.

Neji raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Knowing his daughter, she wouldn't tell him unless she felt that she had to.

"I will always be here to listen to you", he said.

Tala smiled. It amazed her how easy Papa could read her.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"What?" said Neji.

"Read me", said Tala.

Neji gave a soft laugh.

"I brought you into this world, Tala. I know everything about you. For future reference, it would be best for you not to try and hide things from. I'll always find out. Same thing goes for you, Lycan", he said.

"How do you always know?" asked the younger pup.

"I've already explained", said Neji.

Neji got up from her bed, closing the door to her bedroom as he left.

" _Why didn't you tell him?_ " asked Muzaka.

"I don't want to be a snitch. And I have no real proof. Who they rather believe me or the Hokage's son?" said Tala.

The Inuzaka family went for dinner. Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office, Naruto looked up to Sasuke enter his office.

"This is unexpected", said Naruto.

"You do understand the danger of the foes I faced while I gathering information on Kaguya. And how much of a threat they pose to certain someone", said Sasuke.

"I can handle myself, but nice to see your concern", said Naruto.

"You are such a dunce. I wasn't speaking of you", said Sasuke.

Naruto sighed.

"You mean Tala Inuzuka", he said.

"They will definitely be interested in the girl that holds power thousands of years older than Kaguya. You'd be foolish to think otherwise", said Sasuke.

"I'm aware, but I've never met a genin more capable of defending themselves. You've seen what she can do in person and since then she's only improved", said Naruto.

"She's still only a genin. I suggest you have someone watching over her", said Sasuke.

"She already protected by two jonin. She'll be fine", said Naruto.

"I hope you're right. I'd hate for my daughter to lose someone she considers to one of her best friends. You of all people know how important those are", said Sasuke before leaving.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. Part of him wanted to tell Neji. He is the most reasonable of the couple. Telling Kiba that daughter may be at risk was bound to end with some kind of rash action. It was Neji's child that could be affected by Sasuke's most recent encounter. But at the moment he didn't have enough information. He would into the scroll was fully deciphered before taking any action toward Tala.

After a large wonderful meal, Tala collapsed back into her bed. She yawned and was out in a matter of moments. When Muzaka was sure the girl he left. With his large paws, he easily turned the doorknob and shut it quietly behind him. He caught an odd scent a few days ago and hadn't had a chance to follow up on yet. Muzaka went through the doggy door. He traced the scent to the Uchiha household.

An unfamiliar man stood outside of the home. He must be the sire of the Uchiha girl. There was something unsettling about his eyes. The man left and he followed at a safe distance behind. Despite his great size Muzaka moved silently and swiftly. There was an old scent of something mystical on his clothes. It wasn't the ancient mystical scent of one his creations but something newer, a few thousand years younger than him. The scent was diluted; by some kind of bloodline, it wasn't human or animal. It was nothing like he smelled on this earth before.

Sasuke went alert when he felt a presence following him. It was savage and wild yet some confined. How long had it followed him? How did he not notice sooner? It would be no normal shinobi could pursue him for so long without being noticed. What has he done to gain the attention of this trace? His Sharingan activated. He threw an explosive kunai at the target.

There was a blur of silver and white. In front of him, stood a large wolf-dog. Its fierce golden eyes glared at him without fear. Sasuke was shocked by the aura of that surrounded the beast. The form of the aura was similar to a beast he'd only seen once before there were a few subtle differences. The beast seemed to lack any urge to attacked.

"A dog that was the great threat that stalked me", said Sasuke.

The dog rolled its eyes him.

"You've followed me this entire and I've only just taken notice", he said.

The dog nodded. It must be a ninken. Sasuke noticed the beast wore a Leaf forehead protector tied around its neck. Was it one of Kakashi ninken? No, he didn't remember this one.

"I don't know why you followed me, but I suggest you return to your master", said Sasuke.

Muzaka left. There was no point in him staying. He couldn't have a proper conversation with the boy. The god lacked to ability to truly speak the human tongue. He returned home and once again settled in bed beside Tala. She didn't seem to notice his disappearance. He carefully got into bed with her. She huddled into his fur.

 _"I will always protect you",_ he whispered.

In the morning he was woken by Tala at eight in morning. This was the closest time thing they cam to sleeping in.

" _What's the plan for today?"_ he asked.

"I need to speak with my godfather. Then I'm taking you the groomer's", said Tala.

Muzaka groaned.

"I want you looking nice for the finals", said Tala.

Tala enjoyed a bowl of Coco Puffs. Papa took a seat next to her. He poured himself a cup of tea.

"Do you want to join me for morning meditation?" asked Neji.

"No, thanks, Papa. I've got meet with Guy before he gets too far into his morning routine", said Tala.

Neji he missed when she was little. She'd joined him every morning for meditation. Most of the time she would crawl into his lap and fall asleep.

"Papa, is there any favors I can run while for you while I'm out?" asked Tala.

"Yes, you can pick up your dad order of smoke bombs from the weapons store", said Neji.

"I'll get them after I take Muzaka to the groomer's", said Tala.

"Thank you, Tala", said Neji.

"No problem", she said with a wave of her hand.

The large dog sighed.

"If your keep sighing like that. I might dye you pink. I'm sure Mr. Pink would love you following his fashion advise", she said.

" _You wouldn't"_ , said Muzaka.

"Don't push me wolf", said Tala.

" _You win this round",_ he huffed.

"See ya later, Papa", said Tala.

Then went to find Guy Sensei. It was easy to catch his scent. The key elements of his scent were sweat, spices, curry, protein bars, and weapon polish. Metal, Lee, and Guy had these elements in their scent. If she weren't paying she could get them confused. She found Guy doing push-ups with only his pinky finger. It didn't seem right for someone so old to be doing such extreme exercise, but that is Guy for you.

"Guy", she said.

"If it isn't my wonderful goddaughter!" he proclaimed.

He trapped her in a powerful hug, easily swinging her around.

"Muzaka, a little help here", said Tala.

" _Let's call this me getting even",_ he said.

After a few more seconds trapped in the embrace, he put her down, giving her a chance to regain her breath.

"Are you here to join for some early morning training? Help burn away the toxin that has built up in the body during sleep", said Guy.

"No, I need some help. I thought you'd be the best person to ask", said Tala.

"Ask anything you want", said Guy.

"How would one go about fighting someone who can open three of the eight gates?" asked Tala.

"I would say it would be almost impossible for the average opponent to defeat a might shinobi who can access all eight gates-

"Metal only can open three, so how would I go about facing him? I know I can't take him lightly as an opponent" asked Tala.

"First off let me start by asking you this. Do know how the body reacts to each of the three gates opening?" said Guy.

"The first one is the Gate of Opening. It's located in the brain. When it's released it ends the brains restraint on the muscles. The second gate is the Gate of Healing also located in the brain. It forcibly increases the users' physical strength and re-energizes the body. Third, is the Gate of Life located in the spinal cord. Opening it allows the user to use Reverse Lotus and turns the skin red due to increased blood flow", said Tala.

"CORRECT!" yelled Guy.

"All have to do is wait it out or hit the chakra points that will stop him from activating the gates. Or if manages to open them I must know how to counter while he's in that state. I can keep up with him without his leg weights on which is an accomplishment in its self. I'm not foolish enough to believe I can keep up with him in while he's in such at state", said Tala.

Tala moved her head to the side when Guy threw a high-speed punch at her.

"What the hell was that about?!" she growled.

"Your reflexes are amazing even without the use of the Byakugan. I would even say cat-like", said Guy before bursting into a wave of laughter.

" _Was that suppose to be funny?"_ asked Muzaka.

"Apparently", said Tala.

She waited for Guy to recover. He wiped a tear from his eye.

"I assume your reflexes only improve when you do use your eyes", said Guy.

She nodded.

"You don't have to worry when you have reflexes like that. They will save you from those attacks or at least help you defend against them", he said as he patted her on the head.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yeah, trust in those instincts of yours", said Guy before running off to do a lap around the village.

Tala signed.

"That wasn't much help", she said.

" _He's right though. Always just in your instincts",_ said Muzaka.

That's what kept him alive as long as it did.

"Come on let's get going to groomer", said Tala.

Muzaka groaned.

"Hey, you'll get to see, Mr. Pink", said Tala.

" _How many times do I have to tell you he's not my friend?"_ he said.

"He sure seems to like you", she said.

Tala practically dragged Muzaka to the groomer. When the made into the small pink waiting room, he made a run from the door. Tala tackled him.

"You should know better than to pull a student like that", she said.

His claws dug into the tile as Tala dragged him to the tub.

"You're being such a baby", she groaned.

They made it to the bathing area.

"Get in the tub", said Tala as she patted ledge of the tub.

" _No",_ he said.

"I'll give you a spoonful of peanut butter if you drop this act", said Tala.

" _Two",_ said Muzaka.

"Only if you don't get into your fur and no mud", said Tala.

" _Agreed",_ said Muzaka.

He jumped into the tub. Tala turned on the warm water and sprayed him down. His fur flattened to his body, taking away an inch of his height. She worked a floral shampoo into his fur. Then rinsed away the soap then did the same with the conditioner. Tala ducked just in time to avoid him shaking dry.

"Ha, missed me", she said before sticking her tongue out.

When he jumped down from the tub he flicked her in the face with his tail. He jumped onto grooming station without complaint. Muzaka couldn't resist snapping at the hairdryer. His hair shimmered perfectly.

"Oh, you look so pretty!" she squealed.

He huffed. Radiant and handsome he would take, but pretty no. He relaxed as she started his hair.

"Hold still", said Tala.

She carefully trimmed his whiskers.

"Okay, now for the bad part", said Tala.

Muzaka barely resisted the urge yelp as she plucked his ears.

"There all done. You were such a good boy", said Tala.

Muzaka despised being called boy. He hated that he couldn't stop his tail from wagging.

 _"I don't know why you pluck my ears. Do you know how painful it is?"_ he said.

"I know it hurts and I wished it didn't, but it prevents ear infections which would hurt even more", said Tala.

They went further into the village. Muzaka was careful to avoid puddles and dirt as they walked to the weapons shop. The bell chimed as they entered.

"Tala, Muzaka it's nice to see you", said Tenten.

"Nice to see you to Aunt Tenten", she said.

"Here for more Rainbow Blasts?" asked Tenten.

Rainbow Blasts were colorful smoke bombs that were popular with children from all backgrounds.

"No, I'm here to pick up my dad's order of smoke bombs", said Tala.

Tenten took the order from the back and placed it on the counter. She was hoping Neji would come and pick these. Tenten so wanted to repair the damage done. This grudge has gone on for too long. Neji hardly ever spoke to her and when he did it was forced small talk.

"Are you okay, Aunt Tenten?" asked Tala.

"Fine, how's your papa?" she asked.

"I'm fine. How is your, papa?" she asked.

"He's fine", said Tala.

Tenten knew she wouldn't get anything more from Tala. She pushed the wooden box toward the girl.

"I'll put it on your parents' tab", said Tenten.

"Okay", said Tala.

"Good luck with your exams", said Tenten.

"Thanks", she said as she walked out the door.

" _That was awkward",_ said Muzaka.

"No, that was a normal interaction", said Tala.

" _I could cut the tension with my claws",_ he said.

"You're exaggerating", said Tala.

 _"Am I?"_ said Muzaka.

She shook her head. Over the years the feelings of tension her papa felt toward Tenten rubbed off on her. Tala made it home. She set the case of smoke bombs on the kitchen table. Tala opened a drawer, taking out a jar of peanut butter. She took a spoonful of peanut butter from the jar.

"A deal is a deal", she said.

Tala laughed as he licked the peanut butter from the roof of his mouth.

"Oh, you're so cute!" said Tala.

" _I'm not cute!"_ growled Muzaka as he struggled to lick the remaining peanut butter from the roof of his mouth.

The night came to a peaceful end. Kiba arrived at the village gates at three in morning.

"It was an annoying ass mission, but at least we made it in time to see Tala and Muzaka fight in the finals later today", he said.

" _She should be fighting with Shiromaru",_ said Akamaru.

Kiba tensed. Shiromaru wasn't a topic Akamaru spoke frequently about.

"I'm sorry", he said.

Kiba didn't know what to say. He stopped when he saw a flyer with the matchups for the finals. He read down the list. Tala would be fighting Metal in the seventh round. He couldn't wait to see his little girl fight! The finals would start at nine in morning. That gave him about five hours and thirty minutes of sleep. He'd run on less than that. Shit, Tala and Lycan managed to keep him up for a week straight. On the sixth day, it started getting him.

He took off his shoes before entering his house. Then poured the sand out of his shoes. Kiba still felt as if he were covered in the stuff. Every time he went the Hidden Sand he would always get covered in the stuff. He quietly crept into the house. Before going to his room he checked on both his pups. They were both sleeping peacefully. Kiba was so tempted just get into bed but Neji would kill him if he got sand in the bed. He dragged himself into the shower. Then collapsed into bed beside his husband. Neji turned in his and rested his head on Kiba's chest. Kiba ran his fingers through Neji's hair. He nuzzled closely to him.

"I love you just as much as the day I first met you", whispered Kiba.

Neji woke next morning to his alarm.

"Turn that fucking thing off!" growled Kiba as pulled a pillow over his head.

"Good morning to you too", said Neji.

"Sorry beautiful", he said before kissing the beauty.

"Uh, you have morning breath", said Neji.

"And you need to shave", said Kiba.

"Shut it", said Neji as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Kiba followed behind him. Neji tied his hair in a bun. A light stubble had grown. It itched. Before he could put on the shaving cream, Kiba took it from him.

"Let me", he said.

Neji nodded. Kiba slathered shaving cream over Neji's chin. He carefully shaved away the stubble. Neji enjoyed the act. Some may find it an odd interaction, but he didn't. Grooming was a way for mates to show affection toward each other.

Kiba was surprised when he walked into the kitchen to see a box of pastries sitting on the table. Coffee was already brewing. Tala sat on the couch reading a book.

"Morning, Sunshine", said Kiba.

"Hey, Dad", said Tala.

"Did you do this?" asked Kiba as he gestured to the table.

"I was up early and knew you'd be tired, so I stopped by Buttercup Bakery and picked up a few things", she said.

"How long have you been up?" asked Kiba.

" _Since five in the fucking morning",_ groaned Muzaka.

"Five in the morning. Why?" asked Kiba.

"A bit nervous but also excited", said Tala.

"You'll do fine, Sunshine", said Kiba.

"Yeah, Tala I can't wait to see you fight", said Lycan as jumped on the couch with her.

The powdered sugar from his donut went everywhere.

"There's only thirty minutes until the exam. I should get going", said Tala.

"Don't be so nervous, Tala you'll do just fine", said Neji before she left.

"Thanks, Papa", she said.

"Look for us in the crowd", said Kiba.

"Yeah", said Lycan.

"I will", said Tala.

She gulped when she reached the stadium. The sound of the audience could be heard from outside. Muzaka pressed his head against her hand.

" _We'll be fine",_ he said.

She nodded. Her and the other participants walked into the stadium. The crowd went into a cheer. Muzaka twitched in excitement. Metal was shaking slightly.

"You'll be fine. Remember what I told you before", said Tala.

"Just me, you, and Muzaka", said Metal.

His voice was still a bit shaky, but he seemed better than before. Tala searched for her family in the busy stands. She smiled them she saw them in the first row with other animal clan members. Her gaze went to Lee as he stepped onto the balcony above them. She waved at them. They waved back at her.

"I believe you all are well-informed the third test will be individual battles. Your own teammates who know your abilities and skills may very well be matched up against you", said Lee.

All of them nodded in agreement.

"This test will have three rounds. The final round will be a four-man battle royale between the winners of each block, A, B, C, and D. Is everyone ready?" asked Lee.

The names of the first match appeared on the screen. Boruto vs. Yuri. Tala was curious to watch this match. Maybe it would answer her questions.

"Then without further ado. Let the third test of chunin exams begin. Those who are not the participants of this match please stay in the waiting area until your turn", said Lee.

When she went to the waiting area she stood next to Sarada. She moved away from her. Lee jumped down from the balcony.

"Both examinees step forward. Hidden Leaf Village's Boruto Uzumaki versus the Hidden Cloud's Yurui. Let the first match begin!" he declared.

There was a sudden clank of weapons. The cloud ninja was pretty good. They so locked in battle stance. Their blades shaking from the force they were exerting on them. The smell of bubble gum and explosive touched Tala's nose. Yurui blew a large blue bubble. Boruto jumped back.

There was an explosion as he sliced through the bubble. Tala couldn't resist laughing. Boruto went skidding backward. Aww, she was hoping for more damage. Soon the arena was filled with large colorful explosive bubbles. From his pouch, he pulled shuriken. It glowed green. The shuriken bent around the bubbles, reaching the one still in Yurui's mouth, exploding. The cloud ninja fell backward. The match was won.

"Incredible, he curved it from so far away", said Sarada.

She glared at Tala.

"Let me guess you think there's something suspicious about it", said Sarada.

Tala only nodded in response. Lee swung his arm in the direction of Boruto.

"Winner, the Hidden Leaf's Boruto Uzumaki", he declared.

Tala watched as Boruto bathed in the crowd's affection.

"You may go to waiting area. May next examinees of the next match please come down", said Lee.

This is Shikadai's match. The blonde sand shinobi waited in the arena for him.

"Why do I have to fight a girl?" he groaned.

"Hey, look on the bright side", said Tala.

"What bright side? This is a pain", said Shikadai.

"At least you aren't fighting me", she said.

Shikadai shivered at the idea.

"Good point", he said.

"The faster the match is done the sooner this will all be over with", said Tala.

"Yeah", he said.

"Are you coming down?!" yelled Yodo.

"She's feisty. I hate feisty", sighed Shikadai.

He jumped down from the waiting arena. The battle was fast. Shikadai used his mind to advantage, winning the battle using little chakra. Tala couldn't help thinking his battle was funny. Shikamaru fought a blond from the Sand Village and ended up marrying her. She wondered if it would be the same for Shikadai. No, that girl wasn't good enough for her friend.

"Good luck, Sarada. I know you'll win", said Tala.

"Thanks", she said.

She jumped down into the arena. The match was over with a single powerful punch. There was a large crater left in the wall from the impact. From the stands, she heard Sakura's cheering.

"Winner Sarada Uchiha!" shouted Lee.

The next matches the winners were predictable. Mitsuki beat Toroi, Inojin lost to Araya, and Chocho lost to Shinki. The next match was Theo versus Leon.

"Theo, Leon come down to the arena", said Lee.

The two young alphas jumped down. Tala went to her cousin.

"You okay, Senna?" she asked.

"I don't know who to root for", said Senna.

"How about this? I cheer for Theo and you for Leon", said Tala.

"Is there something I should know?" asked Senna.

"I'm trying to do you a favor", said Tala.

"Then you start cheering", said Senna.

Tala's face burned with blush.

"GO THEO! KICK HIS ASS!" she yelled.

Theo was stunned when he heard Tala cheering for him.

"GO SABER!" shouted Senna.

"Looks like your girlfriend is cheering for you", said Leon.

Theo tensed and shuddered when he felt the gaze of the Inuzaka Clan on him. Was his teammate trying to get him killed?

"Same could be said for you", said Theo.

The same rigidity went through Leon.

"I wouldn't be able to hold back with you", said Leon.

"I as well", said Theo.

They both ate took a food pill in their mouth and tossed one to animal partners. Koda's and Sairento's fur turned a dark red. The chakra coming from them was amazing.

"Man-Beast Clones", they said.

There was a puff of smoke as an identical pair of Theo and Leon appeared beside them. Theo knew he was at disadvantage. In this state, his teammate's sped doubled. He had the edge in strength. While in this clone form his strength is double. Leon and Sairento disappeared from sight. He groaned in pain. Slash marks appeared over his body.

"Back to back", said Theo.

Koda stood behind him at the ready. This was the fighting style was known for. They would use their great speed and sharpened claws to strike through major arteries of their victims. These weren't normal cuts. They were using chakra claws to slice through muscles. Those of the Taro clan wait for hours watching and waiting for any sign of weakness from their opponent.

While Orso's clan power not speed. The relied on ending their opponent with a few bone-crushing blows. The strength was temporary only ten minutes at the most. If they stay any longer in the muscle powered state it would have negative effects.

Theo closed his eyes. They were useless in this fight, but his nose wasn't. Koda followed his lead. He grabbed out when he caught the scent approaching. When his eyes open, he had Leon in his hold.

"Got ya Kitty Cat", he said.

He punched Leon in the gut. Koda did the same. His two rivals went slamming into opposite walls. He groaned. Theo groaned the damn cat managed to cut through some of the muscles in his upper right arm, his dominant arm. He clutched his arm.

"What's wrong with Theo's arm", asked Senna.

Tala activated her Byakugan.

"Leon must have torn his Bicep Branchii Muscle with his chakra claws. Theo wasn't the only one to get damaged. Leon has a fractured humerus and two broken ribs one on either side", she said.

The two young alphas were striking each other brutal attacks. Tala found this vicious display of alpha strength attractive. They charged at each other, growls echoed through the stadium. Theo knew he had to put this end quickly. He was running low on chakra and he would have to fight again.

"Koda", he called.

They both jumped into the air. Theo locked his hands together. Koda copied the action.

"Bear's Barrage",

"Shit!" hissed Leon.

Koda and Theo's fists crashed into the cement floor o the arena. Gray dust clouded the fighters and poured onto stands. When it cleared, the extent of the destruction was clear. Large pieces of jagged stone stuck up unevenly. Everyone was in awe. Both Leon and Theo were barely standing. Their Man Beast Clones jutsu wore off. Sairento and Koda were unconscious. They charged at each other one last time. Their fists made impact with each other faces. The two of them went flying in opposite directions. Both them were incapable of fighting further.

"Since both contestants are unable to continue both will be eliminated", said Lee.

Medical ninja along with Hana rushed into the arena. The placed Leon, Sairento, Theo, and Koda on stretchers and rushed them away.

"Will they be okay?" asked Senna.

"It's only some broken bones and lacerations they'll be fine, Senna. You can go check on them in the medical bay", said Tala.

"I'll be watching you on TV there. Good, luck with your match cousin", she said before running off to check on her teammates.

"Don't take too long. You match is after mine", said Tala.

"I won't be long", said Senna.

Kiba and Neji watched the ring as it was cleared of people and prepared it for the next fight. Kiba and Lycan could barely keep still.

"Her fight is next!" shout Lycan.

He was barely able to contain his excitement. Lycan so wanted to see how strong Tala from a safe distance and most importantly not as her target. This would give Himawari a chance to see that his older is stronger than her brother.

"Our little girl will wipe the floor with whoever she goes against", said Kiba.

Neji smiled and nodded in agreement.

"She's getting the fight you and Lee never had", said Kiba.

"Yes, it shall be an interesting battle", said Neji.

"We're all interested in what your little girl has to show", said Saber.

"Only wish Leon made it further", said Raion.

"You should be proud of your son, Raion. He evenly matched up with my grandson", said Barnard.

"I wish I could have fought with him during the finals", said Dax.

"Hey, you should be proud of how far you've gotten, Daxton", said Barnard.

"What team got ya?" asked Kondoru.

"Shinki's team got me", said Dax.

"I am curious about one thing", said Barnard.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"Why was your daughter cheering for, Theo? I didn't know they were so close", said Barnard.

"I was planning on asking you the same thing. If your grandson comes near my daughter in any way a deem inappropriate toward him you know what will happen", said Kiba.

Neji sighed.

"Kiba, him just looking at her would be worthy of death wish in your book", said Neji.

"Yeah, remember how badly you responded to her kissing Shikadai. He's too afraid to even step on our territory", said Lycan.

"Why did you have to remind him of that?" sighed Neji.

He'd almost forgotten that incident. Soon the ring was clear.

"Will the next to fight please come down", said Lee.

"Good luck", said Sarada.

"Thanks", said Tala.

"Come on Tala. That's us", said Metal.

Tala climbed onto Muzaka's back. They jumped down, landing gracefully on one of the upturned rocks. Metal followed closely behind her. Tala dismounted Muzaka.

"Now let the seventh match begin", said Lee.

Metal seemed dazed by the giant crowd.

"Remember", said Tala.

"Just the three of us", said Metal.

Tala took in her surrounding. The uneven rugged ground gave her an advantage. Running on all fours would give an advantage of being stable, in such surroundings. She needed every advantage she could get.

"Give me your best, Metal", said Tala.

Metal blocked out the sound of the crowd. It was like another sparring match.

"Ready", he said.

"If you're going to give me your best take off your leg weights", said Tala.

"If you that's what you want", said Metal.

Tala jumped back and landed on the stadium wall opposite of Metal. Muzaka stood next to her. She tossed off her shoes. Having bare feet and full use of her toes gave her extra grip.

Metal sat on the edge of the other wall. He ignored the people sitting behind him. Across the arena, Tala was waiting for him. Her eyes were activated. Her intent was clear. She was taking this battle seriously. He would give her the amount of respect. Metal pushed down legs warms and unclipped his legs weights. He dropped them to ground. They landed with a loud thud they slammed to the ground, leaving two large craters.

"That's so much lighter!" he said.

From her pouch, Tala took a smoke bomb. Her and Metal ran down from their perches on the wall. A few yards from the ground, she dropped the smoke bomb. Thick black smoked filled the arena. In the safety of the smoke, Tala preformed Man Beast Jutsu.

"Shit, I can't see anything. What's going on?" whined Kiba.

"It looks like your training with her had an influence", said Neji.

Lycan and Neji had their Byakugan activated so the could what was going on clearly.

"Just be quiet and watch the match", said Tala.

Metal managed to deflect most of Tala hit and run tactics. He couldn't see or hear her. Instead of randomly striking like other her clans, she pinpointed his chakra points. There was only a short matter of time before she used Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. If he tried to escape the smoke, either Muzaka would ambush him, forcing him back into the smoke. He would have open the inner gates.

Tala continued to throw smoke bombs keeping herself hidden. She has to conserve her chakra. She would be fighting again, so using her father's method would be best. There was a sudden burst of chakra.

"FIRST GATE, GATE OF OPENING, OPEN!" yelled Metal.

A shot of chakra pierced through the cloud of thick smoke.

"SHIT!" growled Tala.

"SECOND GATE, GATE OF HEALING, OPEN!" yelled Metal.

The smoke started clearing. The wind whistled above him. A speeding white spiral appeared above. Muzaka came crashing down on him from above. The wolf's jaw dug deeply into his shoulder. His long sharpened claws dug into his chest. Muzaka leaned his massive weight on him. It felt as if through the bite, Muzaka was draining his chakra. No, he couldn't give up now! There's only one more gate he needs to open.

"THIRD GATE, GATE OF LIFE OPEN!" screamed Metal.

Muzaka refused to loosen his hold on Metal. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold the boy. Hurry, Tala! The smoke cleared. A speeding spiral came toward. The speed and power behind it was enough to pierce aura of chakra that built around Metal as he opened the gates.

Tala slowed stopping the spiral only inches away. In her hand was a perfectly formed Rasengan. Muzaka released his hold, escaping the damage that was about to be inflicted. Tala slammed it against his chest. There was nothing enough power to cause irreversible damage. Metal went spinning through the air and slammed into the wall, making a new creator. Tala remained ready to fight. After a few moments, she relaxed when Metal showed no signs of waking up.

Tala peered into him. Metal had a fractured sternum, broken the third, fourth and fifth rib on his left side, and had a concussion. He would be the medical ninjas would easily care for him.

"The winner is Tala Inuzuka", said Metal.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" yelled Kiba.

"THAT'S MY SIS!" howled Lycan.

Tala blushed deeply. She waved to the crowd. Before walking up the steps to the waiting area.

"Congrats on your win", said Shikadai.

"Thanks", said Tala.

"You did well", said Sarada.

Theo stared amazed at the TV screen. How could he not see how beautiful she is until this moment? Tala Inuzuka is his mate! Why didn't he see him sooner?! With someone as perfect as her, there's bound to be competition. Alpha had only one mate, but others alphas could also see her as their one. So omegas could have a wide arrange of offers both animal clan or out of it. That shadow-casting idiot may prove to be a challenger!

"Theo, you're drooling over my cousin", teased Senna.

He blushed.

"No, I'm not", said Theo.

"You so are", teased Leon.

"Fuck off, cat. I can still kick your ass even this state!" growled Theo.

Senna rolled her eyes and slapped both of her teammates on the back. They both groaned in pain.

"Fuck!" hissed Saber.

"What was that for Senna?" asked Theo.

"The two of you were being idiotic", she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

At that moment their sensei walked in.

"I'm proud of you two. You gave the fight your all", said Crane.

"Thanks, Sensei", they said.

"Senna, you should be leaving soon. You match will start in a few minutes", said Crane.

"Yes, Sensei", she said.

Before she could leave, a group of medical ninja came rushing in with Metal, Tala and Muzaka followed behind them. Theo couldn't look at her. She sped by him to her teammate's side. Tala gave a relieved sigh when Metal opened his eyes.

"Why are you in here?" he asked.

"To check on you", said Tala.

"I'll be fine. Go root for our teammate", said Metal.

"Okay", she said.

"Oh, and Tala next we met in such a battle I won't lose", he said.

"I look forward to it", said Tala.

Tala left with Senna. Leon went into a fit of laughter.

"What are you cackling at?" asked Theo.

"The fact that Bushy Brows has a better chance with her than you do at the moment", said Leon.

He glared at his teammate.

"Fuck off", he grumbled.

Tala and Senna walked to the waiting area.

"Do you have any information you're willing to share about your teammate?" asked Senna.

"Do you really think I'd tell you?" asked Tala with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but it was worth a try", said Senna.

"I'll give you this. Faith is one of the last people I'd want to go against", said Tala.

"Because she's your friend or her skill?" asked Senna.

"Both", said Tala.

The kages were still analyzing the battle they'd just seen. It had been some time since they felt such chakra. Yes, there many with vast amounts of chakra, but this child chakra was something different.

"Naruto who is that girl?" asked Darui.

"No, I think the better question is what the hell is she? No human no even a jinchuriki has such wild and unsettling chakra", said Kurotsuchi.

Gaara gave a deep sigh. He recognized the girl and the panicked search for her and Senna. What happened to her in the time she was taken?

"Her chakra is unconventional, yes but it's controlled. There's no reason to speak of her in such a harsh tone", said Gaara.

"Gaara is right you are too swift to judge. To answer your question, Kurotsuchi. She's my niece. Now let's watch the next match", said Naruto.

Senna and Faith stepped into the arena.

"My cousin said you are a worthy opponent. I looked forward to fighting you", said Senna.

"Any opponent that is willing to face another in battle is worthy of respect", said Faith.

"You're right I apologize", said Senna as she drew her tanto.

If Faith was worthy of Tala's respect, Senna would treat her as such. There was a flash white as deflected the ninja tools thrown at her. This was Faith getting a feel for her. she would do the same. Her skill in taijutsu surprised Senna.

"I thought you wouldn't be much for close range battle", she said.

"There are two masters of taijutsu on my team it would foolish not to use the learning opportunity", said Faith.

A sea of colorful beetles flew from every opening in Faith's clothing. The sound of millions of tiny wings flapping touched her ears. Senna jumped the arena's walls with Sandstorm by her side. Not being able to keep still from having to dodge the tentacles of insects. These bugs were fast, constantly keeping her on the move. There was no seeing her target like this. The beetles and Faith's scent were almost identical.

"Sandstorm", she said.

The coyote jumped onto her back, transforming into another version of her master. Another wave of beetles came flying toward her. They held paper bombs.

"Fireball Jutsu!"

A wide stream of fire poured from her mouth, setting off the explosives before they could reach her. She needed time to gather her chakra for next attack. Senna made two clicks with her tongue, a code to Sandstorm that meant distract. Before she could gather enough chakra in her hand for Chidori a tendril of bugs wrapped around her ankle, dragging her downward. Electricity streamed through her body, zapping away the insects. The slight contact with the bugs ate away ten percent of her chakra. Come on Sandstorm distract her!

Senna closed her eyes and focused on Faith's scent. The high pitch chirping the jutsu was none for filled the arena. Sandstorm's Fang Over tunneled through the sea of insects making a path for Senna. The insects started spinning around their host at rapid speeds in an attempt to protect her. Senna sliced through making it her target. She jumped away before Faith could make move against her. Senna frowned when hadn't hit the proper area.

Faith clutched her shoulder. Her breathing was heavy. If it weren't for the rotation of her insects this match would be over. She knew she had to close the wound. Big-jawed beetles crawled to the wound and closed it with their powerful bite. She knew that her match against Senna was most important.

"You've made use of your time with Tala. Making a Rotation of your own", said Senna.

Again her beetles left her sleeves swarming around them in a small circle about ten feet wide. Even though her insects weren't in physical contact with Senna they were still eating away at her chakra. She drew a kunai. Their weapons clanked.

Senna was panting. Those bugs were eating away at her chakra even at this range. The walls of the dome were closing around it was tight for her and Sandstorm use Fang Over Fang. She set off a smoke bomb. She wrapped her around. The insects bit into her skin. Her Lighting Amour activated, she repelling the bugs. The cloth of insects fell from her. Faith fell forward.

"Winner Senna Hatake", said Lee.

The fight had taken more out of her than she thought. And for the next round of matches, she would be going against Tala an endless surplus of chakra. She went to the waiting area. Senna was now at twenty percent chakra, using food pills will bump her up to one hundred.

"Congrats Senna", said Tala.

"Thanks, she was a fearsome opponent", she said.

"You should tell her that it will mean a lot to her", said Tala.

"I will", said Senna.

Shikadai and Boruto's name appeared on the screen. They went down to the ring.

"Let, the first match of the semi-finals begin!" yelled Lee.

The two boys charged at each other.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Sarada.

"Shikadai has brains. That will always beat bronze", said Tala.

That's unless he decided it would be too much work. They watched Shikadai chased Boruto around the arena with his shadow. Tala glared when Boruto attempted to use a Gentle Fist Attack. Shikadai's Shadow Possession Jutsu protected him. The shadow wielder elbowed the clone nearest him. It vanished in a puff of smoke.

The other clones disappeared. The shadow at Shikadai's feet shrunk and narrowed as he came closer to his target. Tala caught a brief flicker of something leaving Boruto's sleeve. Moments later clones surrounded Shikadai. She sighed when Shikadai raised his hands and dropped his kunai.

"Damn, it seems like way too much to even try to count them", he said.

"Boruto Uzamaki, you advanced to the finals", said Lee as he swung his arm the boy's direction.

"Told you he would win", said Sarada.

Tala's eyes activated. She focused on Boruto's wrist. There was a machine on his wrist.

"I wouldn't be so sure", said Tala.

The Hokage jumped down into the ring.

"What do you see?" asked Sarada.

"You'll see soon", said Tala.

"He's congratulating his son", said Senna.

"Not with that kind of expression", said Tala.

Naruto's son came running toward him.

"Did you see, Dad?! The finals are next", said Boruto with his fist outstretched.

He grabbed his hand, pushing down the boy's sleeve. The machine was revealed.

"Boruto what's going on?" he asked.

Boruto didn't meet his gaze.

"The use of ninja technology was supposed to be banned from this exam. This technology doesn't utilize your own chakra. And completely goes against the entire point of this chunin exam, which is to raise a new generation of ninja", said Naruto.

He released his hold on Boruto. Never had he been more disappointed in the child.

"Lee, Boruto Uzumaki has been disqualified revise the results, Shikadai Nara is the winner", said Naruto.

Lee nodded.

"Boruto Uzumaki for violating regulations and using prohibited ninja technology has been disqualified. Therefore the winner is Shikadai Nara", he said.

The results on the board changed.

"Geeze, what a pain", complained Shikadai.

"No", said Sarada.

She looked at her friend. Sarada waited for her friend to say I told you so.

"You were right. Aren't you going to gloat?" she asked.

"No, I take no joy in this. I was hoping to be wrong. But I can't say it's surprising", said Tala.

Zooming through the air toward the arena were Kinshiki and Momoshiki Otsutsuki.

"Yes, I can see them", said Momoshiki.

"I can see multiple large chakras. They're all gathering together", said Kinshiki.

"Just you wait, fox", said Momshiki.

He looked back when he saw his father slow.

"What is it?" asked Momoshiki.

"There's another chakra is there. It's far older and stronger. Look again", said Kinshiki.

Momoshiki looked closer and saw what his father was interested in. A girl with a powerful set of eyes, but also a powerful flame of inner chakra. Instead of being the common color blue it was a deep purple. The head of a great beast appeared in his vision it roared angrily at him.

"This has only become more interesting", he said.

Tala put her hand on her stomach as it gave an uncomfortable throb. What was going on? She suddenly felt edgy.

"You okay?" asked Senna.

"Yeah, fine", said Tala.

Muzaka nose picked up an unearthly scent speeding toward them. It would only be a matter of moments before it was here. Whoever they are were powerful! He grabbed Tala's hand gentle in his jaw and tugged her toward the exit.

"Stop that", she said as she tugged away her hand.

" _We need to leave!"_ he growled.

Muzaka pushed from behind trying to get her to move forward. He wanted her safe. In this state, he couldn't properly protect her with this pathetic level of strength.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Senna.

"I don't know", said Tala.

Muzaka grabbed her hand again. She pulled it away.

"Sit!" she growled.

Muzaka was forced to follow her direction. He wined impatiently unable to be completely still. Tala ignored him.

" _Please we must go!"_ begged Muzaka.

"Hush!" growled Tala.

Naruto took removed Boruto's forehead protector.

"You are not qualified to be a ninja", he said.

Naruto touched the boy's shoulder.

"Let's go the exam is still underway. I'll be giving you a talking to later", said Naruto.

Boruto swatted away his hand.

"LATER?! YOU'LL TALK TO ME LATER?! DO YOU ACTUALLY HAVE THAT KIND OF TIME DAD?!" he yelled.

Naruto gave no response.

"If you had talked to me and taught me in the first place then things would never come to this then things would have never come to this!" screamed Boruto.

Before Naruto could say more a nerdy looking man came walking forward. Tala believed his name was Katasuke. A cameraman followed behind him.

"That's too bad isn't it, Seventh. Boruto has been disqualified. We would have preferred to announce this along with his victory. Ladies and gentlemen gathered her today! You have all seen with your very own eyes Boruto's amazing display!" he said.

"What the heck, Katasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I would like to take this chance to-

Before he could respond there was an explosion as someone landed behind them.


	14. Unearthly Vistors

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 14: Unearthly Visitors**

 **I'm so sorry for how long it took me to update. I've been so distracted lately with school. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Hope, you enjoy.**

* * *

Every pair of eyes focused on the intruder. Whoever it was their scent was unlike anything Tala ever encountered. The massive chakra source was uncomfortable in every way. It almost burnt at Tala's nose and caused the hair on the back of her neck to rise. The dust cleared. A man large with pure white skin came into view. The man's cloak hid most of his face from view, but what could be seen was the man's Byakugan eyes. A horn protruded from the fabric. This was no human.

Tala's instincts were going haywire, her body responded by preparing for battle. Claws and teeth elongated ready to be used at a moment's notice. All those of similar lineage responded in the same way. They were releasing pheromones that called the packs to gather. That's what Tala wanted to do. Meet with her pack and figure out what was expected of her.

"You knew this was coming?" said Tala.

Muzaka nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I could have warned everyone!" growled Tala.

" _I tried. My first concern is you",_ he muttered.

"No, you told me to leave. Fuck, we don't have time for this. Once this over we are having a serious conversation", said Tala.

" _Oh, joy"_ , said Muzaka.

She focused on what was happening below, gathering all the information she could get from the interaction. Naruto pushed Boruto behind him. The motion made Tala crave the protection of her pack. Questions spread among the people in the stadium. Katasuke walked toward the man.

"Shit, what is that idiot doing?" said Tala.

"Just what do you think you're doing? This place is-

"Don't stay away from him!" warned Naruto.

The large man raised his huge hand. The ground underneath him started to crack. He smashed his giant fist into arena floor. A wave of power went through the stadium. The ground underneath Tala's started shaking. Muzaka threw her onto his back before the ground could fall out from under her. From her new perch, she saw all the shinobi working together to protect the civilians. She couldn't find her family or teammates. She didn't allow herself to grow panicked they could all handle themselves even in this chaos. She would be fine on her own.

"Tala",

She turned to see her cousin.

"Senna",

"We need to get out of here and help with the emergency procedures. We are some of the few genin trusted with them we must help", she said.

"I know. I'll catch up", said Tala.

She waited for her cousin to leave.

"I can't find Leon and Theo. I can't leave them behind", said Senna.

Tala's eyes activated she easily found her cousin's teammate.

"They're fine. They're helping move the others in the medical wing. Go", said Tala.

"What about you?" asked Senna.

"I'll be fine there's I'll help here", said Tala.

Senna left, knowing it would be pointless to convince her.

"Be careful", said Senna.

Her cousin left her. Tala knew for all reason she should leave. This is dangerous for her. Her heart was racing and adrenaline was coursing through her veins.

"Tala",

"Dad?"

"What are you still doing here?" asked Kiba.

His voice was practically a growl. Her father's eyes were golden brown. She whimpered.

"It isn't safe here", said Kiba.

"Sorry", she said.

Kiba moved her behind him.

"Stay close to me", he ordered.

Tala nodded. Momoshiki appeared in front of him.

"Oh, that won't be of much help", said Momoshiki.

Kiba growled deeply. His strength surged forward.

"Shut up you groveling mutt", said Momoshiki.

With a swift punch, he sent Kiba and Akamaru flying in opposite direction.

"DADDY!" screamed Tala.

She went chasing after her father, Muzaka followed after here. Please, let him be okay. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. He lay in a crater of cement and dirt. His eyes were closed. She whined. His eyes slowly opened.

"I'm okay, Sunshine", he said.

Kiba gave a pained gasp as he sat up. Tala shook her head. He wasn't okay! He had several broken ribs and a cracked sternum. His breathing was heavy. She helped her father to his feet. Muzaka helped Akamaru to his feet.

"We have to leave", said Tala.

She tensed when she heard a gentle tapping coming in their direction.

"I can't allow you to leave so soon", said Momoshiki.

She had better look at him. His features were elegant and reminded her of those of a porcelain doll. His clothes were spotless despite his recent interaction. Her dad moved in front of her, guarding her.

"Dad",

Momoshiki gave an amused smile.

"You're far more lowly than the others of your pathetic species. Do you even realize she should be protecting you instead of you of her", said Momoshiki.

The insult caused both his anger and chakra to surge. He was stunned when Tala moved in front of him.

"TALA GET BEHIND ME!" he yelled.

"No", she said.

"Tala",

His voice dropped a level into alpha command, but it had no effect on her.

"Dad you're in no condition to fight. Muzaka, stay with him", she said.

" _No, I shall fight with you",_ he said.

"That was a command", said Tala.

Muzaka backed down and followed his command.

"Tala",

Muzaka wouldn't allow him to move forward.

"Move out of the way damn it", growled Kiba.

" _I have my orders"_ , said Muzaka.

His pup didn't understand it was his job to take care of her, no matter how strong she became or how old she grew he would always do. She faced her opponent with no fear, completely calm despite the chaos occurring around her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Power of course. You happen to be a massive source of it. Do the honorable and surrender? You stand no chance of defeating me, child", said Momoshiki.

"Not interested", said Tala.

"Such a bothersome creature", said Momoshiki.

The girl surged her chakra. The whites of her eyes became a dark power. A cloak of purple chakra surrounded her. The ground beneath her cracked and crumbled. Her form became more animalistic.

"You brought this upon yourself", said Momoshiki.

He sped toward her, vanishing when only inches away from her, attacking Kiba instead.

"Let him go your fight is with me", said Tala.

"Yes, and he's your obvious weakness. You, humans, are so frail you shouldn't make such bonds they'll last", said Momoshiki.

"And what would you know of humans?" asked Tala.

"Nothing nor do I want to", said Momoshiki.

With that, he shoved his hand through her father's chest. It was the most horrific thing she'd ever witnessed. Tala screamed. Blood puddled to the ground underneath him. Her chakra increased tenfold. The massive crater formed around her. Flakes of her skin peeled away revealing the dark purple skin of chakra. The chakra was so intense her tears turned to steam before they could fall. Wings burst from her back. She was barely able to keep control her anger was so great. Tala gave in.

Momoshiki stared at the beast in front of him. It snarled deeply, drool dripped from its jaw. The beast circled around him. Its eyes were focused on the man his hand was in. He moved the man to left then to the right. The beast's gaze followed but was clever enough not to attack.

"You even have some sense in this state. Let's see if it can fetch", said Momoshiki.

He tossed Kiba. Tala ran after him, catching him. She cradled him in her wings. She nudged his cheek.

"I'm still here, Sunshine", he said.

His voice was a hoarse whisper. She gently placed her clawed hand over the gaping wound, healing him with her chakra.

"Tala move", said Kiba in a ragged voice.

Before she could respond to his warning hand slammed against the back of her neck, with it sent her at twenty feet into the harden cement ground. Momoshiki was quick hit her chakra points, locking her in her current state unable to move. He wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her.

"Let her go", he could barely sit up.

"No", said Momoshiki.

Before he could kill the man the wolf threw him onto his back running off.

"It doesn't matter they'll all be dead soon enough", said Momoshiki.

Tala whined.

"How you have the ability be conscious is beyond me? Why would you want to be awake to see the destruction of your home", said Momoshiki.

He returned to the arena, easily dodging the attacked aimed at him by the Hokage. The fox scampered of grabbing its offspring in the process. He raised his free hand.

"You're not getting away", said Momoshiki.

Before he could strike, something prevented him. It seemed to be a possession jutsu of some sort. He turned slightly to see the user.

"You're just running around doing whatever you want! I don't know who the hell you are, but you can stay right there", said Shikamaru.

He was barely keeping hold of the two freaks under his shadow possession jutsu. They were strong and they were barely showing their power.

"I see", said Momoshiki.

He raised his arm. His Rinnegan absorbed the shadow.

"He able to suck up my shadows", said Shikamaru in disbelief.

"That's a good technique. I quite like it", said Momoshiki with a twisted smile.

Tala raised her head to see what was happening. She could only see four sets of feet some distance away from her. A desperate whine left her throat. Another pair of feet was joined them. She recognized them as her Papa's.

"Tala", said Neji.

"Neji, I'll get her back. Help the villagers", said Naruto.

"You can't expect me to leave her", said Neji.

"I promise I'll get her back. You of are more help to others than her now. As Hokage I order you to help the civilians", said Naruto.

"Keep your promise, Naruto", said Neji.

"I always do", he said.

With that Neji unwilling left. He trusted Naruto with Tala's life but it made leaving none less difficult.

"Where's Tala?" asked Boruto.

"That's Tala. You idiot", said Sarada as she pointed to the creature in the man's arm.

"Who are these guys?!" said Naruto.

"The big one is Otsutsuki Kinshiki. The little one is Otsutsuki Momoshiki. The content deciphered from that scroll. I'll leave out the details for now and cut to the chase. They're after the chakra fruit. In other words, the tailed beast chakra that's inside of you", said Sasuke.

"That doesn't explain why they want Tala", said Sarada.

"Your friend may not be of the tailed beast lineage, she's still a massively powerful chakra force they can use to their advantage. Don't worry Sarada we will get your friend back", said Sasuke.

Tala groaned as she was raised from the ground as her capturers floated into the sky. She felt so pathetic she could do nothing to protect her father or herself.

"YOU THERE! I'M THE ONLY ONE YOU HAVE BUSINESS WITH RIGHT? DON'T DRAG EVERYONE ELSE HERE INTO THIS! LET THE GIRL GO!" yelled Naruto.

The two men ignored the Hokage's plea.

"It appears they are somewhat informed", said Kinshiki.

"Did they read Kaguya's scroll?" said Momoshiki.

Tala knew that name. From her avid reading of Saber's collection, she learned of the goddess and the chakra fruit. That history was completely unconnected to her. Why did they want her? She sighed. It wasn't her they wanted it was the power. Power is power it doesn't matter that if it wasn't related to chakra fruit. It was completely different source far older.

Sasuke sensed the confusion of the children with him. This would be difficult for him to explain.

"They refined 'red earth' from the chakra fruit. And make it into something like a drug. One that strengthens them and prolongs their lives", said Sasuke.

Tala groaned as she was handed to the older of the men. He held her roughly by the scruff of the neck. She hung there limply, unable to move.

"Oooohh? So you even know about the 'red earth'. Now that a surprise. Then, in that case, you should be able to comprehend just how marvelous of a thing this is. All you need is 'red earth' and instantly, easily, with no work at all you can acquire true power", said Momoshiki.

The impact of Momoshiki's statement hit Boruto. He did the same thing. Is he the same as this power hungry freak?

"And then you'd simply be a coward that relies on doping! That's not true power at all", said Naruto.

Boruto was further crushed when he heard this. He was the same! He was doing the exact thing on a smaller scale.

"Hmph, nothing but inferior forms after all. Very well", said Momoshiki.

With that, he tossed the food pills into his mouth. Tala instantly smelled the increase in Momoshiki's strength. A massive ball of chakra appeared in the palm of Momoshiki's hand.

Boruto gazed at his cousin. She was right this entire time. He was nothing but a coward. He would help get her back, but he would also help his teammate. If he hadn't give Momoshiki that power they wouldn't be in such a mess.

"How futile", sighed Momoshiki.

The attack struck, bringing down part of the stadium. A powerful chakra protected them from the attack. They stood within an orange fox head formed of chakra. It hadn't only protected them but those of the audience as well.

"What is this?" said Boruto.

"The seventh", said Sarada.

Boruto was amazed at the chakra he was feeling from his father. Did he always have such strength? Sasuke extended his hand.

"Use my chakra as well. If you're defeated it's all over for us", he said.

"Sorry thanks, Sasuke", said Naruto.

"What an insolent attack", said Momoshiki.

Tala forced a growl from her throat. It wasn't insolent. It was an honorable act. Momoshiki struck again. There was an explosion of dust as the attack made impact. How much longer would the Hokage be able to keep up his shield? Momoshiki began to laugh.

"How long can you hold out, I wonder", he said.

Outside of the stadium, Neji forced himself to remain calm among the destruction occurring around him. He helped evacuate civilian. Lycan refused to leave his side, which kept him even more guard. He was worried for both Kiba and Tala. The alpha went to protect Tala and never returned. Neji refused to allow his worry to show in his expression. He had to keep up the mask for the sake of his son and his sanity.

Muzaka was beyond upset with Tala, with giving him this task. He should be fighting with her, especially against such a threat. He still couldn't get the burning scent of their chakra out of his nose. Kiba wasn't much help. The man was barely conscious. He followed the crowds of people to the hospital.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Kiba.

" _Finally awake",_ said Muzaka.

"Why aren't you with Tala?" asked Kiba.

" _Do you think being with you is my first choice? I'm following my master's commands",_ said Muzaka.

"She's alone", said Kiba.

His pup was alone in this mess!

"Where are you taking me?" asked Kiba.

" _Hospital, all the injured are being taken there",_ said Muzaka.

"I'm fine", said Kiba as he got off the dog's back.

He slowly moved forward only to stumble. Akamaru and Muzaka caught him.

" _You shouldn't be moving. Tala chakra is still repairing the damage",_ said Muzaka.

"I need to find my family", said Kiba.

Muzaka grabbed the clan alpha by the waist of his pants, throwing him onto his back.

"What are you doing?" asked Kiba.

" _It will be faster this way",_ said Muzaka.

Akamaru followed behind them as they went in search of the rest of their pack. They found them at the stadium. The destruction had only grown worse in the time he was gone.

"NEJI!"

The omega smiled in relief when he saw Kiba.

"Dad", said Lycan.

"Where's Tala?" he asked.

"They have her. Naruto gave me his word that he would bring her back. We have to trust in him", said Neji.

"This is my fault. I should have protected her better", said Kiba.

Neji cupped Kiba's face in his hands and touched their foreheads together.

"It isn't your fault", he said softly.

The smell of blood touched Neji's senses. He noticed the large bloodstain near Kiba's heart. Neji raised the alpha's shirt, revealing a shiny circular scar.

"What happened?" asked Neji.

"The damn bastard shoved his hand through my chest", said Kiba.

Neji's eyes widened slightly.

"She was captured while saving my life", said Kiba.

"It wasn't your fault", Neji repeated.

He pulled away from his mate. His eyes focused on the massive sphere of chakra above the stadium. Please, Naruto keep your word. Kiba squeezed his hand.

"He always keeps his promises", he said.

Naruto was fighting against the massive chakra bearing down on him. He turned to face his closest friend.

"Sasuke, look after the children", said Naruto.

"I will", he said.

Boruto was clueless on what his father was planning.

"Dad?"

"LET'S DO THIS KURAMA! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE GOTTEN RUSTY ON ME!" yelled Naruto as he slammed his hand against his stomach.

Tala took great comfort when she felt the Nine-Tails chakra mix with Naruto's. He had to win this. Tala lost consciousness, not know how the battle ended.

Boruto came to. He took in his surroundings, the hospital. His teammates stood by his bed.

"Boruto, you came to", said Sarada.

"I'm at the hospital", he said wanting to confirm his location.

Sarada nodded. He noticed the worry in her expression it wasn't for him.

"Almost everyone was brought here. The Seventh protected all of you", said Mitsuki.

"I see. Wait, you almost everyone", said Boruto.

"Yes, your cousin Tala hasn't been recovered yet", said Mitsuki.

Sarada frowned. Her last discussion with one of her closest friends wasn't a pleasant one. Why hadn't she believed her the first place? She'd always trusted her, but she questioned her. What if she never saw her again?! She would never be able to apologize.

"Mom? Himawari?!"

He heard his sister voice behind the curtain and pulled it away, revealing Aunt Sakura healing his mother. There was such panic in his sister expression.

"Mom!" he yelled.

"It's alright Boruto. I'm helping her", said Sakura.

How did she even get to this state? It was so wrong seeing her like this.

"Mom, what happened to you?!" he cried.

"Her and Neji went up against them", said Sakura.

"What!" Boruto.

His mom went against them?! What was she thinking?!

"They tried to stop them from abducting Naruto and Tala", said Sakura.

Dad, his dad was gone! This was his fault. He rose from bed, running from the room. Moments later he fell backward. His Uncle Kiba was standing in front of him looking down at him, with golden brown eyes. The man's normally warm expression was cold and stern. Boruto didn't have the time to focus on his uncle's issues. He got to his feet before he could run Kiba grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

His voice was a low growl, which made Boruto freeze in place.

"Answer boy!" growled Kiba.

"What the hell does it matter to you?! I'm not your kid", said Boruto.

"True, but you're still a member of my pack", said Kiba.

"It's none of your damn business", said Boruto.

"You're right it isn't my place. But your father isn't here I know for a fact Naruto wouldn't want you running off doing something foolish. Your place is with your sister and mother", said Kiba.

"LET GO OF ME!" yelled Boruto as he forced his arm from Kiba's grip.

Kiba watched as he ran off.

" _Aren't you going after him?"_ asked Akamaru.

"No, the boy needs time and guidance I can't give him", said Kiba.

He entered Hinata's room. She slowly sat up in bed.

"How's Neji?" she asked.

"Still unconscious", said Kiba.

He should have been fighting with Hinata and Neji, but he didn't have the strength. Even now the simple task of walking through the hospital was exhausting. He didn't bother with informing a medical ninja. They had their hands full at the moment.

"He took more of it than I did. We could do nothing. I'm so sorry that you have to go through this again", said Hinata.

Kiba tensed at the unwanted thought. This would be the fourth time his daughter had been taken against her will. It was ridiculous and should be impossible!

"I'm glad you're okay, Hinata", said Kiba.

Himawari finally took notice of him. The little girl came running up to him. She smiled brightly through her tears.

"UNCLE KIBA!" she squealed.

The alpha had no idea why the little girl was so happy to see him when her own father was missing.

"Hey, there sweetheart", said Kiba.

"You can find my daddy, with your super nose and bring him back", said Himawari.

Kiba sighed. How he wished that was true. Then he would be closer to having his daughter back at home. He kneeled down, so he was at eye level with the little girl.

"I'm sorry, Himawari but I can't. You have no idea how much I wish I could", said Kiba.

"Why not?!" she cried.

"They traveled in a way in which I can't follow their scents", he said.

Himawari started crying again. He brought the child into his arms and hushed her the best he could, before returning her to the bed with her mother. The door of the room slid open. They all turned to see, Neji and Lycan. Neji was leaning heavily against Lycan for support.

"Neji, you shouldn't be out of bed", said Sakura.

Kiba tried to lead him to bed, but he was pushed away.

"Has there been any news?" asked Neji.

"No", said Kiba.

"Will Tala be okay?" asked Lycan.

Neji and Kiba tensed, neither knew how to answer. There was a chance that something horrible could happen. Neji shook the thought from his head. He had to be positive at least for the sake of his son.

"She will be. The Hokage promised he would bring her back. And he always keeps his promises", said Neji.

"Where's Boruto?" asked Hinata.

"Saw him run out of the hospital", said Kiba.

"Why didn't you stop me?!" shouted Hinata.

"It wasn't my place. He needed time for himself to process all the information given to him", said Kiba.

Lycan activated his eyes he wanted to help in some way. He felt so useless. If his parents did stand a chance against the creatures what chances would he have or Tala? His eyes activated.

"He's on the roof of the Hokage's office with Sasuke and the Five Kages", said Lycan.

"I have to see him", said Hinata.

She stumbled from bed. Sakura caught her before she fell.

"Thank you", said Hinata.

"I'll help you", said Sakura.

Boruto stood on the roof with the most powerful ninjas of all the nations. All them there for the same purpose, helping rescue his father and Tala.

"Boruto",

He turned to see his mother and teammates along with Tala's family behind him. No, they were all his family.

"Mom", he said.

"Boruto", she said again.

There was silence. He took his headband and tied it on. At that moment the resemblance between father and child had never been truer. Muzaka came running onto the roof. The large dog stared at him.

"I know you're Tala's partner, but I would value your help", said Boruto.

Muzaka grabbed him back the back of his pants and threw him onto his back.

"I'LL BE BACK!" shouted Boruto.

"Take care of your dad and cousin, Boruto", said Hinata.

She'd never been more proud of her son at that moment.

"You got it!" he said.

"You're finally starting to act a bit like a ninja. Let's go", said Sasuke.

Naruto regained consciousness. He was bound to a tree. Naruto surged his chakra, trying to escape the restraints. There was no breaking them. He turned his head to the side, seeing Tala was as trapped as him. She was still in a beast like form. That form shed away, revealing the girl.

Tala's eyes slowly opened. She lay in a large patch of rooted ground. They entwined her limbs.

"Tala, are you awake?" asked Naruto.

Relief swept through her when she heard that familiar voice. She wasn't alone. Naruto was strapped the base giant tree. At the top was a large purple flower.

"Yes", she said.

"How are you feeling?" asked Naruto.

"Fine, for the moment. Where are we?" she asked.

"Nowhere good", he said.

Tala was on edge. Normally, in a natural habitat, she felt at ease no matter where she was, but she felt unconnected to this place.

"Can you move?" he asked.

She strained against her bindings. The roots tightened painfully against her limbs.

"No", she said.

Tala activated her Byakugan but lacked the strength to. She tensed when she heard footsteps approaching. Out instinct, she started growling deeply.

"Our guests are awake", said Kinshiki.

"Shall we start", said Momoshiki.

Tala went rigid as Momoshiki drew chakra from Naruto. The screams touched on her natural instinct to protect. She snarled and surged her chakra. Tala managed to get to all four but was barely maintaining it.

"So noisy", sighed Kinshiki.

"What shall we do with her father?" asked Momoshiki.

"Adding another source may help the process go faster. It won't harm tree if we had her chakra to the mix", said Kinshiki.

"LEAVE HER BE! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" yelled Naruto through the pain.

Kinshiki did some hand signs. As soon as the pattern was finished thorns dug into her skin. She screamed. The piercing pain brought her down. Instead of loudly voicing her agony she gave pained whimpers. The screams never seemed to end. Who would help them?


	15. Rescue

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 15: Rescue**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoy. If you have any question I'll be happy to answer them as soon as I can.**

* * *

Tala was finding more and more difficult to keep her eyes open. Dark spots were appearing in her vision. How much longer would she be able to keep conscious?! Her eyes were about to close when new chakras entered. The Raikage and Mizukage came flying down from the sky, swords drawn. Pure disbelief swept through her at the sight of Boruto riding on Muzaka's back. Behind them were the other kages.

Boruto's eyes widened when he caught sight of his father. He'd never seen the old man in such state. So weak. It wasn't right! He left Muzaka's back and sliced through his father's bindings.

Tala smiled when Muzaka's wet nose pressed against her cheek.

"Hey boy", she said.

The girl's voice was so weak. Her skin was a sickly pale. Blood dripped from the deep punctures caused by the thorn bindings. He dug his jaws into them without hesitation, ripping them away. She took a shaky breath.

" _Easy",_ warned Muzaka.

Tala grabbed hold of his silver-white fur and threw herself onto his back. When reunited with him a fraction of the chakra she lost returned. The opened wounds spotting her closed. She was at five percent of her normal chakra level before now she was maybe at fifteen. Tala's Byakugan activated.

" _Is it wise to use your eyes? We both limited in the unnatural plan",_ said Muzaka.

"Don't have much of a choice do I", said Tala.

She was alert, every muscle prepped for battle. They outnumber their enemy. Momoshiki and Kinshiki weren't average opponents. Tala was unsure if her and Boruto's presence would help or hinder the current situation. Two children among the greatest shinobi of all the lands how did they fit in. No, she couldn't get swept up in the moment. She needed to treat the injured. In this case, it was the Hokage. To ensure their chance of success whatever it may be Naruto needed to be at full strength.

"Don't think for a second that you can get away from us", said Gaara.

"Silence, you insignificant inferior ants", said Momoshiki.

Tala reached Boruto, Sasuke, and the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage are you in need of medical attention?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Tala", he said.

"Take her up on her offer, idiot. We need you at full strength", said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. Tala placed her hands his back, channeling her chakra into his wounds. She didn't have to give much for him to heal.

"Are you alright dad?" he asked.

"Boruto, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Tala, will he be okay?" asked Boruto.

"He's fine", she said as she pulled her hands away.

Naruto noticed what his son was wearing.

"Those clothes you"

A silent moment between son and father took place amongst the tension. Sasuke was the one to break it.

"I suppose a few things happened and well I guess you can say, he's become a ninja", he said before taking off.

Naruto gave a raspy laugh. It looked as if his friend was right.

"It's as if I'm looking at one of my shadow clones", he said.

Tala smiled as she took in the interaction between father and son.

"I thought it looked kinda of cool", said Boruto.

"Yeah, you do but that's not really saying much", said Naruto.

A slight frown took over his expression when he realized just how much he'd failed his son as a father.

"Boruto, for everything that's happened up until now. I'm sorry. From now on-

"It's fine. We can just go on like we always have", said Boruto.

He stood up and extended his hand to his dad.

"Just when you do have time, instead of lecturing me. I want to hear your stories from when you were young", he said.

"You got it. But I'm warning you now my stories are pretty long", said Naruto as he took his son's hand.

Boruto laughed. He went to Tala. She turned her head to the side, not knowing what to think. Muzaka growled as he stepped closer.

"Heel", said Tala.

Muzaka slowly backed off.

"Tala, I'm sorry for all I've done for you. I hope you can forgive me for how I've treated you all this time", said Boruto.

He extended his hand to her. She just stared at him. Was she not going to accept? He tensed when she hugged him tightly.

"Family deserves forgiveness. This is a beginning of our friendship Boruto. And maybe we will make some stories of our own", said Tala.

That is if they got out this mess intact. Tala watched the battled between Sasuke and Kinshiki. Kinshiki dodged the Mizukage's attack. For such a large man is speed was incredible. The foe charge toward the Mizukage, his ax sliced through Chojuro's shoulder. Before more damage could be dealt the Tsuchikage stepped just in time to save him. Her attack sent him soaring. Sasuke appeared in the sky behind Kinshiki striking him with his Chidori. Hearing the bastard yelling in agony was music to her ears. Kinshiki went the ground immobile by the previous attack. A spew of ash Tsuchikage's mouth encasing Kinshiki.

It wasn't over yet. Tala knew better than to let the capture of Kinshiki get to her head. Momoshiki may only be left, but out of the two, he was the greater threat. He was currently being pursued by Gaara and the Raikage. Circumstances can change so quickly. She had to stay out of the fray in case she was needed as a medical ninja. A strong to fight pulsed through her veins but she forced the urge down. Tsunade's words came to mind, _the most difficult thing you'll ever have to do as a medical ninja is nothing._ Tala split off in a different direction from Naruto and Boruto. The Mizukage was bleeding heavily from his shoulder. His subclavian artery had ripped.

"What are you doing here, kid? It isn't safe her", warned Chojuro.

"First off I'm not a kid I'm a medical ninja who studied under Lady Tsunade. And you're in need of my assistance", said Tala.

"It isn't the time", he said.

Tala shook her head. Men in their macho behavior.

"I believe it is. You've ripped your subclavian artery and you are currently bleeding out. Since adrenaline is coursing through you at the moment you've yet to feel the effect of blood loss. Soon you'll be feeling light headed then you'll pass out and only be a hindrance", said Tala.

"She's right", said the Tsuchikage.

It was clear he did not wish to leave his position.

"My dog shall take your place. Muzaka is perfectly capable of channeling his chakra in the Tsuchikage's jutsu", said Tala.

"You expect me to trust a dog for something this serious", he said.

"So enough you won't have a choice", said Tala.

"Fine", he said.

Muzaka took the Mizukage's place. The man's steps were unsteady. Tala shortened the distance between them.

"Be quick about this", said Chojuro.

"Shut and allow me to work", said Tala.

She ripped away the sleeve of his shirt to see the injury more clearly. Her assumption was right. She placed her hands over the wound it swiftly started mending. Tala she wished she had plasma pills with her to correct his blood loss.

"Done", said Tala.

"That was quick", said Chojuro.

"You told me to be fast", she said.

The Mizukage returned to his place. Tala activated her Byakugan, so she could watch the interaction with Momoshiki. Her fine-tuned hearing allowed her to listen in on the conversation.

"Your partner has already been reduced to that state. Accept your defeat", ordered Sasuke.

Momoshiki responded with a harsh scowl.

"Is that your child, fox?" he asked.

His Byakugan activated. Tala felt her presence in her line of sight. It was impossible to escape it. She couldn't release her Byakugan! Momoshiki wanted her to see this.

"I see. You seem to be shouldering quite an interesting fate", he said.

True, Boruto being the child of a Hokage bond him to an interesting by normal standards, but why would an alien find it of any interest?

"I pity you, fox. Even though you have all that power. You have no way of passing it onto your next generation", said Momoshiki.

He laughed.

"Even that girl with that mutated bloodline who has a similar beast sealed within her has that primitive ability. Always thinking toward the next generation making it stronger just through the simple passing of genes", said Momoshiki.

Tala bit her lip. If that were true that meant Momoshiki was superior in power to his father.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" yelled Boruto.

"Stay back Boruto", warned Naruto.

"I'll show you how my clan does it", said Momoshiki as he extended his hand.

"SHIT!" growled Tala.

Kinshiki broke free. He flew through air seemingly not under his own will. Tala's eye widened. His chakra network was crushed into a ball as long with his physical form.

"He's eating his comrade", said Tala.

There was a massive surge in his chakra. It caused a blast of wind to pass through surrounding. Tala braced herself against Muzaka. The scent of Momoshiki's chakra burned at Tala's nose. This isn't a temporary change! This bad very bad! She didn't have to wait for the dust to clear to see the transformation that had taken place. His skin became red and black markings patterned his skin. Tall horns stood out from his wild mass of hair. A third eye emerged on his forehead.

"You're next fox", he warned.

A ring of chakra shot out from Momoshiki. Muzaka tackled her down, shielding her from the blast. The great tree that once stood collapsed. She pushed Muzaka off her.

Tala watched helplessly as strands of Momoshiki's hair bond Gaara. There was a terrible crack. Gaara plummeted toward the ground. Tala hopped onto Muzaka back, speeding toward the falling ninja. They jumped into the air. Tala grabbed the Kazekage's arm, placing him on Muzaka's back. They landed.

"KAZEKAGE!" yelled Chojoru.

"BEHIND YOU!" screamed Tala.

Her warning came too late. The Mizukage was tossed away like a ragdoll by the attack. The Tsuchikage's attack was proven useless as well and was swiftly dealt with. Tala dismounted Muzaka.

" _Where are you going?"_ he asked.

"I have to help them. Watch over Gaara", said Tala.

She ran toward the fallen Kages. Tala was willing to take the risk. She knew that she wasn't Momoshiki's true interest at the moment. Tala gathered each of the kages, placing them on Muzaka's back.

" _That was foolish!"_ yelled Muzaka.

"It was my duty to care for the injured", said Tala.

"Why even try girl? You'll all die here", said Momoshiki.

"I don't believe that", she said.

Naruto and Sasuke joined her.

"I see", he said.

"He's a completely different person from before", said Sasuke.

"No, you're no person you're just a monster", said Naruto.

"The irony if we're talking about monsters then that makes three of us", said Momoshiki.

Tala hands fisted at being called a monster. She may be different from the normal person she wasn't a monster!

"Tala, take the Kages to safe and distance and treat them", said Naruto.

She nodded. Now wasn't the time to be angered. She must follow the Hokage's command.

"There's nowhere safe. Even if she does manage to heal their injuries you will not win. It's all waste", said Momoshiki.

The battle started. Tala built some distance between her patients and current struggle. She lay each of them carefully down on their backs.

"Muzaka keep guard. My full attention must be centered on them", said Tala.

He nodded. Tala fell into her medical training. She started triaging them from most to least concern. She needed more hands.

"Shadow Clone jutsu",

Seven replicas of herself appeared. From each of her clones, she gathered information about her patients' conditions. Gaara's L2 to L5 vertebrae were fractured. Luckily most bones remained intact not damaging the spinal cord. So if treated properly he should still be able to walk. There was muscle damage done to his neck. The swift jolt to his neck caused him to lose consciousness.

The Tsuchikage's had a dislocated shoulder and a broken humerus, along with a cracked sternum. There was severe damage done to her true ribs. She had an arrhythmia. The muscles of her heart were deeply bruised. Bad. So far she was the worst off.

The Mizukage had several broken ribs that threatened to puncture his lung. He wasn't of greatest concern. The Raikage gurgled. He was bleeding from his liver and kidney. Tala went to the Tsuchikage and started work on repair in the damage done, while her clones worked on the others.

If their injuries weren't so drastic she could have simply used a mass medical ninjutsu. But this wounds needed delicate time staking care. She threw all her attention in work.

Muzaka spared a brief glance at Tala. The girl was completely in her element, not even paying attention to the great battle taking place. It was amazing. He went back to his guard.

Boruto managed to dodge the chaos of the battle taking place and reach Tala. He was amazed to see how steadily she worked as if nothing were happening. Boruto was tempted to ask her how he could help, but he knew he would only get in the way. The toll of the jutsu she had an effect. She was sweating. He'd never seen her chakra deplete so quickly.

"You going to just stand there or help me?" asked Tala.

"I don't know anything about this", he said.

"Brace the Kazekage's neck. Him moving may cause permanent damage", said Tala.

Boruto nodded and followed the task given him. He still had the luxury of watching the epic match taking place. A giant fox dressed in samurai took on Momoshiki. That was his dad.

"It's over", he said.

It all seemed so fast. Not that she wasn't thankful it was over.

"Are you sure?" asked Tala.

"I think so. Will they be okay?" asked Boruto.

"We'll see soon", she said.

Tala smiled as she watched her work pay off. The kages regain consciousness. They were stable and should be capable of fighting if need, but should be checked out once they returned. Her clones disappeared. Muzaka came to support her.

" _You've depleted your chakra store. This place doesn't grant you the same natural connection normally granted to you",_ said Muzaka.

"The injured are my priority. I have to follow the rules set in place for those of my profession. I haven't earned the luxury to disregard them yet", said Tala.

"What happened?" asked Gaara.

"Tala, saved all you", said Boruto.

"That true shorty?" asked the Raikage.

Tala nodded. She lacked the strength to stand so she remained seated.

"Are unwell?" asked Gaara.

"My chakra store have never depleted to this level before. And I'm currently unable to reach the vast supplies normally available to me. I used a great deal of it to treat the four of you", said Tala.

She gave a weak smile to reassure those that surrounded her.

"Boruto, go to your dad. I'll be fine here", said Tala.

"She'll be fine we've got her back. It's the least we could do for her", said Tsuchikage.

Tala was lifted by the Raikage. They went to meet Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yo, Hokage did you beat him?" asked the Raikage.

"No, it's not over yet. How is she?" asked Naruto.

"I'm perfectly capable of talking for myself. Overuse my chakra that's all", said Tala.

Muzaka nudged against the Raikage.

"What is it, mutt?" he asked.

Muzaka ignored the insult.

"You can put me down. He's got me", said Tala.

She got onto his back.

"Hopefully, it isn't wasted. Damn what a tough bastard. Just finish him off with some huge spectacular technique. We should be able to use one on him now right?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"Don't say such irresponsible think it through", warned Chojuro.

"Yeah, yeah", huffed the Tsuchikage.

"If he were able that technique we'd back at square one again", said Gaara.

"Looks like everyone's okay", said Naruto.

"Thanks to this one", said the Raikage as he ruffled Tala's hair.

Tala giggled weakly.

"Hey over here! Hurry",

She turned to see Katasuke and a cameraman. What the hell are they doing here? They'd only get in the way or screw up things. Muzaka snarled.

"Fuck", said Tala.

"Alright looks like we made it in time", he said.

"Katasuke, how did he get here?" said Naruto.

"Looks like they snuck along and followed us", said the Raikage.

"Make sure you keep filming and get everything", said Katasuke as he jumped down from the cliff.

Momoshiki groaned weakly.

"Don't play dead with me. I know you're still breathing. And now with our ninja technology, we'll dish out this finishing blow", announced Katasuke.

"STOP YOU IDIOT!" yelled Naruto.

"EAT THIS!" screamed Katasuke.

He fired off a jutsu at Momoshiki. As predicted it was absorbed.

"Seriously", sighed the Raikage.

"Now you've gone and done it, you colossal idiot", said Chojuro.

Momoshiki's cool laugh sent a shiver down Tala's back.

"You have my thanks", he said.

Momoshiki slowly rose to his feet.

"You fools", he said.

"Muzaka go!" ordered Tala.

Just in time, Muzaka rammed Boruto out of the way of the jutsu. Boruto turned to see the other trapped by Shadow Possession. Why had Tala ordered Muzaka to send him out the range of jutsu? Why not one of the kages? Surely one of them would have been of more use.

Tala couldn't move a muscle. She trained against Shikadia's Shadow Possession before but it had never been this strong. It was on a different level. She growled.

"This is the Nara Clan's technique isn't it", said the Raikage.

"I can't move", said Sasuke.

Blades shot through the Hokage, sending him to his knees.

"I'm making sure to take special care dealing with you", said Momoshiki with a twisted smile.

"Damn it we might be in trouble here", groaned Naruto.

"Right you are. And now it's time for you to die", said Momoshiki.

That was the last thing Tala wanted to here. There was hope. She managed to glance at Boruto. Come on you can do this!

" _You better be right about the brat!"_ growled Muzaka.

"I trusted my instinct we can only hope he follows through", said Tala.

Boruto caught Tala gazing at him. It was a look of confidence. She actually believed in him. Her gaze lacked all fear, despite the apparent danger. He thought of what Sasuke had told him. He had to act!

"I'll finish you off in a flash", said Momoshiki.

Boruto took a breath. He couldn't afford to be scared. There were people who believed in him.

Tala smiled when she Boruto forming his jutsu.

"Die", said Momoshiki.

Boruto threw the attack. Tala smiled. Naruto managed to see what Tala was smiling at during such a grave time. His eyes went wide when saw the Rasengan speeding through the air toward Momoshiki. When had Boruto learned it?

"You'd be better off hiding away somewhere. It appears you still don't understand how futile your attacks are", said Momoshiki in a dull tone.

"What happened? It disappeared well before it got to his hand. It didn't even reach him", said Chojuro.

"This is just pathetic your attack wasn't even capable of making it to me, but no worry. You'll all be going to the same place soon enough", said Momoshiki.

The attacked disappeared, but Tala could still smell its chakra in the air.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM BORUTO. DON'T GIVE UP HOPE!" screamed Tala.

Seconds later the attack hit Momoshiki in the back. The shadow retracted.

"His jutsu", said the Raikage.

"The binding has released", said Naruto.

They regained the freedom to move. Tala caught the scent of Momoshiki's blood. He clutched his injured shoulder. Boruto caused a fair amount of damage.

"DAD!" yelled Boruto as he came running toward them.

"Boruto",

Tala nearly rolled her eyes when a confident smile overcame Boruto's expression. What hell he deserves it.

"It looks like you can't absorb jutsu you can't see!" he said.

"If he could learn the Rasengan then I would accept him as a student. That's what I told him. And in just a few days he managed to master it", said Sasuke.

"What a cheeky little brat", said Naruto.

His pride in his son was obvious and rightly placed.

"I'm not really sure how I did it. In fact, I still can't, even do anything but the disappearing version", said Boruto as nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I don't care how you did it. I'm just glad you did", said Tala.

"How did you know it would work?" asked Boruto.

"I could smell it", said Tala.

Sasuke sighed.

"I didn't want to depend on such an unpredictable gamble of a plan. Ah, well. I suppose all's well that ends well. Well done Boruto", he said.

"Somehow that doesn't sound like a compliment", said Boruto.

Tala snarled when Momoshiki took off. What was he doing? The bastard was too prideful to retreat. He jumped to the higher ground.

"Don't misunderstand scum. You've only postponed your deaths", he said.

A food pill appeared in the palm of his hand. He tossed it into his mouth. Momoshiki roared as a new burst of chakra overtook him.

"Bastard", growled Chojuro.

"He's planning to decide this whole thing with his next attack", said the Raikage.

"Boruto that Rasengan you've got to do it again", said Naruto.

"But dad my Rasengan is still too-

"It will be alright", said Naruto.

Tala nose burned from the growing intensity of Momoshiki's chakra. If they were going to do something it had to be quick. The Rasengan appeared in Boruto's hand with the aid of his father it continued to grow. Tala couldn't imagine the weight of such a jutsu. Momoshiki seemed unimpressed by it.

"It doesn't matter. How many jutsu that big can you make?" he asked.

In the palm of Momoshiki hand appeared a black sphere of chakra. This has to work. Sasuke stepped forward taking a stance in front of the father-son duo.

"You understand the situation? We've only got one chance", he said.

Tala watched as the battle took place. All she could do was watch. If she dared to help she would only get in the way. Everything seemed to be going to plan until Momoshiki caught Boruto by the neck. Then he vanished in a puff of smoke. It shouldn't have taken her so long to realize it was a clone. The two massive spheres of chakra clashed together. A torrent of wind pushed against her and the others. Eventually, the blue spiraling orb of chakra overtook Momoshiki's attack. Defeating him and destroying the landscape.

Boruto lost soon lost control of the attack releasing it before falling back to the ground. The shredding splintering sound of wood was deafening. It was followed by an explosion. When the dust cleared there were only shattered remains of the tree left, too little of it was remained to ever grow again.

"Amazing", she said.

"He pulled it off", said the Raikage.

"Impressive", said Gaara.

Boruto lay on the ground panting, still in awe of what he just did. He really did all this. He winced in pain at the burning sensation spreading through his arm.

"Oww, damn that hurts", he hissed.

Tala rushed over to him. Bruises and cuts had reappeared on her skin. She carefully examined his arm.

"I'm fine", he whined.

"Shut it and let me work", said Tala as he smacked his hand away.

Trying to stop her would only piss her off. He sighed as the cooling sensation of her chakra spread of his wounds.

"You're lucky this wasn't worse", she said as she helped him get up.

Sasuke stared down from his perching watching Boruto. The kid was so much like Naruto. He smiled. The kid had proven his first thoughts wrong.

"The true essence of a ninja remains the same no matter how much the times themselves may change. You're just like Naruto, Boruto", he said.

Sasuke came down from his perch to check on his old friend. He sighed when he saw Naruto's condition.

"You're roughed up", said Sasuke.

"You too", said Naruto.

Sasuke reached his out hand to him.

"Don't lump me in with you. I can still stand on my own two feet", he said.

Naruto took his friend's hand and got to his feet.

"Just how long are you gonna keep up this rival thing anyways damn it?" he asked.

"At the very least until I pull ahead of you", said Sasuke.

Naruto smirked. He's not too old for this at least not yet. Naruto gazed at Boruto and Tala. A new rivalry was born between the children. That would only help them grow stronger.

"Speaking of which I think this counts as your win, doesn't it? The true essence of a ninja never changes. No matter how much the times may change. Right? It's just as you said", said Naruto.

Sasuke sighed softly.

"That's why I said it, numbskull", he said.

Tala joined him on the large stump of the tree. She leaned against Muzaka for support. Tala was barely keeping conscious. She shook the dark spots from her vision. At the moment she was trying to figure out what Boruto was so intently staring at. He gripped his injured. An odd sensation spread through. It made the hair on the back of her neck rise. Her teeth sharpen and she started growling. Everything felt impossibly slow.

" _I don't like this",_ said Muzaka.

"Do you feel it too?" asked Boruto.

She nodded.

"It isn't just our imagination is it? I wish it were", she said.

"You can feel our presence son of man?"

Said a cool familiar voice. Their eyes widened in shock at the sight of Momoshiki. This can't be right!

"IT'S YOU!" yelled Boruto.

"I see him too", said Tala.

"DAD WE'RE IN TROUBLE! HE'S STILL-

"He can't hear us", said Tala.

Momoshiki smiled.

"She's a clever one", he said.

"I don't know why they can't hear us, but we are on our own", said Tala.

"What do we do?" asked Boruto.

"Listen", said Tala.

Momoshiki nodded in agreement. His focus was only on Boruto. This conversation wasn't meant for her. The only reason she knew it was occurring was due to her eyes. She was only a mere bystander. Tala took held Boruto's hand hoping it would give him some comfort.

"Hmm, I see you have the blood of one with the Byakugan mixed within you", said Momoshiki.

He gracefully came down from his perch, landing behind Boruto. Neither of them was capable of moving.

"Even with the power I possess and the Byakugan. I am unable to foresee my own fate. I bother won't telling you your little girl for it is already so well known. But I can see yours fate quite clearly. Pay heed those blue eyes of yours will one day take everything from you", said Momoshiki.

Tala managed to force a low snarl from her lips when Momoshiki grabbed Boruto's arm. That was all she could do to voice her opinion.

"That once someone has defeated a god they cease to be an ordinary person. That fate bite down firmly on it and continue to walk the path. If you don't believe ask your ally she too is a god", said Momoshiki.

With that Momoshiki disappeared. Boruto slowly freed from his shock, in time catch Tala. She'd passed out. He lifted her and jumped down from the tree.

"What did you do to her?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing, she just collapsed from exhaustion", said Boruto.

"Let's go home", said Naruto.

The entire Inuzuka Clan sat amongst the chaos of the hospital waiting room. They didn't know where else to go. Sitting with them were Himawari and Hinata.

"Mommy, when will daddy come back?" she asked.

"I don't know", said Hinata.

When she went to comfort the girl but she pushed her away. Himawari reached her hands to Kiba. He picked her up and sat her in his lap. She clung to him. The pup longed for a fatherly presence to comfort her. Comforting her was a distraction from his own worry.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon", said Kiba as he ran his finger through her hair.

Lycan hated seeing his family like this. His family wasn't the only one. They were only one of the many. Lycan got to his feet. He couldn't stand the idea being trapped in this room any longer. It was so fucking depressing. It was almost as if he could smell it.

"Where you going?" asked Neji.

"I just need to stretch my legs", he said.

"Don't wander far", said Neji.

"Ten minutes Lycan then come back", said Kiba.

"Yes, Dad", he said

He ran out the doors with Keeper following behind him. Lycan took a deep breath of the fresh air.

" _It smells so much better out here",_ said Keeper.

Lycan nodded.

" _Aren't you worried about sister?"_ asked Keeper.

"Of course I am, but I know she more than capable of taking of herself", said Lycan.

He bit his lip. Lycan hoped he was right. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep calm. Lycan forced back the tears that threatened to fall. He was scared, but he didn't want to be seen as a baby. A commotion was approaching the hospital caught his attention. His Byakugan activated. It was the group. All them were back. His gaze instantly went to Tala. She was completely limp. He relaxed when he saw that she breathing. She's only unconscious.

" _What do you see?"_ asked Keeper as he pawed against his master's leg.

"They're back", he said.

He ran back into the hospital waiting room.

"THEY'RE BACK!" he yelled.

Everyone in the waiting room knew who he was talking about. They went into a cheer. Papa rushed up to him. Aunt Hinata followed closely behind him.

"Your sister?" he said.

"She was unconscious. I don't know the cause", said Lycan.

"Boruto and Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"A little beat up but fine", said Lycan.

The new swiftly reached Tsunade. She waited by the entrance. Sakura soon joined. Their conditions might not be serious but the only people that were going to treat them were the two of them. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke as soon as he came into view.

"I'm fine Sakura", he gasped as he tried to escape his wife's monstrous hold.

"Sakura, you handle the Kages", said Tsunade.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade", she said.

Tsunade took Tala from Boruto's arms and ran her into the hospital. The girl's parent's only got a brief glance of her passing by. From one short glance, she gathered that Tala's current state was due to an overuse of chakra. She lay Tala down in one of the view free rooms. Tsunade removed the girl's clothes, checking for injury. All she could find were bruises. A nurse came in.

"Excuse me Lady Tsunade but Tala's family is extremely impatient to know the condition of their daughter", she said.

The poor woman looked terrified.

"Dress her and put in an IV. She'll be fine. I'll handle her parents", said Tsunade.

"Thank you", said the nurse.

Tsunade went into the waiting room.

"How is she?!" snarled Kiba.

"She only overused her chakra. Tala should be up in a few days. She's in room 210", said Tsunade.

The family quickly ran into the room. Tsunade went find Sakura. Each of the Kage's were in a bed. Each of their guards stood loyally by their sides.

"So how are they?" asked Tsunade.

"Only some muscle bruising, but from what I can tell the previous injuries were far worse. From what I could gather from the chakra that still lingers-

"What do mean lingers?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"When Tala uses the medical ninjutsu traces of her chakra tend to linger for hours sometimes day in her patient's body", said Tsunade.

"And from where the traces of her chakra are most dense. I can guess to what injuries you may have suffered through. Between the four of you, I counted twenty broken ribs, three fractured vertebrae, a punctured lung, a damaged heart wall, and almost destroyed liver and kidney. I can't be any more specific than that", said Sakura.

"So she's your student, Tsunade?" asked Onoki.

"Yes, she's been my student since she was eight", said Tsunade.

"What's the girl's name? I need to thank her for saving granddaughter life", said Onoki.

"Tala Inuzuka", said Tsunade.

"We've already given our thanks to Boruto. When will be able to thank her?" asked Gaara.

"She hasn't regained consciousness yet and doubt her parents will allow her to see there an extremely protective bunch", said Tsunade.

"When will be she up?" asked Darui

"A few days", she said.

"Then we'll wait", said Gaara.

The other kages nodded in agreement.

"You all should get some rest as well", said Sakura.

Tsunade left the room and was surprised to see Naruto standing in the hall.

"You should be resting", she said.

Tsunade smiled. She remembered the days when she could simply tie the brat to the bed and not have to worry about him buggy her.

"You would be proud of her. She acted like a true medical ninja", said Neji.

"No, Naruto she is a medical ninja", said Tsunade.

He nodded.

"Things would have been a great deal worse if we didn't have her with us. She was perfectly calm the entire time never taking her mind off her work. I don't know how she managed it especially considering who she was working on", said Naruto.

Tsunade the nodded the girl's actions were to be applauded. She would have to enhance Tala's training regiment. It was only a matter of time before she gained the seal. It was only a matter of months until she gained the mark of the Strength of a Hundred Seal. She'd be the youngest ever obtain such a mark. When Tsunade got a chance she would check on Tala's progress. She knew her visiting Tala now would worry the girl's family.

The Inuzuka in clan forced their way through the door of Tala's hospital room. All the stress left Neji when he saw his daughter. She was in a deep sleep. An IV was in her arm. Her vitals were shown on a screen near the bed.

"About time you arrived", said Hiroshi.

Kiba resisted the urge to growl. It had been some time since they'd seen Hiroshi Yamanaka.

"I was hoping as well not to see her for some time. Every time she enters the hospital as I patient I must be here. From what I can tell she's physically stable. I won't be able to determine her mental state until she wakes", said Hiroshi.

Kiba along with the others made themselves comfortable in the small hospital room. It grew late and he couldn't sleep. Neji and Lycan were asleep on the couch. He went to Tala's bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. She'd scared him senseless when she dared to face Momoshiki. He returned to his seat next to the bed. Kiba knew there would come a day when his pups would surpass him, but he didn't think it would come so soon. He was proud that Tala could defend herself and was already a fierce shinobi. Kiba wished it could have lasted a little longer. He knew it was selfish and foolish. His little girl was growing up so fast. He only wanted to slow it down for a little bit.

Tala's eyes slowly opened. She slowly sat up. Her dad was asleep in the chair nearest her bed. Lycan and Papa were in a deep sleep on the couch. Muzaka rested at the foot of her bed. The room was filled with flowers, gift baskets, stuffed animals, and balloons. She'd been in the hospital, but never got this kind of response. The Yamanaka's flower shop must be empty.

"Dad, can you get me a glass of water?" she asked.

Kiba eyes instantly opened.

"TALA!"

She groaned as her dad trapped her in a tight embrace. As soon as she was free of her dad's hug she was caught by her papa's.

"You must stop scaring us like this", said Neji.

"It's never intentional", said Tala.

"Oh, you wanted a glass of water", said Kiba.

He quickly poured her one. Kiba instantly grew worried when he saw the glass shaking in her hand.

"I'll be fine I'm just not at one hundred percent yet", said Tala.

"You sure you okay?" asked Lycan.

"Yes, just a bit beat up. I'll be back to kicking your ass before you know it baby brother", said Tala.

He didn't even snap at her. That only proved how truly worried he was about her.

"Lycan",

"Yes, Papa", he said.

"Can you get Lady Tsunade for us", said Neji.

Lycan nodded before running out the door with Keeper. Tala nudged Muzaka awake with her foot. The large wolf slowly opened its eyes. He yawned loudly.

"Wow, you seemed really concerned about me", said Tala.

Muzaka rolled his eyes.

" _I knew you would be fine",_ he said.

"Are you in any pain, Tala?" asked Neji.

"I'm fine just a bit sore", she said.

Tala didn't want to talk about the battle or her injuries. She wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. Tala toyed with her necklace trying to avoid conversation, knowing her parents would only want to talk about one thing at moment. She looked at all the flowers. What the hell was she going to do with them? Maybe one of the nurses' aids could deliver throughout the hospital. A few minutes later Tsunade entered the room.

"Got her", said Lycan.

"You three can go", said Tsunade.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"This is a medical examination. She's a female patient deserving of privacy", said Tsunade.

Kiba's face went red and quickly left with the others. Tsunade shut the door behind him.

"Thanks", said Tala.

"Not a problem", she said.

"They mean well and I know they worry for me but sometimes they can be a bit suffocating at times. I knew they'll only want to talk about one thing", said Tala.

Tala knew the routine. She took off her clothes, remaining only in her undergarments. Tsunade quietly looked over her.

"So can I go?" asked Tala when Tsunade finished.

She quickly dressed.

"No, I want you to stay one more night", said Tsunade.

"Why?" whined Tala.

"Don't whine now sit up I want to check something", said Tsunade.

Tala did as told, knowing if she annoyed the woman it may result in added days to her hospital stay. Tsunade gently pressed her fingers against her forehead. When she pulled them away she looked slightly stunned.

"What's wrong?" asked Tala.

"You are close fulfilling your seal", said Tsunade as she took a seat.

"Are you okay?" asked Tala.

"You only remind me of how old I'm getting. Part of legacy will include teaching and finding two of the finest medical ninja in existence", said Tsunade.

Tala didn't know where to go with this conversation.

"Oh, there are four very special visitors who want to see you", said Tsunade.

"You don't mean",

"I do. Why do you think you got some many flowers? These aren't half of them. Word of what you've done has spread. I feel bad for the poor nurse's aid that has to go through all this crap", said Tsunade.

"I did nothing special. It was mostly Boruto's doing. I was only doing my job as a medical ninja. I don't need any special thanks", said Tala.

"You helped save the lives of Mizukage, Kazekage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage. That isn't a task taken lightly", said Tsunade

"Let them in", said Tala.

"Come in!" yelled Tsunade.

The five great kages entered her room.

"We all wanted personally wanted to thank you for all you've done for us", said Gaara.

The other great leaders nodded in agreement. They were all smiling. Tala's cheeks warmed with blush.

"I really don't need all this thanks", said Tala.

"But you deserve it girl", said Onoki.

Each of the kages placed a small box in front of her.

"What are these?" asked Tala.

"Open them and found", said Kurotsuchi with a smile.

Tala eyes widened when she opened each of them. Each box carried a Crystal of Exceptional Medical Service. They were small pieces of metal shaped into a crystal. Each held the color and symbol of the land they represented. It was the greatest award any medical ninja could earn. Only three medical ninjas of the Land of Fire earned it Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune. Now her name was added to that great list. The names of the other recipients from the land of earth, wind, water, and lighting escaped her at the moment.

"You are the first person in medical ninja history earn one from each of the great nations", said Tsunade.

"I can't possibly accept these", said Tala.

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"I haven't earned them. Those previous who have earned this have done amazing feats, made medical history, created new methods. I was only doing my job", said Tala.

"Kid, haven't you heard of not staring a gift horse in the mouth? All of us have agreed on this", said Darui.

"Do you not think saving the live four of the five great kages is a great feat?" asked Gaara.

"Just say thank you, young lady. It would be more of an insult by rejecting them", said Onoki.

"Thank you, I promise to become worthy of the gifts you've honored me with", said Tala with a bow of her head.

The kages nodded.

"Why don't we let her get some rest", said Tsunade.

The kage left.

"I also have a gift for you", said Tsunade.

She handed her a present.

"Go ahead open it", said Tsunade.

Tala ripped open the box. She pulled out a black haori with the kanji symbol for doctor in white on the back.

"Put it on", said Tsunade.

Tala put it on. It was a little long for her.

"I'm sure you'll grow. Just got wait into you fill out", said Tsunade.

"Muzaka, I can't believe this", said Tala.

" _Like they all said you deserve this",_ said Muzaka.

A little while later Neji made his way back to Tala's room. He'd sent Lycan and Kiba home, knowing Tala would quiet. And those two weren't the best with dealing being confined for long amounts time. He went to Tala's room and was shocked to see her crying.

"Tala",

He rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he held her close.

"Nothing I'm happy. Look", said Tala.

Neji looked down at metals.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Crystal of Exception Medical Service", said Tala.

Neji heard of such awards.

"Congratulations", he said.

"I don't want any party", said Tala.

Neji smirked.

"If I can prevent it I will, but you know how your grandmother is. Gossip spreads quickly in this village", he said.

Neji handed her an apple from one fruit basket.

"Come one you need to eat", said Neji.

Tala took a bite.

"They can't possibly expect me to eat all this", she said.

"You can pick out the thing you like and we'll donate the rest", said Neji.

"I want to keep the cards. I don't need any of the toys", said Tala.

She took off her necklace and strung the metals onto the chain. Tala would live up to them. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in", said Tala.

Neji was surprised to see Boruto at the doorway. He looked to Tala to see if it was okay. He was shocked further when Tala nodded.

"Let's go on a walk. The fresh air will do me good", she said.

Tala slowly got up from bed. She climbed onto Muzaka's back. They walked out of the hospital together. Neither was sure how to start this conversation.

"How's your arm?" asked Tala.

"Fine, ugh this is weird", said Boruto.

"I know what you mean I can feel our parents' eyes on us", said Tala.

"You can actually feel that?" he asked.

Tala nodded.

"You can cut straight to point I know what's been on your mind", she said.

He nodded.

"I'm guessing you're referring to 'pay heed those blue eyes of yours will one day take everything from you'. I honestly don't know what it predicts. Fate is what you make of it that's what I believe. If I'm wrong at least I can say tried defied it and lived a life I'm proud of", said Tala.

"How can you be nonchalant about this?" asked Boruto.

"I've had longer to come to terms with this", she said with shrug of her shoulders.

"Yours is that you'll come be the mate to some ancient god. What a terrible fate? I may lose everyone I care about", said Boruto.

"You're scared", said Tala.

"No", he said.

"You know I can tell when you're lying. There's no point in trying", she said.

"Yes, I'm scared", he said.

"You don't know the full version of my 'fate'. Supposedly once the queen and king of the wild reunite they will restore wild and bring wrath upon the men who caused it such illness. So I know that exactly how you feel", said Tala.

"Is it true what he said about you, Tala?" asked Boruto.

"Being a god. No, at least not in the truest meaning of the word. Even Kiyomi wasn't a goddess only the perfect host can take on that full strength. I'm not that nor do I want to be", she said.

"Will I cease to be an ordinary person?" asked Boruto.

She tensed. Just her physical reaction made him worried.

"There a great deal of lore about killing the curse of killing a god. Some people are haunted by it for the rest life by specters constantly being at it mercy, eventually going insane. Even if he were a true god I doubt his death would cause such a curse. But I would be lying if I said it wouldn't change you. I don't know what else to say", said Tala.

"Thanks", he said.

"Did I actually help?" asked Tala.

"Yes, I can't talk to anyone else about this", he said.

"I should get back to my room before a nurse tries to drag me back", said Tala.


	16. Fame

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 16: Fame**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I would love to hear what you guys think of it.**

* * *

Tala spent the one extra day in the hospital as Tsunade wished.

"I'm so ready to get out of here", she said as she stretched.

" _Yes, you've been rather restless since you've woken up",_ said Muzaka as he lazily got to his feet.

"I'm almost back to full health I need to burn off some of this energy. How about we going hunting tonight?" said Tala.

That instantly got Muzaka's tail wagging.

" _That's a wonderful idea",_ he said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in", she said.

Papa walked in. He carried some clothes.

"I brought you these for you from home", said Neji.

"Thanks, Papa", she said.

"Are you sure you're ready to leave? There's no shame in staying another day", he said.

"I'm fine you don't have to worry so much", said Tala.

"I can't help it I'm your parent. You'll understand when you have pups of your own", said Neji.

He regretted his words when he saw Tala's sadden expression.

"Tala, there's still a chance you can have those things. At your age, you shouldn't be thinking of such things. There's plenty of time", said Neji.

"Yeah, sure", she said.

Neji hated hearing that defeat in his daughter's voice. She wanted her to have the chance to have a family if that what she wanted. He mentally cursed the hunters for the millionth time for doing this to his child.

"I'm going to shower. I'll be out soon", said Tala.

"Take your time", said Neji.

Tala took the clothes her papa brought and went into the bathroom to change. She turned on the shower. There was always adoption if she really wanted to have children, but she would lank the bound those the animals had with their children.

"I'm too young to be thinking about this", said Tala.

Muzaka nudged against his leg.

"I'm fine", said Tala.

" _You have plenty of time to figure this out. Enjoy your youth while you can",_ he said.

"You are such an old man", said Tala.

She opened the door the bathroom and pushed him out. He trotted over to Neji.

"Don't take it personally Muzaka she needs her space", said Neji as he patted the dog's head.

Muzaka huffed and settled down the floor. The god truly did hope that she would be able to defy her fate and a good life. He would have to wait and see what twist and turn she would take in her path of life.

The hot water felt wonderful against her skin. She closed her eyes and thought of recent events. So much had happened in such a short time. The chunin exams felt like a lifetime ago instead of days ago. Would people treat her differently now? Some change would be an improvement, but she still wanted to be treated like a normal person. She sighed. When the water went cold she got out. She changed and brushed her hair before tying it into a bun. She tied her forehead protector, so it kept her bangs out of her face.

Tala leaned in close to the mirror. Her gaze was focused on her forehead. Soon she'd gain a purple diamond on her forehead. Heh, it would be an interesting look, the red fangs of her clan and seal of the Strength of a Hundred Seal. It would be one proud of wearing. When she came out of the bathroom, Papa raised his gaze from his book.

"Your hair will tangle if you wear it like that", he said.

Tala shrugged her shoulders not really caring. That was a problem she'd deal with tomorrow morning.

"I should warn you there's a great deal of press surrounding the hospital", said Neji.

"Why?" asked Tala.

"They all want to speak with you", said Neji.

"But why?" she asked.

"You did something amazing. Your dad and I are very proud of you", said Neji.

Tala blushed. They went to the front desk to check out. Tala could see the flashes of cameras through the large waiting room window. The Hokage walked up to them.

"Can I just ignore them?" asked Tala.

"No, that will only make things worse. They won't leave you alone until they get an interview. Shizune lined one up for you", said Naruto.

Tala groaned.

"Fine, when is it?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at ten. Shizune will get you", said Naruto.

"I guess it best to get it over with", said Tala.

"Oh, and can you make sure Muzaka doesn't bite any of them", said Naruto.

" _No, promises",_ he said.

"I'll try", said Tala.

They went to the front entrance. There was a large herd of pressing waiting for them.

"You better behave", said Tala.

" _If the step on my tail I have no idea how I may react",_ said Muzaka.

"Ready?" asked Neji.

She nodded. They pushed through the crowd. The clicking of cameras and their questions were all she could hear until they escaped them. She didn't make any comments, but she smiled for their cameras. As soon as she got home she went to her bedroom.

" _Those people are vultures",_ said Muzaka.

"Yeah, but if I'm to become Hokage they are part of the job. So might as well get used to them now", said Tala.

About ten minutes later she got up.

" _I thought you were going to take a nap",_ whined Muzaka.

"I changed my mind", said Tala.

She went to grab a snack before leaving.

"Where are you going, Sunshine?" asked Kiba.

"On a walk, it will be nice to stretch my legs after being stuck inside for so long", she said.

"Be back in time for dinner", he said.

"All right Dad", she said before running out the door.

" _So what are we doing?"_ asked Muzaka.

"I just want to check up on everyone", said Tala.

Her first stop was the Uchiha home. She knocked on the door. Sakura answered.

"Oh hi Tala", she said.

"Hi Mrs. Uchiha, is Sarada home?" asked Tala.

"Yes, come in I'm sure she'd love to see you. She in her room", said Sakura.

Tala went to Sarada's bedroom. She was sitting on her bed reading. The room was painted a deep red. Posters of all the Hokage and other great ninja decorated the walls. Bookshelves were filled with scrolls and other reading material.

"What you reading?" asked Tala.

Sarada turned over the magazine she was reading, so Tala could see the cover. She blushed when saw it was an image of herself.

"Are the rumors true? That you won a Crystal of Exception Medical Service from each of the great nations", said Sarada.

Tala nodded. She took her necklace from underneath her shirt, revealing the metals strung along the chain. Sarada's hands fisted. She's so far ahead. It felt like she was falling behind compared to progress Tala was making. Sarada was happy for her friend, but also jealous. This put her even more in line to become a future Hokage. She'd have the support kages for saving their lives.

She tucked the necklace under her shirt again. Tala felt the mixed emotion coming off Sarada. Maybe it was wrong to visit. She should have waited until things settled down.

"I was only in the right place at the right time. Any other medical ninja could have done the same. I didn't come here to brag-

"Then why?" asked Sarada.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. You know I've never been one for all this attention. I'll be going. I know when I'm not wanted", said Tala.

She to the door before Sakura could speak with her. Tala stopped at a newsstand. All the magazines and newspapers had either photo of her or Boruto on them. She sighed. The owner smiled at her.

"You can have that if you want", he said.

"No, thank you", said Tala as she put it down.

"Tala",

She turned to see Shinki.

"Hey Shinki, I thought you and the other Sand ninja were leaving today", said Tala.

"We are our train is leaving in an hour. But before I left I needed to thank you personally for saving my father", said Shinki.

"You're welcome", said Tala.

With that Shinki disappeared.

" _Not much for conversation is he"_ , said Muzaka.

"He said what he needed to", said Tala.

" _Now where to?"_ asked Muzaka.

"Shikadai's", said Tala.

She went to the Naara house. Temari gave her a warm welcome. Tala found Shikadai playing shogi by himself. She took the seat across from. Muzaka settled by her side. He was in the middle of thinking of move she would wait until he finished. After a moment he set down a piece.

"Want to play?" asked Shikadai.

Tala nodded. She helped him reset the board. The started the game.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, why do you ask?" she said.

"Other than the fact you are a terrible lair. Your moves are slower. Where's your mind right now?" asked Shikadai.

"Did I do something to make Sarada angry?" asked Tala.

He sighed. Is this what girl talk was like?

"She's jealous. You doing what you did puts you in greater standings of becoming Hokage. I don't know why you'd ever want to be Hokage it seems like such a drag", said Shikadai.

Tala hadn't made her move. He raised his gaze to see why. Shikadai instantly regretted it. Her expression was terrifying. It was almost as bad as his mom's. Tala punched him and everything went dark.

"I apologize for the damage Mrs. Nara I'll pay for it", said Tala.

"It's fine", said Temari.

"Are you sure?" asked Tala as she looked back at the large dent in the wall.

Tala took her leave. About ten minutes later Shikadai came to. His father was sitting next to him. He handed him an ice pack. Shikadai placed it over his black eye.

"She really got ya. What did you say to piss her off?" asked Shikamaru.

"Told her being Hokage was a drag", he said.

"It is but to those who crave the title it's a prized goal not to be mocked. For someone like Tala its even more dear", said Shikamaru.

'"Why?" asked Shikadai.

"You know the answer", said Shikamaru as got up.

Shikadai frowned. He did know the answer. Tala could have done much worse to him.

"Oh, and the damage to the wall is coming out your allowance", said Shikamaru.

"What?" said Shikadai.

"Your friend any damages she cause you have to pay for", said Shikamaru.

Tala was running across the roofs of the village with Muzaka trailing beside her.

" _You could have handled that better",_ he said.

"You don't get to lecture me when comes to having a bad temper", said Tala.

She stopped at the Curry of Life Shop next.

"Stay out here. I won't be long", said Tala.

" _Sure you won't",_ said Muzaka as he settled on the warm stone patio.

As soon as Tala entered the shop she was trapped by Metal. She managed to force her teammate off her.

"Tell me everything", he demanded as he dragged her to one of the restaurant's empty booths.

Tala gave a defeated sigh. She knew Metal wouldn't allow her to leave until she told her everything she could remember of the battle. By the time she answered all his questions he was staring at her star-struck eyes.

"Metal, you okay?" she asked.

"It's just amazing you fought alongside with some greatest ninjas in history. How can you not understand how awesome that is?" he asked.

"I didn't fight Metal. I only performed as medical ninja", said Tala.

"But still it so amazing!" squealed Metal.

"I guess its kinda amazing", said Tala.

"You're being modest", said Metal.

She gave a small smile. Before she could leave Momo place a plate of curry in front of her and Metal. It smelled wonderful.

"I guess its kinda amazing. I should really get going Muzaka doesn't like being kept waiting", said Tala.

"I can't let you leave with an empty stomach", she said.

"Well, I guess he can wait a little longer", said Tala.

The sight of Metal's red curry made Tala eyes water.

"Oh, here a ham bone for Muzaka", said Momo.

"Thank you, I'm sure he'll enjoy it", said Tala.

Tala finished.

"I should get going. Thanks again for the food Mrs. Lee", she said before running out the door.

When Tala came out of the restaurant she surprised Faith standing next to Muzaka waiting for her.

"I heard you were making your rounds so I thought I'd make it easier and find you. I'm perfectly healthy and happy to see you are as well. I'll be going now", said Faith.

"Were you worried I'd forget about you?" asked Tala.

"No", said Faith before quickly walking off.

Tala laughed.

" _Would you have forgotten her?"_ asked Muzaka.

"Nope, I would never forget a teammate", said Tala.

Her friend was good at getting straight to the point. Faith must have other things to do.

"You want the bone now or later?" asked Tala.

" _Later"_ , said Muzaka.

Might as well go check on Theo and Dax. It was a bit of hike getting there, but the walk would do her good. The trail Orso's land was rocky and steep. The air smelled heavily of pine trees. She took a deep breath. She was nearly fell over when Dax zoomed by her.

"WATCH WHERE YOU GOING JACKASS!" screamed Tala.

" _We could chase after him",_ said Muzaka.

"Na, it's not worth it", said Tala.

Dax stopped when he reached his brother. Theo was lounging in a large tree, sucking on a piece of honeycomb. His bear Koda lay on the ground below him.

"What brought you here in such a rush?" he asked not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Guess who I saw coming this way?" said Dax.

Theo was in no mood for this game. This was the last of his time off before Sensei Crane put his team to work on it. But Dax wouldn't let him be.

"Who?" he said.

"The lovely Tala Inuzaka", said Dax.

Theo shot up from.

"You really like her don't you", taunted Dax.

"If this is some kind of joke Dax I'll kick your ass", growled Theo.

"Wow, a threat of violence now I know you really like her. I'm not joking. You should be catching her scent soon", said Dax.

Theo did catch her scent on the wind. Mmm, it was wonderful she of lavender and honey, but her scent wasn't fully mature yet. Why would she be coming here? She's mostly meeting with Grandfather that has to be it.

" _Don't start drooling lover boy"_ , said Koda.

"Shut it. She might hear you", said Theo.

Her scent grew closer and closer. Soon enough she was standing next to his brother and slapped him on the back the head, sending him face first into the ground.

"What the hell was the for!" snarled Dax.

"For pushing me you, idiot!" snapped Tala.

Theo jumped down from the tree he was perched in, landing only inches away from her. Tala face warmed.

"You beating my brother to a pulp means I have to do all his chores", said Theo.

Tala wasn't used to attractive boys being this close to her. And Theo was very nice to look at. Tall, a strong jaw, broad shoulders, well muscled, and long dark hair. And those mismatched eyes! Many girls had a crush on him. She wouldn't consider herself among them she just appreciated good eye candy, despite this fact she couldn't stop the blush from spreading across her face. Thankfully, Muzaka shoved Theo away. He growled which caused Theo to back off further.

"So what brings you here?" asked Dax.

"Just came to check up on how you two are doing", said Tala.

"Well, I'm fine but I think Theo could use some special attention", said Dax before running off.

Theo gritted his teeth. He would get his brother back for this when he got the chance.

"Are you hurt?" asked Tala.

She looked at him with those beautiful white eyes.

"No, my brother just has this theory you have a crush on me. He thought that was the reason you were cheering for me", said Theo.

Her face went red. Hmm, maybe his feelings weren't all that one-sided, but even if that were true there was no way her parents would allow him near her until she was at least sixteen. Tala broke his gaze.

"That wasn't the reason", she said.

"Can I ask what was?" said Theo.

"Senna didn't know who to cheer for when you faced Saber. So I told her I would cheer for you for her. Made enough sense to me at the time. Did I bruise your ego?" asked Tala.

"No, it's refreshing. I get sick of all the damn stalker girl. So do you have anyone? Lastest I've heard is you had thing Shikadia", said Theo.

Tala raised an eyebrow.

"According to rumor I also had a thing with Shinki the sand ninja as well. I don't see how that matters. Maybe it's you that has a crush on me, Theo Orso", she said.

Tala giggled at his expression.

"Shit, with who your parents are it isn't worth the risk", said Theo.

He did not want her catching on. Let her think this all some playful bantering.

"I should be going. Oh, and thank your mother and grandfather for the honey and sweets", said Tala.

"I will", he said.

Theo watched as Tala rode off on Muzaka's back. Relief swept through him. She didn't seem to notice.

"Shit",

He turned to see his grandfather staring at him.

"Out of the girls it had to be her", said Barnard.

Of course, his grandson had to be one of the most hot-blooded omegas in the animal clans. The fact that worried Barnard deeply was those who fell in love with the vessel were bond to tragic fates. There was a chance it could work it was slim though. Theo was still young his first sense of who his mate was could easily be wrong. He knew discouraging him would only encourage the boy to follow it. Best to just allow it to work itself.

"You say it as if it's a bad thing", said Theo.

"I'm saying to keep your eyes open there are many fish in the sea. And to give this warning if her parents don't get you she will", said Barnard.

Tala clung tightly to Muzaka as they sped toward the village at full speed.

"There's no reason to rush", she said.

" _I don't like that boy"_ , said Muzaka.

"Why does every male in my family have to be so overprotective?" huffed Tala.

She wondered if she were a boy omega would they still be so protective? There weren't many male born omegas, most bitten not born. It couldn't be told until they were older at least fifteen. Muzaka slowed when they reached the village. There was still a good chunk of the day left until dinner. She should probably get Muzaka groomed before the interview. As always Muzaka chose to be a massive pain in the ass while at the groomer. The only time he put up more fuss was when he had to go to the vet.

" _You could have given me some warning",_ said Muzaka before pulling the pink ribbon from his tail.

"If I gave you warning you wouldn't react any differently. And not my fault you white fur that seems to pick every speck of dirt", said Tala.

"Hey Tala",

Boruto came running toward her. Tala wasn't expecting so swift a change in him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

From his tone, he knew it was something serious. He's nervous but why?

"Let's go somewhere more private", said Tala.

Boruto followed her to the park. The sun was setting so there were few children there. Muzaka nudged against her pocket. She gave him the bone.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

He unwrapped the bandage on his hand. On his palm was a small black diamond.

"When did it appear?" asked Tala.

"The morning after I defeated Momoshiki. I wanted you to take a look at it", he said.

Tala's eyes activated. All she could gather was it was some sort of curse mark. The power it unlocked or gave was unknown to her. But telling Boruto that might get back reaction.

"All I can tell you is its some sort of seal. What it release I don't know. Have you told your parent about this?" asked Tala.

"No", he said as he rewrapped his.

"You should they'll know more about this than I do", said Tala.

"No, not now. You can't tell them either", said Boruto.

"I won't tell them but I won't stop them from finding out", she said.

"Fine, can you do me a favor and see if you can look up anything on it?" asked Boruto.

"I look but there's no grantee I'll find anything. Maybe you can help me with something", said Tala.

She suddenly leaned closer him. Boruto felt uneasy, even when not in use it felt as if Tala's eyes were peering into him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, your eyes just seem different somehow", said Tala.

"What do you need help with?" asked Boruto.

"Getting interviewed", said Tala.

"Oh yeah, it will be your first day on camera. Don't let Misty intimidate you. If you show any sign of weakness she'll pounce. She's looking for the perfect sound bite", said Boruto.

She leaned further into her seat.

"A beautiful day isn't it", said Tala.

Boruto nodded.

"Does all this change your mind on what you wish to be?" she asked.

"You're asking if I want to become Hokage", said Boruto.

"If you join the race you have the race to become Hokage you'd be sure to win", said Tala.

"That's just it. I don't want something that will so easily be handed down to me. I want to make own path. Follow my own nindo", said Boruto.

Tala giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Boruto.

"I never thought I'd hear you speak like this before. Then what is it you wish to be", said Tala.

"I want to be the man who supports the Hokage. There most trusted ally", said Boruto.

"Would matter if it were Sarada or me?" asked Tala.

"Na, I just have a lot of ground to make up with you. It will be interesting to see who gets it", said Boruto.

"Well at least you've gotten a start on it", she said.

Tala got up.

"I should be getting home soon. I can actually say it was nice talking with you. Maybe we can spar sometime", she said.

"Yeah, sure as long Muzaka doesn't bite me", said Boruto.

"I make no promises that up to him", she said with a smirk.

Tala rode off on Muzaka. She through looked her bookshelf searching for something that might give her insight on Boruto's mark. She picked two and went into the living room. Lycan was laying on the floor watching Planet Earth.

"Hey, Tala could understand all the animals on this show?" he asked.

She nodded. Most of it was just the random animal chatter nothing she was truly interested in.

"Any idea what dad's doing for dinner?" asked Tala.

"Na, he's out with the other clan alphas for a meeting. And after that I'm guessing they'll probably go drinking", said Lycan.

"He deserves it. And Papa?" asked Tala.

"He's mediating", said Lycan.

Tala nodded. She set her book down and went into the kitchen. Tala made herself, Lycan, and Papa. Then set out the food for the dogs. She was fine doing these tasks. Her parents did so much for her it was the least she could. She went to where her papa was meditating and placed the plate next to him. His eyes opened.

"Thank you, Tala", he said.

"No problem", she said.

The night went peacefully. Tala sat at the table with her Dad. He was slowly sipping his coffee. It was clear he was slightly hung over. Normally, at this time she would be training with her friends, but because of all the press, it made things difficult. Tala didn't even want to know how Metal would respond to it. At around nine in the morning, there was a knock on the door. It was Shizune.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"I guess so. Bye, dad, I'm leaving now", said Tala.

"Bye Sunshine", he said.

"Hope, you feel better soon", said Tala before slamming the front door closed.

"Are you excited?" asked Shizune.

"No, I'm actually a little nervous. I've never been on camera before. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself", said Tala.

"Oh, there's no need I'm sure everything will be okay", said Shizune.

"And they'll ask me about what I did. So no surprises right", said Tala.

They went to the studio. Tala was instantly placed in front of a makeup mirror. A makeup woman tapped her foot against the floor.

"I have my work cut out for me", she said.

"Hey", whine Tala.

She didn't think she looked so bad.

"Can we get rid of these marking at least?" asked the makeup assistant.

"No", said Tala.

"I'll do what I can", she said.

The woman reached for some kind of tool and brought it toward Tala's eyes. She instantly leaned back.

"What the hell is that?" asked Tala.

"An eyelash curler", she said.

Tala tightly grabbed the armrests of her chair as the woman worked. She hated the entire process with a passion.

"Okay I'm done", said the woman.

"So how do I look, Muzaka?" asked Tala.

" _Doesn't look half bad, but I prefer the natural look"_ , he said.

There was a clink of heel against the tile floor. Tala turned to see who it was. It was Misty Day. She was one of the big news anchors in the Land of Fire. Misty had long golden blonde hair and purple eyes. Tala had to force herself not to stare at the woman's breasts. The only other woman she with the same size was Lady Tsunade. She couldn't help wondering if they were real or not. She quickly shook the thought from her head. Misty was dressed in a red dress suit and a pair of the tallest heel Tala had ever seen. The smell of perfume and hairspray was so thick Tala couldn't pick up on her natural scent.

"You must be Tala Inuzaka", she said.

"Yep, that's me", said Tala.

"It wonderful to meet you", said Misty as she locked Tala's hand in a powerful grasp.

"Nice to meet you to", said Tala.

When the woman walked, Tala massaged her hand.

"Sure has a grip on her", she said.

" _I don't like her",_ said Muzaka.

A stagehand approached them.

"Is it time to go on set?" asked Tala.

"Not yet, but Misty wants your dog to be on a leash and muzzled", he said.

"No, Muzaka goes on as is or we don't go on at all. You can tell your boss that", said Tala.

"Please don't make. She'll fire me", begged the man.

"Fine but I'm not making him wear a leash or muzzle", said Tala.

"You can follow me onto the set. Tala you'll be sitting on the couch", he said.

The set was rather nice. Tala had seen it on tv several times. She took a seat on the large white couch. Despite its look, it was rather uncomfortable. Muzaka jumped on the couch with her, resting his head on her lap. Misty frowned when she saw this.

"I take you're not a dog person", said Tala.

"I prefer cats", she said.

Tala smirked she should have known.

"We'll be rolling soon", said Misty.

Back at the Inuzaka home, Kiba and his family settled on the couch. He turned on the TV.

"How much you want to bet she sends Muzaka on Misty?" asked Lycan.

"I'll take you up on that", said Luka.

"You two shouldn't be making bets on her", said Kiba as secretly snuck his son a five.

He returned to his seat next to Neji.

"I saw that, but I think I'll join", he said.

"You wanna bet Papa?" asked Lycan.

"Yes, but I'm placing my money on her making it successfully through it", said Neji.

He took a twenty from his wallet and handed it to Lycan. Kiba turned on the TV. There was their daughter on TV. It wasn't every day an Inuzaka got on TV.

"She looks different", said Lycan.

"That's because she wearing makeup for the first time", said Senna.

"I don't like it", said Lycan.

"I wish they gave her someone besides Misty", said Neji.

The watch as Tala gave no reaction to Misty's trigger questions. She kept an even mind and defended her responses. Even Muzaka was on his best behavior. The ending scene was Tala and Misty smiling at each other. Neji and Kiba could clearly see the deep hatred in her glare.

"Who knew she had that in her?" said Luka.

"She was like a different person", said Lycan.

"No, she was very much the same person. It's nice to see her with that kind of confidence", said Neji.

Tala's shoulders sagged in relief when the cameras shut off. The way she managed to stay calm through the interview was to think of the whole thing as a type of verbal battle. Muzaka snuck off.

"I enjoyed speaking with you", lied Tala.

Misty had dove into questions about her family. Trying to get a reaction by mentioning her parents and trying to put them in a bad light. She wanted to tear the woman's throat out. But by the end of the interview Misty ended up coming out on the bad side. Tala didn't understand why the woman was acting such a way with her. She was perfectly kind to the Hokage whenever he was on the show.

"I'll get you next time", she said.

Tala rolled her eyes. She whistled for Muzaka. They took their leave.

"Where did you sneak off to?" asked Tala.

" _Took a piss in her shoes",_ he said.

Tala laughed. She scratched behind his ears.

"Such a good boy. We should leave before she finds out", said Tala.

They ran out the doors.

"TALA",

She turned to see Shizune and Tonton running toward her. Had Misty already lodged a complaint about her shoes?

"I forgot to give this", said Shizune as she handed Tala an envelope.

Tala instantly recognized it as pay envelope.

"I didn't do any mission what's this for?" she asked.

"Oh, that was a mission. You actually take the Hokage place it freed up his schedule and made room for some more important things", said Shizune.

"Thanks", said Tala as she stuffed the envelope into her jacket pocket.

She stopped by the dollar store. Tala went to the makeup section. This was the first she ever went to such a section. There were many pictures of models wearing makeup.

"Do they really think wearing this stuff will make them look like that? Don't they know it all computerized", said Tala.

" _I don't get it",_ said Muzaka.

When he was embodied what was considered attractive in women were big breasts and wide hips were. The big breasts haven't gone out of style. He didn't understand the attraction must of the women in magazines and commercials. It was good to see a woman with a little plumpness and curves. Muzaka was broken from his thought when Tala called for him. He rushed over the register. As soon as they left the store wiped away the makeup.

"Did I get it all?" she asked.

Muzaka nodded.

"It feels so good to get that off", said Tala.

Not too far off she heard he Shikadai's voice. She followed it to a small toy shop. Sarada was sitting watching the commotion.

"Can I sit?" asked Tala.

Sarada nodded.

"So how was Misty Day?" she asked.

"A complete bitch", said Tala.

Sarada laughed. Tala joined her in laughter. Whatever malice Sarada felt toward yesterday seemed to have vanished.

"So are they real?" she asked.

"I couldn't tell she smelled so heavily of hairspray it could smell if they were silicone", said Tala.

She wiped a tear from her eye.

"So what's that all about?" asked Tala.

"Some kind of card game. They have no idea what's inside and they still spend all their money on them. What's the fun in it?" said Sarada.

Tala shrugged. Mitsuki came walking over. He seemed to have overheard their conversation.

"They are extreme ninja scrolls or ENS as they call it. A super card game using history's most famous ninjas as its theme. All the kids are totally into it. It's so popular that even the biggest stores sell out the day their shipment arrives", said Mitsuki.

"You seem to know quite a lot, but you don't play", said Sarada.

"No, I-

Boruto ran over to her.

"Tala, you've got to come here", he said as he dragged her over.

"Oh, back to your plan face self Tala. I almost didn't recognize you on the TV", said Inojin.

Tala's eyes twitched. Seconds later he was sent flying by a gush of chakra powered air. He crashed into a barrier. The boys nervously stared at her.

"Does anyone else have anything to say about my appearance?" she asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Good, now why did you drag me over", said Tala.

"Tala, you could use your eyes to tell us what cards are in the pack", said Boruto.

"Here try it with mine", said Shikadai as he gave her his unopened pack.

"Okay", she said.

Her eye activated. She carefully looked through each layer of the deck

"So what I get?" asked Shikadai.

"Sai, Ino, Iruka, 2 Shino, Choji, Sakura, Shizune, Tonton", said Tala.

Her Byakugan released.

"Not a bad pack. Tonton is a new addition to my collection. Will you look at the cards in the shop?" asked Shikamaru.

"That isn't fair", said Tala.

Metal came jogging forward.

"Hey, Lee what breaks you from your normal jogging route. Want to spar?" asked Tala.

"That's a wonderful idea. No, I would but I would enjoy the opportunity", said Metal.

"Coming to deliver a message while training again?" asked Boruto.

"Exactly Boruto, Konohamaru sensei is calling for you", said Metal.

"Seriously me", he groaned

"See ya", said Tala with a wave.

She picked up a pack of cards from the shop and paid.

"Aren't we going to train?" asked Metal.

"I'll meet you at the training ground in a few minutes", she said.

Metal went speeding off in the direction of the training ground, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"Why did you buy a pack?" asked Sarada.

"I wanted to see what was so interesting for myself", said Tala she opened the pack.

Shikadai walked over, also curious to see what his friend got. Maybe she would trade with him.

"So what did you get?" asked Sarada.

"Six Shinos. Akamaru, my dad, and Papa. But also this", said Tala.

Sarada smiled softly when Tala handed her the card with her father's image on. It might be a silly game but proved just how great her dad was.

"Wow, he's extremely rare. I'll give you five my cards for him", said Shikadai.

"It isn't mine to give away", said Tala.

"Huh, you mean I can keep this?" asked Sarada.

"It's your dad. Maybe one day they'll be cards of us", said Tala.

"I wonder which one of us will hold the title of Hokage", said Sarada.

Shikadai took that his queue to run. That one spark of a question could bring upon a wrath fury he didn't want to be present for. He did not want to be caught up in this. Those were terrifying alone when they were angry. He didn't want to know what they were like together and pissed.

"Where'd they go?" asked Tala.

" _I can't blame for running",_ chuckled Muzaka.

"I should get going I'll see you later", said Sarada.

Tala down at her parents' cards. The image of her dad had was to be expected. He a bright confident smile on his face, showing off his pointed teeth. Papa's image was completely different. It was a stoic look that made him look cool.

"You can come out now", said Tala.

"I can come over sometime tomorrow and teach you the game", said Shikadai.

"That would be nice. Well, I should go. Metal is expecting me", said Tala.

Tala ran off to meet Metal at the training.

"Hope, I didn't keep you long", she said.

"Nope", said Metal.

"Can I join you in this youthful effort?" asked Lee.

"Yes, dad", said Metal.

This would make things much more of a challenge. Tala slid of her haori, not wanting it to get damage. They attacked. By the time they were done Metal and Tala were on there back sweating. Muzaka was panting heavily by her side.

"Such wonderful possession of youth. I'm so proud of the three of you", said Lee.

"Thank you", they said.

Tala was the first to sit up. She watched Muzaka trot over and lay down in a nearby stream to cool down.

"We'll start getting back into the normal routine?" asked Tala.

"I don't know last I heard Hanabi Sensei was on a high ranked mission with some of the other jonin. It was considered too much of a risk for us to tag along. Hopefully, she'll be back soon", said Metal.

Tala huffed she wanted back to normal. Hell, she would happily settle for a low D-ranked mission if meant she got to do something.

"Tala, are you slacking off!"

She instantly got to her feet. Lady Tsunade was standing tapping her foot.

"I apologize my Lady did we have plans for today?" asked Tala with a bowed head.

"I had some free time and you know how limited that is. And I was thinking of teaching it to you. That's if you have the energy", said Tsunade.

'"Of course I do", said Tala.

" _We do?"_ asked Muzaka.

"I want you to meet me at the morgue in an hour", said Tsunade.

"Yes, ma'am", said Tala.

At least that gave her some time to recover. She took a seat on a bench in the park. Tala closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Hey, Tala",

She groaned. Tala loved that she'd made peace with her cousin, but right now all she wanted to do was relax. She opened her eyes and managed to sit up. A young boy was with Boruto. He has light auburn hair. The boy was well dressed and smelled of rich soaps.

"You Tala Inuzuka and that must be Muzaka. Hmm, I thought you would smell like a dog", said the boy.

Tala twitched she should at least know who this boy was before she smacked some sense into him.

"Boruto, who is this kid", she said through gritted teeth.

"He's the son of the fire daimyo, Tentou Madoka. I'm going to be his bodyguard for a few days. Tentou, can you give us a minute?" he asked.

The boy went off to the playground.

"You've gotta help. He's a royal pain in my ass", begged Boruto.

"He kinda reminds me of you", said Tala.

"What how can you say that?!" said Boruto.

"You'll find out. So why are you asking me for help?" she asked.

"Well, you're a girl kinda. Aren't you suppose to be good with kids", said Boruto.

Tala sent him to the ground with a powerful slap. Boruto rubbed the red handprint forming on his face.

"Shit Tala", he groaned.

If this was before he would have gotten a great deal worse than a slap to the face.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't automatically mean I want to be a nanny. You'd be smart never to make such a mistake again", said Tala.

She took a breath and regained herself.

"So have you told anyone about it yet, because I haven't found any useful information on the subject", said Tala.

She took a seat on the bench, so they could keep an eye on Tentou.

"Yeah, if I didn't know better I'd say you are worried about me", said Boruto.

"We are family that what we do. So who did you tell?" asked Tala.

"Sasuke", he said.

"What did he tell you?" asked Tala.

She had a right to know. Tala had experienced it too. It wouldn't be fair of him denying that information.

"He the entire thing with his Rinnegan. It wasn't a simple paralysis jutsu time actually stopped. You don't seem shocked by this", said Boruto.

"No, while we were like that it felt so impossibly slow. What else did he say?" asked Tala.

"That what happening to me isn't normal especially the seal on my palm. And that if anything strange happened to tell him. He would look into it", said Boruto.

"Boruto, why are you so freely telling me this? I don't mind, but I know there are other you trust far more than me. Like your teammates or sensei", said Tala.

"Because we went through it together and I guess we can relate", said Boruto.

Tala nodded.

"Good luck with your bodyguard assignment", she said.

"Where are you going?" asked Boruto.

"I have to meet with Lady Tsunade", said Tala.

She went down to the morgue.

"You're early. Follow me", said Tsunade.

They went through the morgue doors. Tsunade was half expecting Tala to throw up as soon as she entered the room. With a sense of smell like hers, the smell must be intense.

"What will you be doing today?" she asked.

Tsunade pulled the sheet from a body on the examination table. It looked as if he'd gone through a shredder. Instead of disgust the girl's went alight with curiosity.

"What happened to him?" asked Tala.

"A factory accident. We want to mend the corpse for the family. Now mending dead fleshing is much difficult than living. It isn't as reactive or pliable", said Tsunade.

The old healer watched as Tala quickly got the hang of it. The blood and gore didn't seem to get to her in the least. She knew she shouldn't be surprised by Tala's success, but it was truly amazing. Maybe her brother had the same skill. All those of the Hyuga bloodline have a natural gift toward chakra control. If she'd gotten her hand on Neji, she could have turned him into an expert medical ninja.

"That's enough for today", said Tsunade.

"What but I'm not done", said Tala.

"It's eight. Your parents are probably wondering where you are", said Tsunade.

"Crap, come on Muzaka we need to go", said Tala.

"Wait before you leave you should buy some lemons", said Tsunade.

"Why?" asked Tala.

"They get rid of the smell of death", said Tsunade.

"Thanks", said Tala.

Tala realized she'd forgotten her haori in the morgue. She ran back to grab it. Tala stopped when she heard two medical ninjas coming her way. Other medical ninjas were jealous of her and acting differently around her. Tsunade told talent brought envy and not to take it personally and she didn't. She couldn't help listening to their conversation.

"I've never seen anything like it. The victim was missing its entire cranium. The only thing left of the brain stem", said one.

"Eating someone's brain just for a jutsu. I can't imagine it", said the other.

They walked by without noticing her. Tala had no idea how to process the information she gained. It was none of her business, but she couldn't help being curious. Tala couldn't fight curiosity. She activated her Byakugan and peered into each of the morgue drawers until she found the one she was looking for. Like they said the man was missing the entire top half of his skull. How was it even possible? Not even those of the Akimichi clan could fit a human head in their mouth naturally. A person would have to unhinge their jaw like a snake to do such a feat. They would also need immense jaw strength. Tala quickly released her Byakugan when she saw Tsunade coming her way. She ran out the door. On her way home she picked up a bag of lemons.

"I wonder if Mitsuki could stretch his jaw like that", she said.

" _Wouldn't surprise me if he could"_ , said Muzaka.

"You stink of death. What were you doing today?" asked Kiba.

"Helping Tsunade in the morgue", said Tala.

Tala threw her clothes into the washing machine. Then got into the shower. She washed herself with lemon until the smell left her skin. Tala dressed.

"Your turn Muzaka", she said.

The dog jumped into the shower without complaint. Tala scrubbed his fur with lemons. She sniffed his fur and couldn't find the smell of death.

"Out", said Tala.

She dried him off with a towel. Tala took some book from the shelf in her room and spread them out on her bed. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in", she said.

Papa let himself in.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"You spent hours working on a dead body. Most your age would be affected by such a sight", said Neji.

"I'm a medical ninja Papa. Death is part of the job. Besides, it isn't the dead who bother me. Yes, I feel bad that something happened to them, but there's very little I can do to correct their state. It's the dying that get to me", said Tala.

"That's an interesting way of seeing it", said Neji.

"It is?" asked Tala.

Neji nodded.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"I just saw something interesting at the morgue. Just looking further into it", said Tala.

"And you're sure you are alright?" asked Neji.

"Yes, Papa", she said.


	17. Troubles

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 17: Troubles**

 **Hey, sorry for how long it took me to update. Been a bit busy. But that time gave me some new ideas. That will help give Tala and her friends a more separate storyline from Boruto's. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Tala sat with her teammates at the entrance of the forest near the academy. She was bored out of her mind. Muzaka lay on the ground underneath the tree, sleeping. That seemed to be one of his favorite things to do. Sensei Hanabi had yet to return from her mission. Things were so slow lately. Her squad was waiting near the academy forest. She activated her Byakugan. Why not check up on Lycan? He sat in the back of the classroom near an open window asleep. Keeper was sleeping on his head.

"Idiot!" growled Tala.

Lycan jolted from his sleep, throwing Keeper from his head. He barely managed to catch Keeper from falling onto the student in front of him.

"What the hell?!" he growled.

A kunai lodged in his desk. Sensei Shino cleared his throat.

"Yes, Sensei", said Lycan.

He untied the message from the kunai. It was only two words:

 _Pay Attention_

Lycan recognized the handwriting as his sister's. He activated his Byakugan. Outside of the academy sitting in a tree was his sister. She waved lazily at him.

"Still a teacher's pet even now", sighed Lycan.

" _Maybe if we actually pay attention to this shit we may reach the same level as her and Muzaka",_ said Keeper.

"Don't you go comparing us to them like everyone else", said Lycan.

" _Not comparing only offer a suggestion",_ said Keeper.

"As if it's better to learn through experience than being locked up in some classroom", said Lycan.

"Lycan!"

Sensei Shino was glaring at him.

"Since you've slept through three of your classes you'll have plenty of energy to help me after school in detention", said Shino.

"Damn it, Tala. I'll get you back for this", he muttered.

Tala hung down from the branch she was perched in.

"Do sense anyone coming?" asked Faith.

Tala shook her head.

"Metal who told you that we need to meet here in the first place?" asked Faith.

"My dad just told me to come out here for some special training", said Metal.

"Are we training against him?" asked Tala.

"No, my dad would have been on time we've been waiting here for two hours now", said Metal.

"Why are we even waiting?" asked Tala.

"What we wait for may be worth it. Let's give it another twenty minutes", said Faith.

"Fine", said Tala.

Tala raised her head when she heard someone heading in their direction.

"Sorry, for being late",

"Lord Sixth", they said.

"Since your sensei isn't here I wouldn't want the four of you getting shabby, so I volunteered to take over your training for the day, but I only have three hours so better make the most of it. I hope you've improved since your days at the academy", said Kakashi.

"What an honor", said Metal who was jumping in excitement.

"Glad you see it that way", said Kakashi.

"Looks like it wasn't a waste of time after all", said Faith.

"The four of you will have to attack me as if you wish to kill me. That's the only way you stand a chance against me", said Kakashi.

They all tensed when they when his hand went to the pouch strapped to his leg. The three twitched when he pulled a trashy book.

"Will you not give us your full attention?" asked Metal.

"We'll see if your talent earns my full attention", said Kakashi before disappearing into the forest.

"This will be a wonderful chance to flaunt our power of youth!" announced Metal.

"It's a pleasant change from the last few days. Shall, we start", said Faith.

"Way ahead of you", said Tala.

Her eyes activated. She smirked. Kakashi had already taken her eyes into consideration. There were several shadow clones placed statically throughout the forest each were perfectly balanced in chakra supply, making it impossible to tell the difference between them and the real Kakashi. Their scents were all the same.

"So?" asked Metal.

"There ten clones throughout the forest I can't tell which is the real one. He's balanced his chakra equally among the clones. This makes thing more interesting", said Tala.

They ran into the forest. She told Faith and Metal the location of each of the clones. Tala tensed.

"What?" asked Metal.

"A pack of eight are rapidly approaching. I'll handle the dogs the two of you go ahead. I'll catch up", she said.

Her teammates went forward. Seven scattered. Pakkun trotted lazily forward. The pug yawned.

"Hey pup", he said.

Tala remained tensed she spotted the other seven members of the pack, each at varying distances. She was surrounded. Tala knew each of her uncle's ninken by name, but she wasn't nearly as experience with them as Senna or Luka. The dog's speed may have gone down with age but they still posed a threat to her.

"Hey, old man", she said.

The pug huffed.

"Old yes but still more than enough to take you on", said Pakkun.

The dogs pounced. Tala's rotation easily reflected. Wait, that was only three. Her and Muzaka jumped before their jaws wrapped around their ankles.

"You will have to try harder than that", said Tala.

Muzaka barked in agreement.

"Yes, you are far different from your father. We'll have to approach this differently", said Pakkun.

The dogs latched onto Bull and came charging toward her. She didn't have much time to spare. Tala stood her ground. She punched the ground, causing the earth to shatter underneath the hounds.

"Such monstrous strength", whimpered Pakkun.

He couldn't help shivering. Lady Tsunade managed to make a third version of herself in this girl. Tala's temper was growing to match hers. She'll turn into a truly terrifying woman with a growing mastery of Gentle Fist and enhanced chakra strength. Tala sighed.

"As much as I enjoy playing with you guys. I have to catch up with my teammates", she said.

She jumped onto the Muzaka's back.

"Man-Beast Clones",

With this jutsu it allowed Muzaka to temporarily gain the ability of the Byakugan. Instead of standing on all fours they stood on two legs. They took on the same stance.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms",

They charged toward their rivals without hesitation, striking their chakra points with extreme speed. Tala released the jutsu. The dogs lay on the ground disabled for the moment. The jutsu wasn't perfect. When she and Muzaka used Gentle Fist in such a state an opponent could quickly to decipher the difference in their abilities, revealing their true identities. She bound each of the hounds, not wanting them to interfere further.

"You should regain feeling in your limbs in ten minutes", said Tala

She tracked down her teammates. Each of them was scuffed and bruised. Their breathing was heavy.

"We handle the clones but there could be more", said Faith.

"We can take them", said Metal.

Tala's eyes activated. Kakashi sat in a large tree at the center of the forest, reading. He was waiting for them.

"So where is he?" asked Metal.

"A large tree at the center of the forest", said Tala.

She grabbed Metal before he could go speeding off.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"We'll make him come to us", said Tala.

"How do we do that?" asked Metal.

"The stink bug strategy", she said.

"That's a doubled bladed plan. You'll be incapacitated as well", said Faith.

"We've been training against it", said Tala.

"Are you sure you're ready?" asked Faith.

"We'll find out and if that fails we'll have each other as back up", said Tala.

"We always have our teamwork!" declared Metal.

Faith nodded in agreement.

"We need to get closer. I want complete stealth on approach", said Tala.

"Understood", they said.

As they approached Kakashi's location they split in different directions. Faith took her point.

"Hemiptera Summoning",

Ten altered stinkbugs appeared. It was a large enough number to be effective, but not be noticed. They slowly approached their targets. Large swarms of insects pour from her sleeves into the surrounding area. Once her task was complete she back off to a safe range. She would control things from afar, which she preferred.

Kakashi raised his gaze from his book. Those were sure taking their time. The clones shouldn't have been difficult. Maybe the hounds were a bit much. Tala would have been able to order them to back down if it became too much for her. An intense stink suddenly drove into his sensitive sense of smell. He couldn't tolerate it. Kakashi jumped from the tree to escape the stench. When he a made move to escape a wall of beetles shot up forming a large dome around with only one given exit.

"Clever", said Kakashi.

He was forced to take the exit the smell was too much for him. His steps were careful even in his speed. He gracefully stepped over the double trip wire set in place. As he made it through the arched pathway of insects rapid-fire punches and kicks were aimed at him. He grabbed one of the limbs and threw Metal through the wall path had taken him to a dense bamboo forest. He caught a flash of green. Then blocked Metal's attack seconds later he tossed the boy. Metal and Tala came with greater speed, riding on Muzaka's back.

Tala jumped from the wolf's back he tossed her away then Metal. He was unable to Muzaka's jaws from crunching into his right arm. Metal's arms wrapped around his waist, pinning his free arm to his side. Muzaka transformed into Tala. The Rasengan appeared in her hand. She drove it into the large button on his chest. As soon as the machine shattered the attack faded. Tala pulled away.

"It's over uncle", she said.

He was surrounded.

"Looks like it. Good job you four did well", said Kakashi.

With that, Kakashi disappeared puff of smoke. Faith lowered herself to the ground she'd used the most chakra.

"That was amazing, Faith", said Tala.

She gave a nod of thanks.

"I'll take you home, Faith", she said.

Tala helped her teammate onto Muzaka back.

"Metal, you good on your own or do you need a ride?" asked Tala.

"I'm fine. Nothing a bowl my mom's curry can't fix", said Metal.

He gave thumbs up. Faith and Tala climbed onto Muzaka's back.

"See ya Metal", said Tala.

Tala dropped Faith at the house and helped her to her room. Tala loved Faith's room. It was painted a deep blue and dimly lit with large circular lanterns. On the ceiling were small glow in dark bug stickers. At the center of the room was a large canopy bed. Hanging on the walls by her bed were butterflies framed in glass boxes. There was a small office area tucked into the corner. Lining the nook was a bookshelf another shelf lined with bug enclosers. They insects were chirping happily. Faith only kept musical bugs in her room.

"You didn't have to walk me to my room", she said.

"I wanted to your my friend. Besides, you know how much I love your room", said Tala.

Faith took a seat on her bed.

"Tala, how are you?" she asked.

Tala knew her friend wasn't asking for her body. Metal and Faith knew her secret. She trusted them fully with it. It wasn't something she enjoyed speaking of.

"I've gotten better at controlling it. With Muzaka it's easier. You know if anything was wrong I would tell you and Metal", said Tala.

"I know only checking up on a friend. That what friends do", said Faith.

"I should be getting home. I'll catch later", said Tala.

Faith gave a nod goodbye. She waved goodbye to Yochu before leaving. Tala rode through the village on Muzaka's back. Her body was in that wonderful bliss that occurred after exercise.

" _Great was a great session",_ said Muzaka. His tongue lolled playfully out of his mouth.

"It was", said Tala.

Boruto must be bored out his mind. Tala would be going stir crazy if she was forced babysit that brat. He should almost be done with his assignment by now. She was curious to result. Tala hadn't seen Boruto for nearly a week. Those two would either drive each other insane or realize their similarities and become friends. Tala decided to stop by the hotel Tento was staying at. She got off Muzaka's back knowing he wouldn't want to come.

" _This isn't the way home"_ , he said.

"I'm curious to see how Boruto handled his mission. You can go home, Muzaka", said Tala.

Muzaka huffed but followed loyally behind her. She arrived just as Tento was saying goodbye to Boruto. Tala laughed at the crying goodbye. Boruto caught her laughing at him.

"I told you would like him", she said.

"The brat wasn't so bad", said Boruto with a shrug his shoulders.

"You like him too. It's cute", said Tala.

"I'm not cute", said Boruto.

"Sure you aren't", said Tala with a roll of her eyes.

Tala tensed. Something felt off. It was if they were being watched. This instinct of hers had almost never been wrong. It was prey sense. They could sense their dangers to points. Tala shook the sense of as nothing. She was in the city someone is always watching you.

"What is Tala?" asked Boruto.

His cousin had gone stiff. As if her body was preparing to flee or fight. She jumped when he touched her shoulder.

"What up with you?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I'll catch you later", said Tala before running.

She slowed to walked when she neared her home.

" _That wasn't nothing. Your instincts told you something was off. You shouldn't ignore those",_ said Muzaka.

"It's fine. My instincts are always off in city habitats", said Tala.

Tala walked to the Inuzuka territory. She climbed into her favorite sunning tree. It was a large ancient oak tree. The tree's branches were coated in a thick layer of moss. It made the perfect cushion. She stretched out digging her claws into the bark. Her eyes closed.

Lycan had just gotten out of detention. He raced home with Keeper clutching desperately to his shoulder. He slowed when his house came into view. Today he was going to try the impossible a sneak attack on his sister.

" _Are you sure this is a good idea?"_ asked Keeper.

"Did you enjoy cleaning the academy's toilets?" asked Lycan.

Keeper huffed he couldn't get the smell of the cleaner out of his nose.

" _She deserves it",_ said Keeper.

"I knew you would see it my way", said Lycan.

Before he could go anywhere, he was yanked by the ear toward the house.

"Ow, what fuck?!" growled Lycan.

That earned him a smack on the back of the head. He was hoping it was his grandmother, but it was Papa. He was staring at him with those cool white eyes.

"Hey Papa", said Lycan.

He shivered at that icy glare was aimed his direction.

"Do you want to tell me what happened at school today", said Neji.

"Not really", said Lycan.

"Lycan", warned Neji.

"So what I was in detention. That was the first one this month. It's Tala fault anyway", he said.

He raised an eyebrow. Neji was curious to hear this.

"How so?" he asked.

"She threw a kunai through a window waking me in the middle of class", said Lycan.

"Why were you sleeping in class place?" asked Neji.

Lycan bit his lip.

"Uh",

Relief swept through him when Dad made an appearance. Most of the time he would side with him.

"Neji, give the pup a break. Before you decide to punish him let's hear if Shino has already done it for us", said Kiba as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Had me and Keeper scrubbing toilets", said Lycan.

"Sounds like enough punishment. Another detention and I won't be so merciful", said Neji.

Lycan nodded. He ran before Papa could change his mind.

"You are to easy on him", said Neji.

"And sometimes you're too harsh on him", said Kiba.

Neji pulled away from his husband. He gave his mate a warning glare. In his heart, he knew that Kiba was right. But he was also right at times Kiba too easy on the boy.

"I only want the best for him and sometimes that means being harsh. I only want him to pursue his education so he'll be set in life. That starts early", said Neji.

"I know, but maybe he'll classroom setting his the best for him to learn", said Kiba.

"The school wants to put in special ed for his academic classes maybe that will best. His teachers say he shows clear signs of ADHD. There's no harm in getting him tested", said Neji.

"But there is. I don't want him to believe we think any less of him. He's a smart kid", said Kiba.

"How do you think he feels constantly being left behind when all the other students are moving ahead with such ease, while he struggles. Every day when he comes back from school I sit with at table try to help it through it. I hate seeing him break down in confusion and I don't know how to help. It makes feel a failure as a parent", said Neji.

Kiba had seen the scene far too many times. Neji was so patient never giving up with Lycan in his homework. Kiba tried helping, but it never could do it as well as Neji. He always ended getting frustrating.

"We'll get him tested, but you know he won't like it", said Kiba.

"I know but we've got to do what's best for him. Even if he doesn't like it at the time", said Neji.

Lycan found his sister's location. She was asleep in a large oak tree. He didn't understand his sister's sometime feline behavior. Lycan sniffed. Her sleep seemed deeper than usual.

" _Are you sure you want to this? Last time we pissed her off she cracked three of your ribs"_ , said Keeper.

"You worry too much", said Lycan.

" _And you worry too little",_ said Keeper.

Muzaka rested by the base of the tree. The large wolf would be an issue. He'd been on the receiving end of those jaws. Lycan pushed Keeper forward.

" _What are you doing?"_ asked Keeper.

"Ask him to play", whispered Lycan.

" _Muzaka doesn't play_ ", whined Keeper.

"Just try", pleaded Lycan.

" _Fine"_ , huffed Keeper.

Muzaka raised his head when he heard another approach. It was only Keeper. He relaxed. The pup was no harm to him.

" _What do you want, pup?"_ he asked.

" _I'm older than you",_ growled Keeper.

Muzaka laughed. He turned away from him. Keeper walked toward the large white wolf. He grabbed by the ear and yanked. Muzaka easily shook him away.

" _Don't pry at my patience",_ warned Muzaka.

" _I wouldn't kill you to play",_ said Keeper.

" _Maybe let's not find out",_ said Muzaka.

Tala groaned. One of her eyes opened.

"Just play with him. Should stop acting like an old man and be a puppy", she said before closing her eyes again.

Muzaka left with the pup. Again Tala closed her eyes in sleep. Lycan didn't dare move from his hiding place. He'd have to wait until she fell into a deeper sleep. He gave it twenty minutes. She seemed to be out. He pounced knocking her out of the tree. She didn't land with her normal grace.

"What do you want twerp?" asked Tala.

"Because I spent over an hour cleaning toilets", said Lycan.

"So that's why you smell of Clorox", said Tala.

Lycan stormed at her. She didn't have the patience to play her brother's game. Tala knocked him to the ground. She was somewhat shocked when Lycan took the Gentle Fist stance. It was rare for him to ever challenge in this fighting style. Tala smiled. Maybe indulging him wouldn't be so bad. She took the same stance. They slowly circled each other. Tala easily countered her brother's attack and struck his chakra points. She hit him with a blast of air. Tala knew her brother could handle the attack. She walked over to him and offered him her hand. Lycan was man enough to accept her help.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble at school", said Tala.

Lycan shrugged his shoulders.

"If you're going to sleep in class you've got to do better at hiding it", said Tala.

"Like you would know anything about", said Lycan.

She smirked.

"When did you think I slept when I studied all night. My kunoichi classes were the perfect place to nap", said Tala.

"How you do it?" asked Lycan.

"Learned to sleep with my eyes open", said Tala.

"How?" he asked.

"Practice", she said.

"You've improved", said Tala.

"I have?" said Lycan.

"I wouldn't lie to you. You should train more with Papa", said Tala as he ruffled his hair.

Lycan scowled.

"I love, Papa. I hate training with him", he said.

"Why?" asked Tala.

"The same reason you hate training with Dad", said Lycan.

Tala completely understood. Like her Lycan hated being out of his element.

"Would it be better if I trained with you during my free time?" she asked.

Lycan was shocked by the offer. He knew how much Tala valued the little free time she had.

"Okay, thanks", said Lycan.

"We should be getting home", said Tala.

Neji gently rocked on his porch swing. He'd gone to the bookstore not long after speaking with Kiba. Neji had bought three books on learning disabilities. Neji smiled when a soft blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. Kiba placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Neji turned and cupped Kiba's face. He pressed their lips together in a real kiss.

"What you reading, beautiful?" asked Kiba.

Kiba read over the title, The Misunderstood Child.

"Why are you reading this we aren't even sure if he has it", said Kiba.

"I don't want to go into this unknowing", said Neji.

"You're right", said Kiba.

Kiba bit his lip.

"What is it? Is he sick?" asked Kiba.

"No, he's not ill. It's only a different way of processing information", said Neji.

"What are the signs?" asked Kiba.

"Difficulty concentrating on task their not interested, easily distracted, difficulty holding still. Those are just a few of those symptoms. They sound very familiar to me", said Neji.

It explained a great deal of his husband and son's behavior. He squeezed Kiba's hand.

"Our son will be fine", he said.

"Yeah", said Kiba.

"I've called the school and the made him an appointment for him with the school psychologist on Sunday", said Neji.

They smiled when they saw their pups walking up the path to their house.

"He's in better condition than I thought", said Kiba.

"What's for dinner, Dad?" asked Tala.

"My special hamburgers", said Kiba.

"What's the occasion?" asked Tala.

There always had to be an occasion. Either birth or he was trying to lessen bad news.

"Yeah", said Lycan.

"Nothing, I only want to treat my pup", said Kiba.

"Sure Dad", said Tala.

"Can you two go feed the dogs for me?" asked Kiba.

They nodded. Since the weather was warm they could feed the dogs outside. Lycan set out the bowls. The dogs waited patiently for them to fill their bowls. They let the dogs eat. Lycan and Tala took a seat on the porch swing.

"Do you have any idea what the occasion or the bad news?" asked Lycan.

"Not a clue", said Tala.

The smell of cooking meet touched their noses make their mouth water.

"Dinner is ready kids", said Dad from the kitchen.

The meal was wonderful.

"So will you tell us already, Dad?" asked Lycan.

Discomfort fell into his expression. Neji sighed.

"Saturday you are meeting with the school psychologist so he can run some tests", he said.

"Why?" asked Lycan.

"To see if there's something we can do to improve your learning experience", said Neji.

"You mean put in those special ed classes! I don't want to be placed with those morons!" yelled Lycan.

He ran from the kitchen, slamming the door shut to his room. Neji and Kiba went to the room.

"Lycan we don't think you're any less intelligent the other students at the academy. We only want to make things less of a struggle", said Kiba.

"Go away! You just think I'm dumb like everyone else!" he screamed.

"We don't think that Lycan we never have. We'll give you some time to yourself", said Neji.

Tala watched her parents return the kitchen. She didn't enjoy the unease so she returned to her room.

" _I don't understand. Why does Lycan need to be tested?_ " asked Muzaka.

"It's only a learning difference nothing for him to be ashamed of", said Tala.

Muzaka didn't get it. In his age, children with Lycan's amount of energy were highly valued as warriors, putting students like him a classroom was a waste in his opinion. He raised his head when Tala snuck out her bedroom window. He trotted over. His large size made it impossible entrance.

" _Where are you sneaking off to?"_ asked Muzaka.

"I'm only checking up on Lycan. Wait here", said Tala.

Lycan sat on his bed. Keeper was resting in his lap. He ran his fingers through his dog's fur. At least Keeper didn't think any less of him. There was a tap on his window. Tala was waiting outside. He wasn't in the mood for talking. Lycan turned his head away. She tapped again, revealing a bag of sweets. He rose from his bed and opening the window to let her in.

"I don't want to go", he said.

"Dr. Ellis isn't bad she's really nice", said Tala.

"I don't want to spend as much time with psychologists as you do", said Lycan.

"You think I did", said Tala.

"I don't want to be put in the special ed classes", said Lycan.

"The students in those classes aren't any different from you or the other students at the academy. When Iwabee was put in those classes it did wonders for him. It only another way of learning. If anyone says you're any less intelligent they'll have to deal with me, twerp", said Tala.

"I can take care of myself, sis, but thanks for the offer", said Lycan.

"If anything your unique style of thinking will make you a unique shinobi. See ya little brother", said Tala.

She settled in her room. The day passed normally. Night came. Part of her was tempted to go hunting, but her hunger wasn't great enough. She settled into bed. At one in the morning, there was tap at her window. She tried ignoring it, but it persisted. Tala shoved Muzaka off her and went to the window. There was Boruto. The boy was obviously panicked. She slid open the window.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tala.

"Tento was kidnapped!" said Boruto.

"Fuck", hissed Tala.

She regained her self-control. Her panicking would do nothing to help the situation.

"Tell me how you know this", said Tala.

"I went to his hotel to return a card and I overheard Ikkyu discussing with his guards. He's not going to give in to their demands", said Boruto.

"What were they?" asked Tala.

"500 million ransom and the release of all the inmates at a prison called Hoozuki Castel. And he refuses to inform our shinobi. He thinks it could put his son's life in further danger", said Boruto.

"The price is too high", said Tala.

"It's his son life and the ninja of the village can handle!" growled Boruto.

"He may fear there's an inside informant. Shit, Hoozuki Castel holds the worst of the worst. Not only from the Land of Fire but other nations as well. Releasing all of them would cause an international crisis", said Tala.

She took a seat on the corner bed trying to process all the information going through her head.

"Why come to me? Why not your father? Or one of your teammates?" asked Tala.

"My dad wouldn't be able to give the full attention it deserves. Tento is my friend he deserves better than. And to why I came to you, Tala simple you have the best nose in the village. So will you help me?" asked Boruto.

"Yes, meet me at the front door", she said.

Boruto nodded and disappeared from her view. Tala quickly dressed and grabbed her tools. She didn't risk wearing shoes; her footsteps were far more silent bare. Muzaka was up and ready to go. Tala quietly opened the door. It was nearly impossible to sneak out her house. She was careful to avoid the squeaky floorboards.

"Why are you up at this hour?"

She turned to see her Papa.

"I need to hunt", she said.

Neji didn't question Tala's need to hunt.

"Be careful", he said.

"I will be, Papa", she said before slipping out the front door.

There was a tug of guilt on her for lying to her papa, but this was important. She met up with Boruto. Tala closed her eyes focused in on the boy's scent. Tento literally smelled of money with a few other elements.

"Got it", she said.

Tala took off at full speed. Boruto tailed behind her. Tento's scent led to Nakayoshi Factory. It was a large metal building.

"He's in there?" asked Boruto.

Tala yanked him back beside her when tried to make a straight run for the building.

"Do you want to get caught? Let me take a look", said Tala.

"Fine", he huffed.

Tala's byakugan activated. There were no traps set in place. They stalked forward, perching on one of the window ceil. They came just in time to see the Tento struggling to fight against the large green haired man. Tala's eyes went wide when the man wrapped his mouth around the boy's skull. Before he could bite down Boruto came to the rescue. Tala and Muzaka jumped down behind them. The kid was far braver than she first thought.

"Tentou you have guts after all", said Boruto.

"You're late", said Tentou.

"Had to pick up a tracker", said Boruto.

"I had to keep my pace so slow so you could keep", said Tala. Muzaka barked in agreement.

Tala glared at Shojoji. The man stunk of cigars and blood. Boruto and her stepped in front of Tentou.

"Just leave this to us. This is our work", said Boruto.

He cut Tentou's restraints.

"The Hokage's song and a mutt from one of the animal clans", said Shojoji.

Tala ignored the insult for the moment. A low snarl echoed through Muzaka's throat.

"Your bodyguard mission should already be over. What are you doing here?" asked Shojoji.

"What are you doing here? What business do you have with my friend? You pig failure of ninja", said Boruto.

One of Shojoji's minions lit his cigar. He breathed out large plumes of smoke.

"Kill them", he said.

"Tentou, hide otherwise you'll get tangled up in this fight", said Boruto.

Shojoji's minions strode forward. Boruto moved forward but Tala stopped him.

"I'll handle them. You have a more important opponent", she said.

Boruto nodded. He watched as Tala and Muzaka worked perfectly together to defeat her targets.

"Now it's your turn. We'll watch over the kid", said Tala.

"Letting a mutt fight your battles pathetic", said Shojoji.

"Saving my energy for you", said Boruto.

Shojoji licked his lips.

"Look out Boruto. If he catches you. You'll be eaten", said Tentou.

Tala bit her lip. If Shojoji somehow manages to take Boruto's appearance it could spell disaster. Tala, Muzaka, and Tentou watched the fight. Shojoji entrapped Boruto in his thick arms.

"HELP HIM!" screamed Tentou.

"No, he can do this", said Tala.

Moments later Boruto slammed his head back, breaking Shojoji's nose, forcing the atrocious man to release him.

"He's can handle it. My task is to keep you safe for the time being", said Tala.

"This isn't right. He'll have a better chance with you fighting by his side", said Tentou.

"No, this is his fight. I won't intrude unless needed", she said.

They watched as the two made their distance.

"What's with you? Before I even get into whether you're a ninja or not. Are you even human?" asked Boruto.

From scent, it was clear he was human.

"Humans were originally creatures able to eat anything. I was just breed and raised differently", said Shojoji.

Muzak huffed. Only the most idiotic humans of his age went by such a method. They never lasted long just randomly shoving things into their mouths like children. This man actually seemed to enjoy the taste of human. Muzaka had never quite liked the taste. In his prime, he would only eat a human every now and then to prove a point. Muzaka shook the thought from his head. This wasn't the time to think of the past.

"To be honest I'd love to teat you roasted whole and with salt, but if the brain dies then it's useless. So I'll have to break your arms and legs so you'll sit still", said Shojoji.

"Try it. I'll break every last of your teeth", said Boruto.

The battle began again. Shojoji easily reflected his shuriken. Tala's eyes allowed her to see the normally invisible burst of wind chakra that Shojoji used to reflect. Before she had a chance to pass on the information to Boruto was on his next attack. A Rasengan appeared in Boruto's hand, yet again the attack was reflected. The fat man snickered.

"Shield of the Count Wind. Any attack I'm aware of, it is able to reflect. It's an invisible wind barrier. You're out of your league kid. Might as well get your mutt to help. Either way, none of you'll be leaving", said Shojoji.

"Boruto", said Tala.

"No, I can handle", he said.

"But I can see it", she said.

Tala being able to see Shojoji's wind shield didn't help. If he could see it wouldn't help land an attack. What was he going to do?! He didn't want to accept Tala's help. Tentou was his friend in this was his fight. That was the only reason she wasn't interfering yet. She would take this from if she didn't believe he could handle it.

"Use follow your instincts you're overthinking this", said Tala.

That was his only option. Any other strategy would be literally thrown back at him.

"I'm looking forward to eating you. Eating the Hokage's kid and getting back some of my lively youth wouldn't be bad at all. And once I'm done your friend will make a great dessert", said Shojoji.

The room clouded was with smoke.

"I see a smoke bomb. Simple but not a bad idea", said Shojoji.

"Stay close", said Tala.

Muzaka herded Tentou toward her. She saw the fight clearly through the smoke. Boruto and Shojoji had completely forgotten about them. This would be a good time to leave. She couldn't. It went against her training. The fight wasn't going well.

" _It won't be much longer",_ said Muzaka.

"I know", said Tala.

Shojoji grabbed Boruto by the throat.

"Guard the boy, Muzaka", said Tala.

Tala charged toward him. She jammed four fingers into his side. It had no effect. How is that possible?

"That tickles", said Shojoji.

Before she could back away he grabbed her by the throat.

" _TALA!"_ howled Muzaka.

Rage flooded through his form. His hair bristled as his chakra surged.

"Don't!" she gasped.

Her eyes flashed purple. He fought against the command. A desperate whine left his throat, begging her to let him help. If she lost consciousness he can do what he wished and forget about the boy.

"Maybe I should just snap your neck and then take my time eating you while you're immobile", said Shojoji.

The pressure built around their necks. Black spots started appearing in Tala's vision. She had no voice to call on Muzaka. Suddenly Shojoji yelled and released his hold on them. Tala was swift to jump back. Both her and Boruto were panting.

"What the hell just happened?" she gasped.

Shojoji turned slightly revealing shuriken stabbed in between his shoulders. Tala couldn't believe the kid did it.

"I told you, didn't I? Don't underestimate me", said Tentou.

"DON'T GET COCKY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" yelled Shojoji.

Shojoji stormed toward without keeping guard. Boruto slammed a Rasengan into his side. Shojoji yowled in agony. The large man's frame contorted in pain. He crashed through into the building wall.

"Tala is he-

"Only unconscious", she said.

"Nice going Tentou", said Boruto.

"Yeah, did you did good, kid", said Tala.

"I never thought I would be part of your plan. I was pretty scared, but I'm glad everything went well", said Tentou.

"It would have been just enough to divert his attention by throwing that shuriken. But to think you'd actually hit him with it. That really set him off", said Botuto.

" _Sheer luck",_ said Muzaka.

Tala nodded. This could have gone wrong in so many ways. But it was over now. Tala glanced at Muzaka. Aggression, rage, and anger flowed off his form. When he caught her glancing at him, he turned away and huffed. Great, he's in a mood. There was a clatter of stone.

"Fuck", said Tala.

She thought there would be more time till he woke. He slowly got to his feet.

"For a damn genin, you sure know some pretty outrageous jutsu. I'll devour that pride of yours along with you", said Shojoji.

"Be a good boy and go back to sleep. I'll make sure you don't suffer any more", said Boruto.

Boruto went charge toward him with Rasengan in hand. Moments later the orb of chakra disappeared. He grasped his arm. The curse mark had grown. Tala stepped in front of him. Gentle Fist wasn't the right style for him.

"Do you mind me taking over this fight?" asked Tala.

"Hang in there, Boruto", said Tentou.

"That seal. It can't be. You're part of that organization", said Shojoji.

"Organization? I have no idea what you're talking about. What do you know about this seal?" demanded Boruto.

"It appears you don't have anything to do with them after all. You scared me there for a second. Well, then I guess I don't have to hold back. Now be a good boy and sit still", said Shojoji.

"You still have to go through me", said Tala.

"You think you can beat me little girl", he said.

"Don't taunt me. Boruto, Tentou back away", she warned.

Tala let wild chakra. A purple chakra surged around her. Her teeth sharpened. The white eyes went purple. Clouds of purple chakra settled around her hands.

"Muzaka, keep them back", said Tala.

Even with the wild chakra coursing through her veins she didn't move. Shojoji charged at her. She grabbed his giant fist in hers. There was a crunch as the bones of his hand broke, bring Shojoji to his knees. She slammed her free hand into his stomach. The force of his strike sent tremors through Shojoji's gut. Blood spurted from his mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head as he lost consciousness again. She jumped onto his stomach. Every fiber of her being wanted to rip out his throat. Before she could act on the urge, Muzaka touched his head to her hand. She came out of it.

"Good dog", she said.

She knew the dog was still angry with her, but at the moment his concern outweighed his anger. Moments later Mitsuki and Sarada came running through the large hole in the wall.

"Looks we missed the main event", said Mitsuki.

"Sarada, Mitsuki. How did you know I was here? What happened to the B-ranked mission?" asked Boruto.

"I met with Mitsuki and we were headed to where sensei was waiting, but I couldn't stop worrying about you. But to think that you'd get into this", said Sarada.

"But looks like it was handled", said Mitsuki.

"What a waste?" sighed Sarada.

A snake slithered from Mitsuki's shirt. It playfully coiled around Mitsuki's arm.

"We followed Boruto's scent all the way here. I've had him learn nearly all the scents of our teammates and comrades", he said.

"Sorry, you had to blow off your mission to come here. Sorry guys", said Boruto.

"Buy me a caramel machiatto and I'll forgive you", said Sarada.

"I'll take a cappuccino and panini", said Mitsuki.

"Shit!" growled Tala.

"What is it?" asked Boruto.

"My parents are going to kill me", said Tala.

"You snuck out to rescue Tentou. They'll forgive you", he said.

"That's not the part they'll be mad at. I told Papa I was going hunting. Get me two boxes of Apollo and throw in a pig's ear for Muzaka. Then its forgiven", said Tala.

"Sure", said Boruto.

Tala caught a glance at Boruto's palm. The marking returned to its original appearance.

"What's with the serious face? Did something happen?" asked Sarada.

"Nothing", said Boruto.

He sent a pleading glance in Tala's direction begging her not to tell. She nodded.

"What do we do now?" asked Tentou.

"We have to tell the Hokage or at the Shikamaru. I'll send Muzaka with a message", said Tala.

She quickly jotted down the message on the scroll. Tala offered it Muzaka. He turned his head away and huffed.

"Is something wrong with Muzaka?" asked Mitsuki.

"He's just upset with me. Please Muzaka just do this and we'll talk about this later", said Tala.

He nodded and took the scroll in his mouth. Muzaka ran toward the village. He was so angry with Tala! She should have let him fight. She could have been hurt or worse! Muzaka didn't know what he'd do without her! The obvious answer was he lose the connection the bound him to this plan. Then he would be trapped in a tomb for an eternity thinking of what he could have done to help her.

Did she only see him as a pet? He was a god! A warrior! And what did she have him doing guarding brats and being a messenger! Did she treat Shiromaru the same way? He made it to the Hokage's home. Today seemed to be one of the rare occasions he was home. He jumped to the man's bedroom window. Muzaka scratched his claws against the glass.

Hinata jolted from bed when she heard the scratch of nails against glass. From her position she saw Muzaka large head staring at her through the window. In the beast's mouth was a scroll. Again he clawed at the window. Why couldn't she have one normal night with her husband? Was that too much to ask for?

"Naruto, wake up", she said.

"What is it?" he mumbled.

"Muzaka is here", said Hinata.

Her husband shot from bed and pushed open the window. He took the scroll from Muzaka's mouth and read it over.

"I have to go, Hinata", he said.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"I don't know. Muzaka take me to them", said Naruto.

Tala sat waiting with the other waiting for a response. She was tempted to heal the large and shaped bruise on her neck but decided to not to. The sympathy points could help her cause.

"It shouldn't be long", she said.

A team of anbu and the Hokage appeared.

"I've already sent message to each of your parents", said Naruto.

Tala scowled.

They were each debriefed and interviewed before returning to the village where they met with Sensei Konohamaru at his office. Muzaka refused to talk to him the whole way there. The small room was a mess. Scroll and books were piled on the floor.

"I greatly appreciate you rescuing Tentou. But I can't let slide the fact that you abandoned a mission that you accepted. I will take into consideration the complex circumstances at play this time. Regardless you'd best prepare yourselves for punishment", he said.

Tala would much rather face that punishment than the disappointed looks of her parents.

"I acted on my own. Tala took mercy on me and lent me a hand. If there's any punishment then I'll take it on myself", said Boruto.

"I can't allow that. Any team violations are taken as a collective responsibility. If you truly care about your teammates then don't forget that", said Konohamaru.

The door slammed open and the daimyo storming in.

"TENTOU!" he yelled.

"DAD!" screamed the boy.

Tala was happy to watch the reunion between father and son. She took her leave. Tala tensed when she saw her Dad waiting outside. Muzaka shoved her out the door.

"What the hell were you doing?!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I couldn't. If I did we wouldn't have made to Tentou in time", said Tala.

Kiba sighed. He couldn't blame her for what she did. She would have done the same at her age. The regret was clear in her eyes. Then he noticed the large purple bruise on Tala's neck.

"Fuck!" he said.

Kiba took her hand and started dragging her in the direction of the hospital.

"Dad where are we going?" she asked.

"The hospital", he said.

Tala decided to go with it to soothe him. A nurse looked her over told Kiba she'd be fine. He was far less angry than she thought he would be. The same thing couldn't be said for Muzaka. He walked ahead of them, not beside her like he normally did.

"Dad", she said.

"Yeah",

"Why aren't you angrier?" asked Tala.

"Because when I was your age I would have done the same. That doesn't mean it didn't nearly give me heart attack knowing you could have possibly been killed. That is my worst fear Tala. You won't truly understand that fear until you have pups of your own", said Kiba.

A sudden sadness fell upon his daughter's expression, but she quickly hid it away in the same manner that Neji did. He hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Tala", said Kiba.

"Love you, Dad", she said.

He pulled away from her.

"Does this mean I won't be getting punished?" she asked.

"Funny, you'll be grounded. There's no way around that. I'll leave the decision of how long to your papa", said Kiba as he ruffled her hair.

Kiba honestly had no idea how they would punish her. Take away the tv she won't care she spends most of her time reading or outside. And what parent would punish there child for reading? Can't really stop her from seeing her friend her two closest friends are her teammates. Can't stop them from training are going on missions.

"Worth a try", said Tala with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What did you do to put Muzaka in such a mood? He seems grumpier than normal", said Kiba.

"He disagreed with a decision I made", she said.

Tala braced herself for when she got home. She sat in the kitchen. Papa didn't say anything. He took an icepack from the freezer and handed it to her.

"Thanks", she said.

She placed on her neck.

"You are grounded for three weeks. You'll come right home after your training session with your teammates. No more late night walks or hunts without me or your father", said Neji.

It was reasonable, but she hated the idea of not being able to hunt alone. She preferred her only company being Muzaka. Mostly her reason for it was she didn't want her parents to see her like that.

"Fine can I go to my room?" asked Tala.

Neji nodded. Tala went to her room. All she wanted to do was sleep. Muzaka stared at her intently from where he sat on the floor.

"You really want to have this conversation now", said Tala.

He nodded.

"Fine where do you want to start?" she asked.

" _What am I to you?"_ asked Muzaka.

"You're my friend and comrade", said Tala.

The sincerity in her voice nearly made him want to back down.

" _Yet they have the free will to make their own choices. You stole mine. If I'm your comrade I should have the same level of free will as your teammates!"_ snarled Muzaka.

"It wasn't intentional", said Tala.

" _LIAR!"_ he howled.

"Don't you dare say that!" she yelled.

" _You forced that command me. I couldn't move. You could have died and I couldn't do anything. I was trapped protecting that child",_ said Muzaka.

"I was doing what was best for the mission", said Tala.

" _It wasn't our mission! And wasn't worth your life! You wouldn't have done that to Shiromaru!"_ he barked.

"Don't mention his name!" screamed Tala.

" _Answer my question",_ he ordered.

"I would never have to unlike you, he actually wants to listen", she shouted.

" _So you did force command",_ he said.

"I wouldn't have to if you actually listen like a proper dog", said Tala.

" _You took away my free will",_ said Muzaka.

"And what if I didn't. Shojoji would have killed you. I can't lose another parent. I don't know what I'd do without you, idiot!" said Tala.

Muzaka was taken aback by the answer. He understood him not wanting her to get hurt, but the other way around was shocking to him. What she didn't understand was his life was

"I'm not going to apologize for doing what's best for you. I'm your owner it's my job to take care of you. You'll just have to accept that until you do and apologize you will not be sleeping in my room", said Tala.

" _I wasn't planning on sleeping. Until you apologize to me",_ said Muzaka.

He managed to paw opened the door. Tala slammed it closed behind him. He walked through the kitchen and out the front door. Muzaka needed some air and space. He went the woods. All his time with Tala had made him far too comfortable with sleeping in a cushy bed.

"Should we have stopped him?" asked Neji.

Kiba shook his head.

"From what I understood of it those two need the space", he said.

"You didn't understand? You are able to speak with every dog. I've seen you have a full on conversation with a teacup poodle", said Neji.

"It's different. Muzaka has a heavy ancient accent which makes it difficult at times to understand him especially when he's angry ", said Kiba.

"Do you think he'll run away?" asked Neji.

"No", he said.


	18. Grudge

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 18: Grudge**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review if you have a chance.**

* * *

It had been five days since Tentou's kidnapping. Things settled down and were getting back to normal. After the recent strangeness in Tala's life, she was grateful for it. She'd gotten back to training. The only issue was Muzaka. He refused to speak with her or even train with her, which was a real difficulty. It threw off their training. She'd finished training with her squad. Muzaka was laid out on the porch his fur covered in mud and bramble.

"What the fuck, Muzaka? This is petty even for even you", said Tala.

" _This is petty? I'll show you petty!"_ he growled.

Muzaka shook himself, splattering her with mud.

"You can just stay that way for all I care!" screamed Tala.

She slammed the front door shut.

"You can't leave him that way", said Kiba.

"He's being an ass", said Tala.

"Tala, Muzaka can be a dick good chunk of the time. Now he's focusing all that attention on you. But he's still your responsibility", said Kiba.

"Did Akamaru ever act that way?" she asked.

Kiba patted his old dog's head.

"We had our fights, but you and Muzaka have your own issues that are completely unique to you and him", he said.

Tala checked on Muzaka from the window. He seemed to be sleeping. She snuck through the back door and grabbed the hose. Tala took sending a jet of water at the dog. He jumped.

"We can do this one of two ways, Muzaka", she said.

He took off running. Tala didn't chase after him. She went back inside. Tala went to the trunk full of dog supplies. She took out the largest harness she could find. Her fingers landed on the muzzle. She shoved it into a bag along with the harness.

"Do you think you'll need that?" asked Kiba.

"If one bad fight gets this out of his system then we can finally move forward. I'm tired of this stalemate", said Tala.

"I'll be happy to help you", said Kiba.

"No, like you he's my responsibility", she said.

"That's my girl", he said before ruffling her hair.

She toed off her shoes.

"Dad, can I borrow your coat?" asked Tala.

Kiba shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Thanks", she said.

She pulled the hood over her head. The sleeves were far too long for her. Tala went outside. She went to all fours. Her claws dug into the dirt, before taking off. She found him lying by a pond. There was no brush for her to stalk through to get closer to him. She channeled her chakra to her legs, launching herself into the air. Muzaka yelped in surprised. They tussled in the dirt their claws and teeth digging into each other. The two shot away from each other.

" _Apologize and we can end this_ ", said Muzaka.

"I won't apologize for doing what was in your best interest", said Tala.

" _I'm the one whose suppose to protect you",_ he said.

Nothing will change his mind on that. She meant so much to him. More than he ever imagined he would. He was her protector. Muzaka so wanted to be her guardian. It had been so long since he was given that opportunity to do that.

"You may be my dearest friend and most trusted ally, but I'm also your owner. It's my responsibility to take care of you. I hate playing that card", she said.

" _Then don't",_ he said.

Muzaka noticed the harness strapped around him. It only reinforced the fact that he was her pet.

" _Get this thing off me!"_ he demanded.

"Will you come back willingly?" asked Tala.

He shook his head. They charged at each other yet again. Tala climbed onto his back, but she wouldn't budge. He tried bucking her off, but her grip only tightened.

" _GET OFF!" snarled Muzaka._

Muzaka reared, falling onto his back, yet she didn't release her hold. He went speeding toward the village with her clutching to his back. Those who did not get out of their way were shoved aside or knocked over. He finally managed to through her off his back. She crashed into a row of trashcans. Muzaka slowly stalked toward her teeth bared. She growled at him just as fiercely. Before he could make a move he was yanked by the harness. He struck out with his jaws.

Tala took the place of his intended target. There's no stopping the force behind it. His teeth crunched into her bone yet she gave no reaction. She moved her arm further back into his mouth, forcing him to release faster. Blood stained his mouth and dripped steadily from her arm. He whined, tucking his tail between his legs. Muzaka crouched, trying to make his large stature as small as possible. A catchpole was looped around his neck, pulling her away.

"Let him go!" screamed Tala.

The man who held was Torappa the only person in animal control who wasn't from one of the animal clans. He had a personal grudge against Muzaka.

"He's a beast it's sheer miracle that he hasn't done this before", he said.

Someone had to restrain her when Muzaka was crammed into a crate.

"No, don't do that crates only scare him more", Tala begged.

Muzaka yowled he thrashed violently in the crate. His claw scraped loudly against the plastic. Tala knew how bad this looked to anyone out of the animal clan. She could feel his panic. Her eyes flared purple. She sent out a low burst of chakra, knowing anyone aware of her condition would respond.

"What the hell is going on?"

Shikamaru appeared at the scene. He seemed completely unfazed.

"He's taking Muzaka", cried Tala.

"Did he cause that?" asked Shikamaru.

A large chunk of the girl's forearm had been ripped away. Muscles fiber torn and broken bone visible. Yet she gave no reaction.

"It wasn't intentional", said Tala as pulled down the sleeve of her father's jacket.

"He's no domestic dog he's a wild animal. This time it bit the hand who feed it", said Torappa.

"He's my friend please let him out", begged Tala.

"We can't this was too public. They will only see a dog attacking a child. He'll remain in the cage until I say otherwise", said Shikamaru.

"It giving him a panic attack", said Tala.

Muzaka was panting rapidly.

"First you're going to the hospital", said Shikamaru.

"That won't be necessary", said Tala.

"You're bleeding", he said.

"Which one of us is the trained medical? I'll be fine", said Tala.

Muzaka stopped thrashing. The smell of urine touched Tala's nose. She knew how demeaning such an act was for him. It was soon followed by a hacking sound of him throwing up. Now he forced to stand in it. They walked the Hokage's office. Naruto raised his gaze from the work.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

He focused on the steady streamed of blooding dripping down her arm.

"The beast attacked its master", said Torappa.

"You have no idea the true meanings behind our interactions. The only reason he bit me was I had to protect the fool that tried to separate us. I could handle far better than he ever could", said Tala.

"He needs to be put down", said Torappa.

"NO!" screamed Tala.

She regained her composure.

"Please don't make me put down. I can't lose another", said Tala.

"There has to be consequences", said Shikamaru.

"Fine just don't take him away from me", she said.

"We'll follow the normal policies. While within city limits he will remain muzzled and while at home unattended or night either kennel or chain him. And you required to post a beware of dog sign. After a three months probation period his behavior will be checked", said Shikamaru.

"Fine, now let him", said Tala.

"Torappa let him out", said Naruto.

"This is a mistake", said Torappa.

She opened the cage. Muzaka was stiff with fear.

"It's safe you can come out", he said.

Muzaka timidly moved forward. The poor thing was shivering. Tala wrapped his arm tightly around his neck.

"Muzaka" she nuzzled her nose into his soft silver-white fur.

He huddled close to her. His large paw pressed against her lower back drawing her closer.

"Before you go you should clean up. You may use my bathroom", said Naruto.

"Thank you", she said.

Muzaka followed limply after her. His regret weighed heavily on him. He whined softly licking her fingertips. She threw off her jacket, revealing the damage. Again a high pitched whine left his throat.

"It's not so bad. Do you want to see a new trick?" said Tala.

He nodded. Tala channeled her chakra to the wound. A purple flame of chakra burned around it healing the injury. All that was left was a faded scar. The many cuts on her had healed as well.

"Can you speak with me?" she asked.

" _I'm sorry"_ , he whimpered.

His body posture was so submissive. It was an odd sight to take in.

"Are you okay? I know how much the crate gets to you", said Tala.

He nodded. Tala took a muzzle from her pack. She'd only picked the largest from the trunk. It was a cage muzzle.

"I'll find something better, but for now this will have to do", said Tala.

He didn't fight her as she slid it over his head. It gave him a fearsome look. When she came out Shikamaru handed her a large folder of paper.

"This will explain all the rules", said Shikamaru.

"I don't need it", said Tala.

Her family made the guidelines on the bite laws. They were humane as possible, but sadly there were some dogs beyond such treatment. The poor creatures beyond help due to careless breeder or years of abuse that were beyond help. They were put down.

"Take it anyway", said Shikamaru.

Tala nodded. She walked through the back entrance of the groomer. Muzaka didn't fight her like he normally did. She wished he would. Tala hadn't seen Muzaka like this before and worried her.

"Nice and clean", said Tala.

She slid the muzzle back of his face and walked home. Her dad was waiting for her on the front porch. He hugged her tightly. She cried into his shirt.

"Am I bad master, Dad?" asked Tala.

"No, I'm sure Muzaka would say the same thing", said Kiba.

Muzaka nodded, pressing his head against her hand.

" _I wouldn't any other as my master",_ he said.

Kiba ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her. She pulled away from him, sniffling. He wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Kiba raising his daughter's arm.

"Nothing", said Tala.

Kiba huffed. He pushed up the blood-stained sleeve of his jacket. There was no injury.

"See nothing", she said.

"But there was something", said Neji.

She nodded.

"Is something we have to worry about?" he asked.

"No", said Tala.

and took off Muzaka's muzzle. They went inside but Muzuka didn't follow. Tala didn't press him to.

"I'll get things ready", said Kiba.

"No, he's my dog I can do it", said Tala.

Kiba handed her a heavy chain a spike. Normally, he would refuse to use such a thing to tie down a dog. Most people who did used it as a statement when it was truly unnecessary, but with Muzaka strength it was needed.

"You sure you don't want my help?" asked Kiba.

"You can put up the sign", said Tala.

Tala set up the chain, locking it in placing with a jutsu. Put a large dog bed on the front porch. Then went inside to find a proper muzzle for Muzaka that would be comfortable for him. She found a leather strap muzzle with cushioning. It would allow him to eat and pant, but wouldn't allow him the full power of his jaw.

"Why do you have to do this?" asked Lycan.

"It was too public", said Tala.

"But he's not going to bite anyone unless told", he said.

"You think I don't know that!" yelled Tala.

Neji sighed.

"We can not be the exception to the rule especially since they were made us", he said.

Tala nodded. She went outside where Muzaka was waiting was for her.

"I think this will fit comfortably. I just need to test the fit", she said Tala.

Muzaka stepped forward and her to slip the muzzle of his head. She sized it till fit perfectly.

"You know I'm not upset with you", said Tala.

He nodded. She sat with him for an hour just reading and running her hands through his fur. Night came slowly and it was soon time for sleep.

"Will you please come in I don't want to chain you up", she said.

He shook his head. There was no convincing him against this. Tala clipped the heavy chain to his harness and put on his muzzle. Muzaka settled into the bed. He watched as the light of the house turned off. Tala left her book. A red ribbon marked what she was reading. He pawed it open to the page. The ribbon marked a poem.

 _Why does the mighty cry?_

 _With muscle of stone_

 _Pelt resistant to winter's harshest kiss._

 _Yet he howls_

 _To the distant audience of lights above_

 _His deepest melody lost_

 _Stolen upon frigid breeze_

 _The taught instinct upon his heart_

 _Drives such sadden songs_

 _From his aching throat_

 _Kin of paw_

 _Offer no freedom to his forsaken song_

 _Endless use brings upon_

 _A final cracked chorus_

 _To deaf captive audience of_

 _The night sky_

He tossed away the book. Its words lingered in his mind. It touched too sensitively upon his heart. His head rose when he felt a familiar lurking in the shadows.

" _Do not pray upon me. It was I who taught you how to hunt",_ he said.

" _I was the to perfected it",_

" _Your siblings may disagree with that",_ said Muzaka.

Lupa strode forward. His servant was far larger than he, yet she remained in a submissive stance.

" _This a pitiful. A god chained and muzzled like a common pet",_ said Lupa.

" _Watch your tone",_ he snarled.

" _My apologies Cernunnos",_ she said with bowed head.

He paused for a moment. His own name sounded so foreign to him. How did that happen? He'd grown so accustomed to Muzaka. The god accepted his new name.

" _What has brought you here?" he asked._

" _You've gotten yourself it quite a mess. Attacking your master. But that isn't the true issue",_ said Lupa.

Muzaka snorted he didn't wish to share his issues.

" _Do you ever grow tired of watching over me?"_ he asked.

No, matter how far he traveled to escape the pressures of his duties she always managed to find him. Telling him of recent events within his realm, forcing him to return if needed.

" _You're were thrust into the role of a guardian the day you were born. Being protected is so foreign to you. You must learn how to accept. Be a member of the pack instead of leading it",_ said Lupa.

" _I'm the alpha of every pack, every herd",_ said Muzaka.

" _You were. Now that burden is no longer yours at this time",_ said Lupa.

Muzaka sighed. He remembered that burden well. The hatred and love he had for it. That sort of power did not mix well with having a family. He was never there for his pups as much as he wished. What his family didn't understand was he carried the weight of guardian of his realm so they wouldn't have to.

" _There's no shame in enjoying this life my king. There may come a day when you have to take up that mantle again. The wild has lived too long without your protection. We need you to return",_ said Lupa.

If his tomb never opens he could forty may be more year on his plan. That would be enough for him. There's no need for him to be a guardian. It may be fragile but realm but there other besides him to protect it. Did that gate have to be open?

" _Why must it be me?"_ he asked.

" _It's your duty",_ said Lupa.

" _I don't wish it mine",_ said Muzaka.

No, her master must be lost at the moment. He had to be the guardian the wild again! The human destroyed so much. She attacked. For the first time, she was in a position over her master.

" _LUPA!"_ he snarled.

He should have expected this. The word slipped out. It was a forbidden desire. He would never act upon it. Protecting his realm far to engrained in his instincts to ignore. Lupa was always most loyal to his cause. There snap as her claw sliced through his chain. She ripped his muzzle.

" _Lupa listen to my voice",_

His words meant nothing to her. It didn't hold the same power it once held, not in this state. She'd come to regret this. He had to help her work through this aggression. She charged at him. Her powerful jaws locked around the chain, snapping it with ease. The two started circling each other. The size difference was clear. He still had six months of growth left. They circled each other. They jumped at each other. He grunted as her claws cut across his face. Tala woke to sound of fighting. She ran to the front door. Her family followed behind her. Muzaka and Lupa were tangled in a fighting mass of black and white fur.

"MUZAKA!" she screamed.

Kiba wrapped his arms around her before she could charge into the fight. It was too dangerous. This a fight between mythical creatures.

"Dad let go!" cried Tala.

"No, Tala this is dangerous", he said tightening his grip on her.

He struggled to keep still. She was so damn strong!

"Kiba, let her go", said Neji.

"But-

"This is her fight", said Neji.

The slight break in the strength of his hold was enough for her to break free.

"Can I help her?" asked Lycan.

"No!" said both Neji and Kiba.

Purple chakra swarmed around Tala. She forced the two apart. Muzaka was panting heavily. Something was wrong with the mother wolf. Lupa came at her.

"ENOUGH!"

The wolf's eyes took on a purple glow. The tension left her form. She took off into the night. Muzaka collapsed as soon as Lupa was out of sight. Tala rushed to his side. His silver-white fur was stained with blood. Tala channeled her chakra into his injuries. The wounds mended but left scars across Muzaka's regal appearance. He slowly got his feet.

"What was that? I've never seen a wolf that big", said Lycan.

"That was Lupa", said Tala.

"What happened?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know", she said.

" _She wanted me to rejoin the pack_. _I refused"_ , he said.

"After all this, you wanted to stay", said Tala.

" _I will never leave your side"_ , said Muzaka.

Tala tackled him, knocking him onto his back. Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck.

"I love you, Muzaka", she whispered.

He tensed. It wasn't the love he came here seeking for. It was one of family. He was happy to accept it.

"We don't have to worry about those two anymore", said Kiba.

Things settled. Muzaka followed Tala to her bedroom. He stopped to gaze at his reflection in the mirror. His newly made scars matched perfectly to the battle scars of his godly state. Had Lupa done this intentionally to remind him who he truly was? The only exception being the three slashes that cut diagonally across his right eye. Tala giggled.

"Don't mind the scars. It gives you a rugged edge. I don't know how I'm going to explain them", she said.

" _Rugged, that's a good word for it",_ said Muzaka.

Tala got into bed. He was swift to join her. Muzaka washed as she fell asleep. But he could not join her. Lupa words lingered in her mind.

"What is can't sleep?" asked Tala, running her fingers through his fur.

" _A lot on my mind"_ , he said.

"Regretting your decision?" asked Tala.

" _No",_ he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his fur. He couldn't sleep. Muzaka watched as the sun rose. Tala woke at seven in the morning.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked.

He shook his head. They went into the kitchen. Muzaka took a seat by his bowl, waiting for Tala to feed him. Tala was quick to fill his dish.

"So that was Lupa?" asked Lycan.

Tala nodded. From her curt nod, he knew not to further push the topic.

"Lycan, you should be getting to school", said Neji.

"Yes, Papa", he said.

Lycan ran out the door, grabbing his bag before he left.

"So what's the plan for today, Tala?" asked Kiba.

"I have a mission", she said.

"Remeber to be-

"Careful, I know Papa", said Tala.

She slid the muzzle over Muzaka's mouth.

"It's only for a few months", said Tala before scratching behind his ear.

Tala grabbed her pack. She waved goodbye to parents and went to meet her teammates. They instantly noticed the change in Muzaka appearance.

"What happened?" asked Faith.

"Another wolf attacked him", said Tala.

"He's still a handsome dog", said Metal aiming a thumbs up in Muzaka's direction.

"I wouldn't think wolves wander so close to the village. Was it healthy?" asked Faith.

"Thankfully, it wasn't rabid", said Tala.

They didn't need to know the truth of the matter. What would they gain from knowing it? That she's less human than most thought. Sensei Hanabi made her appearance. In her hand was a scroll.

"We have a mission", said Metal.

"It's about time", said Tala.

"From what I've learned is been finding your excitement elsewhere. Assisting in the rescue of the daimyo's son", said Hanabi.

"So you heard about that", said Tala nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Did you believe I wouldn't?" she said.

"I could hope", said Tala.

"Don't worry about it, Tala. It didn't interfere with our team so you'll go unpunished", said Hanabi.

Tala's shoulders relaxed.

"What's our mission?" asked Metal.

"It's a B-ranked mission. There's been a creature of unknown origin attacking people in the forest surrounding Tanzaku Quarters. They're afraid it will affect the tourism. They've spent thousands on trappers but none have returned. Our task is to eliminate the creature and find the trackers if any of them survived", said Hanabi.

Eliminate. Tala hated that word. This creature whatever it may be could be sick or injured and only struck out fear. Any mission that including putting down a rabid animal Tala and her team was always put on it. She absolutely hated it, but she never verbalized her complaints. Tala knew she was doing the creature a mercy, but every time it brought tears to her eyes. What would it be this time? For this to be a B-ranked mission it had to be more than a bear. And it caused the death of so many.

"Isn't that a gambling town?" asked Metal.

"Yes, the workers in charge of the repairs and expansion feel its an unsafe work environment a refuse to continue", said Hanabi.

"Did ever think it was only defending its territory?" said Tala.

"That may be true, but it's killed and has to be taken care of it before it hurts more people", said Hanabi.

By evening they reached the village. The first thing that hit her was the smell. Perfume and alcohol were heavy in the air. Her nose crinkled, but she adjusted. Muzaka huffed. The head of the village came forward. He was an older man dressed in a three-piece pinstriped suit. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back. He smelled of cigars and expensive cologne.

By his side was an elegantly dressed woman. Her face reminded Tala of a Barbie in its feature. Perfect cheekbones and plump lips. The woman's eyes were hidden by a large pair of sunglasses. Her wavy blonde hair fell perfectly down her back. She balanced perfectly the high heels she wore. Her true scent was clouded by flowery perfume. The smell of sex lingered around her? A high-class escort maybe? She didn't seem to be the man's wife.

"Are you the squad that I sent for?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Hanabi Hyuga. And these are my students Faith Aburame, Metal Lee, and Tala Inuzuka. You must be Victor Green", said Hanabi.

He nodded.

"I don't care who you are as long as you get the job done", said Victor.

" _Dick",_ huffed Muzaka.

Tala nodded.

"Take us to where the beast first struck", said Hanabi.

They followed after the suited man. There was a large gape in the protective wall surrounding the village.

"The builders refuse to work until this handled. One them has already killed", said Victor.

"Tala",

"Got it sensei", she said.

Tala looked if over the scene. There were deep claw marks in the stone. Then she found the prints. It was clearly belonged to a wolf, far bigger than any she'd ever encountered. The toe of the print was larger than her hand. They were huge, bigger than any animal she encountered. This thing would have to around fifty feet tall. The scent was all wrong. It was a mixture of different species. Among them bat, porcupine, and wolf mixed with formaldehyde.

"Muzaka, what do think?" asked Tala.

He trotted over. Muzaka breathed in the scent. Never in all his years had he smelled anything like it.

" _This is wrong"_ ,

This being whatever it maybe did not come about by natural methods. Humans were involved.

"I know", said Tala.

The intensity of Tala's glare worried Hanabi. She moved closer to examine the print. The rest of her team followed.

"What can you tell us?" asked Hanabi.

Tala didn't respond to her. She touched the girl's shoulder, snapping her out her trances.

"Sorry, sensei", she said.

"Can you tell us what caused?" asked Hanabi.

"No", said Tala.

"Is it summon?" asked Metal.

"No, someone made this thing. I don't smell a wolf. Whatever this is it has the scent elements of at least two other animals", she said.

Tala got up.

"Mr. Green, you said this creature killed a construction worker. I need to see the body", she said.

"A morgue is no place for a little girl", he said.

"Do not doubt the skills of my student. She's a fine medical ninja", said Hanabi.

"Thank you sensei", said Tala.

"Mr. Green can you show my student to the morgue. We'll begin the search for this beast in the morning", said Hanabi.

"I'm paying you and you shall start now", he demanded.

"We are tracking a beast of unknown origin and ability. Trying to find this thing in its own habitat at night is an unneeded danger. Me and my other students will keep watch for until morning", said Hanabi.

"Fine, Bella my dear can you show this girl to the morgue", said Victor.

"Follow me", she said.

Tala followed the blonde. She didn't know how the woman could walk in those shoes.

"I don't know of what use a child will be in this matter", said Bella.

"Do not call me a child!" growled Tala.

She was fine with her parents and few other adults calling her child, but not this is a stranger. Tala pushed open the morgue doors. A man with wild green hair was asleep at his desk. He was dressed in a lab coat and scrubs. In his hand was a mug that read _it's too peopley outside._

"Excuse me Dr. Locard",

The man grunted. She shoved him out of the chair. He fell ungracefully to the floor. The doctor stared up at her. A scruffy beard hid his face.

"This is no place for a kid", he said.

She was not in the mood for this. Tala took her necklace from her shirt, showing her crystals of exceptional medical service. The man's eyes went wide.

"You're the medical ninja they sent", said Locard.

"Yes, now will you please refrain from calling me a child", she said.

"You're that girl from the medical journal", said Locard.

"Yes, I'm Tala Inuzuka", she said.

"I'm doctor William Locard. It's an honor meeting you", he said, shaking her hand.

"It is?" she said.

 _"Think better of yourself"_ , said Muzaka.

"Can you show me the body?" asked Tala.

He nodded and pulled open a morgue drawer. The body on the tray was missing large chunks of muscle and flesh had been torn away. The man's leg was missing. Tala pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Did you take samples of surrounding area of the bite mark?" asked Tala.

"Yes",

"I need to see those slides", said Tala.

"Of course", said Locard.

There were two-centimeter diameter puncture marks decorating his flesh.

"What caused these?" asked Tala.

"Quills", said Locard.

From another drawer, he pulled a three-foot-long quill. Brown stripes patterned the length of the spine.

"This belongs to a common porcupine. So this creature has features of this species have specific defense odor. That explains part of what we smelled, Muzaka", she said.

"Porcupines stink?" asked Locard.

Tala nodded.

"Did you find anything else?" she asked.

"Yes, I found this", he said pulling out a large tooth from his desk.

It was twenty centimeters in length.

"I'm guessing this canine", said Locard.

"Not a canine. It's an incisor. The canine would be at least twice that size", said Tala.

"Interesting", said Locard.

"Did his blood show signs of thinning?" she asked.

"Yes, that a common thing element in the vampire bat. Their salvia is being studied in the break down of blood clots", said Locard.

"Yes", said Tala.

She put a blood slide under the microscope.

"I found an unknown bacteria in his bloodstream", said Locard.

Tala looked into the microscope.

"Fuck", she said.

"What?" asked Locard.

"This specific bacteria is unique to Komodo Dragon. What don't is how this creature has it. They are an endangered species. These lizards only on live on a small island", she said.

"What are you?" whispered Tala.


	19. Chimera

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 19: Chimera**

 **Sorry for how long it took to update. A special thank you to HengHeng for the boost. Another thanks to the guest who left all the review in April. Enjoy the story. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

The body left her with more questions. There was nothing more she could gather from it. She rubbed her temples.

"Can I see the autopsy reports from the previous victims?" asked Tala.

He placed thirty files on the desk.

"These are all victim files?" asked Tala.

Locard nodded.

"Why didn't Mr. Green inform the Leaf sooner?" she asked.

"Most of those killed were drunk or homeless. Green, believed it was doing the village a favor until it killed one of his favorite prostitutes", said Locard.

"The alpha male ego", she said with a roll of her eyes.

Muzaka barked.

"You might not be human, but you have an ego that could match any man's", said Tala.

He huffed.

"You know its true", she said.

She opened the first file. Tala was surprised to see the great detail. She didn't expect a medical examiner from such a small village would be so thorough. The files didn't give her much.

"Any ideas, Muzaka?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"You don't speak to him like normal pet owners. He looks at you like he actually understands", said Locard.

Tala had completely forgotten the man was there, she was so lost in her work.

"Muzaka is not my pet he's my ally. We understand each other perfectly", said Tala.

"Fascinating, can you understand other animals as well or is only limited to canine?" he asked.

"Only canines", she said.

There was no reason to expose the full extent of her abilities to this man. It was best to keep some things secret.

"Amazing", said Locard.

Muzaka tensed when the doctor kneeled beside. He didn't know what to make of this man.

"Nice to meet you, Muzaka", said Locard.

Locard extended his hand to him. Muzaka looked to Tala. What did this man want him to do? She only gave him a small nod. He extended his paw to man allowing him to shake it.

"He's a handsome dog", said Locard, standing up.

"He is", said Tala, scratching behind Muzaka's ear.

"He's unlike anything I've seen before. What breed is he?" asked Locard.

"He was an accident. His father was a wolf and his mother a Tamaskan", said Tala.

"Tamaskan?" he asked.

"Not many have heard of them they're a specialized breed developed by my family. Only one or two litter a year. Why the sudden interest?" asked Tala.

"I wouldn't say sudden. I've been observing you for the last three hours", said Locard.

"Three hours already. I should be getting back to my team", she said.

"Already?" he asked.

"I've already learned what I needed from the corpse", said Tala.

"In three hours?" said Locard.

"It's told me all I needed to know", she said.

"I hope to see more of you, Tala Inuzuka. You're fascinating company", he said.

"You'll only see me here again if there's another corpse you wouldn't want that would you. I take it you don't get much intellectual company here", she said.

"Not in the least", said Locard.

"Why not leave?" asked Tala.

"I have too much history here", he said.

Tala nodded. She didn't pry further into that.

"It was nice meeting you doctor", said Tala.

"You as well", he said.

She left the morgue.

" _An interesting man",_ said Muzaka.

"That's a lot coming from you", she said.

" _Not many take the time to shake my paw",_ he said.

"And he called handsome which I know you just loved", said Tala.

" _He was only stating the obvious",_ said Muzaka.

She met with her team at the gap in the village wall. They all seemed relatively relaxed. She took a seat beside Faith. Muzaka looped himself around her. Hanabi handed each of them an earpiece. She hated wearing the damn things. Tala put in it her ear.

"What did you learn?" asked Hanabi.

"Whatever this creature is it a mix of several different animals", said Tala.

"How is that possible?" asked Faith.

"I don't know", she said.

"What animals?" asked Metal.

"The base is wolf. But it's been mixed with a porcupine, Komodo dragon, and bat", said Tala.

"What kind of bat?" asked Faith.

"Desmodus rotundus, commonly known as the vampire bat", she said.

"What should we expect?" asked Hanabi.

"Will it shoot quills at us?" asked Metal.

"That's a common misconception porcupine don't shoot their quills they normally rattle them to scare off predators or roll up in a ball like a hedgehog if they can't run away", said Tala.

"That's interesting Tala but I need to know what to expect", said Hanabi.

"That's difficult predict exactly. It has venom has the same aspects as Komodo dragons and vampire bats. Which mean the venom holds highly septic bacteria along with a blood thinning aspect. It will be nearly impossible to sneak up on", she said.

Tala felt guilty for calling the beast an 'it', but what else should call the being. Its species and sex were unknown to her.

"Why?" asked Metal.

"Has the hearing of bat and sense of smell and tracking ability of Komodo dragon and wolf. It will smell us before it ever sees or hears us. It probably can use both echolocation and infrared vision. On top of that it's smart", said Tala.

"Do you have anything good to tell us about this creature?" asked Faith.

"It seems completely nocturnal. Whatever it won't come out until it completely dark. Its great size means there are limited places where it can den. And it might be depressed", said Tala.

"How would you know that?" asked Faith.

"Two of it component wolf and bat are extremely social creatures. This beast wouldn't be accepted by any colony or pack. But I could be wrong it could take on the aggressive territorial behavior of the Komodo dragon. There are so many factors to take into consideration", said Tala.

"Where will it most likely strike?" asked Hanabi.

"Its easiest line of pray seems to the main road. It isn't against the patient ambush either. Like any predator, it targets the weak even though it has the power to do otherwise. The wondering drunks seem to be its favorite so far. It seems to only hunt every three days, but I could be wrong", said Tala.

"Is it likely to strike here again?" asked Hanabi.

"I think it striking here was a fluke. It was caught hunting and was attacked. The creature will likely not strike here again to avoid the commotion", said Tala.

"Faith and I will be on the wall. I want you the south end", said Hanabi.

"Yes, sensei", said Faith.

"You're dismissed", said Hanabi.

She left.

"I will be at the entrance keeping lookout. Tala, Muzaka, and Metal you'll be at the main road", said Hanabi.

Tala tried not to give a reaction. She wanted to do this alone.

"And Tala no wondering off unless necessary", said Hanabi.

"And what qualifies as necessary?" she asked.

Hanabi's eyebrow twitched. It seemed to be an angered habit of all those of Hyuga descent.

"Only if the creature comes into sight or poses a genuine threat", she said.

"Okay", said Tala.

"Natural sight", corrected Hanabi.

Tala groaned.

"Yes, sensei", she said.

"You're dismissed", said Hanabi.

Metal, Tala, and Muzaka placed themselves at the scent point of the main road. They hid in the branches of a tree. Muzaka settled awkwardly on one of the branches.

"Is something wrong with him?" asked Metal.

" _You think its easy for me to climb trees. I'm a wolf",_ growled Muzaka.

"It isn't easy for him to get his furry butt up here", said Tala.

"You didn't want me to come. Would you have preferred Faith?" asked Metal.

"It isn't that. It's just this creature is something I can handle better than anyone. And having you here makes it more difficult. I know you're perfectly capable of handling yourself, Metal, but I also still have the concern of you and won't be able to give my full attention to whatever this creature is", said Tala.

"But how am I ever to learn how to things like this I don't learn from you", said Metal.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Metal I didn't mean to hurt your feelings", she said.

"I know it wasn't intentional", he said.

A howling screech could be heard from deep within the forest. Tala fell from the tree. The sheer pain reveal in the sound caught her so much off guard couldn't catch herself properly. She landed on her back with a thud. Muzaka fell moments after her.

"Tala!" shouted Metal.

He jumped down from. His two friends were writhing on the ground. He didn't know what do. This was so unlike them. She was slow to recover.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, we were just caught off guard that's all", said Tala.

"You didn't even catch yourself. Was that another one of its abilities?" asked Metal.

"No", she said.

" _If it were only that simple",_ said Muzaka.

"Metal, Tala report", said Hanabi over the headset.

"Don't tell her anything", said Tala.

"But-

"Metal!" she growled.

"Everything fine sensei we haven't spotted it yet", he said.

"Keep your eyes open", said Hanabi.

"Yes, sensei", they said.

"You're going to tell me what happened, Tala. If wasn't the beast's power what was it?" asked Metal.

"I've never heard such a pained sound by any creature. It wasn't just physical pain, but deep emotional agony. The merciful thing to do would be to put him or her down", she said.

"Tala, you've never wanted to do that. You've rehabilitated most of the animals we've found on these missions", said Metal.

"This being doesn't deserve to be in such agony. I need to find it", said Tala.

Her eyes activated.

"Tala!" warned Hanabi.

"Fuck!" she groaned.

She didn't think Sensei would so quickly pick up on her activating her Byakugan.

"Tala, you shouldn't talk like that", said Metal.

"Sensei, I'm just taking a look around", said Tala.

"That better be all", she said.

"Yes, Sensei", said Tala.

She caught the beast speeding by in the distance. It was moving too fast for her to get a good look at it. There were two large deer hanging from its mouth. It faded from her vision.

"Should we go after it?" asked Metal.

"No, it hasn't harmed anyone", she said.

" _We should end it misery now",_ said Muzaka.

"Not tonight. It won't attack tonight", said Tala.

"How do you know? What did you see?" asked Metal.

"It caught two large to deer. The beast will it eat then go to its den to digest", said Tala.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Tala nodded.

"Hanabi Sensei the beast won't attack tonight. It already made a meal out of two deer. Can we return to the village?" she asked.

"You may", said Hanabi.

"Come on Metal", said Tala.

They returned to the village and took positions on the wall. Tala was sent to the side. Muzaka was pacing.

"Stop that", she said.

" _No, how could you just let it go. We should have gone after it",_ he said.

"You don't think I wanted to. We have to follow sensei's directions", said Tala.

" _For how long?"_ asked Muzaka.

"Until I'm off her squad. And if we do anything it wouldn't just be us being punished, but also Metal and Faith. I can't do that to them. You shouldn't want to either. They're your teammates too", she said.

" _Fine",_ huffed Muzaka.

He lay at her feet. They were his teammates. He'd never been part of a team truly. Always leader but not truly a member of one. He didn't want to bring on consequence upon the children. The beast whatever it may be would have to wait until morning.

"You can rest, Muzaka. I'll keep watch", said Tala.

He shook his head.

"At least one of us should be completely sharp. And you're still growing you need the extra sleep", said Tala.

" _So are you",_ he said.

"You're still a baby", said Tala.

He growled. He was a god!

"A little over six months you're still a puppy. You have some time until your not even close to being a juvenile yet", she said.

He grunted. Again the girl was right. He rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

Tala smirked when Muzaka fell asleep. What if the beast's pained howl wasn't caused fully by physical pain? What if the physical pain was caused by extreme emotional depression? Then she wouldn't have to kill the beast. The only way she could tell was if she got close to the creature. Maybe there could be a peaceful conclusion. From the wall, she watched the sunrise. Muzaka was slow to wake.

" _Have you been awake the whole night?"_ he asked.

Tala nodded.

"There's a chance I could save this creature", she said.

" _How?"_ asked Muzaka.

"I'll figure that out once I talk to it", said Tala.

" _This beast isn't like most it may not obey you",_ he said.

"I'm willing to risk that", she said.

They went to meet with the rest of their team at small breakfast cart, before returning to the construction site.

"Sensei",

"Yes",

"If there's a way for me to save this beast will you let me?" asked Tala.

"It has killed, thirty people. Tala, it has to be eliminated", said Hanabi

"Do you really believe this creature is nature mistake? It's one series. Whoever created it won't stop with one. The knowledge gained corpse is limited, but from a living being so much more can be learned", she said.

"You don't believe this a one-time occurrence", said Hanabi.

"No", she said.

"Putting so much time and consideration into creating something. This thing must be a fluke or just one step in an experiment. I agree with Tala", said Faith.

"Fine, if it gets out of hand I won't hesitate in destroying it", said Hanabi.

"Understood", said Tala.

Mr. Green came to the site. A large man stood next to him. He was in his fifty. In his dark brown hair were silver wings. He wore a red ascot, yellow shirt, and brown pants. Tala scowled when she the snakeskin belt and alligator skin boots. A shotgun was holster to his back. A large muscular white dog stood loyally by his side. The dog had a square head and cropped triangular ears. It was a Dogo Argentino. The breed was meant for hunting. It was extremely well cared for. The name on its tag on it collar read Cerberus.

"Whose this?" asked Hanabi.

"The more important question is who are you my dear?" he said.

"I'm Hanabi Hyuga and these are my student", she said.

The man's eyes glowed interest. He most likely heard of Hyuga Clan's wealth and connection to the Hokage.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Theodore Clayton. The best hunter in all the nations", he said.

"I brought him here to assist you", said Mr. Green.

"I assure you we don't need the assistance. We're are perfectly capable of handling this ourselves", said Hanabi.

"I insist", said Mr. Green.

Fuck, they were going to be stuck with him. They had to follow their client's want. Tala hated him. She was fine with people hunting especially when there were no natural predators to keep prey animals in check. It had to be controlled. This man struck her as a poacher. As he strode closer to Hanabi stepped on Muzaka. Muzaka lashed out with jaws. Tala managed to grab him into.

"Muzaka!" she warned.

"Now what is the regal creature?" he said.

Muzaka didn't do his normal prideful strut at the compliment. He remained in an aggressive stance.

"My dog", said Tala, stepping in front of Muzaka.

Clayton attention focused on the girl. He knew of the animal clans. The markings she wore on her face were those of the Inuzuka Clan. They controlled dogs. He'd love to get his hand on a Tamaskan pup. But the dog that stood by the girl's side was no Tamaskan.

"And who are you, girl?" he asked.

"Tala Inuzuka", she said.

"And what is he?" asked Clayton.

"A Tamaskan wolf mix", she said.

"How old?" he asked.

"A year", said Tala.

"No",

"What?"

"He's not that old. I would put him at six months. Hasn't yet grown into the paws yet. He almost reminds of a direwolf", said Clayton.

Tala tensed. Muzaka moved in front of her snarling. Cerberus took the same stance in front of her master. The two dogs snarled at each other.

"I assure you he's just large for his breed", said Tala.

"Maybe a breeding arrangement could be made him and Cerberus", said Clayton.

"What do you think, Muzaka?" she asked.

" _No",_ he said.

"He's not interested", said Tala.

Clayton laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You're acting as if he has a choice. You're his master", he said.

Muzaka snarled. This man just thought he was a vicious animal. Oh, would give him, vicious. He growled bearing his sharp teeth.

"Muzaka heel", ordered Tala.

Muzaka continued stalking forward.

"MUZAKA!"

He returned to her side.

"I thought an Inuzuka would have better control of their dog", he said.

"And your dog is so perfectly trained", she said.

"She is only obedient to me", said Clayton.

"So you won't mind if I tried?" asked Tala.

"Go ahead. Cerberus sit and stay", he said.

In one fluent motion, the dog followed his command. Tala reached out her to touch the dog. Cerberus allowed the touch.

"You're a beautiful girl. Don't take it personally that Muzaka isn't interested. He's just too young", said Tala.

" _It's fine, majesty. Honestly, he's not what I look for in a sire",_ she said.

" _And prefer bitch with natural ears",_ said Muzaka.

" _Immature brat!"_ growled Cerberus.

"Ignore him", said Tala.

Cerberus refocused on her attention on Tala.

"Can you stand up for me?" she asked.

" _Of course",_ said Cerberus.

The dog got to her feet. Instead of looking upset Clayton seemed impressed.

"You're quite a trainer", he said.

"Thank you", she said.

Mr. Green had taken his leave already.

"Let's begin the hunt", said Clayton.

"There five of us that's enough to search the forest", said Hanabi.

"Mr. Green wanted to have at least to of your squad here. Let me see I want you Hanabi and the Inuzuka of course", said Clayton.

"That isn't needed. We can at least add one more to the group. This is beast nocturnal. It poses no threat to workers in the day", said Tala.

"How would you know this?" asked Clayton.

"I've studied the beast on a level you could never understand", she said.

"Little girl you may of be of an animal clan but the does not make you an expert on all animals. I've been hunting beasts of every nature since I was two", said Clayton.

Tala bit her lip. She couldn't go and say 'I'm the queen of the wild you dumb shit'.

"I bet I find this thing before you. I plan to mount its head on my wall. It should be a grand prize", he said.

"Our intentions aren't to kill the beast unless we have to. I believe it part of something bigger", said Hanabi.

Hanabi had to take claim of the idea, knowing Clayton would be more willing to accept it that way.

"I was hired to kill the beast and that's what I intend to do", said Clayton.

"If you're such a great you wouldn't mind a bit of friendly competition. If sensei and I find the beast first we do what we capture it. If you find it first you can try and kill it", said Tala.

"Kid, the adults are speaking", said Clayton.

That one sentence pissed of the entire squad.

"Are you afraid of challenge Clayton?" asked Hanabi.

"No", he said.

"Than my student's challenge shouldn't be an issue for you", she said.

"I don't see the harm", he said.

Clayton went to the wall for Cerberus to find the scent.

"Can you really find it before him?" asked Metal.

"Of course she can. She's the best tracker in the village", said Faith.

Tala couldn't help but be caught off guard by the postive easily phrased compliment. Faith was easy to give compliments.

"I wouldn't say that", said Tala, blushing.

"This isn't the time to be humble", said Hanabi.

"Yes, sensei", she said.

" _She right",_ said Muzaka.

"Metal, Faith I trust you to handle things here", said Hanabi.

"Yes, sensei", they said.

"Do you have the scent?" asked Hanabi.

Tala nodded. She took off her shoes.

"Why must you always do that?" asked Hanabi.

"Gives me a better sense of my surroundings", said Tala, digging her toes into the ground.

Tala took a breath in went running off in the opposite direction. She didn't want to risk Clayton following after them.

"He won't", said Hanabi.

"What?" asked Tala.

"Follow us", said Hanabi.

"How do you know?" asked Tala.

"He's too prideful", said Hanabi.

"So it's safe to follow the true scent path?" she asked.

Hanabi nodded. Tala sharply changed her direction. Hanabi fully trusted her student's ability. She found it difficult to keep up with her.

"Tala, slow down", she said.

She came to an abrupt stop. Hanabi nearly crashed into her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Scat", said Tala.

She stood in front of a pile of black and white droppings. It had to be at least a hundred plus pounds.

"This is fresh", said Tala.

"How fresh?" asked Hanabi.

"Twelve hours", she said.

"Why is it so oddly colored?" asked Hanabi.

"It seems to have the digestive system of the Komodo dragon. The dark part of the excrement was stool and the white urine. Extremely efficient doesn't waste water", said Tala.

"So we're getting closer", said Hanabi.

"In a way", said Tala.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"The wolf base of this creature would go against defecating near the den, but we're in its territory", said Tala.

She couldn't waste more tracking it the old fashion way. Her eyes activated. Six miles out in the Saikoro Mountain was a narrow cave entrance. Tala pressed her eyes furthered. There was a large mass emanating heat. The beast wasn't cold-blooded. She zoomed in further. Seeing the beast.

"Found you", said Tala.

"Where?" asked Hanabi.

"Six and a half miles out. Maybe two miles in", she said.

Tala rolled in the dirt. Muzaka did the same.

"What are you doing?" asked Hanabi.

"Hiding my scent. You should do the same", she said.

"I'm not rolling on dirt", said Hanabi.

"There's another way. Muzaka, tackle", she said.

Before she could respond the massive dog brought her to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" hissed Hanabi.

"Quickest way of hiding your human scent", said Tala.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm not what most would consider human", said Tala.

Muzaka rolled off Hanabi.

"Have you considered putting him on diet?" asked Hanabi as she stood up.

"He's only 185 pounds. Actually, he's a bit underweight. I'll have to change his diet when I get home. He has 600 plus pounds to put on", said Tala.

Tala got onto Muzaka's back.

"Get on Sensei", she said.

Hanabi got on behind her. She'd never ridden Muzaka before.

"Hang on", said Tala.

Hanabi wrapped his arms around Tala's waist. The dog took off at full speed. Muzaka's stride was incredibly smooth. Halfway there they stopped. Tala sniffed the air. She growled.

"What is it?" asked Hanabi.

"Clayton, they aren't too far off. He's better than I thought", she growled.

" _He's better than I thought",_ said Muzaka.

"So he's earned his title. That doesn't change anything. Come on Muzaka let's show off your true speed", said Tala.

"That wasn't full speed?" said Hanabi.

"Not even close", said Tala.

Hanabi nearly yelped when they took off again. The surroundings changed becoming rocky and unstable. This only slowed their speed slightly. When they reached the narrow mouth of the cave. Muzaka didn't seem winded at all.

Tala slid off Muzaka's back. She sniffed cave entrance. All she could smell was the creature's scent. What she couldn't smell was other life. Caves were beacons of wildlife, sheltering countless creatures. They'd all abandoned it to escape whatever had taken over. The top of the entrance was scratched by the creature's quills.

"Sensei, I think it would best if only I went in", said Tala.

"I can't let you go in alone", said Hanabi.

"I have Muzaka", she said.

"No, Tala", said Hanabi.

"When we get closer to den please let me approach alone", she said.

"All right Tala", said Hanabi.

They walked through the cave pathway. As they grew closer the deep sound of breathing could be heard.

"Sensei, this is a far as you can go", whispered Tala.

"I've changed my mind this is too dangerous for you to be alone", said Hanabi.

" _She has me",_ said Muzaka.

"No, you're staying here as well", said Tala.

"Tala", said Hanabi.

"Please, you trust me, sensei", she begged.

"Okay, but if at any sign your losing control over the situation. I will come. I'll be watching the entire time", said Hanabi.

Tala slowly approached the den. The beast cushioned the stone ground with pine branches. Tala couldn't help but stare at the amazing creature that lay before her. It was unlike anything she'd seen before. The proximity revealed the gender of the beast, female.

She was the size of large male elephant maybe several feet larger even. Her fur was dark shades of gray. Its texture seemed wiry and course. Her legs and underbelly were armored with gray-brown scales. At the end of each toe was a long curved black claw. Her long tail was completely made of black and white striped quills. The quills continued up her back. They currently rested flatly against her from. Tala tensed when the beast snored loudly but soon relaxed. Luckily, she still seemed to be in a deep sleep. Her massive head rested on her paws. The beast had large triangular bat ears. They twitched in her sleep. She had a long wolf-like muzzle. Her nose was upturned like a bat's with U-shaped nostrils.

Tala took a deep breath. She would have to wake up the beast. Tala took a deep breath and approached. She'd never feared approaching an animal before now. Well, there's a first for everything.

"Wake up", she whispered.

The beast head's instantly raised. Her eyes were completely black. She rosed to her full height. A long pink forked tongue slipped from her mouth. Her mouth was blood red. Tala noticed the streaks of red substance stained her muzzle. She snarled angrily. The quills along her back rose, scratching against the roof of the cave. Her tail swished angrily. Tala didn't let the display get to her. She remained calm and composed.

"Calm", she said.

The beast instantly relaxed. Good, her abilities work on this beast like every other.

" _What are you?"_ she asked.

Those three words held such a deep sadness to them. Depression like she thought. The beast gave no signs of physical pain.

"I'm like you", said Tala.

" _There's no one like me",_ she said.

Tala raised her arm. Her nails grew into black claws. Dark purple back feathers and scales burst her skin. Tala's transformations weren't limited to her main shift. She could choose any animal extinct or not. With a wave of her hand, it disappeared. The beast turned its head to the side.

" _What are you? You have the shell of a human, but something different inside"_ she asked.

Only a human shell. The best way anyone had ever describe what Tala was physically was.

"I'm Tala Inuzuka. Do you a name?" she asked.

" _Master never gave me a name",_ she said.

Master so someone created her. There's more to this.

"Can I give you a name?" asked Tala.

The beast nodded.

"What do you think of Reza?" asked Tala.

" _I like it. Why is that my instincts tell me to trust you?_ " asked Reza.

"All creatures of the wild feel that way toward me", said Tala.

" _I'm no creature of the wild. I was made in a lab. Torn apart and put together again until he was satisfied",_ she said.

"It still applies", said Tala.

Reza yawned. Tala wasn't sure how long Reza would be able to stay awake.

"You can't stay here", said Tala.

" _Where do you suggest I go_?" asked Reza.

"A sanctuary where you'll never have to be worried about being hunted. And I'll visit you. You won't be alone", she said.

" _Will there be humans?"_ asked Reza.

"Yes, but they are of the animal clan", said Tala.

" _Animal clan? So they're like you?"_ asked Reza.

"Not exactly. They ally themselves with animals. They aren't like the humans you've encountered. I promise they won't hurt you", said Tala.

Reza's tail wagged causing her quills clattered together.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I give you my word. But you mustn't take another human life. That's the only condition", said Tala.

Tala reached her hand to the beast. Reza pressed her muzzle against her hand. Her big black eyes closed, enjoying the touch.

"There you are. And what beauty you are!"

"Clayton!"

There was a shattering bang. Tala jumped in front of Reza. A burning pain spread through Tala's shoulder.

"RUN REZA!" she yelled.


	20. Hope for Sanctuary

**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 20: Hope for Sanctuary**

 **A special thank you to the August guest for leaving the reviews. Glad you're enjoying the characters and story. Thanks to all the reader who take the time to enjoy the story. There was a mistake on my part I published this to the wrong story. I apologize for any confusion.**

* * *

Reza ran from her den, shoving Clayton to side. She jumped into the skin flaps between legs brought her into the air.

"IT CAN FLY!" yelled Clayton.

Tala sat up, clutching her bleeding shoulder.

"TALA!" shouted Hanabi.

She rushed to her student's side. How could she let this happen to one of her students? Why must it always be Tala that faced harm?

"I'm fine, sensei," said Tala through gritted teeth.

"You're not fine!" she growled.

"I will be soon enough," said Tala.

"You shot my student!" screamed Hanabi.

Clayton seemed indifferent to the situation. He shot a child how could he be so calm?!

"She got in my line of fire," said Clayton.

"You broke our deal!" growled Tala.

"We had no deal little girl. The agreement was made with your sensei. She didn't discover the beast first," he said.

"Fucking snake!" hissed Tala.

Clayton left. Tala went to get him but was pushed down by her sensei.

"Why are you letting him go?!" yelled Tala.

"My first obligation is to you. We'll get him later," said Hanabi.

Tala sighed.

"You have to go the hospital," said Hanabi.

The wound was horrible. The shot tore away Tala's skin exposing muscle and bone. Blood was rapidly pouring from the wound. How her student was being so calm surprising.

"No,"

"This an order from your superior. You will listen to me Tala Inuzuka," said Hanabi.

"I don't need it," she said.

Tala channeled her chakra to her wound. There were small clinks of metal as the buckshot fell from her skin.

"All better. Can we get back to the mission?" she said.

Hanabi glared at her student. She had to get better at taking orders.

"Fine," she said.

"Where do you think it went?" asked Hanabi.

"She, not it," said Tala.

"Where do you think she went?" asked Hanabi.

"She'll be looking for shelter. Reza couldn't have gone far. Mountain caves are her best option for a den", said Tala.

She got to her feet and put on her bloodied shirt. Tala cringed as it clung uncomfortably to her skin.

"Then it shouldn't be difficult. There aren't many options for a creature of her size," said Hanabi.

Their eyes activated. Reza landed in a small meadow. The short exposure to sunlight seemed to have weakened greatly weakened her. Clayton wasn't far off. Tala's eyes took on a purple glow. She took off!

"TALA!" shouted Hanabi.

Muzaka shot out of the cave after his master. He was lurched back. Hanabi had grabbed him by the scruff.

" _Let go me you idiotic woman!"_ he snarled.

To Hanabi, his words were just growls.

"Stop fighting!" she ordered.

"You will lead me to her. I cannot risk her losing control," said Hanabi.

" _What do you think I'm trying to do?!"_

Muzaka went limp in her grip. As soon as her hold loosened he took off toward Tala. She was all that mattered!

"SHIT!"

Hanabi chased behind them. Hopefully, Tala would be to maintain control. She took the seal from her pouch. The Hokage crafted it. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to use it.

Muzaka tracked Tala through the forest. In his long life, he created many creatures unicorns, dragons, hippogriffs, and griffins each creature beautiful and regal a beautiful one of his creations. The creation of wildlife was a godly gift that belonged only to him. Now some human had done the same! It was a disgrace.

He shook his anger away for the moment. That didn't matter at moment. If Tala lost control she risks exposure. The Leaf had done a great deal to keep the full extent of power hidden. He had to keep her under control. She needed a clear head to deal with this. He caught a glimpse of her. Muzaka hit her full force tackling her to the ground. Her eyes were glowing purples. Tala's gentle features became animalistic in appearance. The girl's heart was racing.

" _CALM YOURSELF!"_ he snarled.

Slowly she came out of her haze.

"Get off me!" she hissed.

His paws kept her arms pinned.

" _No,"_

Tala took a breath. He was right she needed a level head.

"I'm fine, Muzaka. Let go," she said.

He slowly moved from her. A bang echoed through the forest causing birds to scatter to the sky.

"We have to hurry,"

She jumped onto Muzaka's back. They reached the meadow. Reza and Clayton were circling each other. The sun seemed to disoriented Reza making her unable to properly defend herself. Tala jumped between Clayton and Reza. The barrel of his gun aimed at her chest. Muzaka blocked Cerberus from interfering.

"Move out of the way girl," ordered Clayton.

"No,"

She stood unafraid.

"This is your final warning-

"No, it yours,"

She grabbed the barrel of his gun and easily bent it backward. Clayton stared in her in disbelief.

"You are pathetic," she said.

Before she could act, someone cleared their throat. A man stood in a tree branch observing them. He wore a brown cloak. His was face was hidden by a plague mask. Tala couldn't pick up his natural scent. All she could smell was chemicals and blood. Under that smell, there was the scent of mildew and dust. Reza began whimpered and started shivering. Tala moved closer to her hoping it would bring her some comfort. Who was this man? He seemed to be completely focused on her.

"Tala Inuzuka," he said.

How did he know her name?

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled Clayton

"Silence pest ", hissed the stranger.

"Who you calling p-

In an almost unnoticeable motion, kunai shot through his, lodging in Clayton's chest. The stranger hadn't hit any vitals. This man was dangerous.

"My sensei will be here any moment," warned Tala.

"Oh, my pets will keep her busy," he said with a careless wave of his hand.

Hanabi Sensei! No, she will be fine. She's a jonin she's more than capable of protecting herself.

" _I don't trust this man,"_ he said.

"I don't need your trust pup-

"You understand him?" said Tala.

"What can of scientist would I be if I didn't understand my subjects?" he said.

He jumped down from the tree.

"What a fascinating specimen your companion is? It not often I'm given to gather a sample from extinct species. He's Direwolf correct?" he said.

"Stay away from him," warned Tala.

"Sorry, I'm so easily distracted from my task. You are far more fascinating," he said.

"Who are you?" asked Tala.

"Oh, how rude of me, not to make proper introductions. You may call me, Dr. Chimera", he said.

An alias no doubt. He spared a glance at Reza. She was terrified.

"It seems you've taken a liking to one of my failures-

"Don't call her that!" growled Tala.

"Oh, would you prefer abomination? I thought you'd see her in such a light. If I recall correctly she's M-21-

" _That's not my name!"_ snarled Reza.

She regained her courage for the moment.

"You've grown some courage M-21. Doesn't make you any more interesting. You'll always be a failure but the path to success is paved with disappointment," said Chimera.

"She's not a failure!" yelled Tala.

"I beg to differ," he said.

"How can you so such little care for something you've created?!" snarled Tala.

He chuckled.

"You truly are the Mother of the Wild or do you prefer Queen? I hate to insult such a majestic being," said Chimera.

Tala couldn't hide her shock. How was it possible?

"Yes, I know what you are Tala Inuzuka," he said.

"You don't know me," she said.

"Mate to the god Cernunnos", he said.

Muzaka snarled. How did this man know? Most humans knew nothing of the ancient gods. Even if they did would never believe that it was real, but his man knew! He moved closer to Tala.

"Easy puppy. I mean no harm to your master," said Chimera.

He glared at Reza.

"M-21 has turned out to be far more useful than I expected. She's lead me to you," he said.

" _That was never my intention,"_ said Reza.

"I know," she said.

"How foolish of me not to come up with such a plot sooner. Letting one of my creations out to play for your village to send you to handle it. You don't know how long I've waited to me you, your majesty," said Chimera.

She didn't deny what she was. There was no point. He knew her secret.

"You aren't a hunter," said Tala.

"No, I find them bothersome. I've been intrigued by the creations of Cernunnos", he said.

Tala growled. She didn't want anything to do with the god that had granted her this power. Even locked away in a tomb he caused her nothing but trouble. That sent a chill down Tala's back.

"I know all your secrets. Even the one behind your eyes. The blind spot at the back of the neck above the first the first thoracic vertebra. That's just how much time I've spent observing you," he said.

Tala bit her lip.

"You want me. I won't go easy", she warned.

"I'm nowhere near ready to capture you yet. I only want to collect a sample," he said.

"I won't give you anything," said Tala.

There was a small bat like creature perched on his shoulder. Except it wasn't a bat. It had a beak and shimmering blue green feathers, but its wings were that of a bat. Soon a large swarm of the creatures came speeding toward her. She used rotated. Something pricked into her shoulder then zipped away. Then the creatures disappeared.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, your majesty", he said.

"TALA!"

"Sensei, Hanabi?"

"Are you alright, Tala?"

"Fine," she said.

"Who was that?" asked Hanabi.

"I don't know," said Tala.

Hanabi couldn't help staring at the tired creature laying in the meadow. It growled.

"Easy, Reza she's my friend. She won't hurt you", said Tala.

Reza relaxed.

"Return to your den until I find a place to hide you. I'll be back for you," she said.

" _Do I have your word?"_ asked Reza.

"I promise", said Tala.

Reza returned to her den.

"Was that smart?" asked Hanabi.

"Trust me that she'll do as told. We have to bring her back to the village. This is bigger than we thought," said Tala.

"I agree. I will inform the Hokage. That man knew who you were," said Hanabi.

Cerberus' whining caught their attention, refocusing it on Clayton.

" _Please help him, my lady,"_ she begged.

Tala sighed. It was her duty to heal the man, despite how she felt about him.

"I will," she said.

She placed her hands over his wound and began to heal him, not enough for him to regain consciousness.

"He'll be fine, Cerberus," said Tala.

" _Thank you,"_ she said.

Tala nodded.

"We should get back to the others", she said.

Tala lifted Clatyon.

"Muzaka, come here,"

" _He's not riding on my back",_ he growled.

"You will," she said.

" _Fine,"_ he huffed.

"Thank you,"

She draped the man over him. Muzaka cringed.

"How exactly are you planning on taking, Reza back?" asked Hanabi.

"I have to make a call," she said.

Hanabi pressed the button on her headset.

"Faith, Metal how are things at the construction site?" she asked.

"Fine sensei," said Faith.

"Good, Tala and I will be back shortly," said Hanabi.

They returned Tanzaku Quarters. Their first stop was the hospital. It was out of way hidden from the tourists. It was rather small for hospital and a red cross was painted on the wall. Nurses took away Clayton. Tala made sure to inform them of his condition. They went to exit before they could leave Mr. Green came storming through toward them.

"What the hell happened? Why is Clayton in the hospital?!" he roared.

"Please, calm down," said Hanabi in a soothing tone.

"This is somehow your fault. I should have never trusted children. This is a job for adults," said Mr. Green.

"The adult you hired nearly got himself killed and shot my student," said Hanabi.

Mr. Green's demeanor changed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll make sure your pay is doubled. If you just keep this incident quiet," he said.

"Afraid of bad publicity?" said Tala.

"That won't be necessary. We couldn't sue even if we wanted," said Hanabi.

A smile spread across Green's face clearly satisfied with this discovery. If ninjas could sue for personal injury no one would hire them.

"So did you handle the creature?" asked Green.

"Due to your man's incompetency no, but it will be handle shortly," said Hanabi.

"I do apologize for that. I was told Clayton was the best," he said.

"Is there anything else you need from us?" asked Hanabi.

"No, you may go", said Mr. Green.

" _He can shove his apology up-_

Tala clamped his mouth shut. He relaxed.

" _You know I'm right,"_ he said.

"I don't need to agitate me by stating the obvious," said Tala.

Muzaka rolled his eyes. They met with their team.

"Tala, are you okay?" asked Metal.

"She wouldn't be bleeding if she were okay," said Faith.

"How did that happen?" asked Metal.

"The hunter shot me," she said.

"NO ONE SHOOTS MY TEAMMATE. I'LL GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MIND!" screamed Metal.

"I appriate the sentiment Metal but I'm fine," said Tala.

Faith didn't ask Tala if she was okay. It was a pointless question. With her healing abilities, injury wasn't a massive concern. Tala told them what happened. This was part of something better like the first thought.

"How do we get her out of here?" asked Metal.

"Four Paws," said Tala.

"Will Hera take her?" asked Faith.

"I can only hope. Sensei, may I go", said Tala.

Hanabi nodded. Tala went to the morgue, trusting phone their over the more public ones, fearing that Green may have bugged them. Locard came seemed surprised at her return. Tala went to the phone. Before she called she needed to find a place closer to the village to store Reza.

"Locard, by any chance do you know a place where I can store an animal about the size of a bull elephant?" asked Tala.

"Yes, I may know of a place. Why?" he asked.

"I-

"You've found it!" said Locard.

"Yes, I need somewhere to store. I don't want to destroy this creature if possible," said Tala.

"I'll allow you to use barn if you let me see the creature," said Locard.

"Fine," she said.

Locard jotted down the address on a scrap of paper.

"Could I use your phone?" she asked.

"Go ahead," he said.

Tala called Hera's personal number.

"You've reached Four Paw-

"Hera, it's me," said Tala.

"Tala? Aren't you on a mission?" she asked.

"I am but I need your help," said Tala.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I need you to bring the elephant trailer to Tanzaku Quarter," said Tala.

"No problem," said Hera.

"How fast can you get here?" asked Tala.

"Tomorrow morning. Have you found another elephant?" asked Hera.

"Not exactly," said Tala, toying with the phone cord.

"What do you mean not exactly? You were sent to eliminate an animal that killed several humans," said Hera.

Tala sighed. She would have to tell her. It wouldn't be fair if she didn't. Hera had a right to know what she was taking in.

"It was a normal animal," said Tala.

"What do you mean?" asked Hera.

"A scientist has influence the wild," said Tala.

"How bad?" she asked.

"They've mixed several animals together with no regard to the consequences," said Tala.

"And it survived out of the lab?" said Hera.

"Yes, but I'm not sure for how much longer. Her make up is unstable. I want to give her somewhere peaceful to spend her the last weeks of her life. I need to study her in for as long as possible. More information can be gathered from her while alive than a dissection," said Tala.

"You think they'll be more," said Hera.

"Yes," she said.

"I'll have to inform the council of this," said Hera.

Tala expected the council. It wasn't a meeting of Hokage's advisors, but the elders and clan leaders of the animal clans.

"That's the next thing I was going to ask of you," she said.

"Do we need an outside advisor?" asked Hera.

"Yes,"

"They won't like this," said Hera.

"I know," said Tala.

Tala sighed. She was the council least favorite subject.

"I feel for the beast but-

"How did I know there was a but coming?" said Tala.

"It's not the I don't sympathize, Tala. Not all of us the same mastery over animals as you do-

"I'll take care of her. You know I will," said Tala.

"I don't doubt that, but you have to consider the risk I'm taking by taking such a creature in. We're talking a man eater," said Hera.

"You've taken in man eaters before," she said.

"It's all a matter of circumstance," said Hera.

"She only killed drunks and addicts", she said.

"That doesn't change the fact", said Hera.

"The man who tore her a part and put her together over and over with no regard to her pain. Can you blame her for acting how she has? –

"No, but this is dangerous," said Hera.

"She gave me her word that she wouldn't harm another human. No creature of the wild can break an oath to me," said Tala.

"This beast was made in a lab not of the wild," she said.

"That doesn't matter," said Tala.

Tala felt Hera's tension through the phone.

"What is she a mix of?" asked Hera.

"Vampire bat, wolf, porcupine, and Komodo dragon. The base is wolf", said Tala.

"This is dangerous, Tala," she said.

"I'm not going to force this on you, Hera. All I ask is you meet her before you make your decision", said Tala.

"Okay", said Hera.

Tala could only hope that meeting Reza would be enough to change Hera's mind. If not she wasn't sure what to doe with her. Muzaka pressed against her leg.

" _She won't be able to say no,"_ he said.

"How do you know?" asked Tala.

" _None of the animal clans could,"_ said Muzaka.

She smiled.

"Come on we should be getting back to our team", she said.

"I'll see you later", said Locard.

They returned to the construction site. Muzaka settled on the ground. He paid little attention to the workers. He couldn't get Chimera out his mind. This was no normal man. His scent held of the mystical. Luckily, Tala wasn't the smell she had too little experience with it. He wasn't human. Chimera was from his realm of power. What branch of it? His scent was unfamiliar to him.

"Muzaka,"

He raised his head, giving her his full attention.

"We need to talking about your behavior," she said.

" _Why?"_ he asked.

He honestly didn't know what she could be talking about. His behavior had been fine. What could he have possibly done wrong?

"I love your indepent stubborn nature even though it's royal pain in my ass. But you can't act or threaten to act someone with me giving permission. Your still on probation," said Tala.

Muzaka didn't pay her attention. She grabbed his head, forcing him to pay attention.

"If you bite someone again they'll try to put you down. I can't lose you," said Tala.

Fuck. Muzaka whined. He licked the girl's cheek.

" _I'll be good,"_ he said.

Hanabi waited with rest of her squad for Tala. She read the tension in her student's form. Tala sat by the construction cite, waiting for night to. Any moment now Hera would be delivering the message. She hated causing them so many issues. Night came.

"Go," said Hanabi.

"Do need assistance?" asked Faith.

"No, I don't want to overwhelm Reza with people. I can only afford to bring one other person," said Tala.

Tala arrived in front of the morgue where Locard was waiting for her.

"You'll have to ride on, Muzaka. It will be fastest that way," said Tala.

Locard glanced at the dog.

"Don't worry he can handle your weight," she said.

The man cautiously got onto the dog.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Hang on for dear life. Try not to pull to much of his hair. He won't like that," said Tala.

"Alright,"

Soon enough they reached Reza's den. Tala stopped outside of it. Locard was quick to dismount Muzaka.

"That was an experience," he said.

" _Wasn't exactly pleasant for me either,"_ said Muzaka.

"Where is she?" asked Locard.

"Inside, wait out here I don't want you to spoke her," said Tala.

Locard nodded, not wanting to miss his chance to see such a beast.

"Muzaka stay with him," said Tala.

" _What?"_

"You heard me. I want to be as less threatening as possible," said Tala.

" _Fine,"_ said Muzaka.

Tala went into the cave. The deep sounds of Reza's breathing echoed through the cave. She approached the sleeping being.

"Wake," said Tala.

Reza's large black eyes opened.

" _It's time?"_ she asked.

Tala nodded.

" _You've brought another with you,"_ said Reza.

"Yes, he will bring you no harm. Trust me," said Tala.

" _You've given me no reason not to trust you,"_ said Reza.

Reza followed her out of the cave.

"She's amazing," said Locard.

" _I like your friend,"_ said Reza.

"Well, that's a good start," said Tala.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She's grateful for the compliment," said Tala.

It wasn't a long journey to his barn. Locard pushed open the doors. The barn was empty and everything was covered in dust. Tala didn't question why he had this place. She went to leave.

" _Where are you going?"_ asked Reza.

"I have to return to my team. I'll be back in the morning," said Tala.

Reza nodded. Tala shut the doors of behind her. Locard was waiting outside.

"You'll keep her a secret," said Tala.

"I give you my word," he said.

"My friend Hera will be here in the morning," she said.

"You are welcome to stay here the night. It may be easier that way," said Locard.

"Probably," said Tala.

She wrote jotted down a message.

"Give this to sensei. Then you can come back if you want. If you do make sure you aren't followed back though," she said.

Muzaka nodded before taking off.

"I don't have a spare room, but you are welcome to couch," said Locard.

"That's fine," said Tala.

He pushed open the front door. Each room was filled with books tall stacks of books.

"It's a bit of a mess," he said.

"I don't mind," she said.

"If you need anything I'll be upstairs," said Locard.

Tala nodded. She settled on the old leather couch. An hour later she heard scratching at the door. She opened the front door to let Muzaka in.

"You took you're time," she said.

" _Went hunting,"_ he said.

"You had a task," said Tala.

" _Yes, a useless request you already knew the answer to. I saw no need to rush," said_ Muzaka.

"You're in a mood," she said.

" _I've had too many men on my back," he said._

He settled on the floor next to the couch. The god felt like a pony. Before this point in his life, only one person rode on his back. Now multiple people gained the honor without his consent. His tense state faded when a gentle hand traveled through his fur.

"Good boy," he said.

That's what he was doing for it. He leaned into her touch.


End file.
